


Divine Madness

by SansaStarkSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, DON'T READ FURTHER TAGS IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS, Divorce, Drama & Romance, F/M, First love (on both sides), Hate to Love, Jealous Jon, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon initially doesn't know how it feels to love or how it feels to be loved, Kinda salty couple but also fucking sweet sometimes, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Jon, Sansa is Catelyn and Ned's only child, Sexual Content, Snowed In, Unplanned Pregnancy, okay now i'm not using the exclamatory, playful bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 126,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaStarkSnow/pseuds/SansaStarkSnow
Summary: Jon and Sansa are forced to sign a two year marriage contract for the benefit of both of their business companies. As proud individuals, they would initially resent the idea of living with each other. Jon, being a shattered soul, would try everything in his power to keep up his hard shell and not let Sansa into his heart while Sansa being the resilient person that she is would try her best to break down his defences and fears. But when love comes knocking, is there still a thing called pride?ANNAROSYM'S EXQUISITE GRAPHICHALSEY24-JONSA'S BEAUTIFUL GIF SET 12SWEETAPRILBUTTERFLY'S AMAZING EDIT[COMPLETED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annarosym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarosym/gifts), [Chocoholic21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic21/gifts), [debsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debsnow/gifts), [DefectivelyFlawless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefectivelyFlawless/gifts), [The_Dutchman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dutchman/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon is initially an asshole in this fic but that is only because of his past and the fact that he's never had a positive influence in his life and he's a good guy at heart. He's never had a person like Ned to teach him honor. He doesn't know how it feels to love or how it feels to be loved.  
> Imagine how canon Jon would've been raised like if he was surrounded by Targ riches and a bitter mother and you are set. GOT, ASOIAF, Judith McNaught and some dramas are my inspirations for this fic.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Targaryen Empire Boardroom**

Lyanna was presiding the meeting with Jon seated to her left. He was slouched in his seat and playing with a pen.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. The product launch would be done next week, so I expect everyone to put in all their hard work to make this successful. Meeting adjourned," her voice boomed through the hall.

All the participants of the meeting stood up along with Jon.

"Jon, can you stay, please? I’d like to discuss some things with you."

He paused from rising up and then sat down again with a bored expression on his face.

All the participants of the meeting slowly filtered out of the room leaving mother and son alone.

Lyanna sighed. "Jon, so what time did you go home again last night?"

Jon smiled sarcastically. "Mom, if that’s the only thing that you wanted to ask, you could have texted me. You need not exert effort in making me stay. Or probably you could have sent out one of your spies to check on me. Isn’t that what you do best?"

Lyanna's expression turned steely. "Jon, don’t you think it’s high time that you leave your partying ways behind? Our business needs you. Will you let the Targaryen Empire name that your father and grandfather worked so hard for go to waste just so you can knock back a couple of drinks and bed a few cheap women?"

Jon looked ahead, unfazed. "I’m an adult now if you’ve forgotten. I’m just having fun. I think I deserve it. I do what you want me to do, work when you want me to work. Can’t you for once, just leave me alone?"

Lyanna laughed sarcastically. "Alright, so you want me to leave you alone? Then give up on your childish and foolish games. How can I leave you, when you don’t do our family image any good. You’re always in the headlines with a different girl on your arm all the time. You get into fights and you don’t choose the people that you go out with. Remember that you carry the Targaryen name wherever you go. What if--"

Jon stood up in the middle of Lyanna’s tirade. "Yeah, yeah. What if it creates a scandal, affects the shares of the company and makes the Board of Directors take a second notice and justify it as a cause for a new CEO election? I know the drill. We’ve been through this so many times. Don’t worry I’ll be more discreet next time," he said sarcastically. "Is that all?"

Lyanna sighed and nodded slightly while massaging her suddenly aching forehead. Jon stood up and prepared his things.

"Jon..." Lyanna looked at her son and her voice was a little hesitant, as if she was about to say something.

"Yeah?" He turned his head to look at his mother inquisitively.

 "N-nothing," she paused. "You may go."

Jon got his things and left the room, slightly loosening his tie while he did so. Lyanna followed her son going out the door with a pensive stare.

 

* * *

 

  
**King's Landing Airport**  

Sansa got out of the arrival gates looking chic and trendy. Her bags were all stacked together in her trolley and she looked around the arrival area waiting.

"Sansa, Sansa! Over here!"

Sansa smiled and walked towards Dickon. Once she was in front of him, she stopped and offered her cheek to him.

"Don’t I at least get a kiss?" she smiled cheekily.

Dickon obliged and kissed Sansa on the cheek.

"You’ve grown even more beautiful than what I remembered."

"And you haven’t changed. God, I’m just so excited to see everything there is to see. It’s been a long time since I visited." She looked around excitedly. "Where’s aunt Lysa?"

"She’s home. She--ah she's waiting for you to come home," he paused. "It’s tragic though that you had to come back to this kind of a situation."

Sansa's smile faltered but she got up her courage and composed herself. "Dickon, it happens..." She looked at Dickon who was looking at her with a woeful expression. She tried her best to put on a somewhat fake grin. "We all know that my aunt can’t solve this thing by herself. Give her china patterns and dinner menus but not financial statements. That’s why I’m here," she laughed weakly and then gave a playful shrug. "How bad is it?"

Dickon avoided looking at Sansa. "We have a lot of time to talk about it. C'mon, let’s go. The car is right out front and the driver is waiting.." Then he looked at Sansa tenderly and smiled. "It’s nice to have you back Sansa. I’ve really missed you."

"Aww, touche." She exaggeratedly said, putting a hand to her heart.

 

* * *

 

Lyanna was alone in the boardroom. The night was slowly falling while she was looking out at the city skyline. Davos was seated on the boardroom table.  
  
"Mrs.Targaryen, we know that we can’t evade this forever. This is the only solution...It is what’s in your husband’s will and what your father-in-law wanted. Otherwise, Jon would be forced out of the company. He will only get his trust fund and that’s it. You know he can’t get anything else. Everything would be divided among the Martell foundation and an election for a new Targaryen Empire Director would happen."

"I know, Davos. With the state of our operations in the real estate business as well, there is no doubt that this is strategic. My only problem is how he’d take it..."

"Jon’s 23rd Birthday is almost near. It is in the will of your late husband that Jon should produce an heir by his 25th Birthday. There was no choice at that time this was made. Jon was getting out of hand and this is only the only solution that Mr.Targaryen thought of."

Lyanna sighed and turned around to face Davos. "Were you able to get in touch with anyone representing the Starks?"

"Miss Stark already came back from Dorne. I think it’s time to let the kids know. Lysa Tully would also welcome this solution since their business is almost about to go bankrupt. They need investors and to retain power in Targaryen Empire, Jon needs Sansa." Davos stood up. "We have reviewed the documents and the contract and everything’s binding."

Lyanna looked at Davos shrewdly. "Were you able to come up with all the information that I need regarding their business? We need majority shares and we need a seat in the directors' board."

Davos nodded. "It is done." He left a black folder on top of Lyanna’s desk. "Will there be anything more, President?"

Lyanna waved her hands dismissively, opened the folder and looked at the figures contemplatively while Davos let himself out.

 

* * *

 

  
Sansa and Dickon were on their way to meet Lysa Tully, who took charge of the Stark Corporation in place of Sansa after the death of Ned and Catelyn Stark.

Sansa took a deep breath. "So give it to me straight. How much have we lost? Do we still have hopes of retaining a majority seat in the board?"

Dickon sighed."The loans are piling up. Business is not the same...it’s this damned economy. We have three projects which were already halfway done that was not continued since the client declared bankruptcy. Aside from that, you do know that your aunt can’t live a commoners life the way you do. Her lifestyle is so different. The country club fees, the visits to the spa and dermatologist, the luxury items she buys, her trips and the houses and vehicles of your family that needs maintenance. It adds up you know. We need to get investors. For now, I take care of all the construction and clients that we have, but interior design is really your forte. While you’re taking care of the financials I suggest that you also head the interior design team to put it to right."

Sansa looked out the window. "Let’s review the books. I’ll report for work right away tomorrow. I don’t want what my father has worked hard for to go to waste and I can’t make my aunt live in a lifestyle that she’s not accustomed to."

Dickon stared at Sansa intensely. "I know that this is not what you wanted. You’ve worked so hard just to get away from this and to be known not just for your family name...but you’re a good niece, you know?" he said gently, when suddenly the driver stepped on the brakes and Sansa was almost jolted out of her seat. Dickon instinctively held her in his arms. A red Ferrari appeared out of nowhere and nicked the front end of their car.

"What the hell?" Sansa said, feeling a little shaken.

Dickon still had his arms protectively around Sansa. "Are you okay?" He checked Sansa for injuries, and she waved him off.

"What happened?" Dickon asked the driver.

"Sir, that car suddenly appeared. The light is green and we are supposed to go--" While the driver was explaining, Jon got out of the Ferrari and strode purposefully towards the drivers' window of the car and peeked inside.

"Get out," Jon said with hands on his waist.

The driver hesitated. "GET OUT NOW!" Jon shouted angrily.

Sansa immediately bristled and removed Dickon’s arms around her. She got out of the car as Dickon followed.

"Sansa..."

"No, Dickon, stop. This guy has some nerve," she said pointing to Jon. "Hey! You were the one who came out of nowhere and now you’re talking as if you own the road. What’s your fucking problem?"

Jon removed his shades and looked at Sansa from head to foot insultingly.

"You own this car?" he asked as he motioned towards the car. He looked at Sansa, made a face and looked away as if he couldn't be bothered. "Enough with the talk. How will we settle this?"

Sansa's blood boiled. "Ah-ahahaha," she faked a laugh sarcastically and rolled up her sleeves as if readying herself for a fight.

Dickon held her arms and tried to stop her. "Let me take care of this."

"No, just look at this guy. He’s asking me how to settle this when he obviously needs to get his head checked to learn which is go from stop." She looked at Jon and noticed his curls. "Hey Seashell, if you think I’m a pushover and that everyone you meet is afraid of you, you thought wrong."

Jon bristled at the name calling. "SEASHELL?" He looked stunned and was about to open his mouth to say more and then thought better of it.

"Look, I’m in a hurry. Give my lawyer a call and settle the damages with him." He removed a calling card from his jacket pocket, wrote on it and then passed it on to Sansa. Sansa did not move an inch and Jon yanked her hand to ram the calling card in.

Sansa looked on with mouth open at Jon's arrogance. "Why should we pay for the damages?! After all the trouble that we went through? You were the one who was in the wrong lane! Are you the only one who’s in a hurry?"

"Look, lady," he said. "What is wrong with you?" he muttered under his breath. He looked at Sansa and then smiled after a moment. "Ah, I knew it," he chuckled confidently as if realizing something. "You find me good-looking and want more of my time, is that it?" He grabbed Sansa’s hand which were still holding the card and scrawled down his number. "Call me sometime. Maybe I can make time," he winked at Sansa and held her hand for longer than necessary. Sansa stared at him disbelievingly and then yanked her hands away.

Dickon stepped in angrily. "Don’t you think you’re overstepping the line? You’re being crass. You don’t have to---"

Jon cut Dickon off mid-sentence by raising his hand to his face and stared at him. "Am I talking to you?"

He addressed Sansa and pointed with his eyes towards Dickon. "Your boyfriend?"

Sansa prayed hard for patience.

"No wonder you look laced up. He looks boring." Jon chuckled while walking away as Sansa was the one now to stop Dickon from attacking Jon.

Jon got into his car and turned it on.

Sansa was sputtering to come up with words. "Hey!" She threw the calling card at Jon’s car as it backed out. "Where are you going?! We’re not even done here. You might be good-looking but you’re uneducated...You crazy lout...SEASHELL!"

Jon revved up his engine and gave a cocky wave as he sped off, leaving Sansa and Dickon coughing as his car fumes enveloped them.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa entered the Arryn house with Dickon right behind her. A maid rushed in to get the luggage from Dickon.

"Aunt? I’m home."

Lysa appeared looking fabulous and like a made up the socialite that she is. She moved gracefully as she opened her arms to welcome Sansa.

"Sansa, darling, I’ve missed you." She kissed her on both cheeks before hugging her.

"How have you been doing? Are you okay?" She stepped back to look at her aunt and smiled. "I’ve missed you too." 

"And you look gorgeous as always." Then she turned to Dickon and said, "Thanks Dickon for picking Sansa up at the airport."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs.Arryn. But I have to go now. I still have some things to check at the office."

Dickon kissed Lysa and then Sansa on the cheek. "You owe me.."

After Dickon left, Lysa turned to Sansa and asked, "So how was your flight? Your plane arrived 3 hours ago. What took you so long?"

Sansa shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "I had the displeasure of meeting an annoying fly with seashell hair."

"Seashell? Fly?"

"An annoying seashell fly," Sansa muttered under her breath.

Sansa gained her composure and then waved her hands in dismissal. "It doesn’t matter. I won’t ever have the displeasure of meeting him again anyway. How are you?"

Lysa looked at Sansa quizzically but then let out a sigh. "Well, I’ve already told you everything over the phone. I’m okay but our business isn’t. We’ve not paid the mortgage for our house in Winterfell for months. The business is at the edge of foreclosure and it’s not well. You know how it is," she said and shrugged. "If I were to be the one to decide, I’d rather we sell the business and just let it go. But in the memory of your late father, you know I can’t do that."

Sansa sighed. "Okay, aunt Lysa, I’d get to it. We’d turn things around and I'll see what I can do."

Lysa laughed. "And isn’t that the reason why I let you come home?" She smiled as she led Sansa upstairs to her room.

 

* * *

 

  
Sansa was at her home office, reviewing the books of their company. She was deep in thought, turning pages frantically. Her forehead frowned in concentration. A lamp illuminated the table in the otherwise darkened room. Lysa opened the door humming a tune after she came home from a party.

"Honey, aren’t you asleep yet?"

Sansa looked at her aunt accusingly with irritation evident in her voice. "Why didn’t you tell me that we only have 90 days until the bank forecloses on three of our investments, aunt Lysa?" She massaged her neck in frustration. "No matter what I do, I can’t turn things around. 3 months..." Sansa shook her head disbelievingly. "How did it come to this?"

Lysa sat down beside her niece. "Sansa."

Sansa was rapidly panicking. "We need to sell some of the properties and do refunds for the clients but majority of our assets are tied up in some other loan. I didn’t know it was that bad. What happened?"

Lysa held Sansa's hands and cut her off midsentence, "Sansa, listen to me. I know that the business is losing money. And no matter what we do, we are outnumbered. Majority of the investors want to buy us out. With our 40 percent share, we have the odds against us. But," she said and looked at Sansa, "...we have a way out. Finding a solution isn’t the reason why I asked you to come home," she said softly. "We already have a solution."

Sansa was confused and she raises her head to look at her aunt. "What do you mean?"

Lysa showed Sansa the letter from Lyanna Targaryen which highlighted the details of Rhaegar Targaryen's will.

"Last time I checked it’s 2018. Where do you get off this barbaric idea of deciding for me who to marry and who to spend the rest of my life with? I can’t believe this. I can’t believe this," she said and laughed shakily as she stood up to pace the room.

"I’m sorry, Sansa. This is the only way out. Please, you’ve always been the one I leaned on after your mother died."

"Please, aunt Lysa. This is the first time I’m asking you to think about me too. Me, aunt...your niece...I’d do everything you say, do everything you want me to do. I’d go to banks, ask for loans, talk to our investors. Anything! But please, not that...just not that."

"Would you rather see me out on the streets living a hard life? Can you take it knowing that you let your father's blood, sweat and tears to just go down the drain? You want people to remember your father as the one who whittled his family fortune away?"

Sansa remained quiet, wanting to shout and lash out at her aunt but knowing she couldn’t. Her dead parents are her weakness. But she had always wanted to marry someone she loved.

"This is for you. In time you’d see," Lysa said with one last pat on her back.

She left Sansa by herself who was shaken and stunned.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon came home after a night of partying, slightly tipsy and whistling. Lyanna was seated in the dark in the family living room.

"Jon."

Jon stumbled. "Whoa, really? Why do you have to hide in the dark?" he asked as he clutched his chest and shook his head in shock.

"Where have you been? We just talked about it and you’re at it again. When will you act like your age?"

Jon took a step to go upstairs to evade his mother's questions. "I’m tired and I’m going to bed. I have an early morning meeting tomorrow."

"Jon, sit down. We have something important that we need to talk about."

Jon sighed heavily. "It’s late. Can’t this wait?"

Lyanna hardened her voice. "You need to hear this. Now."

Jon sat down, resigned. 

"From the moment that you’ve been born, you’ve been raised to be a Targaryen Empire heir. No matter how many times you fight your father about it or run away from it, the fact remains that you are responsible for the future of this company. As a Targaryen Empire heir, you should set your priorities and make sure that it’s business before anything else."

Jon sat stone-faced. "Isn’t that what I’m doing? I’m like a fucking robot doing everything that you say."

"I will not have you speak that way to me! Everything that you’re enjoying right now, your happiness, your fortune, your popularity, you owe it all to this family. And as part of being in this family, it is your duty to make sure that you will repay the business which have given us this much throughout all these years."

Jon turns to stare at his mother. "Really, mom? Am I? _Enjoying_ it?"

Lyanna sighed. "When will you get over that incident, Jon? That woman was not for you. If she loved you like she said she did, she would not have taken the money and ran away with that man."

"I don't want to talk about it," Jon said in a steely tone.

Lyanna paused, not at all that surprised by Jon’s outburst but not particularly reacting to it either.

"I think it’s time you settle down."

Jon turned to look at his mother and then burst out laughing. "Is this some kind of joke? It’s 3 am. I’m tired and I have to wake up at six. Let’s talk about it some other time," Jon said as turned to stand up.

"You don’t understand. You have no choice, Jon."

Jon stopped walking hearing the firmness of his mother's voice. 

"Excuse me? Wh-what do you mean I have no choice?"

Lyanna showed Jon the letter she sent to Lysa Arryn.

"So really,  you want me to waste away my life married to a dead fish who doesn’t even have the decency to pick her own husband? Didn’t I give you everything you’ve ever wanted? Till when will you screw up my life, mom?"

Jon ran his fingers through his hair at a loss as what to do. "This is the last straw..I give up," he said as he turned around to leave.

"And what? What about the promise that you made to your dying father? What about the families that depend on you, Jon? Tell me. You left this house then and you didn’t make it. What makes you think this time would be any different? You’d want everything trashed? Just because of your stupid pride? We are not allowed choices, Jon. You were born as a Targaryen, this is your destiny."

Jon swallowed hard in an emotional turmoil. "But I never asked for this...I don’t want any of it. Damn that family. They are nothing but money grubbing leeches. It’s a well-known fact that their business is slowly dying. Fuck!" said as he kicked a chair in frustration.

Lyanna remained calm. "So what if they are? We provide them with money, we get more shares in the business and we get a new investment. That business is important to us."

Lyanna stood up and walked to where Jon was standing. "The dinner is arranged for the next week. We would set the wedding plans then. I’ve already told your secretary to clear your schedule for the evening of that date. Just think of it as a business merger."

"I’m doing this but keep your promise. That after I turn 25, you would give me freedom to do whatever I want to do."

"Jon.."

"Promise me," Jon repeated with a hard edge in his voice.

Lyanna nodded imperceptibly.

"Alright, I’d do this if that is what it takes. But I’ll make her life miserable. No matter what she does or says, I will marry her but she can’t make me love her. Never!"

"I never said that you should love her," Lyanna replied with a cold smile. She walked up the stairs leaving Jon staring after her.

 

* * *

 

Dickon dropped his knife in the middle of cutting steak. "What? What are you talking about? Has your aunt really gone crazy? Don’t tell me that you’re actually entertaining that thought. That you’re seriously considering it."

Sansa sighed, resigned. "Well, it seems like this is the only choice. I can’t do anything about it. It’s cast in stone, it’s set. I just have to go through with it."

"What if that guy is a killer? Or a maniac? a drug user? a psycho?" Dickon panicked and tried to get some sense into Sansa. "Sansa, you’re too intelligent for this." He shook Sansa a little and said, "C’mon, think about it!"

Sansa does not respond and took a sip from her wineglass.

"I will talk to your aunt. I’ll help you out with the finances and I’ll lend you some money if that is the problem. My twenty percent share in my dad's company would give you some leverage. I would relinquish if--"

Sansa smiled slightly at Dickon. "This is not your problem. Besides, we all know that your own company is going through some financial difficulty. It’s enough that you’re doing consultancy work for us to help us. I can take care of myself, Dickon. I promise."

"But I can’t allow you to marry someone that you don’t even know. What if..what if.."

Sansa put her hand on top of Dickon’s. "It’s not forever. Just like everything that I go through, I will treat this like it’s business. At the end of the deal, we’d give each other a handshake and we’d both go on our merry way."

"Sansa, please. Listen to me," Dickon begged.

"I have to do this for my family, Dickon. Like all the other times in the past, I’m still here to clean up my aunt’s mess," Sansa replied and then sighed lost in her own thoughts. She looked at him sadly and then touched Dickon’s cheek, "As long as I have you as my friend, everything will be alright."

"What if you marry me instead?" Dickon muttered softly.

Sansa spluttered and almost spat the wine that she was drinking. "This is not the time to joke, okay? We know each other too well to get married. Ain’t that weird?" Sansa laughed and then took another sip of her wine. She pointed to Dickon and said, "But thanks for making me laugh. You really know how to cheer me up."

Dickon looked at Sansa wordlessly with a wounded expression on his face.

 

* * *

 

  
Jon was drinking in a pub with Tormund and Theon, who were way too amused at his situation. He took a swig from his beer bottle.

"What if she’s a real bomb?" Tormund asked as he waved to a passing female.

"Ahh, whatever. It doesn’t matter. Even if she looks likes a goddess, I know that she’s after my money. If not, why would she marry a stranger? And to think that I need to produce an heir? How old school is that?"

"What is exactly in the will? If you divorce, will you still be able to get your inheritance?" Theon asked.

"It’s written there that if I don’t produce an heir by the time I’m 25 but I’m still married to her, I will still get all of my entitlements as well as majority shares of the company. It’s easy for me to get a divorce after I get everything. But not before I make this the most miserable two years of her life."

"Wait, you mean you have to really sacrifice and complete the two years? What if you get her pregnant before that and get the heir? That means you can divorce her earlier."

Jon looked at Tormund with a smile slowly spreading across his face. He then gripped Tormund’s head in a headlock and tousled his hair.

"Sometimes you just give me solutions that I could never have imagined."

Theon laughed but then turned serious. "But jokes aside, Jon, I know for a fact that you're not so cruel to impregnate her, get the child and then just leave her."

"Yeah, you're right," Jon sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

 Sansa and Lysa were seated in the living room of the Targaryen home for their dinner party. Maids came in with a tray of drinks and gave it to the visitors.

"So, Sansa, you’ve grown up to be very pretty. The last we saw you was when you were about five when my late husband and I met your dad in Winterfell. I’ve heard from your aunt that you finished your Interior Design course at Dorne," she said. Then she turned to look at Lysa. "Your aunt must be very proud of you."

Lysa proudly said, "Sansa is very independent. Ever since she went to university and I moved back here, she’s been living in the Dorne alone. Besides, she graduated with honors. It’s too bad that because of what’s happening she has to fold up the business that she has put up there." 

Lyanna looked at Sansa pityingly, "Do you miss it? Don’t worry, once you and Jon are married, I’m sure that we could find you a suitable post in Targaryen Empire. But if you’d like to concentrate on doing something else or choose to be a stay at home mom then that’s well and good too. I’m sure he would be very reasonable about it."

Sansa took a quick sip from the coffee cup hearing it but it burned her tongue. She fanned herself discreetly.

"I know that this is too much to take and understand right now. Well-bred ladies like us, Sansa, must never question. We just do what we can for our families,"  she said and smiled. "But I’m sure you’ll like Jon. He's a bit broody but he's very sweet. He’s responsible and he’s one of the most eligible bachelors in Westeros right now but not for long."

Sansa laughed fakely, clearly uncomfortable.

"I’m sure you guys would hit it off. But you must think we’re crazy for doing this. Your aunt and us. But we’re only after your welfare, yours and his. You’ll see."

Sansa was about to open her mouth and start a tirade when her aunt pinched her from the side signifying to keep her mouth shut. Sansa made a face and rubbed the spot where her aunt pinched her.

"Speaking of Jon, where is he? Aren’t we supposed to have dinner by 7? It’s an hour past," Lysa asked as she tried to divert the topic.

Lyanna laughed nervously. "Oh, he must be on his way. He must be running late because of traffic or maybe something came up in the office. Excuse me," Lyanna said as she stood up. Davos followed her to another room. Once out of sight of Sansa and Lysa, Lyanna turned to Davos.

"Where the hell is Jon? Call him. Now."

Davos gave a nod and dialed Jon’s number. Lyanna went back to the living room where Sansa was still seated, hands folded on her lap with her back straight.

"Sansa, in the meantime, feel free to look around the house if you want to. Your aunt and I just have some business to attend to. I’d ask someone to show you around."

Sansa waved her hand frantically as Davos came closer. "Is it okay if I do it on my own? I think I will feel more comfortable."

Lyanna looked at Sansa pensively and then quickly smiled formally. "Of course, if that would make you comfortable." 

 

* * *

 

  
Sansa listlessly looked around the house. She picked things up which are of interest to her to look closely and then put them down. She continued walking until she saw a door that was slightly opened. The room revealed a beautifully interiored entertainment room which immediately caught Sansa’s attention. Curious, she went forward to open the door and explore. She touched the drapes and looked at the lazyboy material. Then she turned to inspect the DVDs on the shelf. As she was pulling out a third DVD to read the summary, a picture dropped from inbetween. Sansa bent down and picked it up while reading the writing on the back.

_“To Jon: Forever, Val”_

Sansa turned the picture around and looked at the smiling beautiful lady in the picture. She didn't know why but sadness suddenly enveloped her. She remained staring at the picture until it was violently wrenched from her hand. Sansa looked up in surprise and saw a glowering Jon standing in front of her.

"Who let you inside this room? And who gave you the right to go through my stuff?"

Sansa slowly stood up straight and pointed to Jon. "C-car?"

Jon got a good look at Sansa and seemed surprised too. "Hey, redhead!" he said smiling. "You really know how to butt into other people’s business. What brings you here?" he questioned.

Jon looked at Sansa weirdly then laughed. "Ah, you’re stalking me. Are you here to ask for that date? You should have called first."

Sansa recovered and said in indignation, "You? Seashell fly? How unlucky can I get? What are you doing here?"

Jon looked at Sansa quizzically, surprised that his impression was wrong. "I live here...why shouldn’t I be here? Shouldn’t I be asking why--" he trailed off mid-sentence as understanding slowly dawned on him. "Don’t tell me.."

Sansa and Jon looked at each other and both gave out a loud gasp at the same time.

Lyanna, Lysa and Davos rushed inside the room hearing the sound.

"Sansa, what happ--" Lyanna started to say and then noticed Jon standing there. "Oh, I see you guys have met each other already. Sansa, meet my son, Jon. Jon this is Sansa, your fiancee."

Both turned around to look at each other again with a dumbstruck expression on their face.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

At the dinner table, Jon and Sansa were seated across each other. All throughout dinner, Jon had been throwing naughty and flirty looks at Sansa, trying to irritate her and make her lose her composure. Sansa was flustered and red-faced trying to control her temper.

Lyanna looked inquisitively at both of them. "So we’re thinking of having the wedding two months from now. It may be too soon but with the help of the wedding planners, I’m sure it would be a breeze to prepare," she said.

Lysa stuffed her mouth with food and said, "We have to come up with a really grand wedding, after all. It's not always that two scions of a well–known family would end up marrying each other. What do you think, Jon?"

"Why don’t we ask, Sansa? Honey?" Jon replied with a naughty smile.

Sansa almost spat out the water in her mouth while Lyanna stared at her in disgust. "Ho-honey?" Sansa sputtered out.

"Isn’t that what married people call each other? That’s how we’d end up, right? So as early as now I’ll call you whatever I want to call you. Let’s just call it early practice." he said, goading Sansa to lose her temper and then took a sip out of his wine glass.

Lyanna noticed the tension in the room and laughed. "Jon, you don’t have to be so forward. You have to give time for Sansa time to adjust to you too."

"Adjust? Maybe you don’t know that she’s easily adaptable. I heard people like that even change guys on a whim."

Sansa looked at Jon and cut her meat with unnecessary force.

Jon smirked and both Lyanna and Lysa looked at the couple who seemed to give off more and more negative vibes.

"It’s okay, Sansa’s used to teasing," Lysa said and tried to smile. "Jon seems playful."

"Playful?" Sansa muttered under her breath. She scoffed. "Yeah, right. And hyenas can also be playful."

"Are you saying anything? _Honey?_"  

Sansa remained tight-lipped not looking at Jon at all. Jon leaned back in his seat stared at Sansa from head to foot.

Lysa felt uncomfortable and looked at Lyanna. "Well, since it’s the first time that they’ve gotten to know each other, why don’t we leave them so that they can talk?"

Lyanna wiped her mouth and quickly stood wanting to get away from the sticky situation. "We'll leave you two alone to talk. Davos, get the papers ready. Let’s talk about the details of the merger."

Before leaving Lyanna turned to Jon. "Be good to Sansa, Jon," she said with a hint of threat in her voice. They then walked off to leave Jon and Sansa alone. Jon was still staring at Sansa over his wine glass while taking a sip and Sansa kept eating and looking down at her plate trying hard to evade Jon’s eyes.

"At least you’re not butt ugly. Plain, but not ugly," he said as looked at her as if he was buying something and thinking about the pros and cons. "Far from my type, but tolerable," he said while staring at her like he was mentally undressing her.

Sansa continued eating while pretending that she did not hear him.

"You’d probably cost me when it comes to food but pets also do."

Sansa threw her fork down, gulped down some water and finally stared at Jon. "Pets? You know what, I’ve been trying to be patient with you but you make it so hard. I was holding my temper but your arrogance knows no bounds. Thank your lucky stars that your mother was there."

Jon threw his hands up and wiggled his fingers. "Whoa! I'm so scared," he said in a mocking voice. "I wondered where that spunky girl I met the last time was at. Interesting..." he said while rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger as if gauging her.

"If you think that I agreed to this agreement whole-heartedly, you thought wrong. Whatever apprehensions you have, I have 10x more reasons to have it. If I didn't care about my aunt and what my family built along with hard work, I would never do this."

Jon turned serious. With anger in his voice, he said, "You listen and listen well. You stand to earn a lot more from this marriage than I do. You’ll have my money and my name. You’ll have the good life that only an association with a Targaryen can bring you. Your failing business will regain credibility and with that you can rebuild what your father has left. This is money taken out of our company, good money that I could have invested somewhere else and not with a wife that I have no intention of even having. You can--"

Sansa turned red-faced from embarrassment. "Then let’s not go through with this," she mumbled.

Jon stopped mid-tirade and turned to Sansa. "What did you say?"

"Let’s not go through with this. I’ll try to find ways. Other ways...just not...Just not this," she said desperately.

Jon leaned back in his seat, surprised. He looked at Sansa contemplatively. "And how would you do that?"

Sansa shook her head proudly and lifted her chin. Her voice was a little shaky which was the only indication of the unsurety that she felt. "It’s my problem, but I’d find ways. I just have to think about it."

Jon was still apprehensive but he was slowly warming up to Sansa. "You do know that my mom would raise hell if I don’t go through with my promise, right?"

"I’ll tell her I can’t do it. You don’t have to do or say anything. I’ll tell them it’s my decision."

Jon looked at Sansa pensively and then smiled. "Well, I’ll be damned. Seems like you were not the gold-digger I thought you were," he said as he waved his hands dismissively with a childish smile on his face, surprised at how easily he's gotten out of this predicament.

Suddenly he turned to Sansa with a doubtful look. "You're not pulling my leg, are you? Are you saying this for real?"

Sansa looked at Jon weirdly then shook her head.

Jon chuckled and then paused to size up Sansa again. "Well, it seems like I could've been wrong. But that does not happen very often," he said while he wagged his fingers at Sansa. "After all, I am every inch perfect."

Sansa almost choked on the water she was drinking. She was amused and at the same time a little confused as Jon seemed to be cute at that moment. However, before she could say or do anything, Jon stood up and offered his hand to hers for a handshake. She sensed that his was mood considerably lighter, a 360-degree change from the rude man he was when they first started dinner to the confident gentleman who was now before her.

"Well then, Miss Stark. Since you swear that you are serious about your proposal, it looks like we are in business."

 

* * *

 

  
Davos read off a contract about the merger and how it will be enforced once the marriage happens. Sansa and Jon were seated opposite each other while the Lysa and Lyanna were listening attentively. Jon looked at Sansa and smiled sincerely, a lot different from his rude behavior earlier on. She smiles back nervously, bracing herself for the objection that she was about to make.

Davos got to the last part of the contract. "Stated this last day of March 2018, both parties agree, consent and enforce the validity of this contract which would end in a merger due to marriage." He walked towards Sansa and put down the folder. "If you can just sign here, Miss Stark," he asked.

Jon nodded his head in Sansa’s direction, encouraging her to speak up now. She was just about to do that when Lysa suddenly burst out crying. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise.

"I’m sorry," she whimpered. "Don’t mind me. It’s just that I’m so relieved that this nightmare is over. You just don’t know how worried I was about this whole thing and I didn’t even know what to do. I’ve had sleepless nights and was hospitalized not one too many times. The banks are calling continuously and I am ostracized in our social circle. People avoid me as if I'm a virus just because Stark company is losing money. I have always been generous about our wealth with them. Why can’t they do the same for us now?"

Lysa continued crying as Lyanna patted her back awkwardly. Sansa looked at her aunt, shocked at hearing the things she did not know until now. 

Lysa shakily continued, "When the resthouse in Winterfell was repossessed, they forcibly removed me from the premises. I was out on the streets, Sansa. I was pleading them not to take it. I barely even had time to remove our personal belongings. I knelt outside for two hours," she said while she continued crying even more heavily at the thought. "We had to close down construction sites and I couldn’t do anything even if people begged me for mercy. Those families," she shook her head. "I never had a head for business. I just presumed everything was going well and--"

Jon looked at Sansa and mouthed the words _“tell them”_   but Sansa was lost in her own thoughts listening to her aunt. Tears formed in her eyes as well, shocked at the revelations that she was hearing for the first time and knowing without a doubt, that no matter what effort she puts into it and no matter how hard she tries, things can’t turn around now.

Lysa then took Sansa's hands and said, "Sansa, I know that you’d put everything to right. I was right to depend on you. I know that you’d save me. I took on additional loans just for us to be able to stay afloat. I will die, Sansa, if the Winterfell incident happens again. I will."

Sansa bit her lips and looked at Jon, thinking. He leaned forward with a sense of foreboding overcoming him. Sansa then looked at her aunt sobbing and at Jon again and back at her aunt. She then gave out a sigh, closed her eyes and signed the contract even before she could think about it.

Lyanna gave out a smile and Lysa sobbed even more helplessly.

Jon stood up and whispered, "You conniving little..."

Sansa was shaking, overwhelmed with the step that she had just taken. She felt drained, barely believing what had happened. Jon grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her forcefully from where she was seated. He pulled her outside and she followed him like a rag doll, still in shock at the extent of how dire her family situation is.

Lysa and Lyanna looked on in surprise. 

Jon dragged Sansa outside towards the pool and threw her away once there. He paced, running his fingers through his hair, angered.

He put his hands on his waist and shouted at Sansa, "You calculating brat. To think that I believed you when you said you wanted out of it."

Sansa just stood in front of Jon but her thoughts were far away.

"You should not have said anything! You should not have made me believe that you didn’t want to go through with it. You think that this was a joke? Huh? A joke? What were you after? Are you hoping that you could bargain?"

Jon paced around again and kicked a lawn chair with his back to Sansa who still stood emotionless.

"Alright, so you want to play games? I’d give you your game," he laughed angrily. "We will go through with this sham of a marriage. I will give you your beloved investment. I will agree to pose as the good husband when my mom and your aunt are around, but whatever you decide to do with your life I don’t give a damn. So don’t meddle in mine."

"And what makes you think that I will?" Sansa said emotionlessly, still sounding a bit far away.

Jon laughed. "Oh, yeah. I forgot that it's only our money that you and your gold-digging aunt are after."

Sansa bristled, insulted. "Leave my aunt out of this!"

Jon leaned his face close to Sansa who tried to turn away. "C’mon, Sansa. It’s Sansa, right? Don’t pretend in front of me. You might have been rich before, sweetheart, but not anymore. I’ll pretend to go along with this charade. This hell of a play that my mother has placed me in, but I’m telling you as early as now. It won’t be an easy ride for you, sweetheart. Whatever you keep, you earn."

At that point, Jon was almost too near and his lips were very, very close to Sansa.

Sansa suddenly felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks even before she had time to stop it. Jon felt a fluttering in his heart, surprised at the fact that the woman before him was crying. As he stared at her, he noticed how proudly she looked crying. There was a regalness about her that stirred him. Other women normally use tears as a weapon but Sansa stood there with her chin lifted up high as if defying him to say something.

Before he knew it, he had already instinctively planted his lips on Sansa’s in a deep, searing kiss. Sansa responded to him as if she was not even surprised to receive it, as if she was expecting him to kiss her. Coming back to her senses, she struggled to break free but slowly fell deep into the kiss as it went on. They tore apart each other's mouth, letting out all the frustration and anger that they felt. There was no tenderness at all to that kiss. It was ravaging and consuming, like they were imprinting each other on the other person's lips. Coming back to his senses, Jon suddenly pulled back from Sansa, surprised at why he had kissed her but even more at the passion he felt while doing so. He'd never felt like that before. He looked at Sansa who was standing in front of him with her eyes still closed and mouth slightly open. Her breathing was shallow and short with desire and her face was flushed. As he continued to stare at her, he remembered what the girl before him represented. A sly, devious fox who would make him believe anything he wants just as long as it served her purpose. Jon quickly eased his hold on her and wiped his mouth as Sansa opened her eyes.

"Now let’s call that joke that you pulled at the dinner table even," Jon said shakily.

He walked away while still wiping his mouth as Sansa clutched her chest and touched her lips in confusion.

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

Enchanting music drifted away softly at the party hosted in celebration of the merger between Stark Corporation and Targaryen Empire and for the upcoming wedding of Jon and Sansa. Men in tux and women in beautiful gowns were dancing as the waiters circulated champagne in glasses on a tray. Lysa and Lyanna milled around the reception area greeting guests. Theon and Tormund were at one corner of the room, laughing and flirting with a group of girls.

Press people gathered around Sansa, asking questions regarding the wedding.

“Miss Stark, there are rumors going around that the merger happened because of this impending marriage. What can you say about that?”

Sansa tried to smile bravely. “Our families have known each other since our childhood days, so the merger didn’t just happen all of a sudden.” She was at a loss of what more to say and wildly uncomfortable.

The press didn't stop bombarding Sansa with questions. “Okay, the merger didn’t. What about the marriage? Jon had been photographed several times with different women on his nights out. Is this a marriage of convenience? Are you aware of his partying ways? Why is the wedding announcement so sudden?”

Sansa smiled uncomfortably and looked around the room for an escape route. _“Where is that stupid seashell fly when I need him?”_ Sansa thought. Davos who was standing off to the far side, noticed Sansa’s discomfort and excused himself from the conversation that he was having to head to where she was at and fend off the reporters.

Davos smiled. “Ladies, Gentlemen, Why don’t I tell you the details of the merger?”

As the press people' attention was drawn towards Davos, Sansa breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against a wall hidden from the view of most people in the gathering. She had her head bowed down when a glass of wine was offered to her. She looked up and Dickon was standing in front of her. She smiled weakly still a little traumatized from all the grilling that she just went through.

“When did you arrive?” she asked him as she took the glass from his hand.

“Awhile,” Dickon shrugged and looked around the room. “So where’s your fake husband-to-be?”

Sansa smiled weakly, at a loss for words and took a sip from the glass, averting Dickon’s eyes.

Dickon rolled his eyes, irritated at Jon’s non-appearance. Just as he was about to say something, Sansa put her hands on his wrist to stop him.

“Don’t,” Sansa said with a pleading smile. “Please?”

There was a quiet tiredness in Sansa’s voice that made Dickon stop to take a good look at her. Seeing her trying to contain her emotions hit him hard and he sighed as he gave up on what he wanted to say.

“Did you even eat anything?” he asked instead and brought his face close to hers, changing the subject to a more trivial matter.

As Sansa shook her head a little, Dickon stood up and offered her his arm to cheer her up.

“Then let’s eat together,” he said. Sansa looked up and gave Dickon a wan smile grateful for the support that he was showing and resolutely hooking her arms with his.

 

Meanwhile, a commotion was happening at the front door. Just as Sansa and Dickon were about to take a step going to the buffet table, Jon walked in. He greeted everyone with a wave, turning to kiss some girls on the cheek. He took two of them with him and walked towards where Theon and Tormund were standing. Sansa turned to look at what was happening and Dickon followed her gaze.

Suddenly, the room began buzzing. The press people began taking pictures following in Jon’s trail. Other guests whispered throwing covert glances towards Sansa, gossiping about how her fiancée was acting like anything but a man about to get married. Sansa was embarrassed but pasted a brave smile on her face.

Jon whispered something to the girls that he was with and left them as he walked up to his friends.

Tormund patted his back. “What’s up, man? We’ve been bored waiting for you. Where have you been?” he asked.

Jon looked around and took a glass of alcohol from a passing waiter.

“This party sucks,” he said as means of a greeting. “You think I’d want to spend time hanging around these bunch of losers? I was summoned,” he said raising his glass towards where his mom was standing. “By the queen no less.”

Theon chuckled. “Well, your fiancee’ is here. We’ve seen her and she’s not at all bad looking man. In fact she is very pretty, a little too much of a goody two shoes...but pretty.”

Tormund gave a nod of approval on the side.

Jon snorted as if Theon just said a joke. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of Dickon and Sansa at the buffet table. Dickon was serving Sansa and putting food on her plate. Jon paused for a while, feeling bothered by what he just saw but not knowing why. He spent a few more seconds just looking at the two, observing how Dickon acted so attentively towards Sansa. Jon’s expression turned serious, almost somber. Then he shook off the feeling and the arrogant smile was back once again.

He turned to face Theon and asked, “So have you met her? The chick?”

There was something about Jon’s voice that told Tormund and Theon that he was up to something. They turned to look at each other meaningfully before giving a reluctant shake of their heads.

Jon took another shot from his glass and wiped his mouth thereafter. “Then you should meet her,” he said resolutely.

Jon turned his head towards where Sansa was standing and shouted at the top of his voice across the room, “SANSA STARK!”

Everyone turned around to look at Jon surprised at his sudden action. The music stopped playing and a pin drop could be heard as everyone looked on in stunned silence. Tormund then put his hands on Jon’s arms as Theon looked panicked.

“Jon, what are you doing?” Theon whispered, wanting to stop him from creating a racket and furthermore embarrass Sansa as he shouted at her from across the room.

“HONEY, CAN’T YOU HEAR ME?” he shouted with an impatient expression. “FASTER!” he said as he motioned with his hands for Sansa to come over.

Sansa just stared at Jon, unable to move. Her heart was beating faster now. Dickon looked at Sansa and was almost at his limit with his jaw clenched and his face livid. Just as he was about to step forward to go towards Jon to give him an earful, Lysa placed her hands on Dickon’s arms. Davos motioned for the orchestra to continue playing. Music started playing again.

Lysa nervously said, “J-Dickon, I left my sweater in the car and I can’t seem to page the driver. Can you kindly bring it? I’m really cold.” She looked at him pleadingly.

Dickon turned to look at Sansa, torn between wanting to set Jon straight but holding back out of respect to Lysa.

Lysa turned to look at Sansa and Dickon and decided to push Dickon a little bit more to her bidding. “Please? Dickon? Can You?” she asked again making her voice sweet and prodding.

Dickon gave a reluctant nod as he walked out of the ballroom, throwing a last glance at Sansa who stood helplessly by herself not knowing what to do.

Jon stood staring at her on the other side of the room still waiting for her. Sansa cocked her head to the side and bit her lips wanting to shout back and teach Jon a lesson or two. However, Lysa shook her head to silence her and pushed her towards where Jon was at. Sansa was about to turn back to protest but upon seeing people looking at her and waiting, she had no choice but to walk towards where Jon. Once she reached Jon, people slowly turned their attention away as if nothing had happened.

“Are you deaf, honey? It took you two minutes to get here,” Jon said mockingly.

Sansa tapped her high heeled foot on the floor and then looked at Jon with a feisty expression. 

“And where did you learn such rotten manners from?” Sansa asked as she began talking to Jon with a quietness that made it clear she was suppressing her anger. While she did so, she was advancing on Jon and he was backing off with a look of surprise on his face. She had a forced smile on her face but her tone reeked of irritation.  “You think that you can order me around? I will just let this slide since there are guests and my aunt here but you...” she paused as she took a breath and shook her head. “You really make me…”

Jon suddenly recovered and leaned forward to turn the tables on Sansa.

“What?” he asked as he looked at her lasciviously from head to foot. “I make you hot?”

Sansa opened her mouth in shock just as a photographer took a picture of them. Jon automatically pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek as Sansa snapped her head to take a look at him in surprise.

Jon pulled her closer and whispered very, very close to her ears, “Relax. We’re supposed to be a loving couple,” he said soothingly.

After the reporter left, Jon still had his arms around Sansa’s waist and his lips were still very close to her ears.

Sansa pulled away and touched her ear. “Did you just whisper or are you eating my ear?” she asked sarcastically.

Theon chuckled. Sansa got out of Jon’s embrace and cleared her throat to cover up her embarrassment, looking on at the stranger whose laugh broke the moment.

Jon shifted his eyes to where Theon was at and in a sulky voice he said, “Aren’t you going to say hello to my friends?”

Sansa put her hand out for a handshake and said, “Hi, I'm Sansa.”

Tormund ignored her outstretched hand and hugged her instead. “Hey, pretty lass. Tormund here,” he smiled and gave a mock salute to Sansa 

“Please to meet you. I’m Theon Greyjoy,” said Theon as he took Sansa’s hands flirtatiously and kissed it. Jon looked on and experienced a twinge of irritation.

“You seem to be smitten with her. Want to marry her instead?” Jon asked and then laughed. Sansa turned back to look at Jon in warning as Theon apologized on his behalf.

“I’m embarrassed that he’s our friend,” Tormund whispered to Theon.

Sansa stood there red-faced, livid with anger. “Jon Targaryen, you are crossing the limi--”

“Crossing the limit?” Jon asked calmly. “Alright, then. You can leave us. What else are you waiting for?”

Sansa took a deep breath and sighed as she clenched her fist in frustration. Jon then turned to the blonde woman beside Theon and started whispering in her ears teasingly as Sansa still stood there fuming.

After a few seconds, Jon turned to face her and said, “What are you still doing here?” he asked.

Sansa turned around and stormed off but not before she gave Jon a swift kick to his shin that only his friends saw. As Jon hopped around on one foot, Theon and Tormund were consumed with laughter.

“Did you see that? Did you? How can a lady act that way?” Jon questioned still hopping on one foot.

“You deserved it,” Tormund replied. “You’ve finally met your match, my friend,” he said and patted Jon's back.

“She’s quite a handful, Jon. This will be interesting,” Theon chimed in.

Jon looked on at the rigid back of Sansa walking off towards the table and muttered, “Ah whatever.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night was getting late. Meanwhile, at the party, Sansa was seated at a table with Dickon beside her. She was bored and was still feeling a little out of sorts about the party.

“If you want to go home, I’ll take you,” said Dickon softly.

Sansa yawned.

“As if I could do that,” she muttered. “You know I have to see this party to the finish. I'm the happy bride to be,” she said sarcastically.

“You’ve barely spent time with your fiancee’. He does not even care to check up on you. He’s been flirting with girls all night long but he does not have time to even sit beside you?” Dickon asked exasperatedly.

“Isn't that better?” Sansa asked more defensively than she intended. But honestly, her eyes were drawn to Jon the whole night, wanting to know what lies beneath the façade of that arrogant exterior, wanting to get a little more information about this man whom she’s supposed to live with who was nothing more than a stranger to her. A few times throughout the night, she caught him looking her way too. But he quickly averted his gaze and pretended that he was not looking whenever she caught him. As Sansa was lost in thought, Dickon stood up and asked for her hand.

“Since we’re here, we might as well dance instead of just sitting. You love dancing after all,” he said.

Sansa looked at Dickon with humor in her eyes. “Since when have you started being corny?” she asked.

Dickon encouraged by the smile that he saw on Sansa’s face which had been missing the whole night took it to the hilt and bowed down with his hands outstretched. “May I have this dance my lady?”

Sansa laughed. “Cheesy, that’s what you are,” she said as she stood up.

She laughed as _The Way You Look Tonight_ was played by the orchestra. It was that laugh that turned Jon’s attention towards where they were at. He looked on as Dickon and Sansa danced. Dickon’s lips were close to her ears as he hummed the tune that was playing. Sansa looked relaxed and she was smiling, letting her worries wash away and comfortable in the thought that she was spending time with a person who has been her best friend all her life, although Dickon seemed to be cherishing the moment in an entirely different way.  
  
As Jon looked at the other side of the room, Theon and Tormund crowded around him, looking on at the very same people he was.

“So who’s the dude?” Theon asked. “They seem pretty close.”

Jon flashed back thinking to the time when he met Sansa in the car accident and remembered Dickon from there.

“You’re in for serious competition, man,” Tormund said, totally unaware of Jon's increasing irritation. 

Theon and Tormund high-fived, wanting to get a rise out of Jon and it didn’t take long for that to happen. With firm resolve, Jon went out to the dance floor where Sansa and Dickon were dancing and grabbed Sansa’s hands away from Dickon’s shoulder, surprising both of them. And then without pause, Jon proceeded to drag Sansa out of the ballroom, a gesture which looked quite intimate to other people watching as if they couldn’t wait to get out of there contrary to the stormy expression on his face.

Lyanna looked on with a pensive expression on her face. As Dickon was about to give chase and follow the two outside, Tormund and Theon blocked his way, pretending that they were just talking instead of stopping him. Dickon took a step forward and Tormund took one too, another step and it was Theon who was in the way. And just like that Jon and Sansa were out of sight. Lyanna smiled and turns her attention back to the guests.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa and Jon were in Jon’s car with the top down. He was speeding and Sansa was clinging to her seatbelt.

“Where are we going?” Sansa shouted above the din of the wind whistling.

Jon remains stonefaced not talking but pressing his foot on the gas pedal the moment that Sansa did.

“You dragged me out of the ballroom, stuffed me into this car and I don’t even know where we’re going. What’s your problem? Do you need therapy or something?” Sansa asked.

Jon swerved to the left and Sansa held on to his arms accidentally to keep balance. “If you’re going to kill yourself just do it alone. You’ve really gone loony,” Sansa said shocked.

Jon slammed his foot on the brakes then all of a sudden. Sansa would've been thrown off the seat if it weren't for the seatbelt. “Jon Targaryen, I know that you’re crazy but man! This is… this is…Insane!” Sansa said clutching her hands to her chest.

“You know what I hate the most?” Jon whispered not looking at Sansa and with quiet restraint in his voice.

Sansa turned to look at him, surprised at the quiet restraint in his voice.

Jon looked at Sansa then in question. She shook her head slightly to signify that she didn't know.

“I hate being made a fool of,” Jon sneered. “Especially in front of other people and especially in front of my friends.”

“I don’t understand. Seriously, what’s your problem?”

“Not only are you a money-grubbing leech. You are also a world-class flirt,” he said.

Sansa blinked her eyes and then started laughing. “Are you talking about me? ME? You’ve really gone crazy. And may I ask when I flirted?” she asked sarcastically. “Please enlighten me cause I really don’t know.”

“When you signed that contract, it goes to say that you have agreed to be my wife, to carry my name and to protect it all costs. It doesn’t mean you can go about dancing intimately with men just because you feel like it,” he said and started the car again.

Sansa came to a realization just then. “Are you...are you by any chance...talking about Dickon?” Sansa laughed not out of mirth but out of frustration. “Look who is talking! Have you ever cared about my embarrassment when you didn’t arrive on time? When you went around flirting with every person in a skirt in that ballroom and while people are gossiping about me? You left me to fend off those reporters and defend myself against accusations that I married you just for money,” she said irritated.

“But isn’t that the truth?” Jon asked challenging her.

Sansa looked on at Jon with a hurt. One that she quickly covered up with firm resolve.

“Right, it’s only your money that I want and need,” she said defiantly. “Dickon should not be an issue here. He is my best friend. Ever since we were young, he always has been and always will be. And just because you say so I--”

“Well, sweetheart, I have news for you,” he paused and smiled at Sansa. “He used to be your best friend. Not anymore. Not if you are getting married to me.”

“And who said so?” Sansa asked lifting her chin high in defiance.

“I did. The person who will keep a roof over your head and let you live in a style that you’re accustomed to. The person whose money you and your aunt will live on. In exchange, you will do as I say” he said.

“Like fuck I will,” Sansa said. “Just watch and see. It is your problem if you’re dirty minded and malicious but I won’t give up Dickon just for the likes of you. I am marrying you not because I like you. I’m marrying you because I have no choice and I have to.”

Sansa seemed to have hit a nerve with Jon because he seemed a lost for words. He almost looked...wounded.

Jon quickly recovered though and said, “Well then, I’m glad to hear about that. I get the picture and the feeling is mutual. I’m looking forward to the day when we get married and make each other’s lives a living hell,” he paused and then quietly said, “Get out.”

“What? I’m wearing heels and a gown if you don’t notice and--” Sansa sputtered.

 

Jon stopped her in mid-sentence as he pointed outside. Sansa looked outside and then realized that while they had been arguing, Jon had drove her to her aunt's home. She got out of the car and walked quickly, embarrassed.

Jon looked at Sansa in his rearview mirror and hesitated leaving her alone. Then he started the car again and went faster as he slapped the wheel in frustration, not even knowing why the moment awhile back affected him so but knowing that it just did.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**  
>   
> 
> _Why are you doing this?!_  
>  _I don’t know._  
>  _For my aunt?_  
>  _That’s no reason! You can still escape. Turn and run._  
>  _I can’t!_  
>  _You can. Just turn around and run. Now, before it’s too late._
> 
>  
> 
> As her wedding day with Jon arrives, Sansa gets cold feet just as she was marching to the altar.  
> Will she make it through her wedding vows with Jon?


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa sat in the limousine biting her lips in nervousness. Dressed in her wedding gown and full makeup, she looked every bit the part of the beautiful bride. Outside, the sky was dark and rain was pouring with matching thunder. She sighed when she realized that a couple of hours from now, she would no longer be single. Trying to shake off the dark thoughts, Sansa calmed down herself and summoned her fighting spirit.

After regaining her composure, Sansa fiddled with the necklace around her neck and paused, remembering how she got it with a sad smile on her face.

 

_The before day, she and Dickon met on a scenic spot overlooking the sea. They were casually leaning against the hood of his car as they sipped beers from a can._

_Dickon took a deep breath and turned to look at Sansa. “So...this is really it. You’re getting married tomorrow._ _I’m sorry I couldn't do anything,” he said._

_Sansa looked up at the night sky and sighed._

_Dickon ruffled Sansa’s hair tenderly and said, “Once you're married, you know things would change, right? Between us? Every move you make will be under constant scrutiny.”_

_Sansa bristled. “Why does it have to?” she said defensively. “I’ve known you way, way before him and even if I’m going to be married, we could still be the same way and--”_

_Dickon smiled sadly. “I won’t be at the wedding tomorrow, Sans,” he said._

_Sansa almost coughed out the beer she was drinking in surprise. “WHAT? Why not? Y_ o _u’re the only one I want there and--”_

 _“I have to go back to King's Landing to fix some things,” he lied._ _“I’m leaving tomorrow but I’ll be back really soon.”_

_Sansa looked shocked. “But why all of a sudden? And why tomorrow of all days?” she asked._

_Dickon shrugged making it appear that it was sudden but he just wanted to get away and not watch the woman he loves walking towards someone else in front of the altar. “It's just that it c_ _an’t be helped, Sansa,” he smiled. “But I’ll give you a wedding present ahead of time,” he said and carefully put a necklace into her palms._

_Sansa looked on, surprised, lost for words. She thought it was beautiful._

_“I was supposed to give it to you on your birthday but what the heck, I might as well give it to you now,” he said. “Through this, I hope that you’d remember how I’m just here if you need me. Always,” he promised in a serious tone._

_Sansa’s eyes teared up, touched by Dickon’s gesture and at the same time realizing what her future would hold. She then turned to hug him tightly and said, “Thank you.”_

_He hugged her back with all his might. With eyes closed, “You know that I love you, right?” he asked._

_Sansa nodded, misunderstanding what Dickon meant. He hugged her again fiercely with a tearful expression on his face._

 

Sansa’s reverie was cut short by a knock on her car window.

“They’re waiting. It’s time,” Lysa said.

Sansa took a huge breath and then stepped out of the car.

 

* * *

 

The wedding march was being played in the background. Sansa took a step with her aunt on her side, moving towards the altar where Jon waited with a stoic expression on his face.

With each step she took, Sansa's panic increased.

“Why are you doing this?!”

_“I don’t know,” another part of her mind cried in a silent answer._

“For my aunt?”

_“That’s no reason! You can still escape. Turn and run,” her inner-self screamed._

“I can’t!”

She glanced at Jon who looked somber but there was an inexplicable feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn’t just put into words.

_“You can. Just turn around and run. Now! Before it’s too late,” another voice urged._

“I can’t! I can’t just leave him here.”

_“Why not?”_

“He’ll be humiliated if I do,” She paused in thought. “Why am I even thinking about him?”

_“Remember what your father said—never let anyone convince you that you can be happy with someone who doesn’t love you. Run! Quick! Get out of here before it’s too late!” her inner-self screamed in fear._

Sansa’s heart lost the battle against terror as her aunt put her frozen hand in Jon’s warm ones and stepped away. Her body tensed for flight. Her free hand grasped her skirts and her breath quickened. She started to jerk her right hand from Jon’s grasp at the same moment his fingers clamped around hers. He turned his head sharply and his intense eyes locked onto hers, warning her not to try it. Then suddenly his grip slackened and his eyes became aloof, almost blank. He released her hand, letting it fall to her side in front of her wide skirts, and he looked at the priest. Jon was not even sure why he was stopping her. He quickly flashbacked to his conversation with Theon and Tormund prior to the ceremony.

 

 _“_ _Are you really going to go through with this?” Theon asked._

_“Think about it, man. This is marriage we’re talking about. What, do you suddenly have the desire to really marry her?” Tormund asked._

_Jon shrugged. “It will only be for two years. Two years and I will be free. Besides, there are certain things that I can get out of this marriage too; being away from my mother’s close scrutiny for one.”_

_Tormund hesitated to ask something. “What if it turns out to be just like what happened with Val?”_

 

Jon looked at Sansa pensively, remembering Tormund’s words.

“Shall we begin?” the priest asked to Jon sensing that he was far-away in thought.

Jon thought that now was the time to stop the wedding. It was his opportunity to run free but seeing Sansa wanting to flee from him made him strengthen his resolve to go through with this. He will not make things easy for her is what he would like to think, but there was something else....something inexplicable that was holding him back from doing so.  
Jon nodded and the priest began the service.

When the priest asked Jon to repeat his vows, he did so automatically, spontaneously like he was reading off a list. When it came to the part where he asked Jon to promise to love Sansa, he glanced at her and saw that she was suddenly lifting her head towards the domed ceiling of the church. A sarcastic smile tugged at his lips when he realized that she was watching for lightning to strike the roof and he couldn’t help but snicker in amusement which earned him a glare from the priest and sighs from the crowd, believing that they were so happy to be getting married.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Sansa’s sassiness disappeared when she heard that sentence. Before she knew it, Jon had his arms around her, encircling her in a firm grip. He then proceeded to kiss her deeply and boldly in a way that made Sansa stiffen not in repulsion but in surprise. Several guests chuckled as the priest glowered. Theon and Tormund gave a thumbs up sign at Jon as Lysa and Lyanna looked on lovingly.

  
Sansa opened her eyes to look at Jon in surprise. She was a bit red in embarrassment but Jon was back to being poker-faced. After the photographers took pictures, Jon walked ahead of Sansa and she tried to keep up with him as he walked briskly towards the entrance of the church.

“Hey, Targaryen!” Sansa shouted slightly out of breath from having ran after him.

Jon turned to Sansa. “Call me husband,” he said sarcastically. “And next time I kiss you, especially when we’re in front of a crowd, pretend that you like it,” he said looking at her intensely.

Sansa looked up at Jon, realizing that he must have been embarrassed by her rejection. She saw an altogether vulnerable side to him. Just as she was about to apologize, the doors opened and the guests started showering them with confetti.

 

* * *

 

Sansa arrived at Jon's home with him after all the celebration died down. She stood in the middle of the living room uncertain of what to do. She noticed that Jon was acting confident as he tossed the key in the foyer desk and slumped on the sofa.

Jon stretched his arms and said, “Well, this marriage does come with perks. Freedom from the queen being one of it.” He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the sofa. “What are you standing here for?” he asked Sansa as he opened his eyes to look at her.

“N-nothing.”

Jon closed his eyes again. “Sit down. I won’t eat you,” he said and then smiled. “Maybe later, but not now.”

Sansa's already increasing nervousness took the hilt. “I don’t appreciate you cracking jokes like that.”

Jon laughed. “Stop acting like a prude. Don’t tell me that you’re still a virgin. Quit making me laugh,” he chuckled.

“I-uh-it’s none of your business,” she sputtered.

Sansa aimed a throw pillow at Jon which he deftly caught. He then proceeded to walk towards her and trapped her in a corner from where she was standing, forcing her to fall on the sofa.

He leaned down on top of her and Sansa’s heartbeat quickened. Just when she closed her eyes, Jon stood up laughing. Sansa was still lying down with her eyes tightly closed.

“Did you forget that we got married for convenience? I absolutely have no interest in sleeping with you,” he said.

Sansa opened her eyes in surprise and composed herself. She quickly sat up from where she was lying. “Wh-who said anything about sleeping with each other?” she blurted out.

Jon chuckled. “Well, well, it seems like Sansa Stark is conservative,” he replied.

Sansa glared at Jon and then fanned herself to cover up the fact that she was embarrassed. “I-I’m tired. I’ll ask the maid to just bring my things upstairs,” she said.

Jon burst out laughing. “Maid? I don't have maids in my home...I don't like it. So you, _honey_ , you can bring your own things upstairs,” he said in an awful voice that made Sansa freeze. “You will dine on what you cook for yourself. If you want clean rooms, you clean them. Am I making myself clear?” he asked.

Sansa turned to face Jon and asked, “Are you suggesting that I--”

“I am suggesting that you look after yourself for the first time in your silly, spoilt life. If that is too overwhelming of a suggestion for you, then I have another offer,” he gracefully motioned towards the entrance. “There’s the door. Use it.”

Sansa brought herself up to her full height. “Fine, I understand perfectly,” she stated proudly.

Sansa then turned to lug her bags and proceeded to climb the stairs with her back rigid. Although there were several times she almost fell from the weight that she was carrying, her pride didn’t allow her to ask for his help. Jon looked at her a bit guiltily and before he knew it, he was calling out her name.

“Sansa...”

She stopped but did not turn to face him. In an effort to cover up for calling her without a purpose, Jon blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“During the wedding...you almost ran away. Why didn’t you?” he asked.

Sansa remained quiet for a few seconds. Jon wondered if she even heard his question.

When she turned to face him, she looked serious.

“Seeing you? Standing there...and the crowd of people around, I didn’t want to make a fool out of you. You told me you don't like that. I admit I was shit scared, but that was no reason for me to make you suffer for my sake.” She then put on a blank face. “If there’s nothing else,” she said and continued walking upstairs.

Jon stared at her bewildered. No one cares about his feelings. He's always felt like he was shouting at the top of his lungs in a ballroom full of people and no one even looks at him. He has always tried to come up with more and more rude remarks to see if someone would react, if someone would care enough about his words to be bothered. But no one did. Until now...until Sansa...She had actually listened...She remembered him saying that he didn't like being made a fool of. He continued to stare at her as she walked away, wondering if she was really the money-grubbing person he thought her to be.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6**
> 
>  
> 
>   _“We both need something out of this marriage. It’s not as if we married for love. Did you even know what you were getting yourself into before you blindly and stupidly followed your aunt into marrying me? What if I asked you for a child?”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As Jon spends his first day together with Sansa, she reveals a side of herself to him that made him think twice of the impression that he had of her when they first met.
> 
> On the other hand, Sansa tries her hardest to get along with Jon and with determination, promises to herself that she'd get along with him. But would this promise lead to Sansa's realization about her developing feelings for Jon? How will these events change the shape of what their future as pledged husband and wife should be?


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa woke up in an unfamiliar room. She groaned when she realized where she was at. She threw off the covers, went about her morning ritual and proceeded to look at the clothes that she had packed from her house. Most of her wardrobe were old and worn. Having lived a simple lifestyle by herself in Kings' Landing, she never really had the passion to shop like other women of her age and stature did.  
  
She picked a simple rounded cut blouse and put on denim shorts before going down. The shorts must have shrunk in the wash because it was even shorter than she remembered. The more she tugged on its hem, the more it insisted on riding higher up. Sansa threw her hands up in the air. “Wonderful,” she muttered sarcastically.

 

Sansa looked at the clock and realized that it was 8 AM. Knowing that she barely had time, she didn’t change anymore and just put her hair up in a bun, not knowing that she looked fresh, innocent and oh so beautiful even in that simple get up.

She went to the kitchen and looked around unknowingly. She might have been independent but housework had never been her strongest suit. Her aunt made sure that even when she lived by herself, she had a cleaning lady who did everything, lest her stature as a Stark Corporation heiress be diminished. Also, owing on how focused she’d been on her career, Sansa never really learned her way about the house. She came home to food magically cooked, laundry magically washed and pressed and everything else done in between.

Sansa bit her lips and sighed taking hold of a spatula but not knowing what to do.

 

* * *

 

Jon came down to noises in the kitchen. He fanned himself as he smelled something burning. When he entered the smoky kitchen, he saw Sansa bent over the kitchen counter fixing breakfast. Her creamy, mile-long legs were laid bare for him to see. She was wearing what seemed to him like the ittiest-bittiest pair of shorts that he had ever seen.

Jon stared amazed and mesmerized by the shape of her womanly legs. Sansa turned around just then with her brows a little sweaty and her face flushed with the heat from the kitchen. Jon followed a trail of sweat from her neck and going down the collar of her shirt. He swallowed hard.  
Sansa smiled brightly. “Morning!” she said.

 

Jon hated himself for gawking at her. He cleared his throat. “Don’t you have anything else to wear?” he asked more harshly than he meant it.

Sansa sighed, not knowing why Jon was irritated so early in the morning. “Listen, I know that we don’t really like each other but can’t we call a truce? I’m just getting sick and tired of all this bickering. So please....let’s not fight. Even just for one day?” she asked hopefully.

 

Jon looked at Sansa and saw that she was smiling brightly. Her smile so disarming and optimistic that he found himself without an answer and his desire to get a rise out of her abated. He did not really agree openly to her suggestion but he did not say no to her either.

Sansa stuck her tongue out at him as he sat down, feeling a jolt of surprise at his seemingly cooperative behavior. Jon was surprised at what she had set on the table. Sansa took a seat opposite him.

 

“What do we have here?” Jon asked looking at the mass of yellow that sure looked like egg yolk soup to him.

“It's uh eggs. I’m afraid the yolks broke,” she said, pinning on a smile brightly.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Jon muttered. He then proceeded to pick up the pan where the eggs were stuck. He tried to lift the eggs from the pan and continued to pry the stuck eggs from where Sansa cooked it.

“Um I think it’s stuck,” Sansa said nervously.

“Did you glue them to the pan?” Jon teased but he was smiling warmly.

After another few moments, he finally managed to pry a strip loose and he placed it on her plate, surprising Sansa at his gentlemanly behavior.  
A few moments more and he was able to get another piece loose, which he placed on his own plate.

 

Keeping up with the agreed-upon truce, they began observing all the polite table rituals with care. Jon offered the platter of bacon to Sansa wordlessly.

“Thank you,” she said, choosing two black strips of bacon.

 

Jon put a piece on his own plate and then looked at it. “So this is bacon…but what is _that_?” he asked pointing to her attempt at making hash browns except that the potatoes didn’t stick together and now looked like ground meat.

 

“It’s hash browns,” Sansa replied quietly.

She was surprised when Jon nodded understandingly. “Without any shape?” he asked after a second.

“Um, I like it better that way,” Sansa said fidgeting with her hands.

 

Silence penetrated the room again and then both of them surveyed what was on their plates, debating internally as to what was more edible. Both came to the same conclusion and picked the bacon as noisy crunching and crackling sounds filled the room similar to that of a tree falling. They averted each other's eyes and continued crunching until the bacon was gone from their plates.

 

Sansa summoned her courage and picked up daintily at her eggs. It tasted like wet paper but she chewed on it with concentration. Tears pricked the back of her eyes in humiliation. Everything that has happened to her lately whenever she’s with Jon always ended up in humiliation and sitting here across from him, her pride was in tatters. She knew that she made a mess out of breakfast and she was expecting Jon to say something obnoxious. But there was none. The more politely he chewed on what she cooked, the more she wished she didn’t call for the truce so that he could revert to his jerky ways and she could hide behind anger.

 

Leaving the eggs unfinished, she took a bite of the blackened toast but it was so hard that her teeth didn’t even manage to make a dent on it. She then tried again and the same thing happened. She felt Jon staring at her and the desire to weep had never been stronger.

 

“Would you like some coffee?” Sansa asked in a suffocated voice.

Jon nodded and Sansa stood up to get the coffee pot from the kitchen. Jon saw that she had her shoulders slumped in dejection. He felt an urge to either laugh or comfort her but since chewing was such an effort, he did neither.

 

Sansa poured him a cup of coffee.

“That was errr…filling,” Jon said as he took a sip from his coffee cup. Then his eyes widened in shock as he began to chew the coffee.

 

Sansa lurched to her feet and excused herself. “I normally take a walk after breakfast so if you’d excuse me,” she said as she stood up. Her voice was choked up and her face was red with embarrassment.

Jon looked at Sansa as she left the kitchen. Once she was gone, he spat out the coffee grounds that he had been chewing.

 

* * *

 

Jon walked around the corner of the house to get the morning paper when he saw Sansa seated on a lounge chair by the pool, hugging her knees to her chest. He willed himself to leave Sansa by herself but thought better of it and walked towards her. As he neared, he saw that she was crying.

“You didn’t want to get married to me and now you’re slowly killing me?” he asked amusedly.

 

Sansa snapped to attention, averting her face so that he won’t see her tears. “What do you want?” she asked defiantly.

 

“More coffee?”

 

Against her will, Sansa gave out a half sob and half laugh at his comment.

 

“We can sell your cooking at Targaryen Empire, except it’s going to be the chemicals division who’d handle it and not the food division,” he teased wanting to make her laugh again.

 

Sansa gave out a tearful chuckle. “I’m surprised you’re being pleasant about it,” she said.

 

Jon shrugged. “It’s only breakfast...No need to cry about it. I’m surprised that you act like a princess but cry at simple things like these.”

 

Sansa smiled sadly. “It’s not the breakfast. It’s this…it’s the fact that I’m married to a man I barely know let alone detest.”

 

Jon stiffened at Sansa’s comment. His sunny disposition of the morning was gone over her comment. Sansa realized what she had just said and could have kicked herself for being careless. She didn’t mean it the way it sounded. True, she thought Jon was obnoxious but that was before she saw how patient he was today. However, even before she coyld explain, Jon cut her off. “I’m sorry about that. I just thought we were getting along pretty well and that there’s hope that we can be civil towards each other,” he said with coldness evident in his voice. “I forgot what a great actress and a two-faced liar you are. You’ve made me believe once already and I almost fell for it again today.”

 

“I didn’t mean it that way, what I meant was---” Sansa stuttered.

 

“I’m not interested,” Jon interrupted. “I only came over because I want to talk about the rules of this marriage with you,” he quickly made up an excuse in order to save his pride.

 

Sansa was a little taken aback and repeated after Jon. “Rules?”

 

“We both need something out of this marriage. It’s not as if we married for love,” he spat out the word as if it was vile.  
“Did you even know what you’re getting yourself into before you blindly and stupidly followed your aunt into marrying me?” he asked as he turned to look at Sansa intently. “What if I ask you for a child?”

Sansa looked surprised. “Wha-what? Are you crazy? I don’t want to bring an innocent child into this whole sham of a marriage,” she sputtered.

 

Jon paused and then sighed as if he thought better of it. “Don’t worry, I was just saying. I don’t expect you to give me a child and then hand it over to me willingly before I go my own way. I’m just asking,” he said.

 

“Go?”

 

“Surely, you’re not expecting this marriage to last?” he asked with wide eyes, surprised at her reaction.

 

Sansa shook her head and then rose to her full height proudly. “What makes you think that I want to spend forever with you? I share the same sentiment. But if you expect me to share a room with you---”

 

Jon snorted. “You’re making me laugh. Even if you’re the last woman in the world, I wouldn’t touch you,” he said laughing but very much aware of how Sansa’s legs were just close enough to break him. He then looked at her insultingly, “Sorry but you’re not my type.”

 

He averted his gaze impatiently as Sansa raised her hands behind his back as if she wanted to hit him.

 

“So the rules?” Jon said looking back at Sansa. Her hands were caught in a mid swipe which she pretended that she was using to scratch her head instead.

“G-go ahead,” she replied shakily.

 

Jon counted off the rules on his fingers. “Rule number 1: We will only act married if and when we’re around other people. Otherwise, don’t meddle in my activities and in whatever I do. I’ll give you the same courtesy. However, we would not do anything that would embarrass each other in public, most especially in front of people we know...So be discreet.”

 

Sansa stared at Jon, not saying a thing.

  
He continued when he realized Sansa wouldn't reply. “Rule number 2: You can continue working, but you’d report directly to me as your boss in Targaryen Empire.”

 

Sansa was about to open her mouth to protest.

  
Jon stared her down and in a steely voice said, “Take it or leave it.”

 

Sansa was about to open her mouth again to start her tirade when Jon interrupted her. “But I think I don’t have openings right now in whatever division…hmmm…,” he pretended to think about it.

Sansa thought twice then whispered, “I’ll t-take it.”

 

“Great,” Jon said as he gave her a thumbs up to get a rise out of her more than to encourage her.

  
“Now, the last and final rule,” he said as looked at Sansa seriously. “You are not allowed to fall in love with me.”

 

Sansa was silent for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. “Are you kiddin’ me? Don’t get too ahead of yourself. I hate guys of your type,” she said.

 

Jon’s smile got wiped off his face. “My type?”

 

“The ones who think they’re God’s gift to women just because they have money and who are so selfish that they could not think of anything else but themselves,” Sansa replied steadily.

 

Jon rose up to his full height and said, “BUT I AM?”

Sansa looked at Jon quizzically.

 

“God’s….. gift to….women?” he said unsurely, affected by Sansa’s disbelieving behavior.

Sansa snorted.

 

“Don’t munch on your words, Sansa...Don’t munch on it,” he said as he smiled boastfully and then walked away.

Sansa looked at Jon’s back confusedly while he departed. After a few seconds, “Eat, you idiot! It’s EAT!” she shouted back.

 

* * *

 

During the afternoon, Sansa entered the kitchen still halfway in sleep. The refrigerator door was open, hiding Jon who was getting something inside. He straightened up, shirtless and sweaty with earphones plugged into his ears coming from an afternoon jog. He took a swig out of the milk carton. Sansa took in Jon’s buff body and swallowed hard, mesmerized. Jon walked up to Sansa who was still in a trance. He continued to do so till his lips touched her nose.

 

Sansa jerked. “Hi,” she said quickly leaning backward to avoid Jon although his chest was mesmerizing her.

 

Jon smiled cockily at Sansa. “What are you doing, Mrs. Targaryen?”

 

“Nothing,” Sansa mumbled nervously not looking straight at Jon. She moved away to get something from the kitchen cabinets not knowing what it was.

 

Jon leaned against the kitchen counter, still taking swigs from the milk carton and looking all hot and yummy. “You know what? You should take time to study since you would be cooking for me and I don’t plan on dying early.”

 

Sansa snorted. “Yeah, right. Sorry, master,” she said sarcastically and mockingly bowed to him.

 

Jon hid a smile over her sassiness. “What are you looking for? You’ve been opening cabinets for the past minute and you’re not even getting anything,” he said as he walked to stand behind Sansa to look at the kitchen cabinet. Their bodies were closely touching.

“Um, ah, glass of, um water,” Sansa stuttered.

 

Jon seemed to look unaware that Sansa was clearly nervous about his half-naked body. “It’s not there. Look at the right drawer near the microwave. Don’t you think you should just order for take out today? You should plan these things you know. I have a telecon tonight after I take a shower,” he said casually.

 

Sansa closed her eyes and sighed in irritation. “Jon Targaryen, I know you’re enslaving me but it's not fair that you treat me like hired help.”  
At this point, she turned around to look at Jon and saw his deliciously sculpted muscles. “And…and,” her voice trailed off as she looked at Jon’s body longingly. “Um, what I'm saying is...You’re living with someone in this house so make sure you COME DOWN CLOTHED, OKAY?” she said shouting the last words at him.

 

Jon stared at Sansa. “So that’s what’s bugging you,” he smiled.  
“That’s it! Am I your style? You think I’m hot,” he said raising his eyebrows at her. “I thought I wouldn’t have problems with that? Just come knocking on my door whenever you want it. Maybe I can help you,” he teased.

 

On the other hand, Sansa looked offended. “Excuse me? Didn’t I just tell you that I’d never like someone like you? You might be good looking and have the most...” she trailed off as she motioned up and down his body. The sight of it was driving her senseless. “...the greatest body I’ve ever seen but you’re not my style. Shit, NO,” she clapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she just blurted out.

 

“There you go! You said it yourself. You find me attractive. Sansa, Sansa, Sansa,” he said as he shook his head. “The words that come out of your mouth.” With each word he said, he leaned forward towards Sansa until she was glued to the kitchen cabinet. “I’m taking a shower. Unless you want to join me?” he asked, faking a kiss at Sansa’s lips only to turn away.

 

Sansa was left with her hands on her rapidly burning face and her heart beating furiously as Jon walked away.

 

Jon chuckled. “Munching...” he mumbled. “EATING...Eating your words,” he said as he turned to wink at Sansa teasingly.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“She missed out on a lot trying to just pick up after the mess that her aunt made. She was apologizing on their behalf for all her life it seems. No wonder, she’s tough. She has to be.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As Tormund explains to Jon about what he had learnt about Sansa's life, Jon comes to a realization that Sansa is a kindred soul who also had a lonely past.


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa was staring out the windows in her office with a cup of coffee in her hand. Dickon was seated at the desk pondering over the plans for a project that they were building. Sansa was lost in thought as she turned around towards Dickon

“He’s puzzling you know? I live with him and yet he is a stranger. It’s been two months and I really can’t tell what he’s thinking. One moment he’s this obnoxious, rude and arrogant person and the next we get along so civilly that I don’t even remember that we fought the last minute. There are even times when I feel like we could be friends,” she said.

Dickon did not say anything. He just glanced at Sansa meaningfully before looking over the building plans once again.

Sansa walked up to Dickon. “Well?”

Dickon raised his head to look at Sansa. “Well, what?”

“Aren’t you sympathizing with me? I’ve been rambling here for the last few minute and you have barely even reacted,” she said and pouted.

Dickon had a fed up look on his face. “I’m puzzled too, Sansa. Ever since you got married and I returned from King's Landing, we barely talk about anything else other than your fake husband. It looks like you’re so affected with everything he does. What’s up with that?”

Sansa sighed and stared down a little guiltily. “It’s just...I don’t know. I’ve always believed that when I get married, I would be so crazy in love for the person that I’ll be with…that we would know each other so well that I don’t need to worry what he thinks of me and yet here I am,” she said wistfully.

  
Sansa bit her lips and then asked Dickon, “How can you tell if someone loves you? I mean really loves you?”

  
Dickon looked up from the plans then and his attention was now fixed on Sansa. With a serious expression on his face he said, “Once that happens you can tell. There’s no specific science nor explanation to it, you just do. When you fall in love there is no reason, there’s no need to think because it’s your heart that would speak for you.”

Sansa’s smile faltered and curiosity was now etched on her face.  
Dickon sighed. “Can we just talk about something else? We only get to meet once in awhile now and here at the office to boot. So what’s with this mood?” he asked making a face at Sansa.

“I'm sorry,” she said and then laughed. “I feel so selfish now talking about myself all the time. I probably should have taken you up on your offer and married you instead when I had the chance,” she said trying to make light of the situation.

“It’s still not too late,” he whispered.

Sansa paused. The awkwardness that she was trying to break was back in full force once again. She jumped off from where she was seated and walked towards Dickon to talk business instead.

“How is the construction for the new condominium going?” she asked.

Dickon thought about pursuing the subject but changed his mind. Sansa reverted to teasing him from time to time to elicit a chuckle from him in order to break the tensed atmosphere that lingered. Just as they were looking over the plans of the project, standing close their heads together, Jon arrived and saw them through Sansa’s open office door. He paused for a few seconds outside to take the scene before him. With his jaw clenching, he continued to pass by his secretary before going inside his office.

Jon's secretary smiled brightly. “Good Mor--”

Jon passed his briefcase to her and cut her greeting off with a thunderous scowl pasted on his face.

“Call Sansa to my office NOW. And tell her to bring the interior plans with her,” he said coldly.

The secretary nodded, cowering, aware that she was once again up for a loooong day.

 

* * *

 

Sansa stood across the table from a seated Jon. The plans that he asked her to bring were all scattered across his table as he sat with steepled fingers behind his desk and an angry look on his face.

“So? What excuse are you going to give me now for your incompetence?”

Sansa glared at him. “No need to call me names. If you’re not happy with my designs and the plan, then I can just resign and--”

Jon laughed sarcastically. “And then plan to live off me?”

Sansa closed her eyes, willing herself to count to ten to avoid clashing with Jon who was once again in one of his moods.

“I’ll apply somewhere else. I’ll work,” she said firmly.

“And risk having everyone talk about how my family turned you out? Forget it. I won’t permit it.”

“And who said that I need to get your permission?” Sansa asked rising to her full height.

 

Jon was caught off guard. He stared hard at Sansa…this is the part of her personality which somehow he has somehow started to respect. Grown men barely have the guts to challenge him and Sansa has never once thought twice about speaking her mind to him.

Jon looked away. “Since you’d be working anyway, you can continue to do it here,” he mumbled.

“And what? Bow and scrape and quake whenever you call just because you are the boss? I’m not like one of your employees, Jon. Take for example Ms.Baratheon who just gave birth and yet--”

“Who the hell is Ms. Baratheon?” Jon interrupted.

Sansa looked shocked and then she rolled her eyes in disgust. “How could you not even know your employees' names? Myrcella Baratheon is the marketing executive who always comes up with your marketing reports day after day. The poor woman just gave birth and she is already back at work just because you need figures and---”

Jon massaged his forehead. “Just redo the plan and report it back to me,” he said dejectedly.

“And do you plan on paying me overtime if I stay late?” Sansa teased.

“Are you trying to irritate me?”

Jon looked up and Sansa bowed down mockingly with a smile that she tried to hide.

“I’m just saying,” Sansa said as she shrugged and then picked up the plans. She turned around towards the door and was about to step out when Jon called out to her.

“Sansa...” Jon said softly, in a completely different tone from a mintue ago.

Sansa turned around. Jon had his little boy sulky look down pat while he tried to avoid her gaze.

“Your friend…” Jon started to say and then cleared his throat. “Dickon...Dickon Tarly...”

“Hmm?” Sansa asked calmly.

“He-does-not-have-to-come-around-as-often,” Jon said in a rush, as if he was surprised that he was even saying it. “There’s no need for him to report to Targaryen Empire and he can just take care of things from his office. Understand?”

  
Sansa looked a little perplexed. “Why?” she asked tentatively.

  
“Because....” Jon trailed off and gave up to stare at her.

  
“Why?” Sansa pressed.

  
“BECAUSE I SAID SO,” Jon replied embarrased and he bowed down immediately, pretending that he was signing some papers.

  
Sansa was still standing in front of him, waiting for his explanation.

  
“If you need help…if you need anything at all…you can come to me instead,” he said tenderly and then cleared his throat. “ You may go now.”

 

Sansa did not know why but she felt lighthearted leaving Jon’s office. She only barely stopped herself from skipping out of the room trying to hide a giggle behind her folders instead. Jon lifted his head up to look at her departing back and once she was out of sight, he picked up the telephone on his desk to call his secretary.

“Send Ms. Baratheon of Marketing a baby basket coming from me and grant her 6 months of leave. Also call Davos to my office and tell him to bring all the documents regarding the clause of working pregnant women,” he said and then quickly hung up.

Jon’s secretary stared at the phone not believing what she just heard.

 

* * *

 

Jon, Tormund and Theon were skeet shooting when Theon turned to face Jon and asked, “So how’s married life treating you?”

Jon chuckled. “Are you trying to be funny? As if something has changed,” he shrugged.

Tormund grinned. “You mean nothing has?”  
He took a swig from his mineral water bottle. “Then why is it that you barely go out to party and always go home early now?”

Jon turned his head to look at Tormund sharply as if he wanted to murder him.

Tormund chuckled. “Easy, man,” he said jokingly and then he turned serious. “I have been asking about her, you know. Seems like she’s not the money hungry woman you make her out to be.”

Jon looked over at Tormund curiously. “You sure do have a lot of time investigating her,” he said in a sullen voice.

“I just thought you’d be interested,” Tormund replied with a naughty look on his face.

“W-who is?” Jon asked trying to pretend that he couldn’t care less.

“Ah, okay,” he said nonchalantly and checked his rifle.  
Then dismissing Jon to talk to Theon, he said, “Hey, Greyjoy, I heard you’re dating a new Dornish model. Where did you meet her?”

Theon tried to hide his smile because he knew what Tormund was doing. Jon was still looking at Tormund, impatiently waiting. “In one of those clubs,” Theon replied casually.

Tormund whistled. “Well, you should introduce her to us. Does she have single friends?” he asked.

Jon kept his temper in check. With clenched teeth he said, “Tormund. Giantsbane.”  
“What about you, Jon? Are you game?” he asked innocently.

Jon cleared his throat. “Your story…”

“What story?” Tormund asked feigning innocence.

Jon fidgeted with his hands. “About Sansa...Sansa Stark.”

“But I thought you’re not interested?” Tormund asked with as much as sweetness as he could muster.

“DO YOU WANT TO DIE?” Jon shouted.

Theon snorted knowing that they were right off the bat and that Jon would need to feed his curiosity.

Tormund chuckled and then shook his head. “Alright, alright. Relax, geez,” he said calming Jon down with his hands then continuing on drolly, “She has a brat of a aunt whom she has more or less raised rather than the other way around. Her parents died when she was ten years old. Their business used to do very well when her father was alive but it slowly went downhill after that. Her aunt is living in a lifestyle that she’s accustomed to after the Starks let her stay with them when her husband, Jon Arryn, died. Apparently after the Stark parents passed away, Sansa has carried the brunt of the responsibility of being the only one her aunt could trust. She had missed out on a lot trying to just pick up after the mess that her aunt makes. No wonder she’s tough…She has to be…”

Jon stood silently not looking at Tormund, processing everything that he just learnt.

Tormund looked at him and then continued, “There is even a rumor going around that at 16, Sansa had to bail out her aunt from the casino since Lysa had lost a lot of money gambling. Sansa had to wheedle and plead her way with the owner just to let her aunt go. Her aunt went alright, but not before leaving her there as collateral. That night her aunt was seen in a party while Sansa was left in exchange. She was able to go back to school only three days after.”

Theon turned to Jon in concern. “Jon, maybe she’s not the woman you thought her to be. Why don’t you give her a chance?” he asked.

Jon did not say anything, although his features had softened. Sansa was really perplexing to him. When they bicker, she can be tough, but he’s seen the softness of her personality too. She tries her best to learn how to cook (although it’s still awful). She never complains about housework even if there are a lot of things she really does not know how to do. Her determination really fazes him. She is also very interested in simple things that sometimes he feels as if his impression of her as a greedy, selfish woman is an injustice to her.

Ignoring Jon's musings, Tormund continued, “All throughout these trials, she only relied on one person. I think we met him during the party. Dickon---”  
Jon’s head snapped towards Tormund with a stormy look on his face. “Dickon Tarly? What about him?” he asked alarmed.

Tormund looked at Jon, puzzled at his violent reaction. “Well, they’re childhood friends and I guess he’s always been there for her. The person with whom I talked to even said that he thought they’d end up married, so---”

Tormund and Theon looked up in surprise to see Jon pick up his bag and begin packing his things. “Hey, where are you going? We only played one round. I thought we’re spending half a day here today?” Theon asked.

Jon did not answer. He slinged his sports bag over his shoulder and then left them confused. Tormund looked at Theon and spinned his fingers near his forehead signifying Jon’s gone crazy.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"If you had the choice to pick the guy you’d marry, what would he be like?"_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As Jon gets to know Sansa better, the more curious he becomes to know everything about her. She was getting under his skin and it alarms him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the weekend and Sansa was in comfortable shorts, looking at the pile of laundry. She eyed it and then her gaze shifted to the washing machine and then back to the pile of laundry. After a few moments of looking, she took a deep breath, and looked back at the machine. She peeked inside it and flicked a few of its dials. She then paced around and repeated the same process. She wiped her palms on her shorts and slowly tied her hair away from her face, obviously stalling for time, unaware of Jon who just strolled into the laundry area. She stroked the machine and drew a long, hesitant breath.

 

“The truth is I haven’t done this before. I’ve been sending our clothes over to the cleaners for the past two months...but I think it’s time we get to know each other,” Sansa said.

 

Jon stopped midway inside the room and his eyes warmed with mirth as he looked at Sansa who was standing up and bent over the washing machine. He had a breath-taking view of her profile; her hair falling into her eyes which she carelessly flicked with her hands, the sunlight streaming in through the laundry window which somehow made her skin glow even more and highlighted the lushness of her lips.

 

Sansa shifted positions and Jon’s gaze was drawn to her legs which he’d admit has been driving him crazy ever since the day he saw it when they met. However, the next thing Sansa did threatened to send him running for cover to disguise his laughter.

 

“This is going to be as difficult for me as it is for you,” she said in a revoluted voice.

 

She then put all of the clothes inside the machine and flicked a switch. Nothing happened.

 

Sansa sighed. “Please, please. I’m doing my part, the least you could do is yours,” she said in an exasperated voice.

 

Jon decided that he had to make his appearance known soon because he knew he couldn't control his laughter anymore. “Sansa, you’ve really gone crazy. Why are you talking to the washing machine?” he asked in an amused voice.

 

Sansa turned around in shock with her hands to her chest.

 

“Hey! Don’t you know how to knock?” she asked accusingly.

 

Jon was still chuckling. “Do you always talk to inanimate objects?” he asked.

 

Sansa’s patience had been tested by the washing machine and she was in no mood to be mocked. She lifted up her chin and walked past Jon but he caught her arms in a painless grip.

 

“Aren’t you going to do the laundry?” Jon asked with amusement in his voice.

 

“You’ve already seen that I can’t,” she replied, irritated.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because. I. don’t. know. how.” She emphasized every word of the sentence, making it clear that she was irritated.

 

“Would you like to learn how?” Jon asked. His tone was light and his smile was genuine.

 

Sansa looked at Jon cautiously, bracing herself for an insult that she’s sure would come her way but Jon only smilingly took out his cellphone and called someone.

 

“Mrs. Seaworth, can you teach us how to do the laundry?”

 

Jon put the phone on speaker and released his grip on Sansa. Sansa looked at Jon weirdly, surprised at his mood at that moment but she got contaminated by his seeming lightheartedness.

 

After Mrs. Seaworth scolded them with fondness for not knowing the basics of living independently, she went about instructing them how to use the washing machine. Sansa laughed as Jon made faces. He smiled back and they worked silently together until the machine was whirring.

 

Once they had loaded the laundry, he put the phone down. Sansa stared at Jon, surprised at this side of him. The more she gets to know him, the more she realizes that he is not the jerk that everyone, including herself, thought he was. There are facets of his personality that shines through at moments like this that really makes her curious to get to know him better. As she stares, Jon looked at her smiling gorgeously.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Wh-what?” she repeated stuttering.

 

“You’ve been staring at me.”

 

“Thank you, for helping me,” she said in a small voice.

 

As Jon stared at Sansa, he remembered Tormund’s story and he could not believe that the girl before him could have gone through what he had mentioned. As they stood in awkward silence, he imagined what it would have been like to have met her under different circumstances.

 

“If you had the choice to pick the guy you’d marry, what would he be like?” he asked softly.

 

Sansa looked up at Jon startled, surprised at why he would even be asking her that question.

 

“Since it’s been weeks since we’ve been living together, I just thought of asking,” he shrugged nonchalantly, as if he was not really curious to know the answer. “Casual conversation, you know,” he said with an unconcerned expression on his face but covertly looking at Sansa when it took her a few seconds to answer.

 

Sansa sighed. “I just have a very vague idea. I’ve never even had a boyfriend you know?” Sansa said shyly.

 

“REALLY?” Jon asked with widened eyes. He couldn’t believe that someone like her could have remained unattached for this long considering how much of a prized catch he thought she was. _Prized catch?_ He wondered where that thought came from.

 

Sansa nodded. “I’ve been too busy you to even think about it. I barely had a social life since I’m always taking care of my aun----” she trailed off and looked at Jon as if she had revealed too much and then continued, “Emm…taking care of things.”

 

Sansa suddenly had a far off look on her face and a wistful smile on her lips. She was a little teary eyed but she quickly hid it with a smile.

“I just want someone who’d take care of me...Someone responsible…Someone I can lean on and who’d tell me, _'It's okay, Sans. It’s alright, I’d take care of everything.'_ Someone who would protect me because they love me.”

 

Jon’s face turned tender. She looked so lost and sad that before he had time to think about it, he already had his arms around Sansa and hugging her to him. There was a vulnerability about her that just made him want to shield her from whatever hurt she may be feeling.

 

Jon whispered, “It's okay, Sans. It’s alright.”

 

Sansa turned her face towards him in surprise, touched and at the same time surprised by his warm gesture. The moment that Sansa looked, their faces were only inches apart from each other. They stared at each other for a moment and then Jon suddenly leaned his head to go in for a kiss. Sansa stood knowing what was coming and almost willing for it to happen.

 

Jon tentatively puts his lips on hers and kissed her, tenderly. Sansa had her eyes opened in surprise at first but she was soon drawn to the soft way that Jon was nibbling at her lips, making swift, short caresses with his mouth and slightly opening hers. They traced each other's lips, memorizing the feel and texture. His touch was soft, reverent almost. It was a total contrast to the first kiss which was raw and wild and abandoned. This one…this one felt as if he was baring his soul to her, as if he was getting to know what’s in her heart and healing it by putting his lips on hers. He stroked her lips curiously, as if memorizing every single inch of it, tasting her and warming her.

 

Suddenly the phone rang, breaking the moment. Sansa jumped apart from Jon and he averted his eyes in awkwardness.

 

“I’d- I’d go get it,” he said.

 

Jon hurriedly left Sansa in the laundry area and once he was gone, Sansa clutched her hands to her chest hearing the sound of her own heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

Sansa and Jon spent the rest of the day in uneasy silence. They observed formalities and basically tried to get out of each other's way. It was not for lack of trying on Sansa’s part but Jon has suddenly retreated back into his shell. He had spent almost the whole day inside his office and now Sansa was a little restless and annoyed about how he was the one to kiss her and then pretend like nothing happened.

 

She let out a sigh as she sat in the living room, eyeing the door of the room where Jon was at and wishing that they could just talk like they did a while back. She wants to ask him it and to be honest, she wants to know more about the him at that moment.

 

Sansa punched a throw pillow in frustration as she sighed. She grabbed the remote control and flicked through the TV channels to get her mind off what she was thinking.

 

_On Business news, Targaryen Empire sets a demolition date for two of it’s recently acquired Stark properties. The buildings which have been in the Stark family for years and is considered as one of the pioneer buildings and flagship of the Stark Corporation will make way for a new high-end condominium which is Targaryen Empire’s newest business venture. The building has been abandoned for some time now._

 

Sansa sat with mouth opened. She did not know anything about the properties of her family being taken down, most especially not the building which her father himself had himself designed and built. The screen changed to Jon being interviewed.

 

_The building is considered as a white elephant asset of the corporation. We have considered our options and decided it is the best way to recover losses and fund for future projects. We can invest the proceeds to better ventures which would--_

 

Sansa had heard enough. The events of the morning, added to this piece of news contributed to the way her temper was rising. She walked to Jon’s office furiously. His head snapped up at the sound of the door banging.

 

“How dare you? How dare you decide on something as major as that without consulting me? To dispose of our property without asking me? The only reason why I married you was to keep what is in my family. I wouldn’t have married you if--”

 

Jon had been thinking about the kiss all afternoon and he was surprised at how Sansa seemed to be getting under his skin. He hated feelinglike this...hated the fact that she can affect him this way. That’s why he had spent the whole day away from her...and now she’s here and telling him once again how she would not have married him if she had a choice and it annoyed him. It annoyed him that she can dismiss him so easily while he has been spending the afternoon cooped up in his office thinking about her.

 

“I don’t recall asking you to marry me,” he interrupted her. “However, it is reassuring that should have I ever been crazy enough to ask you that, you’d have the consideration to turn me down.”

 

Sansa looked at Jon disbelievingly. Her composure was broken mostly because of the disappointing way that he’d been treating her after the intimacy they shared this morning rather than the incident at hand.

 

“You are a cold, callous, arrogant, unfeeling jerk without respect or feeling for anyone. No woman in her right mind would want you! You’re a—”

Sansa’s voice broke and she turned and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

 

  
Jon looked at Sansa emotionlessly and once she was out of sight, he threw a folder on his desk. He leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes in frustration.

 

* * *

 

Sansa changed into pajamas. Her hands were shaking with controlled anguish over the loneliness that she felt, being married to a man who does not not give her the time of day. She was going crazy over Jon’s hot and cold treatment of her. One minute he treats her as if she’s really his wife and the next, a stranger whom he couldn’t care less about.

 

Sansa laid down on the bed and wallowed in self pity as she flashbacked on certain moments with her late parents. She turned her head towards her pillows and started sobbing brokenly. All her life what she wanted was for just someone to take care of her...to be free of worries and responsibilities and to have the chance to tell someone ' _No'_ when she does not feel like doing something…to be treated as an equal and not someone who should pay the bills or take care of her aunt when she’s passed out or face the creditors because her aunt does not have the face to do so. She thought she’d have that when she was married but sadly, even that hope has now been taken away from her.

 

Outside her room, Jon raised his hands to knock on Sansa’s door. He knew that he had been too harsh on her awhile back. Moreover, he needed to explain to her why the property was sold without her decision. He heard Sansa sobbing and hesitated for a while. He then went to his bedroom and poured a glass of wine…He hesitated again and then after, went back to knock softly on Sansa’s door. When she didn’t answer, he opened it.

 

He had seen women cry before but their tears were always feminine and deliberate, intended to make men submit to whatever they ask from them. Yet Sansa walked in on him with guns blazing like an enraged warrior and went to her room to cry in secret. Her shoulders shook with great big sobs. She had her face to the pillow and it muffled the sobbing.

He puts his arms on her shoulders.

“Sansa.”

 

Sansa turned over and her eyes were wet with tears. “Did you come to gloat? Get out of here,” she said in between sobs.

 

When Jon made no move to leave, Sansa sat back against her pillows and covered herself. She wiped her tears away from her cheeks like a little girl.

“Do you know that you’re inside my bedroom?” she asked.

 

Jon almost gave out a slow smile at her prudish remark and offered her the glass that he was holding.

“Here, drink this,” he said softly.

 

Sansa looked at Jon suspiciously, surprised once again at his disposition.

“Why? Did you put poison in it?” she asked.

 

Jon chuckled at her words. Never has he met someone like her who can make him laugh as much as she can irritate him.

“Drink up, It will help you calm down,” he said stroking her hair.

 

“Then will you go away?” There was no anger in her voice and so Jon didn’t think that her question needed an answer. She drank the wine that he brought while looking at him from above the glass.

 

Jon sighed and then gazed at Sansa sincerely. “I’m sorry. I was supposed to tell you and I never wanted for you to learn about it this way. I’m really sorry.”

 

Sansa was surprised at his apology and how sincere it sounded. It was the first time that Jon apologized to her for anything and she was warmed by the seriousness and gravity of his tone which told her that he would not have decided on doing things that way without a just reason.

“Why didn’t you?” she asked him accusingly.

 

Jon sighed again. “It was your aunt… she wanted to dispose of the property right away since creditors were already hounding her for immediate payment. I came up with the solution since the building has been left standing unused. We will be demolishing it but building a new one named after your father. The proceeds of the profit will be divided 50/40 between Targaryen Empire and your corporation and the remains to the other stakeholders. Your aunt wanted me to keep it from you since she knew you’d protest. She felt that if we act on it right away and then you get to learn about the plans later on, you’d be more amenable to it.”

 

Sansa looked at Jon surprised. Truth be told, if there was one thing that she really admired about him, it is how good of a businessman he is despite his shortcomings. She knew that he would have considered every option before deciding on something and naming the building after her father was a generous gesture. Thinking that his honesty deserved an honest response from her, Sansa came clean.

“That was not really the reason that I was crying over,” she said softly.

 

“No?” Jon asked confusedly. “Then don’t tell me it was because you’re upset that I said I wanted you to reject me should I have proposed?”

 

It was that confused, dumbstruck look on his face as if he was thinking seriously of that option that brought a reluctant smile to Sansa’s lips.

Sansa with her head bowed said in a soft voice, “I was crying for being foolish. And I miss my parents. Just remembering things in the past when I kept on hoping and wishing for more from people I love. And I always end up disappointed.” She lifted her eyes towards Jon with a woeful smile on her face. “Pathetic, huh?” she asked.

 

“It’s natural to cry if you’re hurt and disappointed. I’ve seen grown men cry because of people they love, Sansa,” he said rubbing circles on her back.

 

Jon said it so gently that Sansa could hardly believe that it was him speaking. Encouraged by the fact that he was sharing more of himself to her today than ever before, Sansa threw caution to the wind and asked him a question which had really been bugging her ever since she saw that photo in his room.

“Have you ever cried?”

 

Jon’s face suddenly closed off, once again retreating behind the wall that he had so carefully built between him and Sansa.

“No,” he said.

 

“Not even over the woman in the picture? The one that I saw?” Sansa asked curiously.

 

Jon’s face became stormy. “Not even then,” he said tersely.

 

Abruptly Jon made a move to stand up, but Sansa impulsively laid her hand on his. His gaze zeroed in on her long fingers resting on his and then lifted to her wide, searching eyes.

“I forgot to apologize for the things I said to you a while back. I was really angry,” she said.

 

Jon looked at Sansa in surprise and his face softened when he saw how nervous she was. He nodded.

“It’s okay, go to sleep.”

 

He lifted the bed covers and Sansa slid down instinctively. The wine and the tiredness that she felt from crying was taking effect by lulling her into sleep. Sansa almost had her eyes half closed by the time Jon covered her with the comforter.

 

Jon turned off the lights and was about to leave when Sansa called him back with her eyes closed.

“Jon.....” she asked softly.

 

Jon turned around, not sure if Sansa was dreaming or if she was awake as she was only illuminated by the light coming from the open doorway.

 

“If we met under different circumstances...If we probably don’t have the regrets and worries separating us right now...I think you’re someone I would consider...for marriage? In a heartbeat,” she breathed out the last words.

 

And just like that, she was asleep. Jon looked at her tenderly, resisting the urge to kiss her temples but losing that battle and ended up doing so.

 

As he closed the door, Sansa opened her eyes sleepily and let out a wide grin. Jon was left standing outside her door clutching his chest, hearing the sound of his own heartbeat.

 

He didn’t know when it changed but somehow he was getting interested to get to know her. Perhaps it was because she was so lost and vulnerable, that she made him feel protective of her. Or perhaps it was her courage and her pride that threw him off balance.

 

It could also be those eyes of hers that seemed to search his face as if she was looking for his soul and his heart which he thought he lost long ago. She did not even flirt but he felt as if she was seducing him. She did not need any technique...her doggone legs are doing that on their own because to him, just looking at them is cause enough for a saint to sin.

 

* * *

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa opened her eyes with a grin on her face. It had been days since the incident where Jon and she had shared that tender kiss. Although there had been no more romantic overtures on his part towards her since then, they had fallen into an unspoken truce ever since and they had not been bickering as much.

 

They still had their silly arguments and spats, but unlike before when it comes to a point when they deliberately hurt each other with the words they say, now it is more of an interplay of who can come up with the best comebacks and witty one-liners. In fact, Jon has been somewhat more civil towards her these past few days. Although he still remains pretty private and guarded, there are moments when he lets her get a real glimpse of his true self to the point that Sansa feels that they are really indeed married.

 

Lately she had been coming home earlier than normal and not staying as much in her room too in the hopes that they could get to spend more quality time together. However, whenever she felt like she had made some headway with Jon, he almost always ends up locking himself in his office or basically just getting out of her way. But Sansa does not let these things deter her. She knew that with persistence, Jon would learn to trust her and in the process they could also get to become good friends.

 

Sansa jumped from her bed with a spring in her step. She had been practicing cooking lately and she wanted to surprise Jon with today’s breakfast. They have been subsisting lately on takeout or the cooking from the Targaryens' chef but now she really wants to let Jon know how much she has improved.

 

She dressed in a tight tee and shorts and went down to the kitchen. Jon would be out just about now for a jog and she wanted to finish breakfast before he arrives. She started cooking and was done even before she knew it.

  
  
Sansa was whistling a tune, happy to see that her hard work in learning how to cook paid off as she saw perfect eggs that she skillfully arranged to look like Jon by putting curly fries on top inside a hot plate.

 

Just as she was taking the plate out of the stove, Jon walked up to her unknowingly and said right next to her ear, “Are you...COOKING?”

 

Sansa was so startled at how close he was that she scalded herself and dropped the plate and her hard work along with it.

 

Jon jumped back in surprise and then looked at her with panicked eyes before grabbing her hands.

“Shit! I'm sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me see,” he asked hurriedly with wide eyes.

 

Before Sansa could say anything, Jon had already reacted swiftly by lifting her and depositing her on the kitchen counter. He took a wet towel in his hands pressing down on the spot in her hand that she had just scalded.

 

Meanwhile, Sansa was not even aware of the pain. She was so intent on looking down at Jon’s bowed head...his curly hair was still wet from sweat and his whispered words of apology permeated her senses as he slowly caressed her hand. She felt a strange fluttering in her stomach. The same kind of feeling that she got whenever she saw him lately...like she wanted to hold him in her arms and cry at the same time.

 

Even before she knew what she was doing, Sansa had already lifted her free hand to stroke his hair softly. Jon froze and then slowly lifted his head up towards her until they were staring at each other.

 

Every feminine ploy in existence had been used on Jon ever since his adolescence, perhaps owing mostly to his surname plus his family fortune...but never before had he seen someone look at him with such open and honest affection, not even Val. Sansa’s beautiful, downturned face and the sensation of her hands on his hair were luring him in. He felt tenderness well within him that he attributed mostly to desire. Before he knew it, he was pulling Sansa close to him. He pushed her waist violently against his chest with his eyes never leaving hers. Contrary to what he expected, Sansa didn’t protest. In fact, she remained pressed against him while keeping her eyes fixed on him. Jon nudged her even closer as if daring her to push him away but she stared at him even more intensely as if challenging him to kiss her...and kiss her he did...

 

Jon’s lips moved on hers with expertise. Sansa was tentative at first but gradually mimicked his every move and matched him stroke for stroke. She pressed her hands on his chest and that innocent gesture triggered an instant reaction from Jon. He deepened the kiss hungrily, his lips shaping and molding her's to his own. Sansa was lost in the unnamed sensations that she was feeling. Even before she knew what she was doing, she was pressing her lips more firmly on his and she was hungrily caressing his back as he parted her mouth.

 

Jon was mesmerized. He poured out all his suppressed longing towards her in that kiss. She was tempting him, no doubt. Lately, he was aware of every move that she made...every single smile, every single laugh. He felt her more than he saw and heard her and he reasoned it must be his libido acting up...Yes it must just be that...he refused to believe that he was allowing himself to develop feelings for another person...he’s through with that...especially not with the one who had been honest about her dislike of him ever since the day they’ve met and who could easily abandon him once again.

 

Coming back to his senses, Jon tore his mouth away from Sansa’s and let her go so abruptly that she almost lost her balance from where she was seated. Jon drew a deep breath, battling for composure as Sansa looked at him quizzically. Her face was still flushed with desire.

 

“Why?” Sansa asked and her voice was raspy, thick with emotions.

 

Jon shook his head. “This...is a mistake. It will never happen again...I’m sorry,” he said.

 

She looked at him with a hurtful expression. “A mistake? So was the last time a mistake too?”

 

Jon was at a loss for words. “We live in one house, Sansa. I am a man and I am in the prime of my manhood and--”

 

Sansa cut him off midsentence with embarrassment evident on her face. She was so transparent that Jon didn’t need words to let him know how she was feeling at certain moments in time. 

 

“Yeah, I suppose you’d say that this is my fault too...that I was asking for it,” she said not wanting to hear more.

 

She got down from where she was seated and started cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. She had to keep busy and do something. Otherwise she knew that she would just burst into tears and cry. Jon remained standing as Sansa sat on the floor cleaning. He wanted to dismiss her and yet he felt somewhat guilty too for heaven knows what reason. He was not at all like this with women before. In fact, he can bed them if they were willing for a quick fuck and leave them no matter how much they wheedle or bribe him into making him stay. So he wondered why this instance is any different.

 

“You’re impossible,” Sansa said breaking the sudden quietness.

 

“We’ve agreed on that before,” Jon said jokingly, in an effort to ease the tension.

 

“You’re also unpredictable,” she continued.

 

This was new to Jon and he raised his eyebrows at Sansa. “Unpredictable?”

 

Sansa sighed and stood up to face him. “Well, I thought you were a jerk but it turns out that you’re not. You kiss me when I don’t expect you to kiss me and you seem to enjoy it but then it turns out you don’t.”

 

Sansa knew that she was whining and she sounded pathetic, but she was through with games and she felt like it was better to be honest. Jon’s poker face cracked a bit as his lips twitched to cover up a smile. He was expecting her to rant and rave at him but here she was, almost baring her soul for him to see. _“This girl is a wolf. She is fearless,”_ he thought. And just as unpredictable as she was making him out to be. Just as the tender emotions welled up in Jon again, alarm bells were also sending a signal through his mind. He can’t allow himself to feel vulnerable over things that are happening just because of proximity. He knew that if he’d allow it, he might also start liking her and that is something that he really can’t allow to happen. Like his mother says, affection is something that has no room in their lives...not if you’re a Targaryen Empire heir. He had proven that to himself a long time ago and he learned it the hard way. His face turned somber again as he remembered that.

 

Jon smiled sadly. “Don’t expect more from me, Sansa. I’m not the man you think I am. Don’t deceive yourself that I can be more than what I am. Dozens of women made that mistake and regretted it. I have no more left to give...no more...” he whispered the last words.

 

Sansa stared at Jon, searching his face. There was sadness in his eyes, a vulnerability that she had not seen before. She felt a twinge in her heart as she realized that the woman in the picture must have affected his life even more greatly than she gave her credit for. As Jon walked away, she closed her eyes and leaned against the sink. She was confused and frustrated...she did not understand how jealousy over a girl she had never even met was driving her crazy.

 

* * *

 

Sansa sat with a faraway look on her face as Dickon poured tea for them in his living room. Dickon looked at her quizzically as she seemed to  be barely even aware that he was in the same room. Sansa was mumbling aomething to herself with a look of disdain on her face...then she would pause for a while only to tear on her hair and then repeat the same process all over again. Dickon smiled as he looks on at Sansa, thinking to himself how cute and a little crazy she looked at that exact moment. She’s always the same whenever she’s thinking deeply about something and he’s already used to her quirks. A wave of affection overcame him at that moment as he looked at her. Sometimes he felt as if his love would overflow because of the extent of how deeply he felt towards her. However, fear of rejection always overpowered his desire to confess and so he was stuck here in this situation. Seeing Sansa getting married had strengthened his resolve to tell her about his feelings at the soonest possible time. As he looked at her that desire seemed to rise up to the surface but instead of doing so, he waved his hands instead over Sansa’s face as she sat there blank faced. Sansa gave a sheepish smile as Dickon looked at her concerned.

 

“Are you sick?” he asked jokingly.

 

Sansa shook her head. “I don’t know...IT’S EVERYTHING. This marriage, Jon, living with him,” she listed off her fingers.

 

Dickon smiled affectionately, relieved that she was just feeling fed up of her marriage with Jon or so he thought. “You’ve already survived three months. Just a little more than one and a half years and it would be over.”

 

“But that’s the point...I don’t think I want it to be over,” Sansa whispered.

 

Dickon spilled the tea that he was pouring and looked at Sansa with a panicked expression. “Wh-what do you mean?” he asked.

 

Sansa sighed and covered her face with a pillow. “I don’t knowwwww...I don’t even know what I’m feeling. I want to see him all the time. I want to know what makes him tick, what drives him mad, what he thinks when he’s beside me. I’d like to take care of him and care for him and I just want us to be happy...together.”

 

While she was saying this, Dickon looked at Sansa shellshocked. It was something that he had not expected and his knees were shaking over the thought that Sansa was starting to like someone else.

 

Sansa removed the pillow away from her face and looked at Dickon. “Is this it, Dickon? Is this love? You said I’d just feel it...no explanations necessary. I think I’m feeling that way now and---”

 

“NO!” he shouted.

 

Sansa looked at him in surprise, confused as to why his reaction was so violent.

 

He cleared his throat. “You said you’d never like him...that you’d never fall in love with him. You said it,” he stated accusingly.

 

Sansa continued to stare at Dickon with her mouth a little open in surprise. He noticed her expression and calmed himself down.

 

“It must be because you’re living in a house together. How can you say that when you barely even know him?” 

 

“But I think I know him, Dickon. I see the kindness in his eyes and the way he cares for me,” she replied.

 

“Then...then that must be it. You’re just feeling overwhelmed because he’s shown you some kindness. It’s just the togetherness. You might just be feeling lonely, so don’t read too much into it. You have to get over it. He had hurt you, Sans. He’s way out of your league,” he said. His tone was pleading, willing Sansa to see reason and disregard the crazy notion that she had.

 

“Is he?” Sansa asked with sadness In her eyes.

 

“I’d really hate to be the one to tell you this, Sans, but since I’m your friend, I’d go ahead and say it. Love does not happen that way. You think you take one look at a person and then suddenly you’d just fall in love?”

 

“But you said that I'd just feel it...and that’s what I’m feeling right now, Dickon. I’m feeling it...it may not be love but I’m seriously liking him,” Sansa protested.

 

“And you think because you feel like that he’d feel the same way? Think about it. You’re nothing to him but a business deal. You’re a contract that he has to follow and stick to so that at the end of the day he can gain what he wants. That’s not love,” he reasoned.

 

Sansa stared at Dickon, realizing that there is some truth to his statement and she nodded in understanding. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder seemingly at a loss. “But even if that is the case, I can’t stop myself...”

 

Dickon closed his eyes when he heard that as if he was physically hurting.

 

“So what do I do, Dickon?”

 

Dickon stroked Sansa’s hair as he felt his heart being broken a million times over. “I don’t know, Sans. I don’t know,” he said in a strangled voice.

 

Sansa rose up to look at Dickon in surprise. For the first time in her life, ever since they’ve become friends, she saw Dickon without an answer. What is the world coming to if even Dickon is unable to fix the mess that she has let herself in? She’s up for doomsday, probably. DOOMSDAY.

 

* * *

 

Jon paced the living room floor. Sansa left ahead of him at work and he has no idea where she's at right now. He’d been sending her messages for the past hour. She had not answered to any of them and he couldn’t say he blamed her. She had consciously tried her best to get out of his way after their last kiss. Whatever advances they made in their relationship had totally been erased after that incident. She’d been cold...cruel even, shutting down all of the effort he had made in trying to make up. Jon thought back on how it was a good decision that he had not allowed himself to feel more for her. He was a fool to believe that this can be anything more than a marriage of convenience. He knew it is what he wanted but it still hurt that she could so easily dismiss him when she was just so tender towards him a few days before.

 

Jon’s attention turned towards the sound of a car stopping in the driveway. He noticed that it was an hour past midnight and Sansa had been out the whole time without a word. Worry turned to annoyance as he looked out the window and saw that she was still sitting in the car instead of coming inside.

 

Inside the car, Sansa took a deep breath as she braced herself to get out. She was lost in thoughts of what Dickon had told her and what was waiting for her at home. The last couple of days had been extremely lonely. Whatever amount of closeness she felt with Jon was shattered because of that one moment. She had closed herself more from him too as she pondered painfully on how Jon said that their last kiss was a mistake and frankly, that hurt her more than anything...that the growing closeness they shared had been a sham and nothing else.

 

Sansa looked up to see Jon waiting for her at the door with his arms crossed over his chest. She sighed and got out of the car and took the steps leading towards the house.

 

“Where have you been?” Jon asked in a bland voice as if he was asking because it is what was expected of him and not because he particularly cared.

 

“Out,” she replied.

 

She was about to enter the door when Jon grabbed her arms loosely. “Sansa, out where? I’ve been calling you. Didn’t you see?”

 

“No,” she replied.

 

Jon sighed in frustration at Sansa’s one-word answers. “Theon called and he’s throwing a party for us at his family’s resort in Riverrun. He will be inviting a few of our friends but mostly it’s a delayed celebration for our marriage.”

 

Sansa almost got excited at the thought but quickly remembered her present situation with Jon. Being in a romantic setting with him where they’d have to pretend to be loving in front of so many people was going to be tedious. More so when it is obvious from his tone right now that Jon was not relishing the idea.

 

“Do I really have to go?” Sansa asked tentatively.

 

Jon looked at her sharply, annoyed over how she seemed apprehensive about spending some time with him. “I was thinking the same thing,” he lied. “It’s something that I don’t want to attend but Theon has already arranged everything so we have to. Unless you’d rather mope around at home and leave me to make excuses for you?”

 

Sansa nodded in understanding and looked at him emotionlessly. “Is that it?” she asked.

 

Jon titled his head in surprise. He expected a comeback from her but he was hearing none...Just her weary tone as if she couldn’t wait to get out of his presence which ticked him off even more.

“Next time if you’re going to return home late, I’d appreciate it if you’d text or call. That’s why you have a cellphone. Use it,” Jon said sarcastically, wanting to get a rise out of her.

 

Sansa looked at Jon accusingly, disbelieving of his insensitivity over the fact that she was acting this way because she was affected by his callous treatment of her. “Why? Do you even care? Let’s cut the bull, Jon. You’re right...the kiss was a mistake. I was lonely and you were there. So no need for us to pretend that we’re even friends...this is a marriage spurred out of business, nothing else. Forgive me if I forgot.”

 

“And why are you bringing that up all of a sudden?” 

 

“Because I hate it when you pretend you worry and wait up and act the part of the husband when we very well know that it is the farthest thing that we’d both really want to do,” Sansa lied in an effort to shelter her pride.

She smiled at him. “You said it yourself...I’m a two-faced liar and a great actress. I guess I got you once again. So stay in your room, stay out of my sight, and let’s not even see each other and talk if we can do that.”

 

Jon released Sansa as if he was burned.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he replied.

 

“Don’t worry if you can’t give me anymore as you very well say. Just reserve it for that girl in your photograph. I am not expecting anything at all...not from you anyway.”

 

Jon's jaw clenched as he looked at Sansa walking into the house. He then kicked a vase that was near him in frustration. He knew that he should probably be heaving a sigh of relief, but why is it that all he wanted to do was to run after Sansa and ask her to take back every single word that she just said?

 

* * *

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jon waited for Sansa to catch up as the car that would take them towards Theon’s resort sat idling. They had taken the private plane pretty late out of Winterfell and had barely spoken a word to each other on the ride towards Riverrun which pretty much summed up what had been going on between them for the past 4 days leading up to this trip.

 

Sansa automatically smiled as the paparazzi photographed her going out of the doors of the airport. She was barely even aware of their presence as her mind was battered by the extent of the emotions that she was feeling as she looked at Jon waiting for her. She regretted being impulsive about the words she said to Jon. At that time, she was overwhelmed by the advice that Dickon had given her but it was more the shock of seeing Jon after days of him avoiding her that made her temper rise to the fore. As she stared at Jon’s profile in the car, his eyes focused on the driving, Sansa was panicked at the thought that the last time they fought might be the last straw and that she might have created a gap between them that would never heal.

 

“Jon...” Sansa said timidly.

 

Jon pressed down on the gas pedal, barely even acknowledging that he’s heard Sansa.

 

Sansa cleared her throat and tried to cover up her anxiety by adopting a tough voice.

“Hey, Targaryen...I'm sorry.”

 

Jon remained focused on driving, shifting gears and not even saying a word. After a few minutes of looking at him, Sansa sighed deeply and turned away to focus her attention on the passing scenery.

 

“If sorry solves everything, why do we need policemen for?” Jon asked with his eyes still on the road ahead.

 

Sansa turned towards him, satisfied at the thought that even if he was not really accepted her apology at least he was giving her one of his most famous one-liners. She tried to stifle a smile as they entered a wide driveway which she assumed was the entrance to Theon’s mansion.

 

Sansa looked out the window and saw a lot of women in summer dresses and men in casual button downs enjoying the late afternoon breeze of Riverrun. The party was in full swing and Theon’s estate was magnificent. The house sat atop a hill overlooking the sea and it was surrounded by a landscaped and well-manicured garden where the guests now mingled with cocktails in hand. They were obviously just awaiting the guests of honor and as she looked, Sansa thought of how she was not really looking forward to the thought of making small talk with a lot of strangers, especially not in the state of mind that she was in.

 

Tormund suddenly peeked into Jon’s open car window breaking Sansa’s reverie. He smiled warmly.

“So do you guys plan on coming out or are you going to spend the rest of the party inside the car?”

 

Jon looked at Sansa expectedly. She smoothened her skirts and opened the car door to find Theon standing beside Tormund.

 

Theon high fived Jon and as Tormund and Jon exchanged a hug and pleasantries, Sansa stood to the side awkwardly.

 

Then Theon turned his attention to her. “Hey, Sansa, we did not have the chance to really talk the last time. How are you?” he asked genuinely.

 

Nervousness and awkwardness caused Sansa to say the first thing that came to her mind and she greeted him with the reserved formality that she had grown to adopt whenever she bailed her aunt out of her embarrassing situations.

 

“I thought there would only be a handful of people? Why are there tons?” Sansa asked blankly.

 

Theon’s smile faltered as Tormund looked on at her in disapproval.

 

“Well, pardon us, Miss Stark. But being born into a family such as the Targaryens mean that we have to invite every single person who’s had a hand in making their business a success, no matter if we like them or not,” Tormund said in a rigid and formal tone of voice.

 

“That or risk being ostracized by the “elite”,” Theon said using his fingers to mimic quotation marks on the last word and stared at Sansa, obviously pertaining to the fact that he thought she was one of them. “Now if you’ll excuse us.”

 

Sansa chuckled at Tormund and Theon’s reactions amused at the realization that she sounded like a snooty brat after only a couple of weeks of being in Jon’s company. Frankly, hiding her true feelings had taken a toll on her. She had been guarded and defensive for fear that at any moment that Jon would see through her. For the first time in weeks, Sansa decided that she’d let loose and just enjoy herself without fear. Theon and Tormund looked at her in confusion when she rested her hands on Theon’s sleeves to stop him from leaving.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sansa said, still chuckling. “I came across as a brat, didn’t I?” she asked making a face. “It is just that the flight was quite rough and I was in the office the whole day yesterday so I must be more tired than I imagined. Forgive me for being such a grade-a-pinkberry,” She rolled her eyes before giving a sincere smile.

 

Theon and Tormund scrutinized Sansa more intently as if they didn’t know what to make of her.

 

“I trust that you didn’t enjoy the flight coming here?” Theon asked confused.

 

“Not as much as I enjoyed being tabloid fodder when I married Jon,” she replied grinning.

 

Theon laughed at how infectiously Sansa was smiling as Tormund regained his original warmth.

 

From the way she apologized to the way that she made up by using humor and self-mockery, everything about her reeked of sincerity. Sansa Stark is a woman of charm and as Tormund glanced at Jon’s stone-faced expression, he wondered if Sansa’s warmth had already thawed his frozen heart and if that was the reason why he was being so quiet now.

 

“I’ll be bracing myself and readying myself for the rounds of hellos to the guests, WHETHER I LIKE IT OR NOT and be the perfect guest of honor,” Sansa joked.

 

Theon threw back his head in laughter as Sansa had perfected the disdainful reaction that they also feel about putting on a professional face even in casual parties as this...all because of their family name. She said those words with such resolve and what was even funnier was how she looked as if she was bracing herself to go for a fight rather than just through the tedious round of hellos.

 

“Well then, I’d ask someone to just bring up your luggage to your room and if you’d just follow me, we can get done with this,” Theon said and laid out his hands to lead the way towards the party.

 

Sansa paused midstride and her good mood was replaced by surprise. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at Theon.

“OUR ROOM?”

 

Tormund and Theon stared at Sansa as she pointed to herself and then to Jon.

 

“OURS? His and mine?”

 

Theon looked at Sansa and then at Jon in confusion.

Theon nodded. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

 

Sansa was about to open her mouth when Jon stepped in and put his arms around her to keep her quiet.

“It’s alright. Send the luggage up to our room, Theon. Thank you for taking the time to GRACIOUSLY prepare everything.”

 

He pushed Sansa towards Theon a little. “You can probably introduce Sansa to the guests now. I’ll follow.”

 

Sansa kept looking on backwards towards Jon and Tormund as Theon took her to where the rest of the guests were.

 

Once they were out of hearing range, Tormund started to talk to Jon.

“I like her, Jon. She’s just what you need...she’s bubbly and cheerful. I think you’re better off with her,” he said.

 

Jon laughed sadly. “I don’t know...I think she hates me equally and she’s just in this so she can get whatever she needs. So you see, there’s really not much of a difference between now and then. She never fails to remind me.” He shrugged.

 

Tormund crossed his arms. “Except that she affects you more than Val ever did? And you're terrified about it?”

 

Jon looked up at Tormund, surprised at how he could have known how he was feeling at that moment.

 

“Let it go, man,” Tormund said and squeezed Jon’s shoulders. “You’re lucky you got to marry someone like Sansa. She could have been someone else...so don’t waste it. You deserve to be happy too,” he reasoned.

 

Jon didn't reply and just sighed deeply.

 

* * *

 

The night was getting deeper as Jon stood on the sidelines. He watched as Sansa danced and laughed with a lot of the people she only just met including Theon and Tormund but had barely spoken to him. She was deliberately avoiding him, he knew, and on those rare occasions when their eyes met, Sansa quickly looked away.

The music had thoroughly relaxed Sansa and she had charmed Theon and Tormund by asking them to dance with her and she actually flirted with a few guys. By the time the moon was riding high in the sky, everyone was dancing and clapping and thoroughly enjoying themselves.

 

Disgust knotted in Jon's stomach as he thought of how he believed that she really liked him. Obviously he thought wrong as proven by how easily she was flirting and enjoying herself despite the fact that they are at odds with each other while he was sitting in the corner brooding and staring at her.

  
Lounging against a tree, he watched her, wondering why women are so attracted to him until they spend time with him. Then they get tired of him. He had done it again, he thought furiously. He had made the same idiotic mistake twice—he is starting to like a woman who agreed to have him because she wanted something from him, not because she wanted him.

 

He remembered when he was five years old, how he used to spend Christmas holidays alone. Surrounded by expensive gifts and postcards chosen by his dad's secretary according to the schedule given---about birthday, holidays and other important dates. He thought of how Val and him met in University when he was craving a break from his family pressure. How he looked at her from across the school quadrangle where she was surrounded by friends and emanated cheerfulness. How she caught him looking and winked at him as a young Jon averted his gaze and blushed. 

 

_“When did you know you like me?” he asked._

_Val giggled and looked up at Jon._

_“The very first time I heard your surname of course. It seemed like I hit the jackpot. I’M RICH!” she said and laughed as Jon sulked._

 

Then he remembered how he and Val were playing a computer game, talking about her dreams of becoming a model.

_“I don’t know why you stress yourself so much over it, Val. To casting calls and such.”_

_“That’s because you always had it easy,” she said accusingly. “I would really try my best to hit it big. I know that my looks are the only thing I have going for me so I have to capitalize on that, don’t I?”_

_“Aww, such self-conceit.”_

_“Or....I might just rely_ o _n Willas who’s after me. I’m sure he can help me since his mom is a well-known casting agent in New York.”_

 

He remembered how he and his mother fought over his taking over of Targaryen Empire and Val.

_“A father who’s in prison and a mother that she doesn’t even know? Where in the world is your head, Jon? You are taking over Targaryen Empire. How can you tell us that you want to be with that girl? Unless she’s of equal status, get over it.”_

_“I don’t care about her family or money or Targaryen Empire. Why won't you give me a chance to know love and happiness?”_

_Lyanna slapped Jon. “How can you say you don’t care about Targaryen Empire? About something that your ancestors and your parents have worked so hard for? Until when can you live on LOVE? On your so-called happiness? Responsibilities, Jon...you have that...get a hold of yourself.”_

 

He remembered young him running away from home and making plans to elope with Val...Him waiting for her at their meeting place for hours, sitting in the rain...but it was his mother who drove over and Davos who showed him photographs of Val accepting money and leaving to the airport with Willas. He remembered the way he emotionlessly followed his mother to the car with his face stoic. He remembered how he turned to partying and took over the reins of Targaryen Empire as his mother looked on pleased.

 

Jon took a drink from his wine glass as he looked at Sansa. She is as much of an actress as Val was. Jon wondered why was it that he was born with anything that he could materially want and yet happiness always eluded him. The three women who had been a part of his life --- His mom, Val and now Sansa, only saw him as an end to a deal and not for the man that he truly is.

  
Jon’s reverie was cut short by the conversation of two women who were talking beside him, unaware of his presence.

 

“They don’t look happy at all to be together.”

“It’s probably because of Dickon. I’ve always thought that they’d end up together. I knew them from Dorne and they look really great together.”

“Who’s Dickon?”

“The heir of the Tarlys'. Everyone who saw them together could not agree more. They are a perfect match for each other. Dickon and Sansa practically grew up together. He’s more charming definitely. You know how moody Jon is.” The guest looked around to check if someone was listening. “I heard that it is a marriage of convenience. Dickon and her still see each other from time to time. He even bought a necklace from my shop that  he engraved with Sansa’s name and I saw her wear it during the wedding.”

The other guest gasped and the two continued to talk in whispers enjoying the gossip.

 

Jon stepped out of the shadows and the two girls started nudging each other as they looked at him as if they saw a ghost.

Jon stared at them condescendingly.

“Why don’t you girls talk about what losers you are and how you seriously need a life instead of talking about other people?”

 

He walked off towards Sansa as the two girls stood frozen in shock. If Jon was mad before, he was furious now...jealousy was eating at him in a way that he had never felt before.

 

With firm resolve, he walked towards Sansa and put his arms around her. She jumped and pulled away nervously as if she couldn’t bear to be around him.

“It’s late and I think we should call it a night.”

 

“B-but it’s not really late, everyone is still enjoying and,” Sansa stuttered.

 

“The reason they can’t leave is because we are still here, Sansa. Just look at Theon,” Jon said.

 

Sansa glanced at Theon who was already half asleep in one of the chairs. Tormund was still surrounded by girls and looking at his watch with a tired expression on his face.

 

She bit her lower lips apprehensively, not knowing what to do.

 

“Go on ahead. I’d say goodbye to the guests.”

 

Sansa nodded and walked away nervously. Short of making a scene once again in a crowd of many, she decided to just follow him and confront him if necessary later on when they are alone.

 

Her hands shook violently because of nervousness as she brushed her hair. She went through her night rituals and waited anxiously in the dark for Jon’s arrival. Thirty minutes passed and then an hour, then an hour and a half. Sansa realized that Jon probably switched rooms. Frankly, she should be heaving a sigh of relief that Jon’s not around...but why was she feeling a little empty? 

 

Sansa sighed and decided to take a quick shower. She wrapped herself in a towel afterward. She went to the room, removed the towel from her body and wore her cotton panties. She liked her undergarments a one hundred percent cotton. She was about to put her bra on when she thought of brushing her teeth first. She went to the sink granite wearing only panties because she thought that the master of seduction was not going to return tonight.

 

After a lot of brooding, Jon decided to go to his and Sansa's room as the desire to see her was too much. He drove for 2 hours earlier to find a florist late at night to buy her flowers. He knew he'd been rude towards her but after building a hard shell around him from when he was young, he didn't _know_  how to express his true self. He didn't know how to be romantic without feeling embarrassed. Now, even after he made so much effort to get her flowers, he couldn't give it to her though he really really wanted to. He put the flowers on the console table and thought of giving it to her later. He stepped in and noticed the lighted bathroom. He walked towards it and stopped when he saw that the door was left open. He was taken aback when he saw a half-naked Sansa in her panties. Her head was facing the sink.

 

Jon knew he shouldn't be looking, but he wasn't able to move. She had the most perfect body he had ever seen. His gaze shifted to her pinkish heels first, going up her long slender legs, to her creamy shapely thighs, and stopped for a while on her perfect size ass that were covered with her panties. He was used to seeing lacy thongs but he thought Sansa's plain cotton panties were the sexiest because right now, he wanted to slide his hands inside and squeeze those soft cheeks with his both hands. Then his eyes went up to her small waist, to her beautiful back and nape and the glowing wet red hair she had pushed front.

 

Sansa stood up to check on her teeth in the mirror. Jon's throat became dry when he finally saw the reflection of her ample breast in the mirror. _“Ooohhh, exquisite breasts...perfect pink nipples,”_ he thought. Jon was aroused now. Very aroused. He looked down to his groin and sure enough, he was rock hard. Then he looked back at her in the mirror, staying still, because the urge was too strong. Never had anybody aroused him to the point of madness.

Sansa suddenly felt uncomfortable. She glanced at the mirror and gasped. She was so shocked to see Jon's reflection as he stood behind her, looking intently at her body. Then she realized she was naked and crisscrossed her hands to cover her breasts and turned around to face him.

 

“Jon! What are you doing?” Sansa yelled but Jon didn't reply. Instead, he stepped closer to her.

 

Sansa was alarmed. There was no place to run, and there was no place for her to move backward.

 

“Why, Sansa? Does my nearness affect you?” he asked and his eyes burned into hers.

 

Jon was now in front her. Sansa felt so shy...awkward...excited...and afraid. Her cheeks flushed pink and she closed her eyes tightly. Jon smiled and wondered why this sexy witch always looked innocent in his eyes as if she has never been touched.

 

“Look at me...there's nothing to be shy about. You have an amazing body,” he said huskily.

 

Sansa followed him and opened her eyes slowly and met his searing gaze. Jon's eyes were hot with pure passion while Sansa's eyes were full of anticipation and excitement. He held her small waist and lifted her up from the floor. He sat her gently on the granite counter top and when he removed her hands from her chest, Sansa did not refuse. Jon simply stared at them...Controlling himself not to touch them...not just yet.

 

He then raised his hand and used his one finger to touch her mouth, tracing the outline of her lips before moving down her chin and slowly, very slowly trailing down her throat. Her heart was beating faster as Sansa watched him, aware that she was beginning to tremble but unable to do anything about it. An odd sensation had taken hold of her, a mixture of fear and excitement. Although he wasn’t holding her or restraining her in any way, she felt totally unable to move. He pulled her close and his mouth came down on hers with urgent passion. Sansa thought that she should feel panicked. But she didn’t. Instead, she kissed him back. She was lost in the heat of the sensation which assaulted her body. He was an expert kisser, masterful and absolutely wonderful and they kissed again passionately. She never knew how it happened but had now Jon scooped her from the counter, carrying her slowly to the bed without breaking their kiss.

 

Jon stared at Sansa's dazed eyes and wet puffy lips while he slowly undressed himself. She watched him mesmerized, as every bit of his skin became exposed. He was beautiful and perfect, so overpoweringly male. 

 

“It’s all yours, every single inch,” he said huskily and climbed on the bed.

 

Jon kissed her again...and this time, more passionate...more possessive...his lips travelled her neck, down to her shoulders, leaving a trail of fire and when he reached her chest, “I've been longing to do this for months,” he whispered and groaned. Sansa gripped the sheets of the bed when Jon licked her peak while his right hand massaged her other breast. His other hand was busy stroking her thighs and squeezing her ass. Sansa bit her lower lip. She was very turned on and inadvertently, she moaned his name. Her voice was shaky with desire and pleasure.

 

She was so beautiful and so very sensual and he had never tasted anything so sweet or so fresh. He wanted to taste every inch of her, every curve and all of her. “Hmm, Sansa...you taste so good...you feel so good. Tell me you won't leave me for Dickon. Tell me you won't let him be where I am right now,” Jon murmured while burying his face in between her breasts. Sansa came back to her senses from the sexual fog that she was in and pushed Jon back roughly.

 

The moment his weight was off her, she yanked on the comforter and turned on her side, curling into a ball. Her face was against the pillow and her body racked with sobs because of part shock and part humiliation of responding to his touch and shamelessly admiring his body. How could he ask her that? So all he wanted to do was to ensure that she preferred him over Dickon? She was a fool to believe that he wanted her.

 

As Jon stared at Sansa shaking before him, he was overwhelmed by guilt so intense that it almost consumed him. He regretted the words the moment he said them. He let his fear and jealousy drive him mad. It bothered him because he knew that unlike Val or anyone, Sansa leaving would destroy him and he let that deep fear break their intimate moment.  

He tried to touch her shoulders but the moment he placed his hands on her, she flinched away from him.

 

“Get out,” she said through clenched teeth.

 

Jon hesitated and then dressed and picked up his shoes from the floor and walked out of the room. The sound of her crying torturously followed him. Feeling lost and with nowhere to go, he went towards the lawn. There, he kicked on the scattered lawn chairs and vented out all of his anger as Tormund looked on at him from his room balcony.

 

* * *

 

Jon opened the door to the room he was sharing with Sansa. She was already deep in sleep and he spent a couple of minutes just looking at her face, taking care not to disturb her.

 

“Sansa,” he said almost to himself.

 

Sansa gave a small jerk as she laid there and Jon’s heart felt as if it was being ripped out of his chest. She looked so vulnerable lying in that bed. She looked hurt and alone and so beautiful as she laid with her hands on the side of her face.

 

Jon sighed as he thought what an arrogant bastard he was for treating her that way just because of his jealousy. He watched her in guilty silence and reached down tenderly sweeping a few strands of hair away from her face.

 

“I'm sorry, Sansa. I don't know how to express myself. I’m so, so sorry,” he whispered.

 

He softly kissed her forehead and his lips lingered for a couple of seconds with a sorrowful expression on his face. He put a velvet box on the nightstand beside her and switched off the lamp. Then he turned around to go sleep on the sofa outside.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER ELEVEN:**  
>  _“Thank you...for everything. For the help with the company. For being pleasant to me at times though there were a lot more when you were an ass. For putting up with this lame idea that my father had of us getting married. For agreeing to sacrifice yourself for my aunt and I and our company in the time of need. Thank you for all that...Now, I want a divorce.”_  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Okay, so I thought I'd change the rating to E but then I didn't want to spoil this chapter for you guys. I wanted it to be a surprise. Sooo surprise! I'll change it tomorrow.
> 
> And don't kill me for all the hate/love moments..Hold on for some time, all the past angst will make it sweeter. I'm having so much fun writing these complex characters.


	11. Chapter 11

Sansa opened her eyes and stared blankly as she got accustomed to the unfamiliar surrounding. Sunlight poured in through the windows and her first thought was how she had woken up really late.

Sansa suddenly jerked upright when she remembered where she was and the events of last night. She covered her face with the pillow as the embarrassing details played over and over again in her head. God, she had so openly admired Jon. Like a dog salivating for a bone. And Sansa couldn't believe that she had actually been willing to lose her virginity _to him_. She was a total romantic when she was young...waiting for the right guy. As she grew up, all her time was consumed with taking care of her aunt. Besides, all the guys that she met were threatened of her close friendship with Dickon to ever get to know her better, which left her as a 21-year-old virgin. Angrily, she flung the bedcovers aside and took a drink from a glass of water on the bedside table as she glanced around the room thinking of a way to face Jon today. Just then, her eyes were drawn to a writing in red lipstick on the mirror which read, _“The box is for you”_. Next to it, a black velvet box was placed on top of the dresser. She walked towards it and picked up the box curiously. When she saw what the box contained, her temper immediately started to rise. Inside that intricate box was a necklace with the biggest diamond that she had ever seen.

“That idiot,” Sansa mumbled to herself. “He must really think that I’m so materialistic that I will be appeased with this.”

She raised the necklace up with a disdainful expression and dropped it unceremoniously back where she found it like it was something vile. Her head snapped towards the door as she heard the clicking of the latch. She vowed to herself that if it was Jon, he’d really get it. 

“Good Morning, Mrs.Targaryen,” a maid greeted her.

“Morning,” she replied with a smile. “Do you know where the monster is?”

“Mon- monster?” the maid stuttered looking at Sansa as if she’d gone crazy. Then her face cleared and she smiled brightly. “Oh, Mrs.Targaryen, you mean the MASTER. He’s in the dining room having breakfast with Mr.Giantsbane and Mr.Greyjoy.”

Sansa nodded and went to the bathroom. She emerged fully dressed 15 minutes later with her chin held high and a determined expression on her face.

The war had just begun.

 

* * *

 

Sansa went to the dining area where Jon was alone and immersed in the newspaper that he was reading. She hesitated for a bit if she should stay in the room alone with him but squared her shoulder with firm resolve and pulled out a chair for herself.

“Good morning,” Jon greeted not looking up and still immersed in the newspaper. His tone was pleasant as if nothing had happened.

Sansa resisted the urge to hit him with a plate over his head. She was determined to play it cool like him and with a smile that could only be described as saccharine, she greeted him back.

Jon folded his newspaper and stared at her intently. Sansa shifted in her seat clearly uncomfortable. As the silence wore on, thoughts of Jon staring at her breasts and touching them slowly entered her mind. Sansa closed her eyes tightly and slapped herself awake. Jon still looking at her.

He smiled. “Theon and Tormund went out riding after breakfast. I didn’t join them because I was waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” Sansa said formally as she picked up a piece of bread and glared at him.

Jon gave a wide smile thinking that everything was alright and that she had forgiven him...the necklace must have really done the trick. He wanted two things when he thought of giving it to Sansa; that of replacing the necklace that Dickon gave her and for her to be able to see how sincerely sorry he was.

It had always done the trick with Val and his numerous other women. Sure enough, it also worked on her.

“For what?” he asked, pleased.

Sansa looked at him with a smile but her eyes were blazing. “Thank you...for everything. For the help with the company. For being pleasant to me at times though there were a lot more when you were an asshole. For putting up with this lame idea that my father had of us getting married. For agreeing to sacrifice yourself for my aunt and I and our company in the time of need. Thank you for all that.”

Jon leaned back in his chair, feeling mighty proud of himself. He was a little slow on the uptake that Sansa’s words were laced with sarcasm.

He then leaned forward and shook his head chuckling. “You’re welcome.”

Sansa smiled and lifted her eyes towards his, piercing his grey ones with ice cold blue. “Now I’d like a divorce,” she said staring at him boldly.

“You, WHAT?” Jon asked shocked and surprised at her words.

“I want a divorce,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Sansa, you're being absurd! How can we divorce? We’ve only been married for three months...your company is barely out of debt and what about the merger? What would--”

Sansa stood up. “I DON’T CARE. I am not being absurd and you can’t use me for your insecurities...EVER...AGAIN! Get that?”

With a flick of her hair and a last deadly glare, Sansa stormed out of the dining room as a shocked Jon remained seated, staring after her.

She continued walking until she reached the entrance.

“If Jon comes looking for me, tell him...tell him I said GOODBYE,” she said to the watchman out front.

He looked on open-mouthed as Sansa walked out.

 

* * *

 

Lyanna looked out at the Winterfell skyline in her penthouse office, lost in her own thoughts. Her reverie was cut short by the buzzing of the telephone on her desk. She took a seat and answered the phone.

“President, Mr.Seaworth has just arrived,” her assistant gave her a message.

“Ask him to come in,” she replied.

She turned her chair to once again look out the window and her face betrayed none of the emotions that she was currently feeling nor a hint of an idea as to what was on her mind.

As Davos entered and greeted her, she swiveled the chair around to face him. “So?” she asked raising a well-groomed eyebrow at him.

Davos wordlessly handed Lyanna a brown manila envelope which contained Sansa and Jon’s pictures up to the time that they were currently at Riverrun. She flicked through the stack of photographs.

“It seems like there’s trouble in their relationship, President. They are clearly not getting along. According to reports, they barely see each other at home. It is also said that the atmosphere at Riverrun was tense and that Miss Sansa spent more time with Mr.Giantsbane and Mr.Greyjoy than with Mr. Targaryen.”

Lyanna lifted up one corner of her lips in a half smirk and a half smile and then pushed the pictures away carelessly on her desk to signify that she’d seen enough.

“Finally...it seems like my son has learnt his lesson. That’s well and good. I think now is a good time to put our plans into action than any. How’s everything coming along?”

Lyanna’s voice was pleasant, well-mannered but there was an underlying malice in her tone. Davos hesitated, not in agreement with the plan but obviously left with no choice.

“She is indecisive. We have laid out the proposal to her but she’s apprehensive to sign it,” he reported.

Lyanna laughed sarcastically, “And since when did she think twice before she exchanged anything for an opportunity or money? I think we need to give her a little push...a little incentive, don’t you agree, Davos?”

“But President, what about Mr. Targaryen? The clause in the contract states that they have to be--”

Lyanna cut off Davos and her smile was gone replaced by a serious face. “The contract will be null and void if the other party gives just cause for a divorce and we’d give this divorce a just cause. Or have you forgotten that clause, Davos?”

Davos took a deep breath. “No, President,” he answered.

“You know what I need, Davos. Otherwise, I would not have agreed for Jon to marry that girl who is obviously nearing the brink of poverty if not for her family name. That orphan is not fit to be the wife of a Targaryen Empire heir...especially with her embarrassment of an aunt,” she said disdainfully. “Make sure it gets done,” she said tapping the envelope.

Davos nodded and stepped out of the room.

Lyanna picked up a random picture of Jon and Sansa facing away from each other with blank faces and then looked at it again. After a few seconds, she crumpled it and casually threw it into a garbage can as she picked up the champagne glass beside her on the table and gave a toast to herself.

 

* * *

 

Sansa sat in a secluded clearing, on a cliff not far away from Theon’s palatial estate. The view was majestic. Below her was the calm sea waters of Riverrun and above her were thick, fluffy clouds on a clear blue sky. The scenery was breathtaking but she had barely noticed the view since her thoughts were still with the events of the past week, most especially last night.

She had left her phone purposefully in Theon’s house so that no one could get in touch with her. She didn’t know how long she’d walked or how many hours passed or where she was going until the beauty of this area drew her in. She decided to calm down and spend some time by herself alone so that she could release all the frustrations of this past week. Hopefully that would alleviate the stress that she was feeling right now. She was not even aware that eight hours had passed since she left the house as her muddled thoughts consumed her whole being.

Sansa drew her knees up to her chin and sighed. Suddenly, a shadow cast itself from her back and she shielded her eyes to block the sun in order to get a good look as to who could be disturbing her during this time.

“Mind if I join you?” Tormund asked.

Sansa furrowed her brows in confusion. “H-how--”

Tormund chuckled. “I have first dibs on this place. I discovered it, you know?” 

Sansa smiled wanly and moved over so that Tormund could sit beside her. They spent a few minutes in companionable silence until Tormund decided to break it.

“Beautiful, right?” he asked looking out at the view.

He was staring up ahead, pointing to the scenery, trying to make small talk which Sansa was totally not in the mood for. She gave a weak nod as she rested her chin on her hands which were on top of her knees.

Tormund shifted his attention to Sansa. “Where’s Jon? Shouldn’t you be enjoying this view together?”

At the mention of Jon’s name, Sansa’s lifted her head defensively. “Ah-yeah, maybe he is asking the maids not to leave him for Theon's beautiful resort,” she replied sarcastically.

Tormund looked at her steadily and Sansa regained her composure at the thought that she was giving too much away just because of how emotional she was feeling.

“Or...anyone for that matter,” she followed up feebly as if her sentence made sense.

Tormund paused to look at Sansa and then gave out a disarming smile and a chuckle. “Does he know you’re here? By yourself?” he asked.

Sansa dropped her head and did not answer.

Tormund once again fixed his gaze far ahead. “I’ve known him since we were young, you know? Jon? We’ve been friends since preschool. Seen him at his best...and most especially at his worst.”

Sansa remained quiet, wondering what was it that Tormund was trying to say.

“Why did you marry him?” he asked.

Sansa shrugged nonchalantly.

“Since you know him so well, I think you know why,” she replied rolling her eyes.

Tormund’s face turned serious and Sansa saw for the first time that there was a hidden anger in his eyes. “Money? Social position? The salvation of your company? Well, congratulations. You have all that now,” he said sarcastically. “You have all that, so why did you suddenly ask for a divorce?”

Sansa’s head snapped up at that.

“This morning, after Theon and I came back from our ride, I asked Jon where you were and he said you were probably divorcing him. I thought he said it jokingly but seeing you here, I can tell that you’re far from the picture of a happy wife. What do you want from him?”

Sansa stood up and brushed the seat of her pants, totally ignoring Tormund’s questioning.

“I'll go ahead,” she replied.

Tormund grabbed a hold of her wrist in a loose grip requesting her to stay wordlessly.

Sansa shook off Tormund’s hold on her not wanting to hear any more. “Let me go,” she said firmly.

“Why did you marry him? Just answer that. WHY?” he pressed.

Sansa groaned in frustration. “IT WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE NEEDED ME, DAMN IT!” she said in a rush.

Sansa bit her lips, averting her gaze from Tormund. Tears were on the brink of falling from her eyes.

Tormund stood up and his face was now devoid of anger. He released his hold on Sansa and yet she remained glued to where she stood, facing away from him with tears clouding her eyes.

“So despite the fact that you don’t know him, that he was a jerk to you, that this marriage is only for convenience, you still thought he needed you?”

Sansa swallowed the lump in her throat. “At first I didn’t know it was that. I only knew that there was an inner side to him that made me curious to know him better. As we spent time together, there are times when I thought of how lonely and desperately alone he is...that even if he’s surrounded by money and fame and people who cater to his every whim, he seemed as lonely and craving for affection as I am...more so than me. But I guess I was wrong. He obviously cares only about himself,” she said bitterly as she shrugged.

Tormund held Sansa’s shoulders and looked her in the eye. “You’re wrong. Jon needs you. He needs somebody like you who can heal wounds that are deep, to teach him how to let himself love and be loved in return. Jon may be a top-tier businessman who makes a hundred decisions in a day and has everything, but he’s a lonely man who doesn't even know what it means to belong somewhere.”

Sansa finally fixed her tearful gaze on Tormund.

“From the time he was born, he was different. Pampered and isolated all because of the Targaryen Empire name. He had every material thing that he desired but never a family. Christmases, birthdays...he spent all of those days alone. Everything was decided for him...what he’d wear, who should be his friends, what to eat, how to eat. It shaped him to be rough, Sansa.”

Sansa’s face grew tender, realizing that Jon...this Jon who is so proud, who is so mighty, could have ever gone through that kind of loneliness. They were so different but at the same time, similar. After her parents died, she had always looked out to her aunt's every need and he always had other people tend to his needs, both not experiencing love along the way. Her heart ached as she pictured him as a child surrounded by all the material things that he could want but without the love of his family.

“His mother cares for Targaryen Empire more than her family. By the time Jon was 9, he learned to isolate himself from groups who only wanted him for fame and money except for selected friends...that’s Theon and I,” he smiled at the distant memory. “He let himself get close to his bodyguard at that time and was kidnapped for ransom. That memory was traumatic for him and ever since then, he’s always had problems trusting people...believing that they only get close to him because they want something from him and then they'd leave him.”

Sansa closed her eyes. No wonder he thought the worst of her...and now she completely understood. She did have a motive for marrying him and how can that be different from that of the other people who tried to get close to him in the past because they wanted something from him?

Sansa hesitantly asked, “I saw a photograph...when I first went to his room? The girl...she was pretty. Had blonde hair up to here,” she motioned to her waist.

Tormund laughed but his eyes were cold. “That's Val. He met Val in University. Unlike other girls, she didn’t fawn over Jon. So he thought she would see him for who he is and not for his money, fame or the Targaryen name. Jon showered her with affection and when that didn't work, he sent her many gifts. I think that made her change her mind about being with him.”

Sansa’s eyes misted over as she remembered the necklace that Jon left on her bedstand. Obviously, he thought that giving material gifts was enough guarantee for someone to care for him.

“It was during the time that Jon was rebelling against all of the rules set for him in becoming a Targaryen Empire heir. He had major fights with his father all the time...he just wanted to live independently, wanted to have a job he was passionate about, away from the Targaryen Empire name and to just...live as Jon. He ran away from home but once Jon was almost disowned, Val grew cold too. She became more driven towards her ambition, putting all of her effort in that and barely spending time with Jon. I’ve told you about his childhood, right?”

Sansa nodded.

“So can you just imagine living through that feeling not only once but twice? When he finally thought that he could find happiness and the person that he trusted to care for him abandoned him again. Not only that, when Jon was brave enough to elope with her and leave his fame and money behind, his mother paid Val off and she accepted the money. She ran off with another man, Sansa. Jon promised that he’d never trust another person again...that he will never try to know what love is. He decided that he'd be pleasant with the girls, a total ladies man. He vowed that he’d never get that close to anyone for them to hurt him again...not until he met you,” he said.

Sansa hopefully stared at Tormund.

“Don’t let him fool you into thinking that he’s so against marrying you and that he doesn’t like you. I know Jon…he would not have gone through the wedding even if all hell broke loose if there was not something that made him want to be with you. I’ve seen the way he looked at you last night. He’s already half in love with you although I don't think he knows it and frankly he wouldn't because I doubt he has ever known love in his life.” He smiled at Sansa. “Let yourself love him, Sansa. I know you want to. Teach him how to love you...he has a great deal of love to give. Let him trust you. Once you have his trust, I have no doubt that he’d love only you for a lifetime. He's passionate and honestly a very old-fashioned soul.” He laughed.

“And what makes you so sure that we would really end up happily together?” she asked disbelievingly.

Tormund grinned.

“I know Jon. It may be hard to make him fall. He never has...but once he falls, he falls deeply,” he vowed.

 

* * *

 

Sansa heard Jon’s loud commanding voice even before she climbed the front steps of Theon’s estate. She stood in the doorway apprehensively, unsure of how to face him when all she wanted to do was to hug him and tell him she’s sorry and that she has also forgiven him. With great resolve and one last pep talk, Sansa took a deep breath and opened the front door a crack to peek inside timidly.

She breathed a sigh of relief since Jon was not out front but his voice was stronger here than it was outside. She walked the length of the foyer and stepped just outside the perimeters of the living room where Jon stood pacing with a dark scowl on his face. He looked distressed, occasionally running his fingers through his hair, while Theon remained seated with a serious look on his face, just watching Jon. In front of him were six of Theon’s watchmen including the one that she saw at the entrance before she left.

 

“Tell me..” he asked in an angry tone then closed his eyes to visibly calm himself down. “Tell me what Sansa said before she left. AND PLEASE, without stuttering.”

The watchman stood shaking before Jon, his chin quivering.

“Sh-she told me to tell you that she sa-said goodbye,” he replied.

“AND YOU JUST LET HER GO? WITHOUT ASKING HER WHERE SHE WAS GOING?” Jon shouted.

The man cowered. “I was not in a posi-position master to ask the miss. Besides after your dr-drive I told you to have a nice day and-and you said It’s too late forrr..that so I assumed, I-assumed that you just had a fi-fight. I didn’t think she was--was really leaving.”

Jon advanced on the man, looking as if he would hit him. Theon stood up and blocked his way.

“Well, next time you assume, make sure you use your common sense and tell me about it right away before you keep that thought to yourself,” Jon said from behind Theon.

“Jon, easy...he does not know anything,” Theon tried to calm him down.

As Sansa watched from the sidelines, there was a part of her that felt happy that he was this concerned over the thought of her leaving him. However, there was also a dull ache in her heart as she remembered Tormund’s story. Jon must have thought that she could have left him that easily too.

Mustering up her courage, she cleared her throat and made her presence felt even before Jon saw her.  
8 pair of eyes turned to look at her as she stepped from the shadows.

“Hi,” she greeted in a small voice. She gave a little wave but quickly dropped her hand when she saw Jon’s expression.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?” he asked.

Sansa shifted from one leg to another and bowed her head, putting her hands at the back of her jean pocket.

  
Jon rushed up to her and dragged her off towards the study room that was adjacent to Theon’s living room. As Jon pulled her, she looked back to face the group of people in the living room who were standing in shock, gaping.

With a bright, fake smile pasted on her face, she shouted, “It's okay, we’re alright.”

Once inside the study room, Jon slammed the door. He paced around, not saying anything. He would only stop to glare at her from time to time and then continue pacing again.

“I’m,” she cleared her throat. “I’M SORRY.”

“DIDN’T I TELL YOU BEFORE? What are laws for if everything can be fixed with a sorry? Sorry for what? Sorry for those poor people outside whom I terrorized just to know where to find you? Sorry that I was sick with worry thinking that something happened to you?”

Sansa ran towards Jon and hugged him from behind instinctively. The moment her arms went around his waist, Jon stiffened in surprise.

“I'm sorry, Jon. It really won’t happen again. I’m sorry you were worried and I really won’t do it again,” she said and her voice was muffled by Jon’s broad back. 

Jon closed his eyes and sighed deeply, torn between the unknown emotions that he was feeling in his heart but also knowing that he has to preserve himself from the hurt that she could inflict on him in the future. Just today, it was so easy for her to say she’s leaving him and for her to do so. And he still remembered how he felt when he realized that she was gone from the premises with nary a word to anyone. He felt hopeless, alone...empty. He'd never felt shattered like that before. He didn't think he could recover after feeling something like that again.

  
Slowly he pried Sansa’s hands away from his waist. When he turned around, his eyes were cold, devoid of emotion.

Jon refused to look at her pleading face. “You’re free to do whatever you want to do, Sansa. This marriage...it really shouldn’t have happened,” he said and then looked at her intently. “We never should have let it happen.”

He then left the room leaving Sansa to stand by herself alone in the study area. That night, without a word, Jon flew back to Winterfell, alone.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 12:**  
>  _"Why do you always keep me away?"_ Sansa asked him in a whisper with regret and sadness in her voice.  
>  (After which Jon gets tired of hiding his emotions ;p)
> 
>  
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTE:** This fic is about drama and romance which is I think I tagged, so fair warning, there is going to be lots of drama in the future too.  
> If you are getting really frustrated, maybe you should wait till it is completed lol or maybe this fic is not for you.  
> The way I write this, it is difficult for two complex characters with such different views and upbringing to really connect and let out their raw emotions. They'll make mistakes, evolve and learn. And that's how I'm going to show them. You don't have to agree with me, but for this particular fic, this is how I'm planning to go about it. It's called "Divine Madness" for a reason lol  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa closed the magazine that she had been reading and slapped it onto the edge of the dining table, when truth be told it was Jon that she really wanted to slap.

The last five days ever since he left her at Riverrun had been hell. From the day Theon and Tormund embarrassingly told her that Jon went ahead on the private plane and that he asked them to fly back to Winterfell along with her, it seemed like the only two words that comprised her vocabulary were _“It’s okay”_ and  _“I_ _’m alright_ ”. Days went by and she pasted a bright smile on her face, pretending that she didn’t care and that she’s all good while Jon goes through all the efforts of avoiding her.

At the office, he stays locked in his room all day and has even left word with his secretary that he is not to be disturbed even when she drops by or calls him. They do encounter each other in the office hallways sometimes but he just nods at her politely without familiarity, as if she is a stranger.

He had barely spent time at home too, preferring to stay outside doing God knows what, while she sulks at home and waits for him until the wee hours of the morning. He would only come home to shower and change his clothes and then drive off again. She knew that he was not angry with her anymore. She knew Jon is not the type of person who would just let things go without saying anything if he is angry. But he had been keeping her at arm's length and out of his life ever since she walked off on him...as if she didn’t exist.

Morning at breakfast, Sansa opened the magazine to find out what exactly Jon had been doing away from home. Contrary to what she had believed, he was not out playing sports with Tormund and Theon or drinking with them but rather he was attending parties with actresses...an actress in particular.

Splashed across the back page of the society pages was a picture of Jon, with a beer bottle in one hand, his tie loosened, a wide smile on his face and his other arm hanging loosely around Ygritte, an award-winning actress as she laughed open-mouthed.

For the first time in her life, Sansa experienced the power of the green-eyed monster. Heart-wrenching, twisted, frustrating jealousy ate at her and Jon could not have chosen a more inopportune time to join her for breakfast than today of all days.

Jon was fixing his cuffs as he walked in and he stopped in his tracks when he saw her seated there. He then gave her a nod and walked toward the coffee machine to prepare his own cup of coffee. Once done, he leaned casually against the kitchen counter facing Sansa as he sipped from his coffee cup while Sansa remained seated across him at the dining table rigidly.

Sansa arose slowly from where she was seated and tried to control the fury in her voice when said, “Targaryen.”

“What?” Jon muttered looking at her from above the brim of the coffee cup.

“You've once had a girlfriend, didn’t you?” she asked.

He stopped at mid-sip but looked over at her stoically. “What about her?” he asked.

Sansa turned to face him. “So I bet you know what it would feel like if your girlfriend parades around town with another man and you get to learn of it?”

Jon shrugged and turned his face away. “I couldn’t care less,” he replied.

“WELL, I DO. I hope you won’t let me feel this way again. Understand that?” she asked sternly.

She then threw the magazine on the kitchen counter and Jon flicked a glance at it before staring back at her. She looked beautiful...with her cheeks flushed with color, her pink mouth trembling and the way she exposed her long neck as she flipped her hair defiantly. Jon was almost breathless as he realized how much he missed seeing her.

 _Jon Targaryen, get a hold of yourself, it’s just her pride reacting to this piece of news and not because she particularly wants to be with you. You’ve seen how she despises you...enough to consider leaving you,_  he thought.

Jon nodded at Sansa’s direction. “I understand,” he replied.

He then left his coffee cup on the counter and walked off while Sansa stood alone in the dining room, seething.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa rotated her neck tiredly and massaged her shoulders as she alighted from her car. It had been a long day at the office, not just because of work but mostly because of the covert glances and hidden whispers that she had to endure whenever she passed by anyone at the office. Jon’s headline-grabbing night out was the talk of the town today and pretending that she did not know about it or did not even care took its toll on Sansa. It did not help at all that Dickon had been preoccupied with their company’s books lately like a man obsessed that she barely even got the chance to see him, let alone talk to him. He told her that he was going to find a way for her to divorce Jon sooner even though she told him she didn't want it now and that it was just a snap decision before. But he insisted and she could see a silent desperation in Dickon...he was hiding something from her, she was sure of it. He did call her this morning though but only to make a fuss about the same thing that Sansa had been trying her best to avoid ever since she got out of the house this morning.

  
_“How are you holding up?”_

_“To what?” she asked back lightheartedly._

_“C'mon Sansa, it’s me, you can drop the act,” He said and paused. “I swear I could seriously kill him.”_

_“I think there’s no need for that cause I might get there ahead of you,” she laughed fakely and then turned serious. “It was a misunderstanding, that’s all.”_

_“Stop making excuses for him, Sansa. You deserve more...so much more than that jerk.”_

 

Sansa shook her head as she woke from her reverie. She felt a little bit guilty that she was not able to explain to Dickon how she was partly at fault too for the way Jon was behaving. This fight had been going on for far too long for her to be able to perform functionally. In her heart, she wishes that she and Jon can get the chance to talk and put things to right. Otherwise she’s afraid she’d go crazy.

She opened the front door of their house and dropped her bag as she was shocked to see Targaryen's master chef standing on the other side of the entrance, along with four other maids.

“Good Evening, Mrs.Targaryen,” he greeted.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” she asked, immediately chastising herself for forgetting her manners.

“Mr.Targaryen called the house and requested us to come over tonight to prepare dinner for the both of you,” he said politely.

“D-dinner?” she asked, confused.

She knew that she sounded stupid for repeating everything that he said but she was really surprised by this development. Just when she thought that Jon was beyond redemption, he came out with this unexpected gesture out of the blue once again. Though it was irritating, this was also the thing about him that she found absolutely worth forgiving...the fact that he pretends that he couldn’t care less about what she thinks and yet does the exact opposite, which proves that deep inside, he really does care.

She gave one last puzzled look at the chef and strolled into the dining room to find Jon already seated at the head of the table with a wine glass in hand, before an abundant spread.

She looked at Jon in amazement, barely believing that he was spending the night at home. She looked at the clock and the time was just 8:14 PM and he. was. home.

“You’re staying home tonight?” she asked dumbfoundedly.

He stood up to pull out her chair. When he heard her question, he paused.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” he asked giving her a measuring look, afraid that he had misread her and that she actually didn't want to see him.

Sansa was at a loss for words. “W-well, I was not really expecting you to listen to me. I was just venting and--”

After he helped her settle in, he replied, “I understand how you felt, Sansa. And you don’t need to worry, Ygritte is just a friend and our accidental meeting was sadly exaggerated by the press. I’m sorry if I created trouble for you...I didn’t mean to.”

His voice was apologetic but even before Sansa could recognize his tone for what it was, he immediately cleared his throat and told the maids in a gruff voice to start serving. Heavy silence permeated the room as course after course was served. The clinking of silverware against their plates was the only sound that could be heard in the vast dining room.

By the time the plates were cleared away and the maids were gone after dessert was brought in, Sansa was so uncomfortable and desperate that she felt like she just had to start a conversation with him. Twice she had tried to break through the barrier of silence by commenting on neutral topics such as the weather and how well the chef prepared the meal but Jon’s replies to those topics were polite and close-ended, effectively blocking off her attempts to ease the mood and open the way for them to have a serious conversation.

Frustrated and disappointed, Sansa blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, “Are we really going to stay like this forever?”

Jon lifted his head to look at her.

“What do you mean?” he asked warily.

 _It would be nice if my pathetic heart didn't jump and start beating faster when she said forever,_ he thought.

“Can’t things be different between us?” Sansa asked in a tired tone.

Jon covered his surprise by pasting a scowl on his face, as he studied her. He then leaned back against his seat, “And what exactly do you have in mind?” he asked.

“Well, I’d really like it if we can be friends. We used to laugh and talk about things...I thought we were getting there,” she replied with a hesitant smile.

Jon shrugged casually. “So talk,” he replied.

“Um, what do you want to talk about?” she asked.

 _How about how much you hate being married to me and how much I want to have you that I just have to stay away in order not to touch you,_  he thought.

But instead, Jon replied, “You’re the one who wanted to talk, so talk.”

Sansa looked at Jon boldly, admiring the way he carried his suit and how his aquiline features were really out of the ordinary. “You look very handsome,” she said piercing his grey eyes with her blue ones, locking them in place.

Jon looked at Sansa, surprised at her comment.

“T-Thank you…,” he replied visibly taken aback.

Awkwardness prevailed once again after Sansa had made that comment. She avoided Jon’s stare as she started fanning herself. His gaze dropped to Sansa’s exposed flesh above her low cut inner shirt. She was wearing black and the creaminess of her complexion stood out against the darkness of the fabric. _She looks ravishing_ , he thought. If circumstances were different, he would have sat her down on his lap, took off her shirt and kissed her two peaks right there in the dining table...and then carried her upstairs to make love to her until they were both too weak to move.

Jon’s reverie was cut short by Sansa’s voice. “Um, how do you feel about doing something else? Something that we can do together? Something we’d both enjoy?”

Jon’s heart slammed into his chest...could it be that Sansa was thinking the same thing that he was thinking? He immediately leaned forward from where he was seated against his good judgment.

His eyes darkened and his voice was gruff with desire when he asked, “Like what?”

Sansa looked at him innocently and cheerily. “Well, we could watch a movie if you want to...or we can play Wii. I have a new game and--” she babbled on nervously.

Jon immediately straightened and wiped his mouth with his dinner napkin. His face was now a closed mask as he pushed his seat away and stood up. Sansa looked at Jon in surprise.

“I’m afraid I’d have to beg off...I’m tired, thanks for dinner,” he said through gritted teeth and just like that, he was gone from the room.

Sansa sat alone at the head of the table as Jon walked out. She was frustrated as to how Jon could change so quickly from one moment to the next. She bit her lower lip as she thought about her next move.

With firm resolve, she took a gulp of the wine beside her and with all the courage that she could muster, she started to climb up the stairs towards Jon’s bedroom.

She found him seated at his office table with his eyes closed and his shoulders slumped. He looked tired...dejected. There was no trace of his proud stance at the dinner table this evening. Sansa looked at him quietly...at the man who had everything and yet who had nothing. He had all the wealth in the world and yet his only hope was for his parents to understand him, to find love, for his girl to never abandon him and for him to be able to live the life he wanted happily. And now he was married to her and Sansa wanted to willingly give him the happiness that eluded him all his life.

 _I love him_ , she realized and that unbidden thought nearly sent her to her knees. She did not know when it started, but now that it hit her, she knew she loved him. She had the driving desperation to make him happy. She loved him despite Dickon’s warning, despite Jon’s own warning...and now she’s determined to give him what he’s been deprived of for all his life...the way that she felt he could also give her the kind of happiness that she’s been waiting for.

She crossed the room towards where he was at and her steps were muffled by the thick carpet. Timidly, she placed her hands on his shoulders and started kneading it tenderly. Jon jumped at her touch and his eyes widened in surprise.

“What are you doing?” he asked, stunned.

“You look tired...I’m just trying to relax you,” Sansa replied nervously.

“I am not in need of your care, Sansa!” he shouted coldly.

“Why are you shouting at me?”

Jon sighed deeply and tried to shrug her hands off him. Sansa held on firmly causing Jon to become still. She traced his eyebrows and ran her fingers through his curls.

“Seashell,” she whispered tenderly, with a little smile.

Jon grabbed her hands and with his voice hard, he asked, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO?”

“Why do you always keep me away?” Sansa asked him in a whisper with regret and sadness in her voice.

Jon stared at her intently for a few seconds and then stood up violently with his back turned towards her. When he faced her again, pain was written all over his face as he massaged the back of his neck.

“You’re asking me why? You want to know why?” he asked pulling his hair. With frustration evident in his voice he continued, “BECAUSE YOU’RE DRIVING ME NUTS! I don’t want to watch a movie or play Wii and I don’t want to fight because all I want is YOU! You drive me crazy with your smile, with the way you don’t have to do anything but just sit there and I start to feel like a nervous schoolboy. You drive me loony with your legs that you flash at me every opportunity you get and I have to stay away because I might jump on you like what happened the last time and I don’t think I can forgive myself again. I want you so badly that if you touch me one more time, I swear I’d take you right here, right now...So do you understand? DO YOU UNDERSTAND, SANSA, WHY I HAVE TO KEEP YOU AWAY?”

With barely even enough time to think, Sansa crossed the length of the carpet that separated Jon from her and quickly tugged on his curls to pull him closer so that she could plant a passionate kiss on him. He was taken aback at first but after a second, he succumbed with a groan and kissed her back with all the pent-up passion and longing that he’d been feeling for her. His hands went to her face and his mouth opened over hers, slanting back and forth in a fierce, wildly arousing kiss that sent heat racing through her.

Jon straightened and lifted Sansa off the floor. She crossed her legs around his waist and with their lips never leaving each other, she ran her fingers through his hair and Jon cradled her backside. She felt the intimate, rising pressure of his body against hers as his hands stroked possessively over her back and breasts, soothing her fears, igniting flames of passion wherever he touched her. Jon put her down and slammed Sansa against the wall. He gave her a peck and left her mouth to trace his tongue to her earlobe, licking it to give her a weirdly amazing tingling sensation. He raised her arms above her head, holding it in that position while kissing her neck and her breasts.

He started to undo the buttons of her shirt but his fingers didn’t seem to be working right because of his excitement. A button popped and Sansa gave a low sexy laugh...it drove him into even greater intense madness. Groaning, he tore the shirt open and slid it back off from her shoulders. He feasted his eyes on her breasts, especially on her pinkish tip that tempted his mouth to suck and taste them. He simply stared at them for a long moment which made her tremble with excitement. Her scent reached his nostrils, floral and baby scent...the essence that was hers alone.

Jon groaned appreciatively and his eyes darkened with passion.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered reverently.

She blushed and lowered her face while easing his polo off his shoulder and feeling his toned muscles with her hands. He slid his hands to her sides tracing her curves...Igniting heat wherever he touched.

Caressing her hips, he pulled down her jeans and then her panties, dropping them onto the floor. Jon groaned when Sansa did the same. She clung her arms around his nape and he took that as a cue to kiss her again. 

Sansa whimpered when Jon knelt down and traced his lips on every inch of the skin that she laid bare for him to see. Her knees weakened and she slid to the floor as Jon followed on top of her. Sansa’s eyes were drunk with love as she spread her palms over his chest and caressed him...her innocent touch sent shivers of pleasure down Jon’s spine.

“Am I doing it right?” she whispered.

Jon groaned. “Do it any more right than that and I might die of pleasure,” he replied and his voice was hoarse with desire.

Jon burrowed his face in between her breast, deeply kissing her. Sansa rolled around and got on top of him. The intimacy of their position made her blush. She was riding his stomach and his hands were cupping her breasts while his mouth was latched onto one of her nipples. The way he sucked almost made her faint with pleasure. She was shaking with need and her blood rushed hotly. The sight was so erotic and she couldn’t look away. She moved her hips in a grinding motion against his hardness. He groaned and pushed up against her. Sansa whimpered his name and he licked into her mouth, stealing the words, her breath, and her will-power as she trembled and shook when she experienced an explosive climax.

Jon watched her mesmerized as she reached her peak and then placed his hands on her hips to hold her in place. She slowly lowered herself to his shaft and her nails dug deep into his chest as she cried out when she felt the sharp pain of his entrance. He was huge and nothing could have prepared her for this feeling.

Jon stopped kissing Sansa and froze when he felt her maidenhead breaching. He looked up at her and shock rippled across his handsome face. She opened her eyes the moment she felt his stillness.

“I'm your first?” Jon exclaimed with confusion and disbelief, still inside her. Avoiding his stare, Sansa lowered her gaze to his puffy perfect lips and traced them with her finger.

Mistaking her silence and downturned face for regret or worse reluctance, he sat up and tried to lift her away. She stopped him by holding his face tenderly.

“But I'm hurting you,” he whispered.

Looking into his searching eyes, she pulled herself up and came down again to put his stiff length deeply inside her. “I’ll be okay, I promise,” she whispered. He gulped and remained still, letting her take the lead and never taking his eyes away from hers. This felt...intimate. Like something he had never done before...like _making love._

He was huge and hard, warm and wet. She was still sore but her body was too busy convusling around his. Looking into her blue eyes stared at him dazedly, Jon shivered in pleasure as he groaned and reached his most satisfying orgasm. He then fell back on the floor pulling her along to lay above him. Her body followed without protest while her heart still pounded against his. He held close and then after a few seconds of trying to control his breathing, he cupped her face and kissed her lips gently. He hugged her tightly to his body and brushed a kiss on her damp hair, wondering what the future has in store for them.

 

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who said it's weekend and that I should update soon lol  
> Enjoy!

Sansa and Jon basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking. They did not have the strength to move from where they were still lying on the floor of Jon’s receiving area with only a big warm comforter to shield their nakedness. Sansa’s head was on Jon’s chest as he laid beneath her with his eyes closed. The only illumination was coming from a single lamp in Jon’s study. The light illuminated Jon's perfect features and Sansa marveled at how absolutely radiant his skin looked against the glow of the lamp. Looking at him, she thought that just his face alone was enough to brighten up the entire room.

 

Sansa lazily traced Jon’s bare skin with her fingers and Jon let out a groan as he felt her touch.

 

“Do that one more time and I will not be responsible for what happens next,” he said groaning.

 

Sansa giggled and lifted her head up for just a moment to look at Jon. His eyes were still closed with a half smile as he cradled her tenderly next to him. She stilled the movement of her fingers and settled for burrowing deeper instead into Jon’s embrace.

 

“I’m hungry,” she whispered.

 

Jon lifted his head up in surprise, half opening his eyes to be able to get a good look at Sansa. “AGAIN?” he asked surprised.

 

Sansa swatted him playfully and a blush stained her perfect skin.

 

“Not for that, silly. I mean for food...I want to eat,” she replied.

 

Jon groaned in protest. “Sansa, can you wait, please? Let’s stay like this for a little bit longer. I just want to hold you close to me,” he replied, sluggish.

 

Sansa nodded her head and then turned over, propping her chin on Jon’s chest in order to get a good look at his face.

 

“How do you feel?” Jon asked tenderly, as he looked up at her.

 

Sansa smiled widely with happiness evident on her face. “Like a wife...Like I’m really married...” she replied.

 

Jon chuckled. He meant if she was still feeling pain but Sansa’s answer warmed his heart more than he could ever imagine.

 

Sansa looked at Jon and her newly discovered feelings threatened to overwhelm her. Her heart swelled with so much love for him that it was scary. For the first time in her life, she felt what it was like to truly care for another with her body, heart and soul. Not in the way that she cares for Dickon as a friend, nor the way she cares for her aunt. Not like it is a responsibility or because she had to or because it’s familiar, but because she chose to really, truly care about another person...another being...someone whom she’d want to spend the rest of her life with and grow old with until she dies.

 

Sansa continued to stare at Jon and his face turned serious as he looked at her gazing at him unwaveringly. He lifted his eyebrow at her inquisitively, knowing that she had something to say and curious as to what it was.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

Sansa in a sincere voice replied, “I love--”

 

Jon closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against Sansa’s swollen lips cutting off the words that he knew she about to say, not because he didn’t want to hear it but because he wanted her to be really, really sure before she says it. He knew what false hopes could do to a person...he’s been through that before and was able to get past it even though it was an uphill struggle. But right now, with Sansa it felt different....with her, he somehow felt like if he ended up disappointed, he might not be able to recover. He did not want her to say it at a time when she was obviously overwhelmed by passion, but at the right time when she was sure that they could stay together forever.

 

“No promises, Sansa. Don’t say it unless you truly mean it,” whispered.

 

Sansa looked at him protesting with her eyes. “But I do. It took me some time to realize it but I do now. I lo--” she continued with a confused look on her face at Jon’s reaction.

 

Jon kissed Sansa midsentence to silence her. All thoughts that she previously had were now gone from her head. “Then tell me again some other time. Tell me at a time when we can both be sure and when we can say that we wouldn’t leave each other...that we’d stay together forever,” he said sincerely.

 

“Do you still want to leave me after this?” she mumbled.

 

Jon sighed. “I'm not a man of false promises, Sansa. When I say that I love you, I'm going to think of no one but you for the rest of my days. I'm old-fashioned like that. All I know is that I feel something for you. Is it love? I'm not sure. I have never been in love, Sansa, to know how it feels like. What I’m sure of is that I want you by my side...that you make me very, very happy...and hopeful,” he paused. “You make me hopeful that love is worth risking everything for.”

 

Sansa fell quiet, a little disappointed at Jon’s seeming rejection but touched at the same time that he was feeling something for her too. With firm determination, Sansa psyched herself up to do her best to be able to win this battle. She did a little pump of her arms and immediately looked up to see if Jon noticed anything but his eyes were closed.

 

Both of them stayed quiet for a couple of minutes lost in their own thoughts, until Jon decided to break the silence.

 

“What about you? Can you promise not to leave me after this?”

 

Jon tried to make his tone lighthearted but there was seriousness and fear behind his question. His heart was pumping crazily and though he wanted to pretend that Sansa’s answer did not matter, he was wishing that she’d tell him that she’d gladly stay by his side like this for the rest of their lives.

 

“We said no promises, right?” Sansa said cheekily, using humor to deflect his question. She did not want to put any more pressure on Jon than she already had, but her feelings were still getting the best out of her.

 

“We might not be able to promise each other anything, Jon...but in the end, I’m just hoping that we can both realize that falling in love is something that we should not run away from.” 

 

Jon planted a tender kiss on Sansa’s temple.

“I wish the same thing too,” he whispered.

 

“Then that’s good enough for me,” she replied seriously and they both smiled at each other and shared a deep kiss.

 

* * *

 

With a smile on her face, Sansa stared at a sleeping Jon, breathless in awe at how gorgeous he looked even while he’s sleeping. She gently traced his eyebrows with the tip of her fingers and gave out a little giggle at the way he swatted her hands away and wrinkled his nose at that slightest touch as if he just smelled something bad. On the very day they decided to give their relationship a chance, Jon had her things moved to his bedroom so fast that her head spun.

 

To others, they may pretty well be the picture of a perfect couple in love...Giddy, lovestruck and faces flushed with happiness...but the past few days had not been easy. Blissful, check. Happy, check. But easy, definitely no. Not when the both of them were still unsure of what their future is with one another.

 

Jon had been the most considerate lover...the most attentive husband...but he had never once put into words what he really felt about her. She's lost count of how many times he went down on her but no matter how close they had become and how many times they make love, Sansa still had the feeling that he was being wary about opening himself up fully to her...like there was a part of himself that he still kept protected which he’s not sharing with her.

 

Sansa wished that they could have met under different circumstances...that they could have been ordinary people meeting in the most normal of situations, with no one to tell them what they should and shouldn’t do, especially where their feelings and emotions are concerned. She wished that she didn't technically marry him for money so that he wouldn't have that fear. But of course, this arranged marriage where she'd found love also came with a price...the doubts and uncertainties about the real extent of their feelings and the surety if they’d be able to hold on until the end because they want to and not just because they are expected to or bound by the conditions of a piece of legal document.

 

So here they were...in a situation that could easily have been avoided if only they were not thrown together by destiny in a marriage that had a price on its head. Sansa scoffed a little at the cruel joke that fate had played on them. But glancing back at Jon, seeing him peaceful and quiet and breathing evenly while he slept, it made her heart ache with so much love that she felt like everything is worth it. She vowed to herself that they would survive this together and though it might be hard, she’s confident that they will pull through just as long as they have each other. In the end, she’s still keeping her hopes up that she will be the person who will make Jon realize that he deserves a chance to be happy.

 

With a reluctant sigh, Sansa sat up and removed the covers gently so as to not wake up a still deeply asleep Jon. It was already late and she needed to freshen up and go to work. But even before she could stand up and slip her feet into her slippers, she was startled by the feel of Jon’s arms around her waist and the strength in which he pulled her, making her fall back into bed beside him.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, laughing, while smacking Jon’s hands playfully. Her eyes twinkled merrily with a smile on her face.

 

“Stay,” he whispered burrowing his face into Sansa’s collarbone. His eyes were still closed and his voice came out childlike and a little gruff from sleep.

 

Sansa giggled as his five o clock shadow was tickling her and though she knew that she would have a hell of a time explaining where she got her rashes, she would not trade this moment for anything.

 

“Jon, it’s 9 AM. We’re late for work and your mom might be wondering where you are,” she replied trying to break free from his embrace but still kissing him everywhere she could.

 

“Stay,” he repeated and his voice was flirtatious, a little more playful now.

 

He pinned Sansa towards the bed and started kissing her passionately.

 

“We will be starting late today anyway and I’m the boss so there’s no need to worry,” he said in between kisses.

 

Sansa chewed on her bottom lip, weighing the pros and cons of Jon’s suggestion until he started kissing her more deeply and that’s when her good sense flew out the window.

 

She gave a little nod and with a small voice, she pulled back and replied, “Okay.”

 

Jon grinned widely and with his eyes still closed, he gave her a little peck on the lips knowing that the battle has been won. Sansa pouted playfully and retaliated by prying Jon’s eyes open with her fingers, making him laugh and kiss her again.

 

It was at that moment that Sansa’s phone rang. She tried to escape from Jon’s embrace to reach out for it but he kept holding her back and kissing her, making her stay right where she was at.

 

“Let me go,” she said, laughing.

 

Jon groaned. “Don’t answer it.”

 

Even before Sansa could reply, the insistent ringing of the phone once again caught her attention. She grabbed the phone amidst Jon's protests and answered it even before he could distract her again.

 

“I have to get it,” she said, laughing. “Hello,” she greeted, not even looking at the caller id.

 

She covered the mouthpiece and turned to Jon, who was kissing her shoulders as he slid her nightgown strap off. “Stop it,” she giggled. “Hello?” she asked again.

 

Jon threw his hands up in the air in surrender and rolled his eyes as he leaned against the headboard, making Sansa giggle even more.

 

_“Sans, where are you?” Dickon asked, worried._

 

“Hey, Dickon!” she replied, cheerfully. “What do you mean where I am? Of course I’m at home, silly.”

 

The moment that Jon heard Dickon’s name, he immediately jerked upright from where he was resting. His eyebrows rose as he put his ears at the back of the receiver that Sansa was holding which made Sansa turn towards him in surprise.

 

_“Umm, listen, I think there’s something we need to talk about...something serious,” Dickon said on the other line._

 

Sansa was distracted by Jon who was pressing his face so close to hers and motioning for her to put down the phone. With a stern look, she motioned for him to quiet down barely recognizing the seriousness of Dickon’s tone.

 

“Dickon, ummm...listen...I have to..” she replied, distracted.

 

_“What’s going on?” he asked in a confused tone._

 

“It’s nothing,” she said and waved her hand even though he wouldn't be able to see it. “Just Jon...he’s being an ass.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Excuse me, who’s being an ass?” Jon asked and he started tickling Sansa.

 

“WAIT A SEC...Oh, shit!” she exclaimed and then giggled. “Dickon! Listen, I’d call you back, okay? I promise we’d talk soon...I will.” 

 

He heard her voice get more and more far away as she ran off to evade Jon. _“But...” Dickon protested weakly._

 

“I'll call you,” she said and then laughed again. “Jon, you'll get it!”

 

Dickon looked at the phone as the call went dead. Sansa had already cut down the call before he could react. He leaned back against the sofa and groaned before he threw his phone in frustration.

 

* * *

 

Sansa looked at Jon accusingly as she put down the phone.

 

“What?” he asked with an innocent expression.

 

“What do you mean what? I was talking on the phone and you were rude,” she said raising an eyebrow.

 

Jon shrugged. “Oh, so you can only be rude to me and not to him. WHAT GOOD FRIENDS YOU ARE,” he sulked.

 

“Huh?” Sansa asked, a little confused at Jon's 360-degree mood change.

 

She tugged on her nightgown strap and Jon swallowed violently while looking at that gesture as if transfixed.

 

Jon shook his head to wake himself up from the daze he fell into. “Does he know that we’re trying to give our relationship a go?” he asked.

 

Sansa felt a little annoyed at Jon’s insinuation. But when she turned around and saw the petulant expression on his face, she realized something that made her heart do a little dance.

 

“Jon Targaryen, are you by any chance,” she asked slowly, narrowing her eyes and paused. “JEALOUS?” she continued and her eyes danced with merriment.

 

“Huh? Why would I be jealous?” he asked innocently. “ME? Jealous? I would not be Jon Targaryen if I were jealous. Who’s jealous? I don’t even care that he calls you every day. I didn’t even notice that your phone conversation lasted for a total of 2 minutes and 46 seconds,” he said and huffed.

 

Sansa found an altogether new side to Jon that endeared him more to her. With a wide grin on her face, she scooted over to his side of the bed and plopped down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, making Jon catch her in surprise.

 

“Mffttt,” Jon let out a surprised sound as he felt Sansa’s weight when she suddenly sat on him. “What the?” he asked.

 

“Jon, so you have this side to you!” she said, kissing his nose.

 

Jon averted his gaze from her and his lower lip jutted out in a petulant expression.

 

“Wha-what are you talking about?” he asked.

 

Sansa pinched Jon’s cheeks suddenly. “You're cute!” she exclaimed.

 

Jon reddened. His left hand went up towards his cheek in surprise while his right hand cradled Sansa loosely.

 

“I like it when you’re jealous,” she playfully whispered in Jon's ears, giving his earlobe a bite.

 

“I-I..told you,” he stuttered, getting embarrassed.

 

Sansa cut off Jon’s protest. “I’m through with hiding my feelings, Jon. It’s tiring...if we really want to make this work, we should learn to be honest. So no more lying, okay? We should only tell each other the truth and nothing but just that..promise?” she asked seriously.

 

He sighed. “Well, maybe I was a little teeny weeny bit jealous,” he whispered. “It's just--I wish I can be as close to you as he is. I wish that you'd feel as comfortable with me as you are with him, that you would feel like you can tell me your worries and doubts and fears and that I’d be the first person you’d run to if you ever need anything,” he said softly.

 

Jon looked at Sansa tenderly, brushing her hair away from her face.

 

Sensing him become embarrassed about sharing his true feelings, Sansa joked, “Even though me and Dickon have been friends for so long, there are a few things about me that he doesn't know which you do,” she whispered.

 

“What?” he asked, confused.

 

“He doesn't know how I look when I'm naked..” she paused and sure enough Jon's eyes were turning darker. “He doesn't know how I look when I peak and--and he doesn't know how I look at the person who has my heart,” she added, huskily.

 

He leaned over to plant a soft and tender kiss on her lips, pouring his heart and emotion into that one gesture that made Sansa feel that no matter what...everything is just right and perfect and that there’s only them that they had to worry about.

 

When Jon pulled away, Sansa still had her eyes closed...lost in the depth of the emotions and feelings that she felt towards this man. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Jon smiling at her.

 

“Sans, do you know what this means?”

 

She shook her head timidly.

 

“This means, IT’S TIME TO TAKE A SHOWER!” he said, lifting Sansa in his arms and running to the bathroom while Sansa flailed her legs and squealed in giddy surprise.

 

* * *

 

Jon put down the book that he was reading as he stared at Sansa who was seated on the same couch opposite him. Their feet were touching but he was not even sure if she noticed as her brows were knitted in concentration, focusing on the paperwork that she was reviewing.

 

He was born as an heir but people would be surprised to know that he had always dreamt of simple dreams. Watching Sansa, his heart swelled with emotion as he thought that he’d like nothing else but to spend the rest of his life with her...In a house with a white picket fence, a family dog, three kids and the whole nine yards...But being this happy for the first time in his life, he felt guilty that it’s almost a sin to wish for anything else. No matter how his day goes, he is content to just lie beside Sansa in bed at the end of the day, holding her in his embrace as they talked and laughed, lost in each other's arms...and that’s what he'd like to believe.

 

However, as weeks went by, he had started to become greedy. Along with his developing feelings towards her, came the crippling fear that he was once again setting himself up for disappointment...except this time, it's worse, because he cares about Sansa deeply and she already has a part of his heart, which no one had ever managed to do before. He wishes that he could just let go and that she could cure all of his hurts of the past. He knew she would and heaven knows that he’s trying, but it’s not easy. He longs for the day when all of the uncertainties of being in this false marriage are washed away and that he can be secured in the fact that their marriage would last and would be for real...that she is not overwhelmed by her feelings because of her innocence and naivete’ and that unlike others, she sees the good in him. _It doesn’t sound so far-fetched, right?_ He thought to himself. And though a part of him wants to believe it’s possible, he was reminded once again about the circumstances that led them towards this union.

 

When he first met Sansa, he never thought that they would end up right here at this moment...but they did...and that’s what made it so strange. And that's what made him hope and at the same time fear for the future. Because you never know what is going to happen.

 

Jon gazed at Sansa’s face tenderly as she lifted her head to give him a sweet smile before bowing her head down again, chewing at the end of her pen thoughtfully. He wanted to memorize her face at that exact moment...to stamp that image in his head since he fears that in the end, these memories would be all that he’d have left of their time together if she gets tired of him. He is not an easy person to love, even for a kind soul like Sansa. He closed his eyes and there she was again...in those precious memories he had memorized...because in the future that might be all he has of her. 

 

 _They were talking a walk in a park while it was drizzling. She was in her adorable shorts and a jacket, holding a red umbrella and walking forward slowly while he walked backward facing her with his hoodie on. She conversed softly with love in her eyes...and her gaze_ _never left his._

 

_Both of them were learning how to cook together with heads close together as they leaned forward on the kitchen counter towards where the cookbook was. Sansa was wearing a headband and an apron in pink and he was begrudgingly wearing the same in blue. Sansa looked at him and giggled. When he realized that she stopped what she was doing to look at him up and down, he smacked Sansa’s ass playfully with a ladle. She looked at him with a hurt expression while she rubbed the place where he hit her and got the pan to get her revenge. He put up his hands in defense and moved backward as Sansa moved in on him threateningly and they chased each other around the kitchen._

 

 _He was sharing a story with Sansa animatedly, complete with big hand gestures at the dinner table. She was clearly not listening and was engrossed at staring at him unabashedly with her chin cupped in her hands over the table and a flirtatious smile on her face. He noticed her and stopped talking. He_ _covered his face with his hands, embarrassed. Sansa was still staring. He then threw a dinner napkin at her and she immediately removed it only to stare back at him as if nothing happened. He laughed wholeheartedly and then stood up and threw her over his shoulder to carry her towards their bedroom._

 

 _Sansa was sitting on his lap in his office and both of them were facing her table as they looked through plans together. She turned around to look at him from time to time with a smile. Dickon arrived unnoticed and upon_ _seeing them close, he threw the two cups of coffee he bought in a nearby trash can and walked out. Jon side-eyed all this and with a smile, he pulled Sansa for a kiss, cutting her off mid-sentence._

 

_He was driving and Sansa was leaning against his shoulders, both singing a silly song on the radio together while goofing around._

 

_Both of them were in bed together. He was reading a book, sitting upright in bed with an arm around Sansa who was sleeping peacefully. She snuggled closer to him unconsciously with her mouth open. He turned to look at a sleeping Sansa, amused. He stared at her for awhile, tracing her nose and then sincerely kissed her lightly on the lips and turned off the lamp._

 

 

He opened his eyes and his vision was cloudy. _Please, God, please don't take her away from me,_ he thought and sent out his first prayer ever.

* * *

 

  
Sansa and Jon were enjoying a lazy afternoon by themselves in the living room having foot soaks. Jon turned to look at Sansa with a playful smile on his face and splashed her with water using his foot, trying to get her attention.

 

“Targaryen!” She protested.

 

Jon chuckled. “I’m bored,” he said in a petulant voice.

 

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “Then make yourself useful. I’m thirsty,” she replied.

 

“So?” he asked, trying to sound clueless.

 

“So go get me some water,” She rolled her eyes.

 

Jon made a face, obviously not used to someone ordering him around.

 

“Faster...go!” she said rubbing her throat exaggeratedly.

 

Jon stood up slowly. “You'd pay for this tonight,” he threatened.

 

Sansa blushed and he leaned down to kiss her. He then turned around to follow her order as she smiled watching him leave.

 

Jon went to the kitchen and opened the cabinets carelessly, not knowing where things were kept. 

 

“WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?” he shouted out to Sansa.

 

Sansa’s voice comes from the living room faintly, “In the 3rd cabinet.”

 

Jon turned away to get back to his task, chuckling. He was amazed at how this simple act made him feel as if he’s really married.

 

_International supermodel Val returns to Winterfell. She, who is well known for giving glory to the country because of her numerous CF’s and career as a host in KL, is back in Winterfell for a short interview._

 

The sound slowly permeated Jon’s senses as he turned around towards the tv, transfixed. His smile slowly faded from his lips as he saw the video of Val arriving at the airport looking peppy, waving to the crowd and flashbulbs popping around her.

 

_“I’m staying indefinitely. I haven’t been back in so long,” she smiled. “Vacation mostly and to catch up with old friends,” she said meaningfully._

_“There was a persistent rumor that you were once involved with Jon Targaryen, Heir of Targaryen Empire. How true is that? Are you also planning to meet him?”_

_Val smiled. “No comment,” she shrugged._

 

Jon stood still, staring at the TV while Sansa tip toed behind him. She hugged him from behind making him jump in surprise.

 

“What’s taking so long? I’m parched!” she said and pouted before kissing his shoulder.

 

Sansa then turned towards the cabinets as Jon remained glued to where he was at. She got the glass and looked at the tv which was featuring a commercial now.

 

“Watcha watching?” she asked playfully.

 

“Um, n-nothing. I just turned it on,” Jon replied nervously, feeling out of sorts and confused.

 

She nodded nonchalantly as she drank the water. Jon looked at Sansa and then ran his fingers through his hair worriedly.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNN!  
>  **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 14:**
> 
>    
>  _“What are you doing here?”_
> 
>    
> Val looked at Jon and her face grew soft and tender. _“I missed you,”_ she replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Val stood near the window of her condominium with her arms crossed, looking at the city lights of Winterfell by night.

  
“It’s good to be back,” she whispered.

  
She never thought she’d come back. To this city where she was born and raised in but also the city which gave her the most heartache that she’d ever felt in her entire lifetime.  
She thought back to the day she left Winterfell…to the devastating pain that led her to run away but which in turn, also added fuel to her drive to make something out of herself. And who’d have thought she’d be in the place where she is right now? Successful, rich and world-renowned. Nobody can look down on her now. Not when she’s fought tooth and nail to have the status that she’s enjoying. A status that she’d reached, out of her determination to prove that she is worthy.

  
Val turned around to survey the room that she was standing in. Boxes were scattered all around her. Her eyes brightened when she suddenly remembered something. She went to one of the boxes and rooted deep inside it, looking for something. A smile lighted up her face when she finally found what she was looking for. She took out a picture frame of Jon smiling at the camera gorgeously and wiped it tenderly with a sad smile.

  
“Did you miss me? Are you terribly mad? I hope not,” she whispered.

  
She turned her head to look back out the window, sighed and then stretched her arms.  
“Welcome home, Val,” she said to herself.

 

* * *

 

Sansa pushed the door towards Jon’s office quietly. He was standing and looking out the window, lost in thought. He turned around when he heard Sansa approach and immediately straightened giving her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“You’re here?” He asked.

 

“Why? Aren’t you glad?” Her face fell in disappointment.

 

Jon went around the corner of his desk to ruffle Sansa’s hair. “Silly, of course I am.”

 

Sansa smiled brightly as she held up the box that she was holding. “LUNCH!” she exclaimed.

 

Jon’s brows furrowed in confusion as Sansa opened the box. He was pleasantly surprised and touched when he saw that Sansa had arranged the food according to his likeness.

“When--” he trailed off.

 

Sansa looked at the child-like wonder on Jon's face and wondered if his mom or Val or any of his other women had ever prepared anything for him. Her heart wrenched as she realized that this might be the first time that anyone ever did anything this simple and heartfelt just because they’d wanted to surprise him.

 

Sansa made a face to ease the tension.

“This morning,” she replied. “It might not taste that good but since I’m pretty good with design, I hope the visuals more than make up for it.” She laughed.

 

Jon looked at her softly.  
“It’s perfect. Thank you,” he replied hoarsely.

 

Jon closed the gap between him and Sansa. He flattened his palms on the back of the chair where Sansa was seated and planted a long, lingering kiss on her lips that left her sighing. His tongue dueled with hers as he enticed her to claim him as he was claiming her. He hugged her tight to him as if he was a man drowning and Sansa curved her hands against his nape pulling him closer to her.

 

Once they broke apart, Jon still held on to Sansa, not letting her go. She ran her hands through his curls, sensing that something was amiss. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

 

Jon shook his head.  
“I’m just tired that’s all,” he replied. And just like that he straightened, betraying none of the vulnerability that he had just shown her a couple of seconds ago as he walked towards his desk and started shuffling the papers on top of it.

“Listen, I really appreciate the effort you took with lunch, but I have an afternoon meeting that I have to prepare for, so I’m afraid I’d have to pass up,” he said, not looking at her.

 

Sansa’s expression changed to one of disappointment. It had been a long time since Jon had one of his hot and cold moments but it still gave her a dark sense of foreboding whenever he had those spells. _He's probably preoccupied with work,_  she thought as she quickly recovered and pasted a fake smile on her face before standing up.

“It's okay, I just wanted to give that to you that’s all.”

 

She turned to walk towards the door with a disappointed expression that she was tried to cover up with a smile. She looked back at him once again before leaving.

 

Jon lifted up his head and their eyes locked from across the room.

“Would you like to stay for a while?” Jon blurted out. “I-I mean if you are not busy.”

 

Sansa automatically smiled brightly and nodded. All negative thoughts were now gone from her head and she was internally bouncing up and down with excitement.

 

Though Jon was busy preparing for the meeting, he kept asking her if she was alright and stood up to steal a kiss from her every other minute. Sansa didn't get bored or anything because she enjoyed watching him work. Inadvertently, she fell asleep on the huge sofa in his office. Jon stood up and put his coat to cover her. He stroked her cheekbones and stared down at her sleeping form. She even sleeps like an angel, he observed as he ran his eyes over her. He studied her innocent and exquisite face and her features were intensified by the fact that she had an even more beautiful soul. He thought she was pretty before, but that extra added fact made her maddeningly irresistible to him. She is innocent but dangerous, calming his restless inner beast and claiming it as hers at the same time.

 

When she stirred awake, he went back to his table and pretended to be pondering over a document. When she saw the clock and realized that she had slept for an hour, she excused herself to go to her office as she had a lot of work to do.

“Make sure you eat before going to your meeting,” she said lovingly before closing the door.

 

* * *

 

Sansa walked towards the elevator from Jon's office while humming a tune, feeling utterly carefree and elated that Jon asked her to spend some more time with him

The elevator door opened with a faint “Ping” and a gorgeous woman stepped outside. She was talking animatedly on her phone and she turned to look at Sansa with a faint smile as she ended the call.

 

“Oh, nice top!” she said looking at Sansa’s shirt.

 

“Thank you. I love yours too,” Sansa replied politely.

 

The woman sized Sansa up. “You should pair it with something short though...your legs are to die for,” she said enviously.

 

“Thank you,” Sansa repeated again, not knowing what else to say.

 

Sansa wondered why that girl looked familiar and thought back on circumstances where they might have met…but even before she could broach the subject and ask the woman about it, the elevator once again sounded signaling that Sansa had to get in or it would close.

“I'm sorry, I have to get in,” Sansa said and smiled apologetically, pointing to the elevator.

  
The woman gave a friendly wave with a genuine smile as Sansa turned to take her leave.

  
Sansa walked towards her office with a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she should have remembered the girl that she met while waiting for the elevator. She reached her office and chewed on her bottom lip as she racked her brains as to where she’d met her...and then it hit her. It was Val, the girl whom Jon almost eloped with.

 

Sansa held on to the back of her chair for support and her knees weakened as if she’d collapse any minute.

 

“Oh God, she was about to go to Jon's office,” Sansa realized and covered her mouth in shock, knowing that her worst fear had come true.

 

* * *

 

Jon loosened his tie as he strode along the hallway leading towards his office. This whole afternoon had been a series of meetings after another. He was tired and stressed and it didn’t help that his esteemed mother had chosen today of all days to pressure him once again into taking a more active rein and role in the administration of the Stark properties.

 

_“We need to be more active in that business, Jon. Otherwise, your marriage with Sansa makes no sense at all. It’s time to exercise our right in Stark Properties...make your presence felt...” she suggested._

_Jon sighed. “And here I was thinking that you married me off because you suddenly developed a compassionate heart and actually wanted to help them,” he replied._

_Lyanna looked at Jon calculatingly. “Be sarcastic all you want, but remember this, Jon. We should always work things to Targaryen Empire's advantage. Their business is sinking...no matter what they do, everything will go to waste. Sansa might be doing her best but it’s not going to be enough. You know that and I know that. Now, they have_ _a very good real estate that we can put to good use for our other properties. As it is, I’m thinking of a new hotel where---”_

_Jon stood up, cutting her off._

_“It’s Sansa’s call on that decision. I promised her that much and I won't betray her trust for any amount of money. That is what she is expecting from this marriage and I’m keeping my end of the bargain,” he said and turned around to exit._

_But even before he could do so, Lyanna called out to him. “At the end of the day, she’s walking off, Jon. She’s walking off with your money and we’d be left with nothing. NOTHING! At that time, would you still think that being good to her was worth it?”_

_Jon paused midstride as his mother’s words affected him more than he was letting on. He then violently opened the door to go out of her office wordlessly._

 

Jon massaged his temple as he reached his office.

His secretary was blocking his way even before he could step inside. “S-sir...There’s...” she said.

 

Jon raised his hands to stop her. “NOT NOW,” he replied.

 

The secretary moved away, looking nervously inside his office. Jon opened his office door as he covered his face with his palms in frustration. He jumped in surprise when his office chair swiveled to reveal Val seated there.

 

Val waved her fingers sassily with a pleasant smile on her face. She projected the picture of a calm and confident woman even though her knees were nervously shaking under the desk.

“Hi, Jon, it’s been a long time,” she said.

 

Jon’s jaw hardened as he looked at her. “You have some serious guts coming here,” he said through clenched teeth.

 

Val’s smile faltered but she came with a purpose and she’d be damned if she will let Jon’s temper get the best of her. She braced herself and stood up as if she didn’t hear anything.

“You’ve made it, Jon. I never thought I’d see the day that you’d be taking over Targaryen Empire and yet here you are,” she chuckled and tried to make light of the situation.

She shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to look at him, “You look great.”

 

Jon strode towards Val and asked, “What are you doing here?”

 

Val looked at Jon and her face grew soft and tender. “I missed you,” she replied.

 

 _The nerve of this woman_ , Jon thought and looked away in frustration…and anger…angry at the fact that she had to come back at a time when he was risking to open his heart. Angry that along with her return, she had also successfully resurrected his old fears and insecurities.

 

Val lifted her hands to touch Jon’s face. He jerked away as if burned and walked out of his office, knowing that she'd follow and vowing to himself that he’d put things to right once and for all. He was barely even aware that Sansa was standing from a distance, watching the scene unfold before her very eyes with a hurtful expression.

  
He stopped when he reached the elevator. “I don’t fucking believe this,” he said and shook his head. “Do you know that you’re the most shameless person that I’ve ever met? Why didn’t I notice it before?” He laughed humorlessly.

 

“What if I was threatened to leave you, Jon? What then? What if every single day that I’ve been away I only thought of how to make myself better so that you can be proud of me? So that I can be right for you,” she whispered.

 

Jon narrowed his eyes and blinked at first and then sighed. “No matter what happened or who is at fault, we can’t go back to the way we used to be, Val. Let’s leave the past where it lies. Due to recent circumstances, I have even come to believe that it happened for the best. You don't have my heart, Val, you never did.”

Then he pointed to the elevator, “See that? Use it,” he said and turned to walk away but Val grabbed his wrist.

 

She suddenly remembered how the woman waiting for the elevator pointed to it the same way like him.

_“I'm sorry, I have to get in,” she said and smiled apologetically, pointing to the elevator._

Val knew she'd seen her somewhere...but didn't know where exactly...that's why she had started a conversation with her. Now though, she realized that the girl is HER Jon's so-called wife.  

 

Val looked at him in surprise. She'd seen pictures of her before but she figured that it was a contract marriage and thought that they were not even living together. But if that girl was working in Targaryen Empire and visiting his office floor...then....Val shook her head to dispel those thoughts. _No, that is not possible,_  she reassured herself.

 

“I read about your marriage,” she said to him and paused. “It's an arranged marriage, isn't it? You wouldn’t have married someone that fast if it was your own decision. I know you, you've never even promised me anything,” she said accusingly. “Being in a marriage that’s not of your choice, Jon, is it worth it?”

 

Jon turned to look at Val, pokerfaced. “Think what you want to believe. It might not have been my choice, but now in this moment...right here...I choose to make it work,” he said and tilted his head. “Choices, Val. We always have it. Just like you once did.”

 

Jon then shook her hands off and walked away.

 

Val shouted back after him making him stop in his tracks, “What if something happens, Jon? What if something happens that would make her want to leave you? What will you do then? Would you still think it is for the best?”

 

Jon swallowed hard and said, “Then I'd pray to God she's not like you.”  
He walked off without a second glance at Val who stood dejected and lost by herself. Her eyes never left Jon’s back as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

Sansa and Jon sat across each other at the dinner table. He was reading the newspaper while Sansa desolately played with the food on her plate. There was a strange silence permeating the room. Overnight, life had become complicated for both of them.

 

Sansa had waited up for him worriedly until the wee hours of the morning, fearing the worst, knowing that Val was back in the picture.

 

At 3 AM, he finally came. He staggered drunkenly inside their bedroom, intoxicated with alcohol until he was barely coherent.

 

Even before Sansa could ask him what happened and where he had been, Jon was already out of his clothes and reaching out to her like a man possessed. There are a lot of things that she wanted to ask him and to say but even before the chance presented itself, he was kissing her aggressively until all of her good sense flew out the window.

 

The way that he made love to her last night was very odd for her. First, he ate her out as if he couldn’t get enough of her, asking her to look at him everytime she closed her eyes as he traced his name with his tongue on her clit. Then he pounded into her like he was a man dying and the only way that he could be saved was to purge himself deeper through her body. He pleasured her for hours and hours and though he said that he did not want her to say that she loved him, every stroke, every touch and every whisper that he made was designed for her to have no choice but to verbalize her love for him. It seemed like the harder that she tried not to say, “I love you” the more consumed with passion he became. It was as if he wanted, needed to hear those words of love and only when she said it did he finally give both of them the satisfaction that they were craving for.

 

After Jon rolled off and went to sleep, Sansa laid her head on his chest, thinking that it had everything to do with Val’s return. Now as they sat across each other to have breakfast together, Sansa was determined to somehow force him to share his feelings and for him to confess that his ex-girlfriend had come back, looking for him. Afterwards, she wanted him to reassure her that everything was alright between them...that he still cares for her the same way and that Val’s return did not make any difference about the progress that they’ve made in their relationship.

 

“Jon,” she called out and cleared her throat. “Do you want to tell me something?”

 

Jon continued to stare at the newspaper with his face blank. “Tell you what?” he asked casually.

 

“Umm, anything. Is there something that happened which you’d like to share with me?” she asked meaningfully.

 

Jon folded the newspaper he was reading in half and put it on top of the table and shrugged nonchalantly.

“None that would be of interest to you, Sans,” he replied, ruffling her hair.

 

Sansa hesitated, feeling like a nagging wife who was put down firmly but politely.  
“Is everything alright? Umm, I mean between us?” she asked timidly.

 

Jon smiled.

“Didn’t last night prove that?”

 

He then walked towards her and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.  
“I have several meetings today. I won’t be home for dinner, so don’t wait up,” he said.

 

Sansa looked after Jon’s retreating back with sadness in her eyes. More than the fact that he was keeping Val’s return from her, it was his smile and his kiss that nearly became her undoing. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes and his kiss felt cold and lifeless. It felt like an obligation and without the usual warmth that Jon’s lips normally has.

 

* * *

 

Sansa and Dickon sat beside each other in the conference room of Sansa’s family corporation for a meeting. Sansa was at the head of the table and Dickon was on her left. He was typing furiously on his laptop with a worried frown creasing his naturally smooth forehead as Sansa sat in a daze.

 

“This is what I previously called you about. Lately, there have been abnormal activities with regards to the purchase of stocks in Stark Properties. It’s quite alarming how--” Dickon said but stopped when he looked at Sansa.

 

She had a faraway look in her eyes, clearly not having listened to a single word that he said. “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

Sansa smiled shakily and tried to put on a brave front. She composed her face and became all business. “You were saying...about...ummmm...about,” Sansa’s voice trailed off as she saw Dickon’s disbelieving expression.

 

He took Sansa’s hands in between his. “Business can wait, Sans. You’re talking to me...it’s me...you can stop pretending,” he said softly.

 

Dickon’s words broke the last vestige of strength that Sansa had and she drew a shaky breath as she closed her eyes tiredly. “Why does it have to be so difficult? It seems like every time I take a step forward, he takes a step backward. Does it mean that we are really not meant to be together? Should I just let it go?” she asked sadly.

 

He looked at Sansa meaningfully. “Depends,” he said.

 

Sansa looked at him quizzically.

 

He continued, “There will come a time when you’d have to make a decision. Is your love selfish? The kind where you expect someone to love you back the same way you love them just because you feel that way, Or is it selfless? The kind where you let them go because you know it’s not meant to be and it is what would make them truly happy?”

 

Dickon straightened up, aware that he might have given away more of himself than he let on. “I can not make decisions for you, Sansa. I’m here as your friend...as someone who loves,” he said and cleared his throat. “--loves you. But at the end of the day, it is you who should make the decision. I just hope that in making that decision you’d also think about yourself as much as you think about him,” he said.

  
He then gave one last squeeze to Sansa’s shoulders before standing up…making an excuse so that he could give Sansa some time by herself, “I’d --- I’d go get us some coffee.”

 

As Dickon went out the conference room, he leaned his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes in frustration.

 

* * *

 

Val awoke with a heavy, aching feeling as if she had not slept at all. As she shoved her hair out of her face and propped herself up against her pillows, she couldn’t help but remember the events that had transpired a week after her return to Winterfell.

 

After seeing Jon, she felt as if her decision to come back had all been for nothing. A lot of things had changed and what she imagined would happen were all but figments of her imagination.

 

She always thought that Jon would welcome her back with open arms after she tearfully explained what happened during that fateful day years ago when Jon’s mom blackmailed her into leaving him. It was that thought that had kept her focused and driven in her craft until she’d reached the status that she has today. However, no matter how hard she tries, she thought it is also karmic fate that is keeping everything that she’s ever wanted always just beyond her reach and always at a cost.

 

When Val was dating Jon, his mother had Val's agency fire her. Lyanna threatened her that she would absolutely destroy her career if she didn't leave him. Knowing nothing else but modelling, Val was devastated. Her future looked bleak…and it did not help at all that Jon decided to leave his home. She knew that he was used to the comfortable life and she was determined to give him that by working hard. But without her dream, she was nothing...a mere nobody. A nobody who could not give Jon anything. She knew that if at that moment they did elope together, it would only be a matter of time before she starts to resent him.

 

Penniless, she was forced to accept the offer of Jon’s mom for money and a whole new life in KL. She vowed to herself that at the end of it all, she’d have the last laugh, for she would realize her dream and also have Jon.

 

Being in a foreign country and starting from scratch, she sought help from Willas and his mom in getting her career started and the rest is history. There was not one night during the five years that she did not think of Jon and how they could one day pick up from where they left off; successful, famous, moneyed. She believed in Jon's mistrust and his inability to bond with people so much that she was confident that he would be left to choose no one but her. Jon getting married and almost falling in love was not a factor that she considered in her equation though.

 

Val’s gaze drifted with numb abstractedness around her room, still lost in her own thoughts. Her eyes then fell on a brown legal envelope by her dresser which added more confusion to her already muddled mind.

  
She had tried everything...she called him consistently but it was as if she did not exist to him anymore...He had instructed the watchmen not to let her into Targaryen Empire..and when she retorted to waiting for him outside his workplace, he sent her a message through his secretary to stop disturbing him and that his wife might get worried if she comes to know of her antics...that if she persists he might be forced to take serious actions...He mentioned that he didn't want to make his wife unhappy...Realizing how much he cares about that Stark girl, she was almost about ready to give up and cry over her loss. Just then, a miracle happened which made her think twice about staying.

 

_She opened her condominium door to find Davos standing outside with bodyguards and a polite smile on his face._

_After she invited him inside, he said, “President knows that with your help, this new venture would be a big success. You’re not called the Million dollar girl in Westeros for no reason at all Miss Val. Everything that you endorse is guaranteed good returns. The President is a businesswoman first and foremost and she specifically asked me to tell you that this has nothing to do with your past. If you become the ambassadress for this new project she’d make it worth your while.”_

_She laughed sarcastically. “You people think you can still put a price_ _on my head? Thank you, secretary, but no thanks. Kindly just tell her that Val cannot be bought anymore,” she replied._

_She stood up and opened the door to her condominium unit insinuating that Davos should go out._

_“Now if you don’t mind, I have quite a few things that I have to work on,” she said._

_Davos stood up and walked towards the door but paused to face her. “Maybe I should let you know, Miss Val, that more than the money, the President thinks that you might be interested to know that it will be Mr.Targaryen who’d be heading the launch of this new resort.”_

_She looked at Davos in surprise._

_“Part of the contract stipulates that you’d have to accompany him to a remote island to promote goodwill and launch our sustainable development programs to the tribespeople who might be affected by the new resort that we’d be building. Mr.Targaryen is already being briefed about his role in this project as we speak and I just want you to know that the activities might last for a month,” he said._

_And with one final polite nod of his head, Davos went off._

 

Val sighed deeply as she threw the bedcovers away and picked up the envelope which contained the contract. She took the legal document out of the envelope and stared at the dotted line waiting for her signature. She leaned her head tiredly against the wall, weighing her options. She hugged the piece of paper close to her chest, knowing that this might truly be the only chance she has left. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE:**  
>  Hey, you all. I would like to share something which made me terribly upset today. I used ao3 through the public wifi in a coffee shop and after I replied to some of the comments, I noticed that the works count in my profile showed only 1. When I contacted ao3 support, they said that sometimes people who used shared wifi might have access to the account I've signed in with. "Wet Ink" and "Wish I Could Forget You As Easily As I Loved You" has been deleted. I can't believe it's all gone. I was able to recover my profile in a minute to save only this fic. I wanted to tell you guys this because please PLEASE don't use your account on public wifi. I've spent a lot of time working on them and I was depressed all day. I almost deleted this too and gave up, but I didn't want to betray all of you who might've been waiting for an update and enjoying this.
> 
> Thank you for all your support. I just don't know if I should keep updating this fic. But why should I bend down to pathetic people who delete others' fics when I can make some of you happy by continuing? So maybe for you all, I might find the strength to continue. Xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Sansa slammed her car door shut as she stood simmering with anger in the driveway of the house that she shared with Jon.

 

It had been almost two weeks since Val returned and not once did Jon give her any indication that anything was amiss. It was not so much that he was keeping this fact hidden that got her this angry but rather the fact that he was ignoring her once again and treating her like she didn’t even matter.

 

Ever since Val’s return, Jon had been very pleasant...the perfect picture of civility. In bed each night, he made passionate love to her and in the morning, he kissed her goodbye chastely and then pushed her completely out of his mind and his life until he joined her for dinner and bed.

 

Although Sansa felt like a kept mistress more than a wife, she had been very patient...based on what Tormund had shared with her, she could almost understand that it was hard for Jon to trust her with his heart.

 

She could understand it though she resolved to change matters in time. However, when Jon’s secretary gave her all of his travel documents to “hand over” to him, she could do nothing but stare at his ticket and passport dumbfoundedly. She knew that Targaryen Empire was hatching up a new project overseas and that Jon was heading that development but it still came as a surprise to know that he was due to leave in a week for about a month and she barely even knew about it.

 

As she thought back over that incident, all of her repressed rage over the past weeks suddenly exploded. With firm resolve, Sansa clenched Jon’s travel documents in her hands and strode inside the house.

 

With color staining her cheeks, she continued walking till she reached Jon’s study and flung the door wide open.

“WHATEVER DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?” she shouted.

 

Jon lifted his eyes from the documents that he was reading just in time to see Sansa hurl the envelope that she’d been holding at his head. Jon didn’t flinch...didn’t even move a muscle to avoid getting hit as it sailed past him. His eyes widening was the only giveaway that he was surprised by Sansa’s actions.

 

“Are you planning to just-just leave without even telling me?” she asked waving her hands. “Am I only good enough to bed? Do you think I’m one of your possessions?” she fired off questions, willing herself not to cry.

Her chest was rising and falling with every furious breath she took.

 

“Did I say you were?” He barely flicked a glance at her before focusing once again on the papers that he was previously reading which added more fuel to Sansa’s already fiery anger.

 

“Dammit, I hate all of your sarcastic answers. I hate the way you treat me...and I hate you. You are a selfish bastard. No wonder everyone leaves you. You are not worthy of being loved,” she said the words in anger without meaning to. She wanted to hurt Jon the same way that she was hurting...to inflict the same kind of pain on him that she’d been feeling ever since Val’s arrival. But the moment she said those words, she wanted to take it back.

 

Jon raised his eyes towards Sansa for a brief second and nodded before lowering his gaze again. “You’re right. I’m not worth loving. I’m sorry to disappoint you, Sansa, but I already told you. I am not an easy man to love...you’re wasting your time,” he replied.

 

Jon’s reaction was contrary to what Sansa had expected. She was expecting him to fly into a rage and tell her off for saying something that he was the most vulnerable about. Instead, he accepted the words she’d said as if it was the truth...as if he had known and believed for a long time that he is a person unworthy to be loved.

He scanned the document he was reading nonchalantly as he spoke...the normality of his actions and tone were an odd countenance to the severity of self-reproach that he was spewing.

 

He squinted at his document. “All my life I’ve always wondered why...I tried everything...did everything that the people in my life wanted me to become...but I always fall short. I had everything I wanted except love. You're right, I am unworthy...undeserving. In short, I am none of the things you think. At least I am—none of the good things or the nice things,” he said and wrote something on the document he was scanning casually as if they were just talking about the weather or the grocery list.  
He continued, “I’m not suited for you...you’re too good for me. I won’t be a good husband to you. You think you love me but that is because you barely know me.”

 

Tormund’s words reverberated through Sansa’s mind, _“So can you just imagine living through that feeling not only once but twice? When he finally thought that he could find happiness and the person that he trusted to care for him abandoned him again.”_

 

Sansa looked at Jon’s bowed head and she felt as if her heart would break. Now she understood why he was keeping her away ever since Val’s return. Seeing Val again must have brought back those feelings of abandonment. He was keeping her away to steel himself for the day that she would also decide to leave him…Just like Val...and finally it dawned on her why he couldn’t accept her love.

 

“So yes, I’m unworthy...in the truest meaning of the word,” Jon said resolutely, nodding his head breaking Sansa’s reverie.

 

Sansa stood up to her full height. “But you are...I’ve always prided myself on having good taste, so you are,” Sansa said softly.

 

For a moment Jon almost smiled at Sansa’s reply, a little surprised at Sansa’s sudden change of mood. Then he shrugged.

“Whatever,” he said waving off Sansa’s sentence as if it was unimportant...not wanting to believe her words lest he set himself up for a major let down.

He turned to the next page of his document. “What I _want_ to say is that you think you love me but you love me because of everything you think I am. I can’t accept your love knowing that in the end, I’d only end up disappointing you. You wouldn’t even say you love me if not for this sham of a marriage...you barely even know me,” he said and then signed at the bottom of the page before turning over.

 

Sansa crossed her arms. “And since when did you start thinking for me?” she asked firmly.

 

Sansa walked forward towards where Jon was at. She looked down at his bowed head and said, “I know you, Jon. I know you more than anyone else. You like to pretend that you’re tough but deep inside you’re vulnerable. You treat me as if I don’t exist but whenever you touch me, I can feel the love you have for me. You’re an idiot who gets the words eat and munch mixed up, who insists that he’s always right but listens to me when you think I’m not looking. You say you’re not worth loving but every single thing you do makes me fall for you more. You’re a lonely person with a lot of love to give...and whatever your parents and Val didn’t see in you, I see for myself.”

 

Jon lifted his head up in surprise as Sansa nodded.

 

“So you see? I might not have seen it before but the more I know you, the more I love you. I admire and love the man that you are despite everything you say and despite the fact that you’re so arrogantly sure that I’d leave you,” she sniffled.

 

Sansa brushed away the tears which streamed down her cheeks.  
“And don’t you dare stop me from saying that I love you because I do. I love you and I feel it...I know it...I want to build a future with you and be with you and spend a lifetime with you even if it means that I give up everything that’s dear to me including my family business. I can do that if that’s what it would take to prove that I’m after you as a man and not your family name. So stop pushing me away,” she said firmly.

 

“What?” Jon asked raggedly as he stood up.

 

“Trust me, Jon. Believe me. I am not your mother...I am not Val and I’d never leave you. Ever since her return...you are slowly kill—killing me,” Sansa sobbed brokenly as Jon looked at her.

 

She nodded her head. “Oh yes, I know...for the past two weeks she’s been here...a-and you’ve been keep--keeping it from me and I can’t stand that you’re seeing--- seeing her and being---”

 

Through a blur of tears, Sansa felt Jon move and she felt him gather her close and hug her tightly to him, almost crushing her bones.  
The moment that she felt his arms around her, all of her repressed and pent-up emotions burst forth as she started sobbing brokenly, “I --- I – saw her that day outside your office and-and you don’t know how much that hurts...”

 

Jon stroked her hair and turned his head to kiss her temple. “Don’t cry, Sansa, please. I didn’t tell you because nothing happened and I didn't want to hurt you. I only saw her that one time and I finished off everything that we had to talk. We’re through...I’m sure of it.”

 

He hugged her to him even tighter as he rubbed her back to comfort her.

 

She continued, “I hate that you---you are going away and you don’t even tell me and---and I have to learn about it through your secreta---”

 

“This is the last trip I’d take out of the North ever again,” Jon tried to tease Sansa.

 

“And then you make love t-to me and in the m-morning you act as if I don’t exist and—”

 

“I’m an arrogant ass,” he joked again, smiling.

He kissed her on the top of her head as he hugged her even tighter.

 

“You n-never tell me what you think or how you feel about things, and I c-can’t read your mind.”

 

“I don’t have a mind. I lost it over you a long, long time ago,” he said tenderly.

 

The moment that Sansa heard those words she sobbed even harder, knowing that she’s won the battle and feeling the relief of finally being able to voice out her true feelings which she had long been repressing.

 

Jon groaned. “Sansa Stark, stop crying, please! I swear I’ll never make you cry again.”

 

He then pushed Sansa away from his chest to take a good look at her tear stained face before stopping her in the only way he knew. He lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. With one final sob, Sansa wrapped her arms around Jon’s neck in surrender as he opened her mouth to mate his tongue with hers.

 

Jon ran his palms all over her body as he lifted Sansa in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, lowering her unto the mattress slowly. His lips never left hers as they frantically undressed and branded each other with their mouths.

 

Without thought, Sansa touched Jon unabashedly. Spreading her fingers against his chest and sliding them slowly making his breath catch. As Jon laid beneath her, she straddled his chest and gave him small kisses, teasing him and tantalizing him until she felt the violent hammering of his heart against her legs.

 

She slid down and trailed wet kisses to his growing erection while he was busy grunting and thrashing about. When he realized what she was about to do, he scrambled to pull her up but she was faster. She gave him a glare and arrested him with her ice blue eyes, warning him not to even try it. He gulped and went still. Grown men cowered in front of him but only Sansa had the ability to surrender him with her gaze...no words, no violence, just her eyes and he was lost...ready to let her steal anything he had, no questions asked.

 

Keeping him locked in place with her eyes, she moved down lower and lower until she reached his balls. She smoothed down the creases by rubbing her soft cheek against it, nuzzling them. She looked up at him and her view was somewhat obscured by his stiff length standing at full attention. She licked up until she reached his tip and opened her mouth to give it a half suck and half kiss, all the while seizing him with her eyes.

 

Samsa thought Jon would take pity on her and guide her as it was the first time she was doing this, but he sat there like a stone, staring at her. To bring him back from his transfixed state, she took his hands and placed them on her hair, trying to encourage him to tug on it and guide her to the right pace.

 

Jon gulped and merely stared at Sansa, mesmerized. Deciding that he was a useless teacher, she went for the kill, trusting her instincts. She took him in her mouth and after some time of getting accustomed to his huge size, she bobbed her head up and down while gently rolling his balls in her hands.

 

And he was weak, so weak for her.

 

She was unpracticed and so she didn't expect it to turn out good for him but she was pleasantly surprised when Jon shivered and came down her throat with a violent groan in about two minutes.

 

He came so hard that some of his seed spilled outside her mouth. She licked them clean from her breast and his balls while staring at him sexily and he whimpered.

 

His eyes bulged out when he noticed that he was growing hard once again.  
“Okay, I give up! You control me,” he exclaimed, feeling embarrassed, throwing his hands up in the air. He's never cum that fast before and he has never recovered so soon either.

 

Sansa laughed and he took that as an opportunity to roll her onto her back and drive himself into her. As they moved together in sync, his eyes never left hers, wanting to see every expression she made.

 

At that moment Jon had finally found what he had unconsciously been searching for: He found the place he belonged. As a Targaryen, he might own countless estates, mansions, manors and vacation houses and yet he had never felt like he had a home. Now, he can say that he was home. His beautiful wife, who could make him go crazy and calm him at the same time was his home, his solace...he found his home with the woman lying contentedly in his arms, Sansa Stark.

 

* * *

 

Sansa sleepily stifled a yawn as she lifted her eyes up towards Jon in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

 

“How do you feel?” she asked, mimicking the question that Jon asked her the first time they made love.

 

“Like a husband...Like I'm really married,” he mimicked her back.

 

Sansa swatted him playfully making Jon smile.

 

“Thank you, Sansa...because of you, I feel free,” he said intently.

Jon gave Sansa a soft kiss and stretched his other arm which was not holding her with a contented grin on his face. He then sighed, relaxing back against the pillows as he played with Sansa’s hair absentmindedly.

“Did you really mean it when you said you wouldn’t leave me?” he asked softly.

 

Sansa nodded her head vigorously.

 

“You won’t change your mind...ever?”

 

Sansa shook her head with the same intensity.

 

“Even if you discover things about me that you feel you can’t forgive and that would make you think that I’m hateful?” he pressed.

 

Sansa nodded her head and then stopped suddenly to look at Jon accusingly.

“Are you planning to get back together with Val?” she asked and waved her fist at him threateningly.

 

Jon chuckled and then rolled over so that he was now on top of Sansa and directly looked at her face. His smile slowly faded to be replaced with a serious expression as he brushed Sansa’s hair away.

“Whatever I felt for her before can’t be compared to the way I feel about you now. With her, I was young and alone and thought that she might be my escape. I never loved her, Sansa...in fact until you, I have never let anyone into my heart,” he chuckled. “With you...it’s different. I feel for you not because of the things you do for me or because you comfort me but because I feel it...You make me feel things that I have never felt before.”

 

Sansa touched Jon’s face tenderly and he turned his face to kiss her palm.

“Will you promise me that you’d never hide anything from me again?” she asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

 

Jon solemnly nodded.

 

Sansa sighed. “I hate that you have to leave.”

 

Jon groaned, falling back into bed beside Sansa.  
“I wish I didn’t have to, Sans, I really do...but duty calls. It’s only for a month, though. It will be over before we know it.”

 

Sansa stroked his beard. “So you were not really planning on telling me? You would just go away and then let me find out about it later?” she asked accusingly, giving Jon a small pinch on his perfect ass to finish off her sentence.

 

Jon yelped and rubbed the spot where Sansa pinched him. “I didn’t know that I'd be leaving this soon. I thought it wouldn't be for months but apparently there’s some trouble with the community with regards to the development of the area that we’re tapping. I’m quite surprised that I have to leave this soon,” he replied.

 

Sansa looked at Jon and then rested her head against his shoulder, satisfied that he was telling the truth.

“I wish I can go with you,” she said sadly.

 

Jon kissed Sansa’s temple and said, “It will be rough, Sans. The land is undeveloped and there’s no electricity. We’d be flying in and out via chopper all the time and sometimes have to spend overnights there too. I don’t want you to suffer through that...besides I will be engaged in meetings almost all day so I really wouldn’t be able to spend time with you...you’d just be lonely.”

 

Sansa lightly pouted but nodded understandingly, intertwining her fingers with Jon and pushing aside the sadness that she felt at the thought of not being with him for an entire month.

 

“How do you feel about staying with my mother while I’m away?” he asked tentatively.  
“I’d hate to leave you by yourself and she specifically told me to ask you since the both of you have not had any chance to bond ever since the wedding,” he continued.

 

Sansa felt some apprehension about Jon’s suggestion for some unknown reason. However, she shrugged the weird feeling off, attributing it mostly to her concern over Jon’s impending departure.

“I—I—guess,” she stuttered.

 

Sensing her hesitance, Jon said, “It’s okay if you don’t feel like it...I mean, I can just tell her that you’re not--”

 

Sansa waved Jon’s protests off, cutting him mid-sentence. He obviously didn’t want to put any pressure on her but she could tell how much her affirmative answer meant to him.

“No, it’s alright. Your mom has been very good to me and I guess it’s time for us to get to know each other better,” she replied, smiling.

 

Sansa kissed him lightly and Jon expelled a breath of relief upon hearing her answer. “Thank you, Sansa. You don’t know how much that means to me,” he said earnestly.

 

He genuinely believed that his mother is a good person at heart and that business life shaped her to be tough after his father died. She'd been too driven to not let Targaryen Empire fall into the hands of the Martells. Jon hoped that she could be changed by Sansa's warmth like him. His precious angel gave him another chance...and he wanted his mother to have the same chance at happiness too. He felt so overwhelmed from having gotten love from Sansa that he wanted to spread it to everyone who suffered like him. 

 

As Jon closed his eyes and hugged Sansa tight to him, she stared at the shadowy canopy above their bed, quieting the fears that had been niggling at the back of her head ever since they touched on the topic of Jon leaving. She pushed away the emptiness that she felt and convinced herself that one month is not really such a long period to wait.

 

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who wanted me to update early. This was supposed to be posted tomorrow but I got really inspired reading all your comments that I worked on it right away. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sansa giggled when Jon's lips traced over the sensitive part of her neck. He nipped her ear. 

 

“Why are you laughing, baby?” He whispered hoarsely.

 

“It tickles,” she said. She stood up from his lap and held his hand. “Come on, you have to shave.”

 

Jon tried to pull her back.

“Hmm, I'll do it tomorrow.”

 

Sansa glared at him in a familiar way and he threw his hands up in surrender and sighed.

 

“Cockblocker,” he whispered, smiling, as he put both of his hands on her shoulders and followed her.

 

Once they were inside the bathroom, Jon amusedly watched her prepare the razor blade, warm moist towel, shaving brush, hot water, shaving cream and shaving moisturizer.

 

“Are you going do it for me?”

 

Sansa's mouth quirked a half smile at his fascinated gaze.

 

“Isn't it obvious?” Sansa responded and then tried to pull up herself on the granite top. Sitting on the counter top, she pulled him closer to her and clamped her legs around his waist. Surprised and pleased, he let her take the charges. He usually followed a strict schedule to keep himself well-groomed but sometimes he found himself unable to have any rational thought whenever Sansa was near. And now, he was not regretting it for one second.

 

Sansa took the moist towel and dabbed it gently on his face. Then she applied the shaving cream using the brush in a circular motion. She applied more lather to his chin since the hair there is the toughest area.

 

“How do you know all this?” He asked curiously.

 

“From one of the few memories I have of my parents,” she replied. Seeing his smile fade away, she continued, “Don't talk, Jon. I need to concentrate.”

 

She continued shaving him meticulously but stopped for a second when she noticed him staring at her.

“Stop staring at me, will you? I might cut your handsome face because you're distracting me,” she warned.

 

He could not wait any longer. He moved closer to smell her hair and held Sansa's hands as he kissed her passionately.

 

She yelped when she felt the cold shaving cream all over her face. After giving him a stern look, she rinsed the razor blade under hot water and began to shave his face against the facial hair. He stared at her while she was doing her job carefully. After she was done, she took the warm towel and wiped his face gently, removing all the remaining cream that didn't get removed by the razor. Lastly, she took the shaving moisturizer and using her palms, she stroked his smooth face.

 

Jon shut his eyes and groaned. “This feels so good, Sansa,” he said softly. He held her hand and pressed it more to his face. “You're done, right?” He asked. Sansa nodded.

 

With a naughty smile on his face, he poured a generous quantity of shaving cream on his hands and lathered everything on her neck.

 

  
“Targaryen! What are you doing?” Sansa giggled after the intial shock.

  
“Is this what I get after doing you a favor?” She added. Jon chuckled. How he loves it whenever she gets riled up.

 

Sansa retaliated by doing the same. She scraped all the lather from her neck and threw it to Jon's face.

 

Jon laughed and scooped her up to carry her to the shower room. They took a warm shower together and dried each other with towels. He then lifted her up in his arms again, carrying her to their room and gently laid her on the bed.

 

He gazed at her naked body and leaned forward to kiss her with deliberate, hungry and wild sensuality until she was responding with the same passion. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his own and his tongue entered her mouth. He touched her tongue with his as his hands were busy exploring and caressing her body.

 

“Do you have any idea, how much I need you...how much I want you?” Jon whispered in a shaken, hoarse voice. He kissed her until she heard herself moaning softly, and then his mouth traced her chin...her neck...until his hungry mouth found her hardened pink nipple. She closed her eyes, overwhelmed with the fierce sensation that he was offering her. It was all too much. She felt a deep possessive feeling to want him for herself! She wanted his everything and she was going to get it even if it was the last thing she would do. She cried out his name when she felt him bite her nipple gently. The fire that had been building inside her body was ready to explode. She shuddered convulsively beneath him and with a shattered groan, he pushed his erection in one powerful deep thrust while stroking her temple. She pushed up to match his movements and after they came together, he collapsed on his back, pulling her with him, exhausted and sated.

 

* * *

 

  
The days that followed prior to Jon’s departure were spent in almost the same fashion. Not just sex, they bonded a lot more and there were nights when they'd just cuddle and argue like an old married couple. The past week was probably the happiest that Sansa had ever been. If Jon had been an attentive husband before, now he treated her like she was a queen. He invited her to wherever he went...even to his get-togethers with Tormund and Theon. They quickly warmed up to her and once even they joked that she was the only girl to get past the emotional wall to be a part of their gang. Jon doted on her and surprised her all the time with gifts, and unlike before when all he gave her were expensive stuff, now he seemed to understand the fact that thought and affection mattered more. He gave her handmade presents, drawings and even though he was a horrible artist, Sansa wouldn't trade them for anything. Once he arranged their backyard with romantic lights for a date. She was shocked to see how much of a repressed romantic he was under the broody tough guy act.

 

Moreover, to her immense pleasure, Jon had begun to open up to her fully and to put complete trust in her. As they slowly shared parts of themselves to each other that they had never shared with anyone before, the more their love grew. She told him about her parents' accident and he told her about his traumatic kidnapping experience. There was no topic left undiscussed and no part of their past left untouched. They laughed together over happy memories and cried together over their loss. In turn, they both promised to make a life with each other that would more than make up for the loneliness that they’ve both gone through in the past. They spent days building lasting memories and at night they talk softly after making love about things that they wish for their future.

 

Even though she often felt disappointed when he didn't return those three words back, she convinced herself that this was too much of a progress to even complain about anything. She knew that unlike her, he'd never told anyone that he loved them, not even his mother, and she could understand his hesitation. Those three words mattered so much to him that he considered them as a permanent and life-long serious commitment.

 

Sometimes at night, they stargazed at the garden together. Those were Sansa's favorite times...having her cheek nestled against his shoulder and her hands drifting over him sleepily.

 

_“If I had known that this would be part of our bargain, I would not have protested as much when Davos made me sign that contract. I would've probably asked him if I could marry you right there,” she said contently._

_Jon laughed out loud with tenderness welling deep inside him. He wrapped his arms tight around Sansa, smiling in joyous contentment._

_“How do you feel about getting pregnant? About having a baby with me?” he asked hesitantly._

_He knew that she'd been on birth control ever since they started having sex. But for the past few days, he hadn't seen her take contraceptive pills. So he wondered if maybe she was ready to have kids with him. To be honest, there was a part of him that wanted to have children with her for a long time---proven by the fact that she is the only woman he has ever had unprotected sex with._

_Sansa looked at him teasingly. “Depends,” she replied raising an eyebrow._

_“Depends?” he repeated, confused._

_“On what other skills you could show me,” she lifted her eyebrow up and down at him naughtily as Jon chuckled, locking his arms around her tighter and burying his face against her collarbone._

_He then lifted his head to stare at her lovingly. “I think there’s only one thing I’m good at,” he replied._

_Sansa looked at him quizzically._

_“I think I’m quite good at loving you,” he explained._

 

Thinking back on the past 7 days, Sansa couldn’t have agreed more. He is a man of few promises but he meant every one of them sincerely.

 

Now, they laid beside each other in Jon’s old bedroom at his mother's home after preparing for his departure the next day. Silence permeated the room as their hands were intertwined tightly. Not a word was spoken between them. Sansa stole sideway glances at Jon and saw a dark and preoccupied expression on his face.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, softly.

 

“About how much I’d miss you,” he said, turning over on his side and propping himself up on his elbow to be able to get a good look at Sansa. “Promise me one thing, Sansa. Should you ever change your mind about anything while I’m away, promise me you would tell me.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes in exasperation. “I won’t change my--” She paused when she saw Jon’s serious expression, realizing that it was senseless to argue when he was once again in one of his moods.

“I promise,” she whispered with a soft smile.

 

Jon let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and leaned forward to nuzzle Sansa. 

 

“Should I just take you with me?” He asked teasingly while kissing her nose, but meaning every word of it.

 

“Jon, I....”

 

He groaned. “Okay, okay. I don't want you to be uncomfortable too. Ignore me, baby. I was just feeling pathetic,” he said and kissed her hair in apology for putting her in a spot.

 

Sansa sighed. “It's not that, Jon. I've promised your mother that I'd stay with her and moreover I'm feeling pretty motivated now to save my father's business. Your mother is a great businesswoman and I'm hoping she'd have time to help me with it.”

 

Jon nodded, trying to cover up his disappointment and hugged her close. He’d only be gone for a month but at that moment, that month felt like it was going to be a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

Sansa stood in the driveway of the Targaryen mansion and kissed Jon good-bye for the third time that morning. Wanting to postpone his departure, both of them started conversations after each time they said good-bye.

 

The day had not started off very well. At breakfast, both Jon and Sansa barely ate and wore such depressed faces at the breakfast table that Lyanna teased them about how they'd look like if they were going to separate for years instead of just a month.

 

Sansa smiled wanly at her, wanting to laugh at her obvious ribbing but not having the willpower to do so. Jon, on the other hand, had been pestering the master chef, drivers and all the maids about his last minute orders regarding Sansa. It came to a point that all the maids scampered in different directions whenever he passed by, just to avoid him.

 

They were getting tired of him repeating the same thing over and over again, but to Sansa, it warmed her heart to see how much concern he had for her that he wanted things to be comfortable for her while he's away.

 

_“Grenn, you should have Sansa driven to work before 9AM. She hates being stuck in traffic and--”_

  
_“And she gets bored easily...I know, Master. You've already told me seven times,” he said and bowed his head politely, covering up the hint of irritation in his voice._

  
_Lyanna laughed seeing Jon's antics. “Jon, you’re harassing the help. You’re leaving her with me...she’s in good hands...” she said and turned to Sansa with a pleasant smile while squeezing her hands._

 

  
And now, Jon’s departure was just minutes away. The car was parked ready, while the two of them said goodbye again.

 

Jon kissed the top of Sansa’s head and lifted her face up to him. She did not meet his eyes for fear that she’d burst into tears and beg him to just let Davos leave in his place.

 

“I’ll call you from the airport,” he said hoarsely. “Once I get there and check out the facilities, I’ll call you again. But it won’t be from a phone...there’s no signal on the island and there are no telephone lines. We'll have radio communications with a base station that has an actual telephone. The connection won't be very good, and I'm not going to have access to it except in emergencies. I'll convince them this time that calling you to tell you that I arrived safely constitutes an emergency.” He laughed, humorlessly.

 

“Can we write to each other then? Write to me?” she asked trying to smile even as tears filled her eyes.

 

Jon nodded. “I will. The mail service will probably be lousy, so don't be surprised if days go by without any letters and then they arrive in a group.”

 

Jon’s phone rang and he answered it. His eyes darted towards Sansa from time to time as he listened to Davos on the other line. He nodded solemnly before putting down his phone and looking towards Sansa.

 

“It’s time...I have to go...otherwise I’d be late,” he said regretfully.

 

Sansa gave a small nod. Jon walked away but just as he was about to get inside the car, he turned back, strode towards Sansa and he almost lifted her as his mouth swooped on hers in an open-mouthed, teeth-clashing kiss. A low moan escaped from Sansa as she felt the quick, unexpected flick of his tongue which explored and teased her mouth. Their mouth fused in frenzy, feasting on each other as if starving to death, not caring about Lyanna's presence and the scandalous eyes of the driver and maids. Sansa held him tightly and kissed him back roughly, almost forcefully. He groaned and tangled his hands breathlessly in her hair, kissing back with a kind of crazy desperation.

 

After a while, Sansa broke the kiss and before she had the time to blink, Jon hugged her tightly.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” he said with his eyes closed, breathing raggedly as he rubbed his face against her.

Then he pulled away and looked at her seriously.

“I love you, Sansa...wait for me,” he whispered.

 

Jon breathed her scent and memorized the feel of her to take with him to get through the nights that they wouldn’t be together.

 

Sansa tearfully nodded and pushed Jon towards the waiting car fearing that she would change her mind and start wailing for him to stay.

 

Finally, Jon got inside the car and remained staring at her from the car window until he drove away. 

 

Sansa stayed there in the driveway, watching him leave and then once the car was out of her sight, she walked slowly back into the house, lost in thought of how a few weeks from now they'd be together again. She was concentrating so hard on thinking about that that she didn’t realize that Lyanna was standing in front of her.

 

Lyanna looked at Sansa pityingly before putting her arms around her in a hug. “Your father and my husband were not wrong in marrying you off to one another...you guys are so in love,” she said sweetly.

 

Sansa gave an embarrassed smile as Lyanna laughed.

 

“Jon is lucky to have you. After all, not many wives will understand if their husbands go off to work closely with their ex-girlfriends in a remote island, don’t you think so?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

 

Sansa lifted her head towards Lyanna in surprise. Lyanna tried to look taken aback, as if she was caught saying something she shouldn’t have.

 

“Oh! Didn’t you know? Didn’t Jon tell you? Val is going to be the goodwill ambassadress for this project. She’s already on her way to Iron Islands as we speak,” she continued.

 

Sansa gave a slight shake of her head, refusing to let it bother her. She convinced herself that there would a sound reason why Jon didn't tell her about it... _I'd ask him_ , she thought.. _when he calls, I'd ask him_.

 

“Oh, I’m sure he had just forgotten to tell you about it. He has a lot on his mind, you know,” Lyanna waved her hand.

 

Sansa tried to give off a smile but it came out forced.

“Yeah, there must be a good explanation for it,” she whispered.

 

Lyanna looked at Sansa calculatingly but immediately covered it up with a smile. “Great! Now tell me what you want prepared for dinner later,” Lyanna said convivially, sounding as if she didn’t just drop a bomb on an unsuspecting Sansa.

  
Sansa felt a frisson of fear go down her spine without knowing why.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get the popcorn ready, peeps!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up---The last two chapters were posted close together. So some of you might've missed the before update. If you haven't read the previous chapter, I suggest that you go back and read it.
> 
> Thank you for being supportive! :)

Sansa poked her phone wallpaper where Jon smiled at her gorgeously. She shot dagger looks at the phone, willing for it to ring.

 

She was irked by the fact that the last time they spoke was when he called her from the airport. He did keep his promise to call her before his flight took off...but even though she was itching to ask him about Val, she wasn't even able to get a word in edgewise during their conversation before he was saying goodbye.

 

So now it’s been three days...three, agonizing, long days of finding ways to keep herself distracted so as to not think of the possibility that Jon is with Val in a remote island resembling paradise, working closely together.

 

Sansa bit her lip as she threw her phone away in frustration. She looked at it for a mere split second and then sighed as she picked it up immediately thereafter. Her desire to talk to Jon was overcoming her willpower to not care anymore.

 

Adding to her disappointment, Lyanna mentioned earlier that Jon was able to call her thrice to update her on the status of the project. She wondered why Jon could find a way to talk to his mother and yet appear as if he had totally forgotten that his wife was also waiting, wanting to hear from him. _Does he only ever think about business?_ she thought.

 

Sansa jumped in surprise when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and her heart gave a little leap of joy when she saw that it was an unlisted number. She immediately answered it.

 

“Jon!” she exclaimed trying hard to contain her excitement, but failing miserably.

 

_“Sansa...”_

 

Sansa smiled the moment she heard Jon’s voice. However, that smile quickly turned into a frown when she heard the heavy static on the other line. Jon was not exaggerating when he said that the phone connection would be really bad.

 

_“Are you alright?”_

 

“What? I can barely hear you,” she replied sitting on the bed and then getting up. Dammit, no position calmed her excitement.

 

_“Are...(static) alright?”_

 

“I’m alright. You?”

 

 _“What?”_ He shouted above the poor reception.

 

Sansa bit her lip wondering if now was a good time as any to ask him about Val when she had barely asked him how he was doing. She decided to forego the topic for a later part in the conversation when she could bring it up without sounding like a naggy wife.

 

_“How (static) you? (static) I miss (static) Sans.”_

 

Sansa sighed. Jon’s words barely even made it into her consciousness. 

 

“Okay,” she replied nonchalantly. Her worry about Val was confusing her and making her sound more distant than how she was really feeling.

 

 _“You don’t sound like you appreciate that,”_ he teased but there was a tentative tone in his voice.

 

“I DO!” she said adamantly before pausing. “Jon, about Va...” She ventured hesitantly but just when she gathered the nerve to ask about her, the static kicked in once again and it was not long before they were back to shouting at each other just to make themselves heard.

 

_“Damn this connection! Sansa, I’ll write to you instead. I may not be (static) call you as often...so Letters (static) write back to me...”_

 

Sansa stupidly nodded from the other end of the line with tears almost forming in her eyes because of the combined anxiety and longing that she felt towards Jon.

 

“Jon, I really lo--”

Even before she could complete her sentence, the line went dead.

 

_\--ve you._

 

Sansa put down the phone reluctantly. She stared at the picture of Jon on her phone, tracing his smile and willing the days to just go flying past.

 

* * *

 

The mail service from Iron Islands was much worse than what Jon said it would be.

 

In the following week after they spoke, Sansa wrote to Jon almost every day but she only got two letters from him. The first one made her happy since it was a detailed twelve page letter describing to her about the work that he's doing, what the plans of the company are for the development of the island and a large part mostly about how much he loves her and how he wishes that he was with her at that moment.

 

However, the second one was far from the tone of the first letter that he’d sent. It was short, hurried and impersonal and most of all, he had failed to mention how Val is a part of the project that he was deployed in.

 

She told herself that work must have been picking up and that she should at least be thankful that Jon’s still taking time to write her letters despite how busy he is...that at least he’s keeping his word. She repeatedly reminded herself of the time when Jon said that he loves her and that he doesn't make false promises.

 

However, after two weeks of not hearing from Jon since his last letter, Sansa was already at her wit's end.

 

Sansa decided to make a point to Jon about their lack of communication by following his lead and not writing to him either. She decided that she would not get in touch with him if he wouldn’t...and she wouldn't change her mind until he tells her about Val. She had already made the first move many times in their relationship. It was his turn now.

Deep inside, she felt as if she was beginning to look like a lovesick idiot, writing to him all the time when he couldn't even be bothered to send a postcard. So she thought it’s only right that he gets a taste of his own medicine.

  
Just as Sansa was preoccupied in her musings, her phone rang and she jumped from where she was seated.

 

She immediately snatched up her phone and answered it without even looking at the caller id. Her resolve a moment ago was forgotten and she prayed to God that it will be Jon’s voice that she’d hear from the other end.

 

“Jon?” she asked hesitantly, covering up her excitement.

 

 _“Hi, Sans,”_   Dickon replied.

 

Sansa’s face fell in disappointment.

 

“Oh...it’s you…” she said dejectedly.

 

Dickon groaned teasingly. _“Is that all I deserve? You get married and you treat me like I’m your landlord running after you so that you’d pay your rent?”_ he said jokingly.

 

Against her will, Sansa felt a smile making its way across her face.

However, no matter how hard she tried, there was still no denying the sadness that she felt.

 

 _“Still no word from him huh?”_   he asked in a cold voice.

 

Sansa was surprised at how well Dickon knew her that she didn’t even have to say a word and he already figured out what was on her mind.

 

Sansa gave out a heartfelt sigh.  
“You guessed it...two weeks and I only get two measly phone calls and two letters.”

 

Dickon seemed to think for awhile on the other end.  
After a quiet moment, _“Let’s go out,”_   he said sincerely. _“Get all dressed up and I’ll treat you to someplace nice. That always cheers you up.”_

 

“I don’t know, Dickon,” she sighed. “What if Jon calls the landline number while I’m out?”

 

_“You can’t put your life on hold just to wait for him...you’ve been cooped up in that house for far too long. Tell me, you spend all of your free time waiting near the phone in Jon's bedroom, with your mobile in hand, right?”_

 

Sansa bit her lower lip guiltily.

 

Silence reigned on the line and Dickon continued, _“I knew it.”_

 

“Well--- It’s...that’s because,” she sighed. “FINE! You win. I’m a loser. I pass up opportunities to go out and stay home to wait for a letter and a phone call that will never come.”

 

Dickon chuckled. _“Let’s go out...Call me if we’re on, okay? I’ll wait,”_ he said and hung up.

 

Sansa sighed for probably the tenth time that day, trying to think of believable excuses to turn down Dickon's offer politely.

 

“Is your friend inviting you to go out?”

 

Sansa dropped her phone in surprise as she whirled around and saw Lyanna leaning against the open doorway of Jon’s bedroom. She wasn't aware that Jon's mother was standing there, probably listening to her phone conversation.

 

“I'm sorry, Sansa. Did I scare you? I didn’t mean to...I came home early and thought of checking on you but you were on the phone. I’m sorry if this old lady is too meddlesome for her own good,” She said with an apologetic smile.

 

“It's fine, President.”

 

Lyanna sat down on Sansa’s bed and patted the space beside her inviting Sansa to come sit beside her. “Call me Lyanna,” she said.

 

After a moment of hesitation, Sansa strode the length of the carpet and sat gingerly at the edge of the bed to have a talk with Lyanna.

“Sansa, are you mad that Jon’s not writing to you or finding time to call you?”

 

Sansa bowed her head down guiltily, not saying a word.

 

“Allow me to say this, Sansa...and I hope you won’t take this the wrong way. When you married Jon, it also means that you married Targaryen Empire...he is not an ordinary man who can spend his days just being a husband nor does he have any spare time for being idle. He's the heir of the biggest business conglomerate in Westeros and Jon has always been business minded. To him, personal relationships only come next. Jealousy and selfishness are words that wives like us should erase from our vocabulary. Try to understand him, Sansa. If petty things like that affect you...well, maybe...this life is not cut out for you.”

 

Sansa lifted her head up to look at Lyanna in shame and suspect. There was a steely undertone to the words that she was saying...as if she was questioning her worth in being Jon Targaryen’s wife. Sansa felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment recognizing how petty she must be to not understand Jon when he is obviously busy working.  
But Jon's mother she had a patronizing smile on her face that totally belied the instincts that Sansa had when she first started speaking...of how she wanted to put her in her place. Then there was the question of how she knew that Jon didn't call or write letters to her. _Maybe she overheard that from my conversation with Dickon_ , Sansa thought, mentally face-palming herself for being so oversensitive that she’s starting to think the worst of everyone around her.

 

“Now, why don’t you go dress up and accept that invitation to go out? A young lady like you should not waste her day cooped up with an old bore like me,” she said rolling her eyeballs in self-mockery.

 

“B-but,” Sansa hesitated.

 

Lyanna nodded at her compassionately.  
“Go on. Jon would not call. I’m sure of it...he has already updated me on the proceedings today. The developers flew in and so he’d be engaged in meetings.”

 

Sansa fisted her hands and color bloomed on her face in anger and embarrassment. She had been cooped up waiting for him, while he took time to talk to his mother about the project development. Perhaps business is what mattered to him the most and clearly, he wasn't at all thinking about the girl at home.

 

“I will. Thank you, Lyanna,” Sansa replied, lifting up her chin.

 

She jumped up from the bed and proceeded to call Dickon, not seeing the intense stare that Jon’s mom accorded her as she walked away, discreetly changing the SIM on Sansa's phone.

 

That night Dickon picked Sansa up. His eyes twinkled and his smile never faded as they spent the best night that they ever had together, since she got back to Winterfell.

They talked about everything and anything except Sansa’s marriage. Dickon was going out on a limb to fully distract Sansa, making her put aside all thoughts of Jon for the meantime.

At that moment, Sansa realized how much she had let her life revolve around Jon ever since their marriage. With firm resolve, she vowed to herself that no matter how much in love she is with Jon, she will also give Dickon the amount of time that he deserves. After all, he’s been there for her every step of the way more than she could have ever imagined.

 

* * *

 

Sansa sat at the Targaryen’s study, chewing at the bottom of her pen as she reviewed the books of their company once again. She rotated her neck tiredly as she looked at the figures on the computer screen. She stared at it for some time until she heaved a sigh of frustration and massaged the bridge of her nose as she failed to find what she’s been looking for.

 

Lately, the finances of their company had been keeping her busy. The public stock market price of Stark Properties has slowly been soaring without justifiable cause and it was bothering her. She could have attributed it to the new developments that the Targaryen Empire group had been funding but the rapid rate at which their value was increasing was making alarm bells ring in her head.

 

Sansa recalled the conversation that she had with her aunt a couple of days ago when this matter was finally brought to her attention. Typical of her aunt’s carefree attitude towards business, she just laughed the matter off and told her that it’s a good problem. Clearly, her aunt had not changed and she did not realize what the impact of the situation could potentially have on their business.

 

She wanted to ask for Lyanna's help but no matter how hard she tried, Jon's mother always kept a distance from her. She was civil, caring and polite but she maintained the status of a Targaryen Empire President even at home. Even when Jon had been an ass during the initial period of their marriage, she had never felt that coldness from him. Granted he always did pick up fights with her---but he fought with her like she was his  _equal_. He never made her _feel_ like she is below his station.

 

Sansa sighed and swiveled her chair to look out the bay windows overlooking the golf course that the Targaryen’s palatial estate had as a backyard. She could use Jon’s good business acumen at this moment. Times like this made her miss Jon even more. He would massage her shoulders and give efficient solutions to her problems in lightening speed. She knew that there was only a week left before he comes back, but their lack of communication was slowly eating her up and not to mention the unresolved topic about Val.

 

Lyanna said that lately, Jon had been complaining about being extremely busy and extremely tired at night. She thought that perhaps that is the reason why he had not written nor called her for the past two weeks...but it still annoyed her that Lyanna seemed to know a lot about what’s going on with him and she doesn’t.

 

That incident prompted Sansa to come up with a childish revenge by writing a threatening letter to Jon the day before...Telling him how this is not the marriage she envisioned and how she’s regretting being married to someone like him. She poured out all of her heartache and complaints in that letter and she was expecting him to write or call her the moment he received it to give his reassurance.

 

“Targaryen, just wait till you come back home...you’re going to get it,” she whispered threateningly to no one in the empty room.

 

However, she assumed that the threat worked because her mobile phone rang just when she was least expecting it.

 

“Hello?”

Sansa was so excited that she almost left handprints on the receiver.

 

_“It's me (static)”_

 

Sansa rolled her eyes at the now familiar static.

 

_“San (static) Stark...The line’s extreme (static) bad...so listen...(static) have (static) extend another week.”_

 

Sansa did not need to understand Jon’s entire sentence to know that he was telling her that he had to stay in the island for another week longer than he initially planned.

Lyanna already mentioned the possibility to Sansa in passing but now that he mentioned it, she wanted to scream at Jon and vent out all of her irritation of the past three weeks.

However, she also remembered what Lyanna told her about putting aside her personal feelings if she wanted to prove herself as a good wife to a billionaire businessman. So her response came out as more nonchalant and like she couldn’t care less than what she was really truly feeling at that moment.

 

“It's okay,” she said breezily. “I’m finding ways to keep myself busy here anyway.”

 

 _“Like what? Like dazzling Dickon Tarly while you go out (static) enjoy together?”_ he replied sarcastically.

 

Sansa was taken aback by how Jon knew that she went out with Dickon but mostly at the sarcasm in his voice. It made her snap at him as her well reined-temper got the best of her.

“What do you expect me to do? Mope around at home and wait for the time when you feel like calling or writing to me?”

 

_“You could try that. You’re not much of a letter (static) writer yourself.”_

 

Sansa took that to be a criticism and she got so angry that almost hung up. Instead, she answered that accusation with silence and barely speaking from her end of the line.

 

_“Hello? (static) sa? Are you not going to say anything?”_

 

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” she replied icily.

 

_“Then let’s hang up.”_

 

“Fine.”

 

_“Fine.”_

 

Jon massaged his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to shake off the extreme sadness over what was happening.

 

He'd been gone for just three weeks and Sansa seemed to have gotten colder. He had sacrificed the few minutes of sleep that he got to send her detailed letters every day, hoping that she'd see how much of an effort he was putting in despite his busy schedule. But she hadn't written to him aside from just one letter.

 

He started cutting down the length of his letters when she didn't reply to any of his twenty-six long detailed ones. He hoped that she'd care enough to notice the change. But no...she was going about town with Dickon....on the same day that he specifically mentioned in his letter that he would be flying out to a nearby city just to talk to her without a bad static connection. Sansa had been sounding distant lately and he wanted to hear her problems and resolve them over a good phone connection. Mostly, he wanted to surprise her and just make her happy...to tell her how much he loves her and misses her...and he thought it would be nice to hear it back too. He imagined Sansa waiting for his call and he was grinning the whole way to the city like a love-sick idiot.

 

At first he tried calling Sansa's mobile and when it kept ringing, he figured that she must be waiting near his bedroom phone and dialled that number. He got so excited that he showered kisses immediately after the call was attended. He was severely disappointed and embarrassed to hear Grenn's greeting on the other end, interrupting his incessant kisses. Grenn said that Sansa had refused his services and had Dickon pick her up. Jon then tried to call Sansa's phone many times. He wondered how busy she must've been with Dickon to not even notice her phone ringing.

 

He had a fleeting suspect on his mother...if she had made Grenn lie to him. So he immediately called Davos who confirmed that Sansa was indeed out with Dickon.  

 

When it was time to leave the city, he sulked and brooded all the way back to Iron Islands. Even though she promised him that nothing would change, he could actually feel how she’s growing more distant by the day. 

 

 _It’s me,_ he reminded himself bitterly. Maybe she doesn't like the real him--the one who is vulnerable and bears his heart out. Maybe she liked him better when he was a rough guy. Maybe she liked him better when he was hard to get. Maybe she finds him pathetic now. Maybe she is slowly discovering what he truly is...making her regret the day she told him that she loved him.

 

“Fuck!” Jon cursed and kicked the trash can that was underneath the desk violently, channeling his anger and frustration on the inanimate object that now laid at the corner of the room.

 

However, once he let out his anger, he straightened with resolve. In a few weeks, the construction and modernization of the island would be under better control and the next second, he would fly home and be with Sansa again. He would shower her with love and listen to her patiently to understand her perspective and feelings.

 

He reassured himself that Sansa loved him and that she wanted to be married to him. No matter how few letters she wrote, what she did or how cold she sounded, he knew in his heart that it was still true. He tried to convince himself that even if some niggling thoughts persisted in his head.

 

With a calm demeanor, Jon strode out to the blazing heat outside the tent. He went over to his foreman and reviewed the plans for putting up electrical utilities in the island that he had previously asked them to change. Just as they were talking about the wattage requirements and to bring in all of the modern amenities to Targaryen Empire’s newest playground, he was distracted by the sound of chopper blades approaching in the distance.

 

He shielded his eyes in curiosity to get a good look at the new arrivals. He was not expecting anyone to visit the site for the next couple of days.

 

The minute the chopper landed, Jon’s jaw dropped in surprise. Much to his chagrin, alighting from the chopper was someone that he could not care less about...except for the fact that being with her in one place would make Sansa unhappy.

 

“Hey, Jon!” Val waved with a bright smile pasted on her face, as if she had just met Jon accidentally in a social setting and not in a godforsaken island in the middle of a deserted place.

 

* * *

 

After Sansa hung up the phone on Jon, she flung herself across the bed and cried her eyes out.

 

How dare he call and then just say that he’s extending a week without even asking her how she was? Aside from that, he sounded as if he didn’t particularly care whether she’s okay about that or not. However, the more she cried, the more she wanted to patch things up with Jon.

 

When Sansa finished moping, she dried her tears and wrote him a long letter apologizing for being a "bad letter writer". She apologized for losing her temper. Surrendering all her pride, she told him how much his letters and phone calls meant to her. She explained in great detail of how his mother told her that Val is working with him on the island...of how she hates the fact that he didn’t tell her about it....and lastly, of how much she is hurt by the fact that he took time to call his mother and not her. She apologized for the last letter that she sent in which she told him how much she hated being married to him. She explained how she only wrote it because she wanted him to call her since she was missing him so damn much.

 

When she finished, she carried the letter downstairs to give it to Davos to mail. However, just like before, another maid came up to her to ask how she could help her since Davos was nowhere to be found.

 

“Where’s he?” she asked.

 

“He’s out on the golf course, Mrs.Targaryen. The President has business associates who came over,” she replied.

 

Sansa nodded and then hesitated for a bit. “If you are not busy, can you mail this for me?”

 

The maid bowed her head politely.

 

“With pleasure, Mrs.Targaryen.”

 

Sansa smiled and thanked her.

 

After Sansa went upstairs, the maid took the letter down the hall to Lyanna’s study. As the President had instructed, she unlocked the desk drawer and tossed Sansa’s newly written letter on top of all the others, half of which were postmarked from Iron Islands.

 

Sansa went upstairs to her bedroom and was halfway to her bed when her phone started ringing again. Sansa saw the caller id and picked it up.

 

“Aunt Lysa?”

 

On the other end of the line, all she could hear was her aunt sobbing heavily.

 

Sansa steadied herself by holding onto the back of a chair. She felt like passing out, knowing that something was wrong.

 

  
_“Sansa--Sansa--we’re over!”_

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

Sansa sat with her aunt and Lyanna in the Targaryen’s living room. She was numb and dazed as her aunt repeated the situation word for word.

 

As her Lyanna listened to her aunt intently, Sansa wrung her hands in anxiety. Panic was slowly setting in, as for the first time in her life, she felt like she could not save her aunt from the mess that she’s made.

 

“What are we going to do, Sansa? Stock manipulation...Embezzlement...I could go to jail for life.”

 

Sansa wanted to scream, to shout...to throw caution to the wind and tell her aunt that she should have used her brain to think or should have consulted her before signing legal documents and accepting investments that seemed to have come as a curse from hell.

 

The former shares that they had over Stark Corporation are now relegated to 10%. They lost their company...despite her efforts, they lost it. And what hurt her even more is the fact that now, what little they have can still be taken away. That and the fact that her aunt can even face jail time for selling their stocks at a price that is way above what they had publicly declared.

 

Sansa shuddered as an all-consuming rage enveloped her at how the perpetrators of this takeover had obviously taken advantage of her aunt’s ignorance. They swooped in like vultures at a time when they were dying and when they were on the ground, they divested them of everything they had.

 

Sansa ran her palms over her face in frustration as her aunt droned on in the background.

 

“When that investor came to me and offered to pay off our debts in exchange for shares, all I could think of is how I can finally help you, Sansa, and how we’d be able to start where we left off. They presented portfolios, a partnership...we did a background check and everything seemed to be in order. The amount of money that they offered was something I could not look over. I didn’t know that they were setting us up for a takeover,” Lysa said as she covered her mouth and sobbed pitifully.

 

Lyanna sighed. “Davos is looking into it but more importantly, I think you should know that the press might already be on this...if they find out, this will be a media circus by tomorrow. What do you plan on doing, Sansa?”

 

Sansa shook her head helplessly, wishing that Jon was by her side at this critical moment.

 

Lyanna stood up and paced the length of the living room pretending to be deep in thought as Sansa followed her around with her gaze. After a while, Lyanna stared at Sansa and their eyes locked onto each other.

“I have a suggestion but I don’t know how you’d take it,” she said hesitantly.

 

Lysa perked up and leaned forward. She stopped sobbing immediately as she gave full attention to Lyanna.

 

“Sign over your remaining shares to Targaryen Empire,” Lyanna said determinedly.

 

Sansa looked at Lyanna in surprise.

 

“We can explain to the shareholders that the stocks inflated because of a secret merger that was happening between your company and ours. Everyone already knows that when you got married to Jon, we got a small share in your company. We can say that we invested more than what was expected and that in exchange, we got more shares and took on some of the loans that your company had. Once Targaryen Empire has the larger share, we can slowly buy out the investor until the company is back on its feet.”

 

A smile slowly made its way into Lysa’s face. Sansa thought over the suggestion that Lyanna had given, doubtful if it was the right thing to do but acknowledging that at this time, it is the easy way out.

 

“We're family after all,” Lyanna said with a confident smile.

 

Sansa leaned back against her seat...not saying anything. She was at a loss as to what to do in this situation.

 

“I’ll have my team on this case by tomorrow. We will try to make sure that we get to the bottom of this and that no one knows about it. In the meantime, I think it’s best if you get out of the North. Stay away until this is finished. I will let my PR team handle it and people will not know that this happened...but you have to lie low Sansa. No phone calls, no emails, no mail...you have to leave no trace. Stark Corporation is still considered as one of the pillars of the Northern economy after all. The media will be after your blood if news spreads. They can find you and we want to avoid that. We’ll make a statement once everything’s settled and I’ll send someone to give word to you.”

 

Sansa still sat in a daze. “I--I don’t know what to do or say. Not yet...I can’t think.”

 

Lysa came over to where Sansa was at and shook her shoulders. “WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO THINK ABOUT? Do you want me to die? You want your aunt to die? You want the scandal to jeopardize our chances of ever getting back up and continuing to do business?”

 

Lyanna looked at Sansa’s tortured expression, almost smiling at the frenzy as to how her own aunt was pushing her to give her the very thing that she had been planning for.

She decided to push Sansa a little more. “Jon already knows...we sent word this morning to the site and he is in total agreement that you should not face the press. He wants to protect you,” she said tenderly.

 

At the mention of Jon's name, Sansa’s lifted her head in resolve and stood up.

“I'm not leaving till I talk to Jon or see him. I promised him that if anything were to happen, I'd tell him,” she said and then smiled at Lyanna. “I don't care if I even get thrown out in the streets with no money. Your son is more important to me than Stark Corporation...he is more important than anything.”

 

Lyanna's smile faded but she quickly composed her face. “You can always write him a letter, Sansa.”

 

Sansa shook her head. “No. I'm sorry, Lyanna...but I don't trust you. I'm not leaving till I get a word from Jon,” she said firmly.

 

Lyanna took a deep breath. Val had been easy to play with money but she knew that with Sansa, only love and trust could buy her. A stupid orphan carving affection is what she is...This stubborn woman! But being the President of Targaryen Empire, she had considered the possibility of this situation happening. And she was prepared.

  
Lyanna showed Sansa a document about the plan with Jon's forged signature at the bottom and told her that Jon had it sent through someone.

 

Lyanna looked victoriously at the emotions which played in Sansa's face. _Such an emotional fool in love!_ This 21-year old young girl who wears her heart on her sleeves is no match to the President of Targaryen Empire.

“Have you seen enough? Or do you want to insult me more?” she asked, pretending to sound offended.

 

Sansa swallowed and paused to consider the effort that Jon had made in making sure that she got out of this mess unscathed...he had kept true to his promise and he is protecting her. And now, she is going to put her complete trust in him.

“Wh-when? I mean, me leaving...When?” she asked shakily.

 

“Tomorrow. We have a secluded resort in High Garden that no one knows about. You can stay there for awhile.”

 

“Wh-What about Jon?” Sansa asked.

 

Lyanna turned to put her phone on the coffee table. “He will follow...he’s arriving in two weeks time and I’m sure that he will fly over there directly to be with you. He was the one who suggested where you’re going to.”

 

Despite her efforts to not cry, Sansa felt tears slip from her closed eyes. Lyanna moved over to hug her as Lysa sat on the nearby chair tearfully sobbing again while repeating the words “it’s my fault” over and over.

 

Lyanna smiled at Sansa. “I will deposit a large sum of money to your bank account to tide you over until Jon returns. Call me anytime, think of me like your mother.”

 

Sansa nodded as her Lyanna gathered her into her arms. Sansa stifled her sobs against her shoulder.  
“Thank you, Lyanna,” she said, still crying.

 

“No need to thank me,” she replied and her voice was icy and implacable.

 

Lyanna moved Sansa away from her.

“As I said, we need to throw the media off your trail and so we need someone to act as a decoy. Is there someone whom you trust that you would want to accompany you on this trip? Someone whom we can use the name of and that you’re sure would never tell?”

 

Sansa raised eyes that were full of fear over the uncertainties of where this problem would go. However, at the bottom of her heart, she knew just one person aside from Jon that she could lean on.

“Dickon...Dickon Tarly.”

 

Lyanna nodded with a smile, understandingly.

 

Before Sansa left, she turned to look at Lysa icily. “After this situation is resolved, I will write over a small property in your name and get a place for you outside the North. I'm sorry, aunt Lysa, I can't take care of you anymore. I'm planning to start my own family soon,” Sansa said emotionlessly as Lysa looked at her in shock.

 

* * *

 

Tormund and Theon parked their cars in the driveway of the Targaryen’s estate. It had been two weeks since Jon arrived from Iron Islands like a madman. In those two weeks, he had suddenly changed from a man full of hope to a brutal, uncaring man.

 

He was driving himself to his death through work. Tormund and Theon decided to take matters into their own hands as they were through watching him kill himself.

 

Tormund and Theon strode the length of the driveway until they reached Jon’s study.

“We have news Jon,” Tormund said once they were in front of his desk.

 

Jon barely glanced up from the document he was reading, giving no sign that he was even aware that there were other people are in the same room as him. He kept on writing notes on the paper that he was reviewing. Only when Theon grabbed the paper from him forcibly did he acknowledge their presence.

“Mate! I wish you’d stop this,” Theon said.

 

Jon leaned back in his chair nonchalantly.

“Stop what?”

 

Theon and Tormund stared at him in helpless anger, not certain why Jon’s attitude bothered them so much. He was wearing a crisp, freshly laundered shirt and looked like every bit of the rich heir that he is. Except for the dark circles and bags under his eyes, he looked like a man who was in control of a reasonably satisfactory life.

 

Theon sighed. “That you’d stop acting as if everything is...normal?”

 

Jon stood up and narrowed his eyes. “And what would you have me do? Cry over someone who obviously doesn’t want me around?”

 

Ever since Sansa abandoned their marriage, he became numb. Just as he feared, it didn’t take long before she went in the same path of Val. Despite her promises, she left him without warning but not without taking money from his family. Despite how Jon believed that she truly loved him, in the end, he was still faced with the bitter truth that she MADE him believe that she loved him as a means to an end.

 

He left Iron Islands the second he heard that she left him. Fuck the project and fuck the billion dollars invested! He thought that there must be some mistake...Sansa would never leave him...she is his everything. When he arrived and Davos confirmed that Sansa left, he felt numb. He strode to his mother's study and demanded an explanation.

 

He didn't believe anyone...even when they showed him document proof of how she sold their dying business to his family...even when they showed him the transaction details of how she took a large sum of money before leaving home without a word...even when they showed pictures of her leaving with Dickon. This was the first woman he had loved...the first one who broke down his defenses stone by stone.

 

He blamed his mother for this hellish joke that fate was playing on him and for ruining the best thing that ever happened to him. Then he received a message from Sansa...she mentioned that she was sorry...that time apart made her realize that she loved Dickon more....that she had always loved Dickon...that she only wanted to make him like her because no guy had ever rejected her....that she wished him the best for the future...she requested him that if he even loved her a little, he would buy her company as a last favor.

 

He numbly walked out of the house ignoring the calls of his mother and Davos. He got into his car and drove to her aunt's place. He couldn't believe it...even when he had solid evidence. Her aunt apologized to him and asked him to forgive Sansa. She told him in great detail of how Sansa was doing this for her and Dickon and that she was sorry.  
He walked back to his car without a word, not noticing the big fat check on Lysa's table addressed from Targaryen Empire.  
_If only you didn't abandon me, little bird,_ Lysa thought.

 

He got inside his car and his hands shook as he opened Sansa's letter that he had received earlier in Iron Islands. He had been scared before but now it's unavoidable. He read each word slowly as he felt like his heart breaking more and more. He gripped the letter as a sharp ache of pain pierced his chest, stealing his breath. She mentioned how much she hated being married to him in her own handwriting. Only then did reality sink in that she really bailed out of their marriage.

 

Clutching the letter in his hands, he cried for the first time in his life. He cried for the clueless boy who was a fool to think he could find love. He cried for the carefree man who finally bore his heart out. He cried for the man Sansa made him become...the one who willingly gave her all he had to give. But most of all, he cried for the fact that he was still in love with the goddamn actress who shattered his heart.

 

She played her part to perfection and when it was over and the opportunity presented itself, she fulfilled her real mission and went away to God knows where.

 

She was a consummate liar and a magnificent actress. From the moment she deceived him when she acted as if she wouldn’t sign the contract binding them to marriage, he knew it. However, he was insane enough about her that she made him forget. He was foolish and she made him forget to the point that he raged at his own mother disbelievingly when she broke down the news of her leaving. He turned Targaryen Empire upside down just to be able to get a flight back home to look for Sansa and to get an explanation. He trusted her too much that he couldn’t believe she’d do that to him.

 

“ENOUGH!” Tormund shouted, breaking him from his reverie. “I told you that we have news...it’s about Sansa.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Jon asked coldly with an unmoved expression on his face...and then paused. “Where is she?”

 

“She is in the High Garden, Jon...with...” he sighed. “With Dickon Tarly...we have pictures.”

 

Tormund dropped some pictures on Jon's table. Other than the merest flicker of anguish in Jon's eyes, there was no other visible reaction from him about the news.

 

Jon nodded. “Good. Now I have grounds and I at least know where she is to send the divorce papers.”

He shrugged nonchalantly as if Theon had just given him information about the weather rather than where his runaway wife might be at.

 

Jon cleared his throat. “Now, about this new venture that we’re planning to invest on,” he said changing the topic and getting down to work.

 

Theon and Tormund looked at each other disbelievingly, worried at how Jon could be so cool as to show an absolute lack of emotion about this major piece of information.

“Jon Targaryen! You’re tempting me to hit you just to check if you would still bleed. Why are you so indifferent to everything that’s happening?” Tormund shouted in anguish.

 

Theon looked at Jon and saw how he was clenching his jaw.

“Sorry, Jon. We apologize if we crossed the line,” he said.

 

Jon raised an eyebrow. “I don’t need your apology...I need time,” he said curtly.

 

Theon nodded in agreement.

“Agreed...you need time to get over her.”

 

Jon shook his head. “No...Time...to go over this document. So if we have nothing else to talk about...” he said cooly as he snatched up the document that Theon had previously grabbed from him.

 

Going back towards his desk, he said calmly, waiting for Tormund and Theon to leave the room.

 

Theon and Tormund looked at each other as Theon motioned for Tormund to go out the door. He knew that with Jon’s current disposition, it would take a lot before they can get him to change his mind.

 

The moment Tormund and Theon left, Jon paced the length of his study. He picked up the picture of Sansa and Dickon together and tore it into pieces. He violently threw away all of the things on his table...venting his anger and frustration on whatever he could get his hands on. Even when his mother, her aunt, her letter and message all proved that she left him...even when she didn't reply to his countless calls and messages...he waited in Winterfell for her...hoping that this was all some kind of deception...that Sansa would come back. He had even stupidly inhaled her scent, devoured it, letting it feed into his senses like a drug when he went to their room. Now he knew how much of a pathetic fool he was, while she was most probably laughing about him with Dickon. He was hurting so bad, trapped in this room which was rapidly becoming like a prison. He regretted the day he started thinking of forever with this woman...the day he had thought with his heart instead of his head, even though a part of him warned him of the danger of caring too deeply for her. 

 

Black rage consumed him, blinded him and made him numb. Jon pounded a glass vase on the wall with his fist till he bled. But he couldn’t feel anything. He was lost in a vast sea of despair...so deep he was drowning in it. How long would it take before he could erase the memory of Sansa?

 

And when he was all spent, he slumped onto the floor sobbing as he remembered how Sansa played the part of a loving wife to perfection...making him hope...making him believe, only for him to end up in the same place that he started. This time it was even worse since he put all of his love and trust in her and fell for her more than he could have ever thought was humanely possible; heart, body, mind, and soul.

 

He had been stupid to give his heart. It had all been lies. All the warmth and comfort and trust and love had been nothing but an illusion to make him weak...To make him believe. He had trusted her...Loved her. And he had believed that she loved him in return.

 

He closed his eyes in frustration, willing himself to sleep. He would wake up as if nothing happened. He would be back to his old self. She would be back to being his loving Sansa. Tomorrow, all of this didn’t happen.

 

But it wasn’t just a nightmare. Cause her words haunted him day and night.

 

He laughed humorlessly through his tears as he remembered their first meeting.

_“Hey Seashell, if you think I’m a pushover and that everyone you meet is afraid of you, you thought wrong.”_

 

He tortured himself by playing back everything...He remembered everything...

  
How she almost spat out the water in her mouth when he called her honey.

  
How she gave him a swift kick to his shin at their engagement party when he was being an ass.

  
How she sassily looked towards the domed ceiling of the church during their wedding, waiting for lightning to strike.

  
How she spoke to the washing machine adorably.

  
How she bowed down to me mockingly with a smile that she was trying to hide.

  
The look in her eyes when she first saw him naked.

  
The first time they made love...How she pulled herself up and came down again to put him deeply inside her.

_“I’ll be okay, I promise.”_

  
How she ran around the kitchen chasing him with a spatula playfully.

.  
How she knocked on his office door calling out _“LUNCH!”_ with a bright smile.

  
The first time she told him that she loved him.

  
How she could easily command him with just her eyes.

  
How she lovingly shaved him and showered kisses on his face while she was on his lap.

And lastly he remembered,  
_“I'm feeling pretty motivated now to save my father's business. Your mother is a great businesswoman and I'm hoping she'd have time to help me with it.”_

  
Jon kept laughing while sobbing and shouted one final time as tears fell from his eyes and he vowed to himself that this is the last time that he’d cry. From that day forward, Sansa would cease to exist in his life.

  
Targaryen Empire is his life now, the only permanent thing for him. He is going to concentrate solely on Targaryen Empire's business deals. He is a man who prided himself on his self-discipline and steely control, on being able to operate without allowing emotions to interfere with his decision-making. Sansa was the only puzzle that slipped through his defenses. But not anymore. He left for Iron Islands the next day to continue work on his project.

 

* * *

 

Sansa stood near the same rock and the sea which she'd been looking at everyday. Before her was the beautiful, pristine ocean, a stretch of white sandy beach and a palatial estate behind her that felt more of a prison than a solace.

 

The place was beautiful...breathtaking...virginal in it’s seclusion but Sansa was not even aware of the scenery before her. It had been a month and a half since she left the North...a month of waiting for Jon...a month of agonizing over his arrival that never seemed to come.

 

During the first few days of her stay in High Garden, the man that Jon’s mother had appointed as a messenger came by everyday. She was told that upon Jon and Lyanna’s instruction, he'll update her on how Targaryen Empire is helping out their corporation, and how Jon is doing. The messenger had given Sansa reassurance that Jon said he’ll call Sansa whenever he finds the time and is available and that he will be with her once his project is more stable. But even before that happened, the everyday visits became thrice a week, then once until finally, it dwindled to nothing.

Now it’s been two weeks without even a word from them and Jon’s promised arrival never came.

 

Many times, Sansa wanted to return to Winterfell, asking herself if she made the right decision in escaping from her family's problems and wanting to see for herself what exactly was going on. But whenever she thought about it, Lyanna's words would ring in her head, pointing out that with their marriage, whatever scandal that might be associated with her family’s name could also be associated with Jon. Thinking about Jon’s reputation suffering from the trouble that her family has made was enough to make Sansa stay right where she is. She trusts in Jon enough that he will not forsake her and that he will inform her if it is indeed the right time to come back.

 

Sansa swallowed past the permanent lump of sadness that had been lodged in her throat and chest for one and a half months. She had considered the possibility that with his reunion with Val in the Targaryen Empire project, Jon might have realized that he’s not over her yet. However, that scenario was too painful for Sansa to even imagine and she stopped herself from considering it nor thinking too much about it.

 

Thank God for Dickon though...He accompanied her on her exile and made sure that she’s settled before going over to handle his family business’ operation in the nearby city. He had set up home in the city for the meantime and made sure to visit her frequently putting aside his own life for the moment, just for her sake.

 

Now that she had not received any word from her Lyanna for two weeks, Sansa had once again sought Dickon’s help to get the much-needed information about their company and Jon. Dickon had asked some of his men to be on the case already but so far, they had not come back with a detailed report yet.

 

Sansa woke up from her reverie and straightened at the sound of a motorboat approaching. An eager smile made its way onto her face when she realized that it was Dickon and that today might finally be the day when he brings some news about Jon.

  
Sansa bounded down the steps leading towards the dock in excitement, envisioning how she’d call herself foolish a couple of minutes from now when Dickon brings her the good news that Jon is probably is on his way and was just held back by some unforeseen delay.

 

“Silly, Jon is so going to kill you for thinking the worst of him,” Sansa admonished herself ruefully as she walked towards Dickon.

 

As Dickon alighted from the boat, Sansa approached him with an expectant expression on her face...her eyes shined brightly in hopes that Dickon would be bringing her good news this time and that her agony of waiting would be over.

 

“What? Is he doing okay? Is there a problem with the site? How’s he doing? Is he coming?” Sansa fired off questions eagerly.

 

Sansa craned her neck to stare behind Dickon’s back...as if by doing that Jon would appear magically anytime.

 

Dickon looked at Sansa solemnly with a somber expression...keeping his silence and not saying anything. There was something in his eyes that sent Sansa’s heart slamming into her chest. Her smile faltered but she still trudged on courageously.

 

“What, Dickon? Why aren’t you speaking? You’re scaring me...” she laughed nervously. “Oh no, did he have an accident? Is he okay? What’s happening? He’s com---”

 

Dickon sighed. “Sansa...Sans...Listen,” he paused and broke his gaze from Sansa as if he was having difficulty saying what’s on his mind.

He then turned towards her again and said, “Jon filed for divorce.”

 

Sansa’s knees weakened. She felt her world spinning crazily but there was a part of her mind that refused to believe what Dickon had just told her.

“What?” she laughed crazily only stopping when she saw that Dickon’s expression remained unchanged.

 

  
“NO...NO...DAMN IT, Dickon! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!”

Sansa shouted in panic as she backed away. Tears fell from her eyes. She half-laughed and half-cried, wanting to banish the fear and pain that was screaming through her body. Dickon grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him tightly. He wished that by hugging her, he could absorb all the pain and hurt that she was feeling and will for it to go away.

 

“Sans,” he said comfortingly.

 

Sansa pulled away from Dickon and sobbed brokenly.

“I don’t believe you. Don’t you dare tell me that. Under what grounds? He has no grounds to file for divorce. I don’t...”

 

Dickon swallowed violently with his eyes closed as if he couldn’t afford to see Sansa hurting any more than now.

“Abandonment,” he replied.

 

Sansa looked at him, shocked. “Is he crazy? How could I have abandoned him when he’s the one who’s--”

 

“The new investors for your company, Sansa...it is Targaryen Empire...They are the ones who are taking over Stark Corporation,” Dickon interrupted her.

 

  
Sansa sobbed hysterically, finally getting the picture that she’s been set up and that everything that’s happening to her right now seemed to be a part of an elaborate, well-laid plan to get to her family business.

 

Sansa fell to the ground crying. “Dickon, he’d have to hate me to do this...and I haven’t done anything to make Jon hate me. He said he loves me, Dickon. He loves me, goddammit. Tell me that he didn’t do this to me, Dickon. Tell me…please!” She begged him as her body wracked with sobs. The pain and betrayal that she was feeling right now were threatening to consume her.

 

Dickon followed to sit next to her. “I’m sorry Sansa---sorrier than you could ever imagine. I got a copy of the divorce papers and he’s signed it.”

 

Sansa sobbed even more pitifully and then pushed Dickon away as she ran up the steps going towards the house.

 

Despite Dickon's warnings, she went to Winterfell the next day. She blamed Dickon for lying and even though it wasn't like she didn't trust Dickon, compared to Jon his words were just like wind. When she went to Winterfell, Jon was not in his office in Targaryen Empire and she suddenly became a stranger to everyone; Tormund, Theon and Jon's family. They treated like she was a crazy stalker and didn't let her inside their house.

 

Broken and shattered, she fainted outside only to be brought in by the only other person she knew in Winterfell. Lysa hugged her and comforted her. She told her of how Jon came back to Winterfell only to file divorce and immediately went back to be with Val. She told her of how Jon asked to convey his deepest apologies to Sansa and that he wishes her the best for the future...that he is sorry things had to turn out like this...that he is not the right guy for her and that his only love is business.

 

Lysa showed Sansa the big fat check that she received from Targaryen Empire sent by Jon to keep her mouth shut about the circumstances of their divorce.

 

Even then she didn't believe her aunt...not even when she saw the media pictures of Jon in the airport leaving for Iron Islands immediately after filing divorce.

 

 _No, no, he loves me, he said he doesn't make false promises,_ she thought and dried her tears and went to their secret condominium...the one which they bought to get away from everyone and to just be alone. They had set the code to their marriage day but when she typed it in, it showed incorrect password. Only then did Sansa realize that Jon had changed everything...had done everything to not leave even a trace of her.

 

Waves of agonizing pain exploded through her entire body as she remembered the times that Jon had told her in not so many ways that he didn’t want her. When he explicitly told her that he would make her pay for the mock marriage that his parents put him in. But like a fool she threw himself at him again and again and again...and now she’s suffering from her own naivete...her own foolishness that she’s brought upon herself. She had even blamed her lifelong best friend and aunt for lying. She had been ready to start a family with him, for fuck's sake! She trusted him so much that she stopped taking contraceptive pills even before he told her that he loved her.

 

With tears streaming down her face, she leaned against the door and slowly slid to the floor, clutching her heart and remembering that when Jon went away, he seemed to have put her out of his life as well. If he really loved her as he said he did and if he wasn't a part of this deception, he wouldn't have filed for divorce once he got what he wanted.

 

Memories flashed in front of her eyes and she was powerless to stop them.

 

She thought of his dumbstruck expression when they were introduced as each other's fiance.

Sansa involuntarily smiled when she thought of how cute he looked when he had said, _“Well, it seems like I could've been wrong. But that does not happen very often,” he wagged his fingers at her. “After all, I am every inch perfect.”_

She remembered how he perfectly played the part of a big teddy bear under the cover of an arrogant man, making her love him more and more.

She remembered how he was jealous of Dickon. Maybe it was all a pretend so that she'd find him cute.  
_“He-does-not-have-to-come-around-as-often,” he said in a rush. “There’s no need for him to report to Targaryen Empire and he can just take care of things from his office. Understand?”_

She remembered how he built up a powerful false story of how he had never loved anyone before her...making her feel special.

She remembered how he groaned and whispered, _“Do it any more right than that and I might die of pleasure.”_

She remembered how he used her body and made the naive inexperienced girl believe in him...that he wanted a future with her.

She remembered how he conveniently made her stay with his mother so that Lyanna could help him takeover Stark Corporation while has fun with Val.

Maybe Val affected him more than she gave her credit for. Maybe she turned him into a heartless bastard who couldn't forget her.  
_“Don’t expect more from me, Sansa. I’m not the man you think I am. Don’t deceive yourself that I can be more than what I am. Dozens of women made that mistake and regretted it. I have no more left to give...no more...”_

Despite all that she remembered, she cried harder when she thought of the vulnerable man that she fell in love with, whose parting words were, _“I love you, Sansa...wait for me.”_

Suddenly her mind flashbacked to an earlier point in their relationship...  
_“C’mon, Sansa. It’s Sansa, right? Don’t pretend in front of me. You might have been rich before, sweetheart, but not anymore. I’ll pretend to go along with this charade. This hell of a play that my mother has placed me in, but I’m telling you this as early as now...It won’t be an easy ride for you. Whatever you keep, you earn.”_

 

Sansa cried like never before...not even when her parents died. She felt as if she died a thousand times...she felt pain that she thought would never ever go away.

 

But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't regret marrying Jon---if she could do it again just to be with him, she was willing to sacrifice the present and return to the past when they were happy. Perhaps that is a sign of how needs find herself again...suddenly it felt like Sansa Stark cannot exist without Jon Targaryen. She needs to remedy that and bring back respect for herself and start a new life away from everything.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I got too attached to the characters but I cried a lot writing this. Especially the part where Jon and Sansa reminisce the past.  
> Anyway, the next chapter will be set 2 years later.  
> Don't worry, in this game of deception and divine madness, true love will eventually win.  
> But first, Sansa has to make a life for herself. She's been too busy saving her aunt and then trying to get Jon out of his shell to really focus on herself.
> 
> P.S: Don't come to me about business questions lol


	19. Chapter 19

**2 YEARS LATER**

 

Jon looked at the sun shining brightly as he walked along the sandy beach in the Targaryen Empire's newly erected resort in Iron Islands which they’ve aptly named Eden.

  
After two years of planning and hard work, the resort stood majestically against the picturesque backdrop of the sun and the sea. It was glamorous, high end and the first of it’s kind--A product of two years of maddeningly hard work and dedication from the heir of Targaryen Empire. It is an exquisite haven designed to perfection...and worth every single minute of the two years that Jon spent on the island to see it to completion.

  
Beside Jon walked an interviewer from one of the North’s leading documentary programs with a cameraman trailing behind to follow their progress while he was interviewed about his newest success as a formidable name in business.

  
They stopped in a pre-arranged area for the interviewer to ask the next question. A loud gust of wind drowned out Jon’s words prompting the director to call CUT as he sighed irritably.

  
Jon smiled politely while the interviewer excused herself to check on her script and the camera crew positioned the sound system.

 

Jon dislikes being in the media...he dislikes people prying on his personal life and opening up wounds that have been long covered and forgotten. The only reason why he agreed to this interview was due to the fact that he’s been receiving a lot of publicity lately about the numerous women who are linked to him rather than his accomplishments in business.

  
If there’s anything that Jon has learned in these past two years, it is to prioritize Targaryen Empire. Targaryen Empire is reliable, dependable...the only thing constant in his life which is not what he can say for other people. Unlike before when he couldn’t care less about what happens to his family business, he now understands what his mother meant about responsibilities of being the man in charge…and for that Jon is willing to make sacrifices.

  
“Jon!”

  
Jon snapped his head towards the direction of where his name was called out and he saw Val waving at him cheerily. She immediately clapped her hands to her mouth when she saw that there were other people with Jon and that he is in the middle of an interview. She mouthed the words _“Sorry”_ as she motioned that she’ll wait for him inside and Jon nodded as he once again braced himself for the barrage of questions that he’s sure is about to come from the interviewer---if Val and him have reconciled and their predictable disbelief when he answers that it’s purely business.

  
Truth be told, it was not an easy road before he and Val became civil again. When she surprised him on this same island two years ago, his curiosity was piqued as to why she chose to work with Targaryen Empire, thinking the worst of her motives immediately. He wondered if his mother was upto something but he was too broken for a while that time to really care about anything. During that time they did not really have a lot of interactions since they worked on different parts of the development, but still, it was very much to his surprise and contrary to what he expected when Val never used her position or work to force any personal issue between them.

  
At that time, Jon couldn’t even be bothered anymore about Val’s presence in the island, in the project and most especially his life no matter what she did or how she betrayed him...to the point that there was no anger or hate. He was just...INDIFFERENT.

  
However that may be the case, it was a struggle before Val was able to regain his respect and trust as a colleague. He tried to ignore her at first...to pretend that she didn’t exist...but Val fought tooth and nail to be recognized, as she put in as much as she could give to be able to make sure that she pulled her weight in the project's success.

  
Slowly, they fell into a companionable working relationship. The past was never brought up again as if it didn’t happen. No matter how many harsh words they had exchanged before, Jon realized that being with her does not really bother him...Effectively proving that whatever he might have felt for her in the past was fleeting...temporary...which is more than he can say about Sansa Stark.

  
Jon clenched his jaw as the now familiar waves of anger shot through his chest as he thought about her. He’d like to think that he’s over her, but the mere mention of her name still sends him into a rage. It has been years since they last met but she still has the power to evoke feelings in him and for that, he can never forgive himself for being vulnerable.

  
When he filed for divorce, he vowed to himself that he will keep her out of his life. He threw himself unto work until he didn’t have time to think of anything else. When that proved to be futile, he turned to partying hard...dating woman after woman after woman. But at night, he feels empty...hollow...like there’s a part of himself that will never be complete again.

  
Jon shook himself awake from his reverie, repeating his mantra of _"She’s not worthy"_ whenever he has another one of his _Sansa spells_.... he has successfully compartmentalized Sansa into a part of his brain that he seldom ever goes to. He smiled congenially as the director approached him to inform him that they will start where they left off. Jon's face did not give away any thoughts that he had of his ex-wife who left a permanent scar in his heart, mind and soul that he feels would never heal.

  
As the camera rolled, the interviewer proceeded with her list of questions.

  
_“Lately, Targaryen Empire had been acquiring well-known companies without the knowledge of the public and it is only made known once it has been deemed as good enough to carry the Targaryen Empire name. Any reason for this?”_

  
Jon immediately replied, “Targaryen Empire has always been interested in helping out companies that are in trouble to further our growth and theirs. It is for the general security of the corporation that we’re acquiring them and Targaryen Empire choose not to make this public until we have better controls.”

  
_“In_ _business, that is what is called a hostile takeover.”_

  
Jon smiled as he sensed the direction in which the reporter was taking the conversation but he was wise enough to evade it suavely.

  
“It’s a risk that we all have to face at this time. Don’t you worry, right now Targaryen Empire is not interested in acquiring any part of your TV company,” he said charismatically as the reporter laughed at his sarcastic humor.

  
_“Can I ask you a personal question now?”_

  
Jon’s jaw tightened...which was the only giveaway that he was irritated with the question as he gave a bland smile.  
“As if I can stop you,” he replied.

  
The reporter laughed once again as she proceeded with her question.  
_“You were once married to Sansa Stark, heiress of Stark Corporation. Stark Corporation is one of the companies that Targaryen Empire has a major hold on now and Miss Stark is currently working as Vice President for another corporation. Is this the reason why the divorce happened?”_

  
Jon tensed up and his eyes turned cold.

  
_Miss Stark, a manipulative woman who plays with people's emotions, used a highly mastered feminine ploy on me to sell her company in return for a large amount of money,_  Jon thought but instead, he smiled congenially at the reporter.

  
“The divorce happened for purely personal reasons, the nature of which I can’t discuss in this interview.”

  
And just like that, the reporter was silenced.

 

* * *

 

“Good Morning,” Sansa greeted as she smiled happily.

  
She nodded to the valet of her company’s office building as she handed him her car keys. She stepped out elegantly from her BMW convertible dressed chicly in Manolo Blahnik pumps and a simple D&G black shift dress that drew attention to her legs and ample bosom which was currently covered with a red Rachel Zoe peacoat that made her skin glow brighter.

  
Pausing on the steps towards her building, she was hit by a wave of nostalgia of how far she’s come from the dejected, broken-hearted girl of two years ago.

  
When Jon left her, she thought she would never recover from the pain. After weeks of wallowing in misery, she banked on her sheer determination and a strength that’s innate to herself to start picking up the pieces of her life again vowing that she’d never be the naïve, trusting, vulnerable person that she was when she first met him…EVER…again.

  
Having no business to come back to, Sansa persevered in passing her resumes around to other corporations. She may be an heiress but she was also used to living independently and that proved to be an advantage when she went looking for a job. It steeled her to disregard gossip and to take no note of intrigues that seemed to follow her around. The stain of being the ex-wife of Jon Targaryen, heir of the giant company in business world, took a long time to wash off, but with dedication and feistiness, Sansa was able to make it to right where she is now on her own merits...Vice President of Design for one of the leading design firms, Studio Corona. She now has notable accomplishments under her belt for her innovative and unique designs for top hotels, homes, corporations and other establishments not just in the North but all over Westeros.

  
Now Sansa is back to being in the social circle. People want to befriend her...be seen with her and reporters follow her around wherever she goes, but not for the reason that she is the heiress of Stark Corporation. They follow her around because of her...her achievements...Sansa.

  
In effect, her success is bittersweet...it came at a price that made her grow up fast but in the end, she got what she always wanted which is to be recognized for her own name and not because of what her father has left her. But still, it’s a success that she is thoroughly enjoying.

  
She made many new friends but throughout all these years when she was struggling, there was only one person in her life who remained constant...Dickon Tarly...

  
A sad smile touched her lips as she remembered the time when confessed his love to her about six months ago. He finally gathered the courage to put into words the feelings that according to him, has been long-repressed. It was actually a long time coming...and suddenly it felt like she’s always known it in the recesses of her mind. 

  
Being careful not to hurt him, she told him patiently that he's very important to her but she just did not feel like that towards him. She told him he had always been a father, mother and a brother figure to her and that she can't see him any other way but he told her she could take as much time as she wanted and that he'll be there. She would have rejected him again not wanting to lead him on but there was a silent desperation in his eyes.

  
She told him that they can try going out on a few dates for six months so that she could decide for once and for all if she _could_ have any feelings for him because it was just not fair to him anymore. Dickon readily agreed to it. He took his time patiently, never pushing her nor pressuring her for an answer but try as she might, there was still a part of her that is not ready to move on. In all honesty, Dickon is the only person that she can trust...and what is a relationship if not without trust? Maybe she could _learn_ to love him in a different way. But she still tells him that he is free to pursue other women because they are not in a "relationship" after all and there is a greater chance she might not ever return his feelings.

  
And now it’s been three months since then...three months since they’ve agreed to try to see if it could work out...three months and Sansa still feels that there’s something missing in their relationship.

  
She loves Dickon with all her heart and soul. However, it was not the kind of love where she is consumed by passion, by extreme ecstasy nor affection. It was not like how she felt with Jo---

  
Sansa shook her head and went up the steps of the building leading towards the entrance. She has perfected the art of stopping herself whenever she thinks about _him_...to pretend that that part of her life never existed. However, there are still times when she forgets herself...times when only thinking about him can get her through the extreme sadness and pain...whenever she feels that despite her accomplishments, her heart still feels empty.

  
Sansa stepped out of the elevators going towards her office. She nodded politely in greeting as she passed her employees who greeted her.

  
_“Gods! I wish I was that pretty.”_

  
_“She always looks perfect no matter what she wears.”_

  
The employees whispered behind her back as she passed them. Sansa heard them but she just smiled politely and did not acknowledge what they said about her to not embarrass them. Cosmopolitan has called her a _“total chic”_...Interior Design Monthly has called her _“the girl with the golden pen”_ but to her boss, she is simply known as _“the consummate professional who can sometimes be a pain in the ass”_ and that’s all that really matters to her.

  
Sansa passed her secretary and opened the door towards her corner office overlooking the cityscape of Winterfell. Her mouth opened in surprise as she saw a huge floral arrangement on her table which obviously came from Dickon.

  
“I wish I had a boyfriend like him,” her secretary sighed from behind Sansa’s back as she took her coat and Sansa smiled. She then walked towards the flowers and opened the card on it.

 

  
_Don’t forget we have that benefit later. I'll pick you up at seven. And more importantly, don’t wear something too smashing or it might take some time again before I recover._

_DT._

 

  
Sansa chuckled as she read Dickon’s note. All of her worries were forgotten for the moment as she thought that her life could not be more perfect...or so she thought.

 

* * *

 

Jon stepped out from the shower, wrapping his waist in a towel and rubbing his hair with another as he clicked on the flat screen TV that was hidden discreetly in his dressing room cum bathroom. The familiar drone of a BBC anchor filled the room as Jon’s mobile phone rang at the same time.

  
He picked it up casually and said, “Hi.”

  
_“Are you all dressed up?”_ Val asked.

  
“I’m about to. What’s up?”

  
_“Hurry up, we’re running late!”_ Val shouted at him from the other end.

  
Jon rolled his eyes. “Only three days back in the North and you’re already driving me nuts.”

  
Val chuckled and then sighed. _“Gods! It’s good to be back!”_

  
Jon lazily flicked through the tv channels. “Tell me about it. Listen, I would be ready in about an hour if you’d quit nagging me that is.”

  
Val gave another laugh ruefully. _“I’m just excited. You know how this benefit can be good publicity for our new hotel and it will be crowded with reporters. After all, the price of a night's stay in that resort cannot be afforded by the masses, Mr. Targaryen, and our target market will be in that benefit in groups so---”_ she babbled on and on while Jon cut her mid-sentence.

  
“Alright...alright...I get it. I’ll see you in an hour,” Jon said as he put down the phone.

  
He then put on aftershave and shrugged himself into his tuxedo shirt. He buttoned the cuffs as he walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he did so, his shoulders brushed against the newspaper that was neatly folded on the kitchen counter and it fell on the floor. Its pages spilled out and then HE SAW HER.

  
He saw Sansa.

  
Her picture leapt out from the front pages of the society section. Her smile was blinding and her red hair was perfectly blow-dried. Her style was worthy of the runway for a category which people would call power dressing. She had been beautiful before when they were together but now she looked magazine worthy...sophisticated. There was a maturity in her face that was not there previously when they were married. Sansa had really come a long way and Jon smirked in revulsion thinking that this is probably what she wanted to become from the very beginning.

  
“At least she put the money she got from me to good use,” He muttered to himself as his gaze shifted to the article below. It which spoke of her accomplishments as VP of one of the leading design firms in the North, how she is sponsoring a large part of the benefit that he’s going to and how she and her _“childhood sweetheart”_ Dickon Tarly are taking their sweet time going out before their rumored engagement.

  
Jon threw the newspaper on the counter in disgust over how she’s now parading her affair as he felt red hot jealousy run through his veins. He banged the refrigerator door open and drank a whole bottle of water to cool himself down.

  
He does not know why he’s reacting this way since she ceased to exist for him a long time ago. Maybe it was out of habit...but he knew that when he returned to the North he is bound to run into her sooner or later. They move in the same social circles and to him, it really doesn’t matter. The past is past and they are both adults who can treat each other with polite courtesy in public. He’d like to think that he is over her but now there’s a slight panic that he might not be able to help himself once they see each other again.

  
Jon sighed as he gazed at the twinkling headlights from above the penthouse of Targaryen Empire’s high-end condominium unit which he now resides in. He couldn't move to their...no, his house when he returned...it held too many memories. This night would be a test of his willpower. He has to face Sansa and let her know that she doesn’t have the power to hurt him anymore. He has to...it’s a matter of self-preservation...because if he doesn’t, he might behave like a fool all over again and beg her to come back to him even if that means eating his pride and dignity that was all that she had left him.

 

* * *

 

Val waited inside the stretch limousine that Jon had booked for the evening. She was dressed simply in a gunmetal grey cocktail bustier that she paired with 3-inch spiky heels and she looked every inch the commercial model that she is...or rather was...she corrected herself.

  
It’s been two years since Val had last made a commercial and appeared as a model. During the past two years, she had dedicated most of her time to Targaryen Empire as a public relations figure for the company rather than investing time in furthering her own career. She does miss it sometimes and offers still come to her in droves but who would have thought that she’d turn her back on her dream just to be able to make amends with Jon? Perhaps it was karmic retribution that steered the course of her fate...that she left Jon for modelling and now she has left modelling for Jon.

  
It came as a real blessing to Val when she and Jon started talking again. It was not an easy road since she had to swallow most of her pride whenever Jon disregarded her and treated her as if she was invisible, but she stood her ground. She proved to him that she is here to stay and she made sure to deliver on whatever tasks he gave her no matter how hard it was and stay she did.

  
It started off with meetings where her accomplishments could not be ignored anymore, until naturally, Jon progressed to consulting her whenever he had problems with her area of the business. She can’t say that at this point they’re close friends but it doesn’t make a difference since Jon has closed himself off to everyone after his divorce with Sansa. What is important is that he respects her business sense and that she can still get to spend time with him.

  
Val sighed as she thought about Sansa. It had taken her sometime to admit it to herself, but the love that Jon had for her was nothing compared to how he loves Sansa...if he ever did love her. No matter how hard he tried to hide it from other people, Val knew that he had fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with the girl that he once married.

  
A lot of her friends urged her to go after Jon once again after his divorce. Heaven knows that she wanted to...but knowing how distrustful Jon used to be of her motives, she deemed it best to wait. She had never even once brought up the past with him and thankfully, his mother was more than satisfied that there was nothing going on between them aside from the fact that she’s bringing in the much-needed support for Targaryen Empire’s finances. Hence, Lyanna is keeping her distance and not saying anything about the current situation. She knows however that one wrong move from her, Lyanna could once again strike and make her suffer. Frankly, at this point, it’s something that she does not want to go through again.

  
Val gasped when she saw Jon approaching from the distance. He looked gorgeous as always. The perfect curls that topped his manly feature were tamed to perfection and the swagger with which he walked exuded confidence. No wonder girls fall at his feet, herself not excluded.

  
Val has always prided herself on her patience, but the agony of waiting for Jon is bittersweet. In her heart there is surety that she can never be anything more to him again than a business partner but there is also a part of herself that’s still hoping that one of these days, he might turn her way again and maybe this time their relationship would work out better than it did the last time. For now, she’s content to continue loving him from afar...to be a part of his world even if her part is not even worth mentioning...to be willing and open should there be a chance that he’d forget Sansa and that she’d be the person who can make him love again.

After all, he did fall for Sansa, so why couldn't she do it?

 

Jon climbed into the limousine and shifted his gaze to Val.

  
“Been waiting long?” he asked nonchalantly, not out of concern but mostly because it’s the polite thing to say.

  
Val gave him one of his supermodel smiles. “It's okay.”

  
Jon nodded then took out his phone to start checking his mail. Val’s face fell...knowing that it’s too much to hope for but wishing still, that Jon could have complimented her on how she looked like given how painstakingly she dressed up just to wow him tonight.

 

* * *

 

The huge ballroom of the Winterfell Hotel looked magnificent with its decorations. With its glittering crystal chandeliers and high ceilings plus its modern furniture, the hotel always looks extraordinary. However, the additional smattering of cherry blossom trees bearing flowers in full bloom and the accent of red roses and lilies scattered in huge floral vases throughout the entire area added to its magnificence to make it look straight out of an architectural digest coffee table book.

  
Tonight, the who’s who of the Northern elite were all gathered in the ballroom to either be seen or genuinely pay tribute to a noble cause. Men in black ties and women in fabulous cocktail dresses and gowns mingled around the room either posing for paparazzi or greeting old time friends. There were models, celebrities, politicians, notable businessmen and in the center of the room stood Sansa beside Dickon...with their heads close together and his hand tenderly against her back as they nodded to acquaintances and accepted compliments from the partygoers about how Sansa outdid herself for the night's decoration.

 

[ **SANSA'S DRESS** :

]

 

When the last of their acquaintances left, Sansa looked up at Dickon and her face lit up with laughter.

  
“What? What’s so funny?” he asked with love and satisfaction evident in his eyes.

  
Sansa pointed to the orchestra. “The song that they’re playing...it’s the same song that we danced to when we were thirteen and we were invited to Jeyne’s birthday party.”

  
Dickon chuckled as he remembered that day. “Ah, yes...the night that we had that huge fight because you wanted me to do a breakdance and all I could do was to shuffle my feet along with yours to the music.”

  
Sansa covered her mouth as she laughed and her eyes sparkled. “I wanted to one up against Renly. He had so many moves on the dance floor and everyone’s eyes were on him and I wanted to have the same kind of attention.”

  
Her eyes sparkled with mirth in remembrance.

“I was so angry with you that I ended up stomping on your feet before storming out of the room while everyone looked at me bewildered.”

  
Dickon looked at Sansa tenderly...at times like these, it was hard to remember that she was the same girl from two years ago who had her heart broken. It’s very seldom that he gets to see this carefree Sansa of old...the one with the bright and happy smile rather than the somber and serious expression…and tonight… just for tonight, he’s glad that she’s having a good time and living life for the moment.

  
“Yes, you were angry...but you didn’t step on my feet,” he said and then paused for a second. “Or perhaps I just can’t remember because all I could think of at that time was how I was going to kill Renly since all of your attention was on him.”

  
Sansa burst out laughing but stopped in the middle when she saw someone approaching.

“Shit!” she said in panic. “Dickon, that gossip columnist from the North Times is headed this way. I am going to the ladies room for a while to avoid her. If she sees me, she’ll grill me once again about that topic that I don’t even want to talk about much less even remember,” She rolled her eyes as she moved away. She doesn’t need to explain to him but she was obviously pertaining to Jon and their broken marriage.

  
“I’ll be back even before you know it. In the meantime...mingle...” She waved her hands at him as she ascended the staircase leading to where the ladies room is.

  
Dickon nodded walking towards the direction of one of his old friends when Sansa was out of sight.

  
Not more than five minutes passed since Sansa left when a commotion suddenly erupted. Papparazzis started running towards the entrance...TV cameras jostled for position and writers in the room got their pens ready.

  
“I wonder who that is?” Dickon's friend asked him.

  
He looked casually towards the direction where everyone’s attention was focused on.

  
“I can’t see----”

  
However, he started to tense as the crowd parted and he saw a familiar figure with a pretty lady whom he recognized as a popular international model.

  
“Jon Targaryen,” he mumbled, shocked.

  
Dickon’s gaze immediately went towards the staircase where Sansa would be coming from. He desperately thought of how he’s going to take her away without her knowing that Jon is even there. But even before he could take another step, Sansa already started to make her way down the staircase.

  
Thankfully, an elderly politician stopped Sansa midway. She greeted him politely as she focused her attention on what the old man was telling her.

  
Dickon then looked at Jon. His companion for the night whispered something to him and then moved towards a group of models as Jon stood with a champagne glass, talking to a foreign businessman, Mr. Ashford. However, somebody from the direction where Sansa was standing at called out his name. Jon turned his head to look for the voice and his eyes widened as he stopped in the middle of sipping from his champagne glass.

  
“Sansa,” he breathed out.

 

Dickon slumped against the wall as he realized that it’s too late to do anything.

  
Jon stood mesmerized as he stared at the woman on the staircase. His ex-wife...the girl he married...his first love...most possibly the love of his life...the one who betrayed him. She stood there in that bomb of a dress but still managed to look virginal...innocent...like a princess straight out of a fairy tale. As he stared at her, he searched for signs of the hard-hearted mercenary who broke his trust and left him but all he saw were her brightly shining blue eyes, her glowing red hair, her genuine smile and the gentle way with which she held the elderly man talking to her as she helped him down the stairs. His possessive gaze lingered on her delicate features.

  
“Beautiful isn’t she?” Mr. Ashford asked, clearly not knowing the history between Jon and Sansa. He looked at Jon with a patronizing smile, thinking that he was staring because he finds her captivating.

  
“Very,” Jon whispered giving a small smile and answered in the affirmative, partly to be polite and partly because he means it. The next thing he knew, the businessman was already dragging him towards where Sansa was at even before he could make a protest.

  
Sansa scanned the crowd for Dickon, stopping at the bottom step as she heard someone calling out her name from behind her.

  
“Miss Stark, I’d like to introduce you to someone,” Mr. Ashford said putting his hand on her arms.

  
Sansa was already smiling and extending her hands as she shifted her gaze from the guest to a figure beside him who is....who is....Jon Targaryen.

  
Sansa felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. The crowd faded behind her as she felt her world turning upside down. The guests behind them fell quiet and all eyes were on them...waiting for something and enjoying the spectacle of an estranged, high profile couple meeting once again in a shindig such as this out of all places.

  
Sansa stared at Jon...at the man whom she shared her body, heart and soul with and who took away everything that was dear to her. Now he was standing before her, extending his hand and smiling gorgeously as if he just snatched her parking space and not the business that her father painstakingly established.

  
As she continued looking at him, something inside Sansa exploded.  
“You should really choose your friends well, Mr. Ashford,” she said icily.

  
She then glanced at Jon’s outstretched hands coldly and with barely concealed contempt, she turned on her heel in an obvious snub to Jon...leaving behind the crowd gasping, the cameras clicking and a very confused Mr. Ashford scratching his head as he watched her walk away.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, idk why, but I love to imagine that dress on Sansa!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!

Jon closed his eyes in irritation as Tormund gave another chuckle from his end of the line.

  
It was 8:30 AM on a Monday morning and Jon thought that it was too early for him to be dealing with Tormund’s teasing. He had just arrived at the office when his cellphone rang and though he was not planning to talk to anyone this early, he disregarded that decision when he saw Tormund’s name on the caller ID.

  
It is a choice that he now regrets as Tormund’s ribbing continued, making Jon more irritated than he already is over the events of the past couple of days.

  
“Hey, Jon, I knew it! I shouldn't have missed that benefit for anything. Your face is too funny! I--I can't--”

  
Tormund gave another heartfelt laugh, barely finishing his sentence as Jon sighed in annoyance.

  
Jon flicked a glance towards the newspapers spread out across his desk and saw his own embarrassed expression staring back at him. The headline of one of the most notorious society gossip columns in the North blared out the words _"_ SHOTBLOCKED _!"_ as it captured the perfect moment when his jaw dropped in surprise after Sansa turned her back on him. The details of that occasion were in the body of the article---chronicling the events that transpired, from the time that he and Sansa got married to their equally controversial divorce up to that moment two days ago.

  
“W-who? That gossip monger exaggerated everything...I was not at all _“iced out”_ as she mentioned nor _“left with my jaw hanging”_. I should sue this stupid reporter for malingering,” Jon said defensively.

  
Tormund cut Jon in the middle of his sentence to excuse himself, still chuckling as he obviously disregarded Jon’s excuses. An insistent beeping on the other end of the line signalled that Tormund has a call waiting and so it was not a surprise to Jon anymore when in the next moment, he found himself in a three-way conference call with Tormund and Theon.

  
“Hey, man! What happened? I saw the papers today,” Theon asked, by way of a greeting.

  
Jon rolled his eyes and mouthed the word “great” as Tormund and Theon ignored him and acted like a couple of dumbasses on steroids as they one upped each other as to who could come up with the most humorous comment about the snubbing incident that is honestly driving Jon furious.

  
“It’s a good thing that your mother would not get to see this headline as she is busy on a business trip. Otherwise, she would chew you up for not acting like a man befitting the title of a Targaryen Empire heir,” Theon said half jokingly and half seriously, knowing that to others his comment might be an overstatement...but that the same does not follow for the matriarch of Targaryen Empire enterprises.

  
“DO YOU GUYS WANT TO DIE? I am so busy that I don’t even have time to think about this. Aren’t you guys used to the fact that I am always in the papers? Why does this have to be such a big deal?” Jon asked irritated.

  
“Because it’s Sansa,” Tormund sing-songed.

  
There was silence on the line as Tormund turned serious.

  
“Dude, how are you feeling?” Theon asked with obvious concern apparent in his voice.

  
Jon was taken aback by Theon’s question for a moment. They stopped asking him that question since a long time ago...actually ever since they followed him to Iron Islands when he left without a word and a broken fist. However, he quickly collected himself to answer that question.

  
“Normal...what makes you think I’m supposed to be feeling anything else? What’s with the emo talk?” Jon said impatiently, eliciting a chuckle from Theon and breaking the tense moment.

  
Tormund sighed. “Damn, she’s hot...she looks delicious, Jon,” he said conversationally, once the laughter died down.

  
“Is she? I didn’t notice?” Jon said trying to sound casual, but it came out more like a question.

“Listen, I have a meeting at 9. So if there’s nothing else and you guys are through psychoanalyzing me, I suggest that you find something better to do than bug me,” He said dismissively as Tormund and Theon got the picture and said their goodbyes allowing Jon to proceed with his day.

  
Jon stared at Sansa's picture on the newspaper pensively after putting his phone down, drumming his fingers on the table as he thought of how his first meeting with Sansa did not at all go as he had planned.

  
How dare she act as if he is the one who owes her something? He should be the one leaving her cold and not the other way around. She had embarrassed him enough when she left two years ago and it is unbelievable how she still has the gall to insult him now that two years have passed. Even though she left him broken-hearted and wounded for life, he took the high road and was polite to her but she...snubbed him.

  
As Jon replayed the scenario that happened during the benefit, the angrier he felt. He might have been slightly mesmerized by how radiant she looked when he first saw her again but he knows well enough that underneath that elegant façade, she’s nothing but flawed and fake.

  
Pushing aside all thoughts of Sansa out of his head, Jon buzzed for his secretary to let Davos in.

  
Davos entered the room and Jon waved his hands dismissively. He immediately opened the folder on his desk and buckled down to business as Davos started reading the list of things that need Jon’s immediate attention.

  
“Mr. Targaryen, you need to meet the minister of Land development about the new high rise buildings that we’re building in Dragonstone. There is a ribbon-cutting ceremony for the refurbishment of our new mall in Dorne. There is a problem with the resort in the Reach and it is due for renovation--” Davos read off from his folder.

  
Jon nodded and then wrote something on the document that he's reviewing, appearing as if he’s not listening but his mind was already working overtime as to how he would be solving the problems that Davos had just enumerated.

  
“Proposals have already been submitted for the refurbishment and renovations of our new top secret acquisition, Everleaf Hotels...one coming from Mr. Karstark of the prestigious Designers Ltd., another coming from Miss Westerling of 156 Designs and another coming from...” Davos faltered in the middle of reading off from his list.

  
Jon lifted his head towards him with brows furrowed, impatiently waiting for him to complete his sentence.

  
Davos cleared his throat. “...coming from Miss Stark of Studio Corona,” He finished off feebly as Jon squinted and made a face, apparently thinking that he’s hearing things these past few days.

  
“What did you say?” Jon asked.

  
Davos cleared his throat again and with his voice unsure, he replied, “Miss Stark from---”

  
Jon stood up from his seat, shocked. “Is she aware that Targaryen Empire has acquired Everleaf?”

  
“I don’t think so, Mr. Targaryen. The acquisition of Everleaf is top secret and confidential and is not due for public announcement until all renovations for the entire chain is finished and---”

  
“Give it to her.”

  
This time it was Davos's turn to look surprised.

“Sir?”

  
“I said give it to her,” he said firmly. “And set up a meeting with her on my nearest available schedule.”

  
“But don’t you want to see what the quotations are from the others, Mr. Targaryen?”

Jon closes his eyes impatiently. “I don’t care. Just set up the goddamned meeting with her and give her the project!”

  
Davos bowed his head politely in apology for questioning Jon and backed out of the room having no choice but to follow Jon’s orders.

  
When Davos left, Jon swivelled his chair to look out the windows, thinking to himself that Sansa might have thought that she drew first blood because of what happened this weekend. However, that moment of glory is going to cost her--- Jon Targaryen is not an easy man to cross and it’s about damned time that he reminds her that...or so he likes to think.

 

* * *

 

Sansa bounded up the stairs leading towards her office with excitement. Her face almost split because of how widely she was smiling as she basked in her victory over the news that she had landed the Everleaf account which she had worked so hard for these past couple of months.

  
She should be used to it by now...This exhilarating feeling of being able to land humungous accounts that means billions of dollars in profit for the business that she’s currently working for. However, no matter how many times she emerged victorious from negotiations and biddings, it is still a feeling that she’d never get used to. It was as if with every contract she closes, she vindicates herself against the fact that once upon a time...it was her own naivete that regretfully cost her the Stark fortune.

  
Sansa jolted herself out of her reverie. Today, nothing can ruin her good mood. She is on top of the world since she knows how important this account is to their business. More than the benefits and perks, she knows that landing the Everleaf account would be another accomplishment that would be credited to her name...another conquest that only Sansa was able to pull through. And who knows? Maybe if this streak continues, she can finally actualize her dream and have a shot at that directorial post that she has long been gunning for.

  
Sansa blew her hair out of her face as she punched the elevator button going towards her floor. She juggled the folders that she was holding while fishing her mobile phone out of her designer bag. Once she picked it up, she punched in a familiar number and held the phone under her chin as she waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

  
“Hi, Sansa,” Dickon greeted.

  
“I got it!” Sansa screamed excitedly.

  
“You got...what?” he asked, confused.

  
Sansa giggled. “The Everleaf account, silly! I got it!”

  
“Umm...Congratulations,” Dickon replied wanly.

  
Sansa cocked her head to the side pensively, surprised at Dickon’s seemingly lukewarm response to her good news which was so unlike him.

  
“You sound as if you don’t mean it,” she said and then paused. “Don’t tell me you’re still upset over that--that curly haired jerk's return to the North?”

  
Sansa would have liked to forget about Jon completely. However, it seems like Dickon won’t let her. Ever since that fateful night three days ago, Dickon has been extremely moody and quiet. He tried to attribute his change in attitude to his ever-increasing workload, but no matter how hard he tried to deny it, Sansa knew him well enough to know that it is Jon’s presence that was somewhat affecting him.

  
Dickon sighed. “I'm sorry...it’s just about work.”

  
Sansa stayed quiet on the other end of the line disbelievingly as Dickon once again started with the familiar litany of excuses that he’s been feeding her ever since the night of the benefit. Perhaps sensing that Sansa was not buying his load of bull the same way that he does, Dickon sighed frustratedly as he debated with himself if it’s better to just come clean.

  
“Alright...alright,” he expelled a breath and then says in a rush, “I just can’t help but be suspicious of Jon...of HIS motives in returning to the North. As it is, people are speculating if you’re still hung up on him when you snubbed him and turned your back on him,” He said worriedly, obviously concerned over the tabloid's description of how Sansa’s first encounter with Jon went after years of not seeing each other.

  
Sansa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, praying for patience. A part of her was appreciative of Dickon’s concern but another bigger part of her felt a just a teeny weeny bit suffocated over the way that he continuously coddles her.

  
“Dickon, I was mad. If I had time to think, I wouldn’t have done it --- not so openly anyway. I would have kept my mouth shut ----” Sansa muttered under her breath as Dickon continued.

  
“It’s not your fault. He should've---”

  
Sansa interrupted Dickon in the middle of his sentence. “We’ve been through this, Dickon. There’s no need for us to keep mulling over the events of that night over and over again. For all we know, it could be the last time that I got to meet him. What already happened...happened,” she said impatiently.

  
Dickon sighed. “I'm sorry, Sansa. I just can’t help being,” he paused for a few seconds, thinking hard about his next words. “...apprehensive. It would help if we are exclusive because as of now, you can still go back to him if you want to and--”

Sansa snorted effectively cutting him off mid-sentence. He then chuckled ruefully easing the tense atmosphere. “I’m sorry for being such a worrywart. I should be concentrating on how you landed that account instead of things that don’t matter.”

  
Sansa rolled her eyes. “And that’s what I’ve been trying to point out all along,” she said sarcastically.

  
Dickon lightheartedly replied, “Okay, okay...sorry for being a nag but that is the last of it that you’d hear from me. Promise,” he said and then smiled. “Congratulations, Sans. I’m really happy for you...I mean it,” he said tenderly.

  
Sansa grabs the opportunity of Dickon’s sudden change in mood to tease him back jokingly...Grateful for the opportunity to once again relegate Jon’s presence in the recesses of her mind as she savored her triumph over her recent coup and to share the same with Dickon.

  
“Congratulations? That’s it? Throw in a gift or something when you find time,” she teased.

  
Dickon laughed genuinely...all of his worries forgotten as he revelled in Sansa’s good mood which had already rubbed off on him.

“Okay… lunch tomorrow?” he asked.

  
“Tomorrow? I’ll take a raincheck. I’m scheduled to meet the CEO of Everleaf and I don’t know how long that meeting would go and--”

Just then, the elevator gave out a familiar ding as Sansa reached her floor.

“Listen, I’m already on my floor. I’ll let you know when we can go out, okay? I’ll call you back,” she said and then hung up.

  
Dickon nodded from his end of the line after the call was cut. Though it may appear to others that he’s drawing Sansa near, there’s still a niggling feeling in his heart that there’s a part of her that will continue to remain far away eternally...a part of her that will forever be untouchable by him. But he knows that he can't forget Sansa and he is going to try everything in his power so that he doesn't have any regrets.

 

* * *

 

Sansa stepped out of the elevator on the executive floor of Everleaf’s corporate headquarters and gazed admiringly at the chic interiors of the reception area.

  
Everything screamed of class and elegance...from the cubic sofas sitting at the corner to the single accent of a yucca tree that was shielding an abstract painting hanging on the wall, everything seemed to have been chosen with nary a thought to cost but only with the thought of providing the best aesthetics possible to all of the guests and employees who would be coming in through it’s doors.

  
Sansa excitedly mulled over of all of the ideas that she already has about how to improve Everleaf’s hotel to mirror the same kind of class that she’s seeing now in the sixtieth floor of its head office. She walked over to the receptionist behind a zen-inspired circular desk with barely contained excitement. She smiled as she thought of how she would impress Everleaf’s CEO during today's meeting with her interior genius and how he would probably be absolutely wowed that he had made the right choice in contracting Studio Corona to be the interior designers of the over ninety six luxury hotel chains that his company has across the globe.

  
“Good morning, I’m here to see the CEO,” Sansa said.

  
The receptionist lifted her head and looked at Sansa with fascination.

  
Sansa is used to admiring looks and knowing glances coming from strangers since she’s always on magazines or in the papers. However, the way in which the receptionist looked at her gave her a feeling that she is staring because of something more than that and Sansa self-consciously wiped her face covertly thinking that she might have dirt on it.

  
“Mr. T—Uhm, the President is expecting you, Miss Stark. However, he’s caught up in a meeting as of the moment. But he should be with you as soon as he’s finished. Please have a seat,” the receptionist replied.

  
Sansa thanked her with a smile as she took a seat in the leather and chrome chair that was in a corner.

 

* * *

 

Sansa was not smiling anymore three hours later as she tapped her foot impatiently against the carpeted floor thinking of how unprofessional the CEO of this company was for making her wait while he does whatever, when he was the one who specifically set the time for this appointment.

  
In an effort to calm herself down, Sansa closed her eyes and counted to ten as she thought of the figure that was on the contract that she’s signed for this project. The zeroes involved in the amount was enough to make her convince herself that waiting here like a fool was time well spent and well worth it. She is going to have the last hooray after all.

  
After fifteen more minutes, the lilting voice of the receptionist broke Sansa’s murderous thoughts as she was told that the CEO is now ready to see her. With a sigh borne of exasperation and of relief, Sansa gathered her things and stood to proceed to the mahogany doors that the receptionist pointed out in the corner which led towards the enclave of the top honcho of Everleaf corporation.

  
Sansa knocked tentatively on the door once she opened it before moving uncertainly towards the center of the room. A powerful figure was silhouetted against the harsh light of the afternoon sun coming through the large windows making Sansa squint her eyes to adjust to the unexpected brightness after coming in from the mellow lighting outside.

  
She pasted a bright smile on her face before clearing her throat to alert the president who had his back to her.

  
“Good afternoon, President. It is my pleasure to--” Sansa’s words faltered off as the figure stepped away from the sunlight. Her gaze first went to his muscular thighs and it looked so familiar to the ones she used to hold on tight as she bobbed---. Sansa shook her head to dispel those thoughts and immediately raised her head to see his face. She looked on shocked as she realized that the CEO of Everleaf is none other than the person whom she’s been trying to avoid...the person who haunts her thoughts...the person whom her nightmares are made of...the person that used to be...HER HUSBAND.

  
“Well, I’ll be damned,” she said through clenched teeth as she felt her temper rising.

  
As Sansa spun on her heel to walk out on Jon once again, he quickly strode forward and blocked her way.

  
“Oh no, you don’t. NOT AGAIN!” he said threateningly before she could take a step backward.

  
He held her wrist in a gentle but firm grip. Sansa tried to shake off Jon’s hold on her but he was already dragging her out of his room before she could make another protest.

  
“I’ll be coming in late for the afternoon...so if anyone asks, I’m out for lunch,” Jon said to the receptionist while he was walking fast.

  
The receptionist stood craning her neck with her mouth open in surprise the moment Jon and Sansa barged out of his office door.

  
Once inside the elevator, Sansa successfully pushed Jon away as she wiped the part of her wrist where he previously held her, as if he was something dirty.

  
“Two years have not changed you at all, Mr. Targaryen. You still drag your ex-girlfriends to the elevator.”

Sansa looked at Jon viciously with sparks flying from her eyes like she wanted to murder him.

 

Jon turned to look at her sharply. “Not just an ex-girlfriend. You are my wife.”

 

“WAS. I was your wife. You’re still a rude, arrogant bastard who seems to have no inkling of what manners are for.”

  
Jon smiled. “And you, my darling, still remain to be a breath of fresh air and as pleasant as the first day that I met you,” he drawled sarcastically.

  
Sansa expelled out a sigh of frustration, drawing her gaze away from Jon in an attempt to cool herself down. However, the moment that she turned her head and saw the arrogant smirk on Jon’s face, she just wanted to kick him and get that expression right off his face.

“What do you mean by lunch? I’d rather eat my own hand than spend another hour with you alone.”

  
Jon leaned forward to trap Sansa in the corner of the elevator. He putting his left hand on the elevator wall near her head while Sansa backed into a corner as his right hand grabbed her right hand to put it in front of her face.

“Then start chewing,” he replied. His tone was pleasant but there was barely concealed anger reflected on his face.

“Or would you rather explain to your boss why I am filing a breach of contract lawsuit against your company for your sheer unprofessionalism and your lack of business ethics?”

  
Sansa snapped her head to look at Jon, knowing that he has a point and that she’s letting her temper get the best of her when she is a fully matured professional who should know how to separate her work from her personal life.

  
Jon smiled condescendingly as he watched the play of emotions on Sansa’s face knowing that he’s hit a nerve and that he’s won.

 _Jon - 1_  
_Sansa - 0_

“Oh yes, Miss Stark, this meeting is purely business and has nothing to do with anything personal. Whatever you have to offer,” he said and then paused to run his gaze all over her body maliciously. “I’ve had it...and frankly it’s not something that I would like to partake of...EVER...again.”

  
In response, Sansa crossed her arms, pushing her breasts together. She felt pretty victorous as she saw Jon helplessly staring at them before he shook his head to recover from his dazed state. When Jon lifted his eyes to hers, she looked at him challengingly.

 _Sansa - 1_  
_Jon - 1_

 

Just as he was about to open his mouth to make up some excuse, he thought better of it and strode out of the elevators into the crowded lobby of Everleaf’s office building.

He turned his head to look at Sansa.

“Are you coming?” he asked and without waiting for her answer, he was already striding off as Sansa half walked, half ran in an effort to catch up with him.

 

* * *

 

With a confidence that she was far from feeling, Sansa coldly alighted from Jon’s car as his driver signalled that they have reached their destination.

  
Sansa looked up at Jon begrudgingly with repressed admiration when she saw that if nothing else, the man really has taste as she realized that they were lunching at The Winter Rose…One of Winterfell’s most elegant and well known fine dining restaurants specializing in high end the Northern cuisine.

  
As the maitre’d of the restaurant led Sansa and Jon towards their secluded table, Sansa’s thoughts zeroed in on her gameplan as she thought of the conversation ahead of her.

  
She would be well-mannered, polite, professional. She would be Sansa, the executive, and there’s no way in hell that she would lose her control again over herself like she did when they met this morning.

  
_"Two can play this game,"_ she thought. If he can be calm and collected then so can she. After all, this meeting is purely about business. If Jon can be as unaffected with personal issues as he can make it appear, there is no way that she can’t do the same and back down from the same challenge.

  
“What would you like?” Jon asked casually, reviewing the menu that the waiter has given him.

  
“Anything but to be here,” Sansa muttered under her breath.

  
Jon peeked at Sansa from behind the menu.

“Hmm, what did you say?”

  
“Nothing--- just water please,” she replied, putting on an obvious fake smile.

  
Jon snorted in disbelief. “Yeah, right. Knowing how big of an appetite you have, I bet you’d want just water.”

  
Sansa closed her eyes and reined in her temper.

  
In the end, he ended up ordering for the both of them.

  
“Anything to drink for the gentleman?” the waiter asked collecting their menu once their orders were placed.

  
“Arsenic or anything poisonous,” Sansa muttered under her breath.

  
Jon looked at Sansa and his left eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“Are you saying anything?”

  
“N-nothing. I said this flower looks nice,” she replied trying to make up an excuse as she touched the centerpiece and smiled. “Uhmm, this flower...”

  
Jon stared at her for a second then nodded as he ordered water for himself too.

  
Once the waiter left, Jon looked around the elegant restaurant where one meal would cost an average worker a month of his pay.

“I would have loved to take you to a place like this for our anniversary,” he said softly, while staring at her in an intense manner with pain evident in his eyes.

  
Sansa looked up at Jon, surprised. Her mind was busily trying to decipher what Jon meant by his comment.

  
“A place like what?”

  
Jon chuckled, effectively breaking the tense moment.

“Sansa, you haven’t changed. The most extravagant luxury still doesn't impress you.”

  
Gritting her teeth in determination and replaying the promise she made to herself not to get affected by anything that Jon says, Sansa tried to answer Jon back calmly.

“You wouldn’t know whether I’ve changed or not...we were only able to spend a short time married anyway,” She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

  
Jon clenched his jaw, reining in his own temper of how callous she was speaking of their marriage. That was the only time when he felt something in his cold heart...the only time which meant something to him. Dammit, this is going all wrong! He is supposed to get on her nerves...not the other way around.

  
Jon quickly composed his face to not let the hurt show on his face. “Don’t forget the nights...the days might have been short but didn’t we spend looooong nights together?” he asked back mischievously, trying to cover up his vulnerability.

  
Sansa blushed furiously. A whole lot of erotic images flashed through her mind. She fanned herself and gulped down the water that the waiter had just thankfully placed on their table.

“That was a long time ago. I bet a lot of other girls like Val would've warmed your bed and made you forget those nights.”

  
Jon narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. “You sound jealous,” he said and then grinned.

  
Sansa held on to her temper with extreme effort.

“If I sound jealous, then you should probably set up a meeting with an ear specialist. I bet there is something wrong with your hearing.”

  
Just as Jon looked at Sansa with a scary glint in his eyes, the waiter once again appeared with their orders and both of them got a much-needed reprieve from the barbed comments and sarcastic remarks that they had been throwing at each other like teenagers.

  
They concentrated on eating and once the lunch plates were cleared, Sansa wiped her mouth with a napkin and sat forward to immediately go down to business.

“I agreed to this meeting only because I wanted to discuss the details of our signed contract. It has been two hours and we have not discussed even a single word about it so I presume now is a good time as any to go ahead with it?”

  
Jon spread his hand out mockingly, prompting Sansa to go ahead with the discussion while appearing as if he does not have the least bit amount of interest in anything that she might have to say.

“So we agreed that the entire renovation of the Everleaf chain of hotels would be handled by our Studio. We will start with the hotels in the North before moving out to other parts of Westeros where we agreed to have a uniform, classy style for all of the hotels. We would be setting up further meetings to do concepts once we’re through with the oculars. I will be assigning one of my top designers, Loras Tyrell, for it. You might have heard of him since he’s a well-known internatio---”

  
“No,” Jon cut off Sansa in the middle of her sentence.

  
Sansa looked at Jon confusedly.

“I’m sorry?”

  
Jon leaned forward, drawing his face very, very near to Sansa’s and enunciating his every word as if Sansa has difficulty understanding.

“I. SAID. NO.”

  
“What do you mean by _no_?” Sansa asked through clenched teeth. He was really testing her patience.

  
Jon shook his head. “NO...ABSOLUTELY NOT...BY NO MEANS...I WANT YOU,” he said as he looked at her lips intentionally.

  
Sansa subconsciously bit her lip.

“Jon Targaryen, You’re out of your mind...what--”

  
Jon leaned back in his chair with an amused expression on his face as he looked at Sansa’s discomfited expression.

“I signed this contract intending to have the best designer of that company work for me...and I heard that you are the best. Surely you didn’t think I meant anything else?” he said sarcastically.

  
Sansa released her bottom lip from between her teeth slowly and then gulped.

“B-but I don’t work directly on projects anymore...I oversee my teams and direct them...I don’t--”

  
Jon yanked a lot of money from his wallet and placed it on top of their table and pulled out Sansa’s chair in the process as alarm bells rang in her head over how he’s ending their discussion.

  
“Hey, we have not agreed on anything yet,” Sansa protested, weakly.

  
Jon hooked Sansa’s arms through his in a firm grip as he walked towards the door amidst her protests.

“We’ll talk about it inside the car,” he said softly.

  
Once Jon instructed his driver to drive towards Sansa’s office building, he turned around to focus his full attention on her.

“Now tell me your concern,” he asked.

  
Sansa sighed. “Be reasonable...I am an EVP for the company. I don’t work directly on projects like this anymore.”

  
Fury exploded in Jon’s chest. Up to now...after all that she has done and put him through...she still believes that she can call the shots, while he follows her call like a puppet.

“Like I said, no. You either work on this project with me or I bring my business to another company or you send someone else and I bring this to court...Easy...” Jon shrugged his shoulders.

  
Sansa looked at him in angry disbelief.

“Another company? COURT? Damn it, Jon! Everything I want rests on this project.”

  
“Ahh, now I see...just like before, you want something from me and you absolutely have to have it,” he said bitterly, thinking of how Sansa seduced him just because she couldn't have a guy reject her.

  
“I never wanted anything from you in my entire life. EVER!”

 _"Other than for you to love me wholeheartedly"_ , the thought came unbidden to Sansa and it almost doubled her over.

  
Jon saw the glint of pain in Sansa’s eyes and mistook it for guilt. His anger was rising to another level as he thought of how greedy Sansa is that she can do anything just to be able to get what she wants, no matter how she gets it.

“Well, I have news for you, princess. You signed the contract and I decide the terms of this project, not you. Any breach from your part and I would file a court case against you and your company so fast that your head will spin and everything that you’ve worked so hard for will crumble at your feet. Do you understand that, Sansa?”

Jon’s face was now only inches away from hers.

“Gone are the days when you can weave your web of lies on me. Cross me one more time and you’d wish to God that you never returned from Dorne and that you never even had the misfortune to meet someone like me.”

  
Sansa tossed her hair haughtily.

“Well then...that’s nothing new. I wish that every single day...that I had never met you.”

  
Jon gulped, trying to rein down the emotions which played havoc in his heart as he looked at Sansa snatching her bag and getting out of the car. As his car drove away, he thought to himself of how she could appear to be as mad as him when after all, she is the one who’s at fault for their broken marriage.

  
Sansa walked towards her office entrance as the guard greeted her enthusiastically.

“Did you see that man in that car and note his car number?”

  
The guard nodded.

  
“Good. If he ever comes to this office building, set the dogs on him or bar him from the entrance...whatever...just don’t let him get anywhere near me.”

  
With a final toss of her head, Sansa walked into her office building, leaving the guard looking on at her weirdly.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UP NEXT CHAPTER:**  
>   
> 
> As Sansa and Jon start work on the Everleaf project, fate conspires to throw them together.
> 
> Just as a sick Sansa arrives at Jon's vacation house to take a flight to the site together, a snowstorm prevents them from buckling down to work.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been an awfully long day for Sansa...she went to three meetings, conducted a training and did a new presentation for a client...and even though she was dead tired, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about the Everleaf project that she’s due to start in two days.

  
As she stared at the Winterfell skyline from the window in her apartment, lost in thought and pondering over what would happen, she felt the someone's hand sneakily making its way around her waist. She startled with surprise and was just about to turn to see who it was when the owner of those arms made his identity known by whispering in her ear.

  
“BOO!”

  
Sansa turned around and smiled wanly at Dickon.

“Hey...”

  
Dickon planted a small kiss on Sansa’s cheeks and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“After all the effort I went through just to get in unnoticed, that’s all I’m getting? A _"hey"_?”

His voice was teasing, sweet....coaxing her out of the sad mood that he is now familiar with.

  
Sansa just responded by shrugging her shoulders. Dickon stared at her with his eyes fixed on hers...as if trying to read what’s on her mind since she seldom shares her innermost thoughts with him ever since the break up with Jon.

 

“You’re deep in thought...as if something’s bothering you,” he paused.“ Is it the Everleaf project?”

His eyes clouded over slightly and his smile faltered a little, letting her know that it is affecting him too despite the fact that he’d like to pretend that it doesn’t.

  
“And what makes you think that is what I was thinking about?”

  
“Because...”

Dickon trailed off and then shrugged, wanting to tell her that it’s the same thing that has been on his mind too the past couple of days but not really having the courage to.

 

“Because?”

  
Sansa raises her eyebrows at Dickon questioningly.

 

“Because I think I know you well enough when something’s bothering you.”

  
Sansa waved her hand nonchalantly, as if the matter is not so important when it had been giving her sleepless nights ever since she had met with her boss....pleading to let someone else take over the account and giving up reluctantly when it finally hit her that there was no way that she can get out of the bind that she’s in.

“I just don’t know if I should do this at all...that’s all...and the CEO is--”

  
Dickon interrupted her by taking her face in his hands, looking at her tenderly...this girl who has wormed herself into his heart without her meaning to...She who means so much to him from when he was just a small boy...despite the fact that she’s made it clear that she can only look at him as her best friend or brother.

Yet here he was...like a fool...at her beck and call and waiting for the day that she’d commit herself fully to him...wishing and praying for the day that he’d be known as her boyfriend, her fiancée or husband even, rather than the person that she _might_ date.

 

“Hey, no one’s forcing you to do it, okay? You’re perfectly fine without that project. You have a great career, a fabulous life...me...” Dickon paused to point at himself jokingly.

“We can manage even without the millions in bonuses that they’d be paying you once the project is completed,” he said playfully.

  
Sansa snorted.

“Yeah, right...and risk my job and the litigation that comes with it.”

  
She brushed off Dickon’s hand on her face and walked away towards the kitchen leaving Dickon standing alone in her living room.

  
Dickon sighed heavily at the thought that she’s closing herself off from him again. With as much bravado as he can come up with, Dickon decided to pose the killer question.

“Does he still bother you?”

At the back of his mind, he was praying that he’d get the answer that he wants and yet knowing that he wouldn’t.

  
The question was greeted with a tension-filled silence.

 

Sansa paused in the middle of pouring water for herself on the kitchen counter.

“You need to find someone else, Dickon. Someone who can love you. I can't bear to see you hurting yourself over me and--”

 

Hearing her say that, Dickon felt like his heart broke a hundred times over. “Please, Sansa...not so soon. You know that I love you, right? I will always love you, Sansa,” he said softly from across the living room.

 

Sansa gulped down her water, taking her time in answering. No matter what she says, he still won't be convinced that they have tried enough. Maybe she should wait for some more time for him to get closure, so that he can effectively get over her.

“I’m hungry,” she said with a pasted on a smile, trying to change the subject.

 

  
Dickon remained silent for a couple of seconds, just looking at her and wanting to get inside her head or her heart just to see where he stands with her. But this is his choice...She’s been very honest from the very start... _too_ honest perhaps that sometimes he can’t help but get hurt.

  
With an extreme effort to smile back at her, Dickon spread his arms wide and pretends along with Sansa that nothing happened.

“So dress up. Your handsome best friend is taking you out to dinner,” he joked.

  
Sansa smiled genuinely, grateful that he did not push the issue any further.

“I see the best friend… but where’s the handsome?” she replied, playing along with the mood that Dickon took great effort to create.

  
“Ahhh,” he clutched his heart and staggers towards the couch as if he’s been hurt.

“You’re killing me.”

He dropped to the couch and pretended to play dead...although in his mind a lot of serious thoughts remains unspoken...unasked...and would remain that way until the right time comes along again.

  
Sansa laughed.

“You’re in the wrong profession, you know? You should be an actor, not a businessman.”

  
Dickon opened his eyes to look at Sansa and all thoughts of sadness were gone just seeing her smile genuinely at him.

“So dress up...this wannabe actor is taking you out to dinner.”

  
Sansa saluted to him sassily and all her problems were forgotten if only for this minute.

“Aye, aye captain!”

  
She then sauntered off towards her bedroom, leaving Dickon looking at her back longingly with a sad expression all over his face.

 

* * *

 

Sansa gave out another loud sneeze as she listened to the radio and drove through the barely visible roads carefully.

  
She woke up this morning feeling like something the cat dragged in. Her head was swimming, her throat was scratchy and as if that misfortune is not enough, even the weather today is not cooperating.

  
According to the radio, the temperature was at 19 degrees with an expected snowfall of about twelve inches deep by tomorrow morning. However, Sansa couldn’t care less since all of her thoughts were concentrated on maneuvering the slippery road ahead of her and on keeping her eye on the blinking clock on her dashboard that was telling her that there is no way in hell she would arrive on time at Jon’s country home which is 2 and a half hours away from Winterfell.

  
“Crap! Crap! Crap!”

  
Sansa slapped her palms against the steering wheel as she gave out another loud sneeze.

  
She could kill Jon right now for making everything difficult for her. Rather than just meeting her at Westerlands like the rest of the staff, Jon is purposely torturing her by making her drive all the way just so they could discuss plans together on his private jet. With firm resolve, Sansa pressed her feet down harder on her accelerator. If he thinks that she would back down to this seemingly childish psychological war that he’s waging, well, he has another thing coming.

  
However, even if she bravely braced herself for the expected hostility that she’s sure to face from Jon when they meet, there is still a part of her imagination that’s running over time as she somehow pictured his reaction now that she’s coming in late. His sarcasm and barbed remarks are something that she is just not in the mood for. Especially now, when she forcibly lugged herself out of bed this morning even if she felt as if she’s dying just to be able to keep a commitment that her whole being is screaming against doing.

  
Sansa squinted her eyes against the windshield as she saw the bridge that Jon’s secretary scribbled as a landmark in the map that she gave her. As she turned the corner going towards the front yard of their meeting place, Sansa’s mouth slowly opened in surprise at the site of Jon’s country home. Far from her imagination of an imposing, majestic palace that is just a smaller version of the Targaryen’s estate, this place was rustic...simple. With its sprawling log design and the warm orange glow of a fire coming from one of its windows, it was warmer and accommodating rather than elegant and cold which is somehow the kind of feeling that she always gets whenever she stays in the Targaryen’s family mansion.

  
As Sansa alighted from the car with her purse, the light on the porch suddenly turns on framing Jon in the doorway with a fierce scowl on his face as she walked up to him.

  
“Why are you not dressed up yet?” Sansa asked him innocently, not even bothering to go through the courtesy of greetings, knowing that it’s something that’s not appropriate at this moment.

  
“WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?”

  
Sansa was taken aback. Her temper was rising at the seemingly unwarranted attack that she’s already getting, when to her knowledge, she has not done anything wrong having just got there.

“Hey, there is no need to shout as I can hear you perfectly. Did you call me?” She asked as she fished her mobile phone out of her pocket and then checked to see its dead screen.

“I must have run out of battery,” She shrugged nonchalantly.

  
“WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD NOT CHARGE THEIR PHONE KNOWING THAT THEY’RE DRIVING A LONG WAY? HAVE YOU SEEN THE ROAD CONDITIONS? I WAS SICK WITH WORR--”  
Jon caught himself before he finished his sentence. He closed his eyes and his chest heaved as he tried to calm himself down while Sansa looked on at him weirdly.

  
“What are you talking about? Aren’t we leaving?”

  
“What do you mean leaving? Are you blind?” he asked, pointing to the road ahead. “All flights are cancelled because of the snowstorm. We’re staying right here.”

  
Sansa’s eyes widened in surprise before it narrowed as the temper that she’s been trying so hard to rein in suddenly exploded.

“Jon Targaryen, I am not in the mood for one of your unfunny jokes. If you insist on being this way, I’m going home.”

  
Just as Sansa was about to turn away to go back towards her car, Jon lifted her over his shoulders and walked towards the house.

“What do you think you’re doing?! LET GO! Jon!” Sansa shouted in protest as Jon brought her inside the house. Once there, he plopped her down on the sofa and stood in front of her with his arms crossed. The soft material was cool and against her cheek and involuntarily, she nuzzled in and thought of how amazing it felt.

  
“Didn't you see the road condition? There is no way in hell you can go home in this weather. The snow is 12 inches thick and even if you’re driving a goddamned SUV, you will still get bogged down because the roads are impassable. So unless you want to be frozen dead by tomorrow, quit whining and just stay right here.”

Jon’s voice was full of barely restrained anger as he talked to her impatiently like she is a child that needs a talking down to.

  
“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY STAY HERE?”

Sansa stood up suddenly and then felt as if she was going to keel over because of the stabbing pain in her head. The room felt as if it was spinning and Sansa put her hands on the sofa's armrest to try to steady herself.

  
Jon looked at her panicked. “Hey! What’s wrong? Are you ill?”

His eyes narrowed with worry as he looked at her.

  
Sansa had a sudden premonition that she was either going to throw up or collapse like a baby in front of him. She shoved Jon away weakly as she tried to make her way towards the door on legs that suddenly felt like jelly.

“Must...leave...Can’t stay...” She mumbled under her breath, barely coherent and feeling as if she’d pass out any given moment.

  
“FUCK! YOU'RE SICK!” Jon burst out. He put his hands on her forearm as Sansa tried to jerk it away but not before Jon felt the fiery heat of her skin.

  
“Go away!”

She beat at him feebly just as Jon lifted her in his arms, muttering all sorts of expletives under his breath.

  
Sansa didn’t have the strength to protest anymore, barely even aware that Jon was already carrying her.

“Can’t...Don’t want...Go...”

  
Jon’s jaw hardened as he listened to Sansa’s protest. Even in this state, she can barely stop herself from voicing out her disgust over his presence. However, his concern for her overrode any other thought that he might have had against her.

“Don't talk! Just stop talking and rest!”

  
Sansa nodded slightly as she snuggled closely against Jon and puts her arms around his neck. Jon faltered in the middle of his step and looked down at Sansa in surprise at her sudden cooperation. His face turned softer and he stared at her as her eyes closed.

  
She had an innocent expression on her face. Looking at her, it is hard to believe that she can give someone as much pain as he had suffered. But somehow, it did happen and remembering that, Jon steeled himself against her presence as he laid her down on the bed.

Sansa lied still as he put her down, not moving a muscle and still as death. Jon’s expression changed as fear suddenly gripped him. Panic immobilizing him as he felt for a pulse and seemingly finding none.

“Sansa! Sansa! Sansa!”

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

“SANSA, DON’T YOU DARE DIE! I SWEAR I'LL FIRE YOU IF YOU DIE ON ME.”

  
Jon’s words penetrated Sansa’s dazed state and her shoulders shook with laughter. Why does no one seem to know how much of an idiot he is?! But well, to be fair to them, he is only like that with her...And somehow, that cheered her. At that moment all of her anger at him seemed to have run out...all she could think of was how funny this situation was and how thankful she is that he is the one beside her, knowing how sick she is.

  
Jon’s eyes widened even more in panic as he saw her body shaking. Thinking that she was convulsing, he ran his hands all over her body as he tried to see where she’s hurting.

  
“Stop ----” she mumbled.

  
“Does it hurt? Where? Stop what?”

  
“I said stop...”

  
“What should I stop? Tell me,” he said frantically.

  
“Stop --- groping me.”

  
Jon suddenly realized where his hands were at and what he’s doing. He then let go of Sansa’s legs and his cheeks reddened. He almost cried in relief seeing Sansa coherent as he got a grip on himself and tried to gather his senses.

“Did you take anything?”

  
Sansa remained still with her eyes closed and Jon leaned forward to speak in her ears.

“Sansa Sta--”

  
“Quit it!”

  
Jon jumped back in surprise as Sansa spoke.

“I think I have the flu but I’m not dying....so quit it with the hysterics.”

  
“Who-Who’s hysterical? I was just try-trying to,” Jon stuttered defensively. However, his words falter off when Sansa gave off another sneeze.

  
“Are you sure it’s just the flu?” he asked worriedly.

  
He pushed her hair off from her forehead and Sansa thought that it was something that she imagined, feeling so bad that she thought she is inches away from delirium.

  
“Sorry to disappoint you but I’m sure it’s just the flu. I know you’re hoping it’s something more,” She joked feebly and Jon gave out an unwilling smile.

  
“Do you want me to call a doctor?”

  
“What I want is for someone to take care of me,” Sansa mumbled under her breath. Her illness was bringing down her defenses and giving her the courage to speak her mind truthfully.

  
Jon’s heart lurched in his chest as he felt as if she was talking about him.

“Very funny,” he whispered seriously. “I’ll leave you alone to rest.”

  
She nodded and turned away from him, curling into a fetal position and already drifting off to sleep.

  
Jon pulled the blankets over her, noticing for the first time how the glow and brightness that she used to have when they were together seemed to have dulled. He touched her cheeks tenderly as he was suddenly filled with regret over the way things turned out for both of them.

  
With a sigh, he straightened up and walked over to the light switch to turn it off but not before he turned to look at Sansa’s sleeping figure again...watching her chest rise and fall in the steady rhythm of sleep.

  
“Why is it that everytime I see you, you make me want to forget everything that’s bad and just remember the good?” He whispered under his breath...his smile faded as he turned off the light.

  
Jon walked towards his own room and as he laid down, he was suddenly hit by nostalgia and sadness and confusion. He could understand her hostility because she hates him...but there is pain in her eyes which used to be full of blind trust and optimism before. Maybe she regrets her decision of running away. At moments like this, he wishes he had gone to Highgarden to confront Sansa two years ago...even though seeing her with that asshat would've killed him.

But right now, she is here...under his roof...just like before when they first started. It is exactly the same and yet it is different. They are older, wiser, but more than that, they have now lived through tremendous hurt and pain.

As Jon turned his face towards his pillow, he thought of the struggle that he went through during the time she left him. Of the misery and pain of pining for someone who used his feelings and betrayed him. However, no matter how hard he tried to think about it, all he can picture was her bright smile and her warm hugs and that was what tormented him until he found solace in sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

 

* * *

 

Sansa turned her face away from her pillow as her eyes slowly opened from sleep. She was slightly discomfited by the sight of an unfamiliar bedroom for a minute before memories came rushing in.

  
Sansa muffled a groan against the pillow as she remembered that she was sick yesterday and that she is in Jon’s country estate having spent the night there. As Sansa swung her legs over the bed, she thought of how she’s not ready to face Jon this early in the morning considering how weakly she presented herself yesterday to him. Sansa bit her lip nervously as she thought of what to do.

  
“Good Morning,” Sansa said aloud to the empty room...practicing her spiel for Jon while pasting on a bright smile on her face to make it appear as if nothing happened.

She cleared her throat and tried again...

“Good Morning.”

This time she said it haughtily, like she was a princess who came to visit, expecting Jon to feel honored with her presence.

“Good Mor---”

Just as Sansa was practicing extending her hands for a handshake, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She scrambled back into bed in a panic and pulled the bedcovers over her head just as she heard the door creak signalling that Jon had walked into the room. Sansa closed her eyes pretending to still be asleep just as she felt him pull the covers away from her face.

  
Jon felt Sansa’s forehead and relief flooded into him as he realized that she’s way cooler to the touch and that her fever has broken.

  
Just as he was about to turn away to leave the breakfast tray that he had so painstakingly made her, Jon’s eyes were drawn towards the creaminess of Sansa’s chest that is now exposed to him. He was in a state of panic last night that he had barely noticed how much more beautiful she had become. But now, in the stillness of the morning, he had the sweet gift of time to carefully study her.

  
Jon ran his eyes over Sansa’s disheveled hair and her pouty lips as his blood stirred hotly and his hands itched to touch the new curves that she’s acquired after she left him. As he stared, Jon remembered how she felt in his arms and how crazy he goes over her sighing sounds whenever they made love.

  
For the past two years after Sansa left him, Jon had remained celibate...not out of choice but just because he didn’t feel the urge to do it with other women...even though it is the most natural process in the world, somehow he felt like it was dirty. He had dated tons of them in an effort to forget her but none of them can make him feel the way that he does with Sansa right now. 

  
The more that Jon stared at her the more painfully aware he became of how he has not had the pleasure of a woman’s body for such a long time. He gave a sarcastic laugh as he thought how ironic it is that beautiful sexy women all over the world are throwing themselves at him in their entire nakedness and he feels nothing...and yet here is Sansa who just came from a bout of flu and he was feeling like a randy high school kid with an uncontrollable arousal just because he saw an exposed patch of her skin.

  
“What are you doing?”

  
Jon’s hands paused in mid-air with guilt written all over his face as Sansa stared at his hands that were just about to touch her lips.

  
Thinking quickly, Jon fanned her instead with it as he fanned himself with the other.

“I was thinking you must be feeling ummm...ah...Hot...yeah...hot.”

  
Sansa turned her head towards the window, looking at the downpour of snow and the dark, overcast skies signalling how the snowstorm is still raging on outside as they speak.

“Hot?” She asked disbelievingly as she sat up in bed.

  
Jon looked towards the open window and immediately shoved the breakfast tray that he had previously placed on the bedside table as he scrambled to change the subject.

“I-I- made you breakfast...So quit be-being a pest and stop asking questions.”

  
Sansa looked on at the breakfast tray cautiously, surveying the blackened toast that was on a saucer and a gooey concoction that she thinks is supposed to be milk.

Sansa lifts her head towards Jon as she belatedly realized that Jon Targaryen had actually made a breakfast tray for her...Jon who had butlers and chefs and several maids to do his every bidding had actually gone through the effort of making breakfast for _her_ even though she’s sure he does not know how. Touched by his thoughtfulness, Sansa gave him a warm smile as she remembered something from the past.

  
“This is payback, right?”

  
Jon’s brow furrowed in confusion.

  
“For that breakfast I made you when we got married?”

  
Jon’s eyes warmed and his shoulders shook with laughter. Sansa giggled as well and they both remembered the moment from the past that now seemed so far away.

  
In that shared moment, Sansa realized how tired she was of being angry...of harboring hurt and pain when they are now both different people moving forward with their lives away from each other. If only for this minute, she wanted peace. A shared sense of quiet while they stay together in this cabin for the day...away from the storm...with each other.

  
Slowly and tentatively, Sansa lifted her hands to Jon in a gesture of truce and friendship. He looked at her extended hands quizzically.

“Look, we’d be spending the day here together. I just got better from the flu and I feel too tired to argue. Is it too much to ask for us to try to get along even just for today?”

  
Jon turned his eyes to her cautiously.

“And what would be your motive?”

  
Sansa sighed impatiently and shook her head.

“No motives...Just what I said.”

  
As Jon looked at her hopeful expression, his first instinct was to tell her to go to hell...but he knows that it is a purely emotional reaction driven by hurt and pain. He prides himself on being a logical person and this time, his logic is telling him that he needs some sort of civilized relationship with her if they’d indeed be spending the day by themselves together.

  
Jon’s tensed shoulders relaxed a little as he told himself that if only for today, he can allow himself to soften against this woman whom he has sworn to hate without letting his guard down. He has learnt his lesson well...never again would he be swayed by her seeming goodwill and innocent expression. But still, he is not that unreasonable not to grant Sansa her request if only for today.

  
Jon pressed his hands without much enthusiasm against Sansa’s, as she clapped her hands childishly after. He almost smiled at that gesture but not before he caught himself.

Jon cleared his throat. “Drink your milk before it gets cold. I left your medicine by the tray so have it right after.”

  
Sansa took a sip of the milk and her eyes widened in surprise at how gooey and sweet it was before realizing that it was condensed.

Jon looked at her worriedly when he noticed how her face changed.

“Sansa? Are you okay?”

  
Sansa gulped down the milk and gave a disgusted shudder.

“That time I cooked breakfast for you and you said I was trying to poison you? Let’s call it even.”

  
Jon laughed as he stood up from the bed. The musical sound lingered in the room long after he left, drifting through Sansa’s mind and making her remember the good, old times when she was younger and in love and everything seemed perfect.

 

* * *

 

The day passed by uneventfully. She and Jon pretty much kept out of each other’s way.

  
Sansa wandered around Jon’s living room aimlessly as he sat on a sofa reading a book and watching her silently.

Sansa thought how this house screamed too much of Jon’s presence. There was too much masculinity, too much male charm...too many memories that even now, with her back turned towards Jon, are infiltrating her mind and heightening her senses.

Sansa covered her face with her hands as she remembered how she walked in on Jon in the bathroom today accidentally.

 

 

_She opened the bathroom door and froze in surprise as a half-naked Jon with just a towel around his waist looked at her curiously. His face was half full of shaving cream and his hands were paused in mid-air with a shaver._

_Coming back to her senses, she jerked her gaze away from his delicious looking abs and rippling muscles._

  
_“S-Sorry.”_

  
_Jon shrugged and continued shaving, looking at himself in the mirror._

_“It’s nothing you’ve not seen before.”_

  
_Sansa jerked her gaze towards Jon. The air was positively crackling with repressed sexual tension as Sansa panicked and blurted out the first lie which came to her mind._

  
_“True, but I’m seeing someone else now.”_

  
_Jon looked at her with an odd expression on his face and his eyes narrowed before Sansa closed the door on him._

 

  
And ever since then, she felt him watching her...His eyes bored into her back as she tried to purge her brain free of all the times she’d seen Jon naked...times when she was on her back and he was deep inside her and---

  
“Would you like to play?” Jon asked.

  
“PLAY? PLAY WHAT?”

Her head jerked towards him with a wary expression on her face.

  
Jon innocently pointed towards the Monopoly Board Game on the shelf.

“That...you’ve been staring at it for a couple of minutes now.”

  
Sansa smiled in relief as she latched onto Jon’s invitation as an opportunity to free herself from the thoughts that were flooding her head.

“Do you want to?” she asked.

  
Jon shrugged.

“It’s not as if we have anything else to do.”

  
Two hours later, Sansa held on to only five hundred Monopoly dollars as the board was literally littered with Jon’s hotels, houses, and properties.

  
“I should have known...Just like before you’re still taking over everything I own,” she said jokingly.

  
To Sansa’s surprise, Jon’s face hardened...his bright expression of only a minute ago faded as he looked at her coldly.

  
“Was it worth it? The decision you made? The life you’re living now? The amount of money you got in return for your property?”

  
Sansa looked at him curiously, disbelieving of how he can be so cold as to ask her a question which up to now is still hurting her. She was a little taken aback by Jon’s sudden hostility.

  
Still making sure to keep her tone neutral in an effort to keep the light atmosphere that up to now she and Jon had been enjoying, she replied, “I hope you’re not implying that we consciously sold my ancestry to your family, Mr. Targaryen. After all, it’s all in the past and I’m ---”

  
“Yeah, yeah...I get it...you’re dating someone else now.”

  
Sansa looked at Jon in surprise as he brought up a topic that was unrelated at all to what they were talking about.

“That is not what I was going to say,” she muttered.

  
Jon gave a sardonic smirk.

“Really? Cause I just don’t understand why you wanted to remind me that this morning.”

Jon heard the sarcasm in his voice and hated himself for the absurd feeling of jealousy that caused it. Ever since she left him alone in the bathroom, he'd been going crazy thinking about her with Dickon. He knows it’s unreasonable but the more he thought about it, the more he wishes that he can get a rise out of her.

  
Jon looked at her neck then, voicing out something that had been bothering him ever since he saw Sansa wearing it that morning.

“That necklace came from him, right?”

  
Sansa’s hand flew to her neck, fingering the necklace that Dickon had given her on her wedding day.

She tentatively answered, “Ye---”

  
“It’s ugly.”

  
Sansa looked at him sharply. “Well, I don’t think it is. It’s just unique, that’s all.”

  
Irrationally annoyed by her persistent defense of Dickon, Jon continued to goad her into losing her temper.

“It’s as ugly as hell. He has lousy taste,” He said the last words while looking at Sansa disdainfully, obviously pertaining to her.

  
Sansa stared at Jon in warning. “Jon Targaryen, I may be working for you but that does not give you the right to insult me. I was hoping that you’ve learned enough courtesy for us to be able to act like civilized adults in front of each other but then I guess it’s too much to hope for.”

  
Jon stared back at Sansa with a serious expression on his face.

“Maybe this is all we could ever be,” he said matter of factly.

  
They stood looking at each other for a couple of seconds...with chests heaving...each lost in their own thought of how the fragile peace that they have kept for the last two days was broken now...Sansa did not know why it’s happening while Jon full knew well why he’s behaving like an ass all of a sudden.

  
Watching her, Jon struggled to remember that she meant nothing to him anymore, that he should not even be bothered by anything she says or does and hating himself for still caring.

  
He tore his gaze from her flushed, beautiful face which was slowly intoxicating him and glanced at the wall clock.

“It’s late...we have to call it a night,” he said curtly, breaking the tense moment.

  
And just like that, the fleeting pleasant companionship that they had been enjoying was gone and as they went to bed...there was still a niggling feeling at the back of their heads that tomorrow would be another struggle as they try to keep their hands off each other.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many you wanted to know why I included a break-up plotline for Jonsa. I think now is a time when I can effectively explain to some extent.
> 
> I wanted to explore Jon character's feelings if he thought Sansa did indeed betray him...because if he forgets her after that, what is the difference between her and Val for him? By now, I hope you all recognize how totally different Jon reacted towards Sansa and Val's return. Both of them did the same thing, according to Jon. Sansa even more...but he still can't forget her. And that's true love. And also, Jon didn't have feelings Sansa just because she said she wouldn't leave him or because she comforted him or loved him. He wholeheartedly loved the _real_ Sansa.
> 
> And about Sansa, one reason for the time jump is which I mentioned before...that she should have some time to live for herself and not be busy taking care of her aunt or comforting Jon...to explore her inner self and become someone on her own feet, instead of people shaping her. Also she was a romantic idealistic girl at heart when Jon was the only one who showed interest in her. I wanted to express that her character is not someone who gets bowled over by anyone giving her love when she feels alone...to stress on the fact that she didn't want Jon just because she was lonely or because Jon was the only one who saw her like a _woman_. She wholeheartedly loved the _real_ Jon. 
> 
> Their love maybe the first one they've ever experienced, but it's true, deep and lasting. That is what I'm aiming to express in the end. That, despite the broken promises and betrayals, their love is strong and forgiving(even though in the end they'll realize there is nothing that needed forgiveness). But them coming to terms with it might be a gradual process.
> 
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> I hope all of you liked the chapter and the addition of pics in between! I couldn't help but add in some jealous Jon goodness lol And man, Jon's country home is to die for, isn't it?
> 
> I wanted to say this for a long time....thank you so SO much for taking the time to comment. I absolutely love reading your comments and it is the best part my day. And all the silent readers too!  
> Thank you everyone, from the bottom of my heart ❤


	22. Chapter 22

Sansa took a sip of orange juice as she flipped through her design book. She and Jon were seated side by side in the study but it’s as if the Wall was right between them.

  
They had been working together silently for about four hours but not once have they spoken about what happened the night before.

  
Thinking back over that incident, Sansa can’t help but get riled up at the thought of how she could have just stood there and listened to Jon’s tirade when truth to be told, she should be the one getting mad at him. She should have answered him back and put him down and corrected him. But for what? She knows that his opinion should not matter to her anymore...but why is it that she still gets hurt whenever he thinks of her like something she is totally not?

  
Sansa would like to believe that Jon is now out of her life...that she has moved on and made a new life and that the bitterness of the past should not matter to her as much.

  
But who is she kidding?! How can she lie to herself when even right now she is highly aware of every move he makes...even his smell permeats her senses and her body is so attuned to his presence. He could have been miles away from her and it wouldn’t have made any difference.

  
Sansa let out a sigh of frustration at the way Jon is so unaffected. Here she was, racking her brains out...trying to read him and see what he’s thinking and he is being his normal stoic, closed up and arrogant self. It’s as if he’s not even aware that she’s right beside him. She had let out three huge sighs already and he didn’t even look up from his laptop to let her know that he’s aware that the woman whom he once shared his nights with is just right beside him.

  
Maybe he’s right...Maybe this is all they could ever be. So much for chemistry!

  
Two years have passed. Two years! And Jon is still Jon and she still feels like she’s the one at the losing end.

  
Just as she’s about to let out her fourth sigh in just a span of 15 minutes, Sansa’s phone rang, pulling her away from her muddled thoughts.

“Hello?”

  
_“Sans, how are you doing?” Dickon asked._

  
“Dickon...” Sansa breathed out with relief, glad that he called so that he can distract her.

  
As soon as Sansa mentioned Dickon’s name, Jon lifted his eyes from his laptop and paused typing. His attention was now on Sansa and her phone conversation. He leant closer to her, pretending to read from a folder that she’s reviewing so that he can hear her better. He then started typing again although the words on his screen now failed to make sense.

  
_“So do you miss me yet?” Dickon asked on the other end of the line._

  
“Of course I miss you,” Sansa returned his sweetness by replying in the affirmative albeit halfheartedly.

  
Jon was scowling more heavily now and his hands were heavy on the keyboard, pounding it.

  
_“But not in the way I miss you, right?” Dickon asked hesitantly._

  
Sansa’s attention was diverted for a second as she lowered her voice to a whisper thinking that Jon was irritated since she’s on the phone and being loud.

“Dickon, I've told you before...”

  
_“Yeah, I know, I know. I'm sorry for pushing. But someday I'll succeed in making you my girlfriend,” he tried to joke, but it came out seriously._

 _Sensing that she would reject him again, he continued,_  
_“Work has been a killer. The acquisition of the new art center that we’re eyeing is not really going well. How are you?”_

_He knows his constant pushing is unfair to Sansa because of how he takes advantage of the fact Sansa lets things slide since he is her best friend...he doesn't know why he's behaving like this but ever since Jon's return, he has been feeling uneasy...like anytime, Sansa might forgive that jerk._

  
Jon pounded his on his laptop keyboard aggressively now...almost smashing it.

“Damn this laptop! Why is it not working? Trashy piece of gadget,” he mumbled under his breath.

  
Sansa stalled with her brows furrowed in reaction to Jon’s mood.

She peered towards his laptop and saw that everything seemed to be working. After she replied to Dickon that she is fine, he bade goodbye to her on the other end citing that he’s late for a meeting.

  
Sansa put her mobile down and returned to browsing through her design plans. Jon was still typing with a stormy look on his face. He’d pause from time to time to glance at Sansa...Then he’d open his mouth as if to say something only to resume typing again. Sansa does not know what’s happening but somehow she feels pleased.

  
“I’d appreciate it if your _“boyfriend”_ does not call you when we’re working.”

Jon stared at her now, not even pretending that he’s doing any work. He spit out the word boyfriend as if it’s something vile...something gross.

  
Sansa stopped herself from smiling. Even though Dickon is not her boyfriend, she didn't bother to correct him. Now she knew what people talked about...it feels great to flaunt in front of your ex...especially the ones who hurt you.

  
She put on a nonchalant face and shrugged indifferently.

“Last time I checked, we still live in a democracy. We’re not even officially working yet, so I don’t see the problem,” Sansa replied in what she hoped was a woman-of-the-world tone and feel.

  
Jon did not reply and continued to work on his laptop with his face flushed and his lips pursed. After a couple of seconds, he paused and then turned to Sansa again.

“You should be concentrating on the concept of the interiors...not on phone calls.”

  
Sansa glanced up from her work to glance at him, a little surprised at how seriously he was looking at her.

“Jon, you hired my services as an interior decorator. My job description does not include you getting the right to meddle in my personal life because even prisoners are allotted time to make personal phone calls.”

  
Jon reddened, obviously seeing sense in Sansa’s argument as he tried to make up an excuse for his reaction.

“AH! Whatever! Next time, take your call far away from here...you’re disturbing me,” Jon waved her off, pretending that it was not a big deal to him as his hands started getting busy typing once again on the keyboard.

  
Sansa softened, a little taken aback by what she hoped was jealousy in his voice. She does not know if it’s selfishness or greed that’s pushing Jon to react this way. After all these years, it sounds as if he still wants to keep her to himself and never let another man have her. As weird as it may sound, somehow she likes it.

“Are you jealous?” She asked jokingly, almost teasingly.

  
Jon simmered, as if offended.

“What?! Jealous? Me?” He said in a disbelieving, high pitched voice and pointing to himself.

“You know me, Sansa. I am a man of size. So why would I get affected?”

  
“Sense.”

  
Jon looked at her with a confused expression.

“Huh?”

  
“You mean that you are a man of sense...not size,” she bit her lips to stop herself from laughing.

Jon sighed and shook his head as he stood up.

“I’m getting a drink,” Jon said, trying to make it sound as if that was really his plan although truthfully, what he wanted was to just get away from Sansa for awhile so as not to look like a total dork.

  
As he walked away, Sansa took a peek at his open laptop, curious as to what he was working on which caused him to get so frustrated just a couple of minutes ago. What Sansa saw made her giggle. There, on Jon’s Microsoft Word document was the name Dickon Tarly with an icon of a skull with crossed bones beside it.

Sansa gazed at Jon’s back tenderly. She then turned to her design book again but this time her lips were almost splitting in half because of how widely she was smiling.

 

* * *

 

Jon looked at Sansa as she turned in his arms seductively. She was naked and eager. Her creamy skin was bared to his touch as she ran her hands all over him making him groan in pleasure. She walked to the bed backwards while smiling at him and laid on it. She opened her legs wide unabashedly, inviting him. Jon rushed to Sansa and kissed her torridly. He made love to her frantically, as if the two years that he longed for her would be erased by plunging himself into her deeper and deeper and deepe--

  
“Jon, stop it.”

  
Sansa’s angry words barely penetrated through Jon's mind as he fucked her over and over.

  
“I said stop it or you’d get it!”

  
And then she was beside her ears screaming.

“Targaryen!”

  
Jon tried to brush off her protests as he pulled her back into bed and rolled on top of her...Touching her and kissing her...Until she kicked him awake.

  
“What is wrong with you?!”

  
Jon opened his eyes forcibly to see himself pinning Sansa to the bed as he reoriented himself to wakefulness. Sansa glared at him as she shoved him back towards the bed while she sat up and fixed her mussed hair.

 

  
“I was passing by the hall and heard you trashing about. What were you dreaming about that had you smiling like crazy?” she asked, annoyed.

  
Jon looked at Sansa and then buried his face in his hands to get a hold of his senses.

“And a good morning to you too,” He mumbled sarcastically.

He had such a good dream and it’s irritating him that now he’s awake...reality is such a big let down.

  
Sansa looked away with a slight flush on her face, somewhat aware of what Jon’s dream was all about and disbelieving of how that thought excited her.

  
Jon squinted as he looked up at Sansa.

“What are you doing in my room?”

  
Sansa shifted her gaze away from Jon, scuffing her shoes against the floor as she looked anywhere but at him.

“Um, as you’ve been taking care of me since I got sick, I thought it’s about time that I return the favor. What would you like for breakfast?” She collected herself and lifted her head to look at Jon with a wide smile on her face.

  
_“You,”_ the thought came to Jon’s mind automatically. He felt desire run through his entire body as he stared at Sansa. He wanted her for breakfast just like so many times in the past. He wanted to kiss her and caress her and join his body with hers until all the hurt and the pain goes away.

“Anything that’s edible,” he mumbled. “With your cooking skills, I would not be hoping for anything more.”

  
Contrary to the sarcastic reply that he was expecting, Jon lifted his head in surprise as Sansa gave out an impish laugh.

  
“Careful now...don’t insult the cook or you might not make it out of here alive,” She wagged her fingers at him.

  
Jon gave out an unwilling smile as he looked at her.

 

She has grown so much as a woman but sometimes he sees glimpses of the old Sansa that he used to know so well whenever she lets her guard down. Looking at her, Jon was hit by the thought of how their lives would probably be like, right now, if they had not separated. She would probably be the mother of his children and they would be living their days in peaceful bliss just like this. He would wake up with Sansa in his arms in the mornings...and in the evenings, they would sit quietly by the fire as they work together after putting their children to bed.

  
“Seriously, what would you like for breakfast?” She asked him brightly, breaking his reverie.

  
Jon looked at Sansa frustratedly, not because of the question that she asked but because of the feelings that she’s stirring in him even now.

“I don’t care. Just cook whatever you want.”

  
Sansa looked at him with a hurtful expression on her face that she quickly covered up with a smile.

“I-I’m s-sorry for bothering you then. Just take breakfast whenever you feel like it,” She muttered as she walked towards the door and closed it quietly.

  
When she left the room, Jon fell back into bed and closed his eyes in frustration. They’ve only been living together for two days and she is already getting under his skin just like in the past. After everything that’s happened...despite all that he’s learned about her and despite the fact that he swore himself off her, she still has the power to do this to him.

  
Jon thought back longingly to the time he had thought he erased Sansa from his life. During their separation, he had made peace with the fact that love is just a term that was coined by a besotted fool on one drunken night. Sansa has taught him that. He was loyal and true to her and gave her everything he had to give, only to end up in a worse place than he was before. At least the arrogant cold-hearted Jon Targaryen didn't know what he had been missing out. But after knowing and giving selfless love, how could he revert back to his previous self?

  
In the last two years, he thought he had gotten used to the idea that what you pray for do not always happen and that wishes are only for gullible lunatics who believe that Cupid is really the one responsible for bringing two people together. He’s through with pining and longing for Sansa and for things that could never be between them and of love that could not be duplicated nor returned. He had spent enough sleepless nights during the time after Sansa left to make up for the hours of everybody who had been jetlagged. Because of her, he had gone through the highs of a love so passionate that sometimes it felt as if his heart would leap out of his chest and the lows of an excruciating heartbreak that the pain was almost physical. He’s been there...done that...and he would not wish to go through it again short of going crazy. Never...no...definitely not...or so he thought.

  
He could have forgiven himself if what he felt for her was just simple, plain, unadulterated lust but deep inside his heart, there is a yearning to be a part of her life again...to be with her in the truest sense. Not just physically but to feel loved by her once again no matter if he’s just setting himself up for another heartbreak.

  
Jon paced his bedroom floor frustratedly as he thought of Sansa’s motives in being so nice to him. She asked for truce yesterday but what does she want?

  
The answer hit Jon like a bucket of ice water. She had already mentioned to him how everything she wanted hinges on the Everleaf project. This project probably meant so much to her that she is willing to swallow her pride just to pander to him.

  
Christ! How could he have forgotten what a two-faced liar she is?! Sansa is the type of girl who would use her charm just to be able to get anything she wants and he has learned that the hard way...so why is it that he has only been with her for a couple of days and all his good sense flew out the window?

  
Jon angrily grabbed a clean shirt as he strode purposefully down the stairs. Sansa turned around in surprise as he passed her in the kitchen just as he snatched his coat from where it was hanging before opening the front door.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” She asked.

  
“To check if there’s any way this damned snowstorm will be over soon.”

  
Sansa’s mouth opened in surprise at Jon’s foul mood.

“Y-you said it yourself...the roads won’t be cleared until tomorrow...so why?”

  
“Forget what I said.”

He paced around the room like a caged tiger as he looked accusingly at her.

“Stop it. Just stop it,” He closed his eyes and put his hands up in front of him as if to keep her away from him.

  
Sansa chuckled, looking at him weirdly. “What are you talking about? Stop what?”

  
Looking at her acting all adorable, Jon's anger grew to even greater madness.

“This charade...this pretense of marital bliss! Please...just stop it!” He shouted and then turned towards the kitchen door and slammed it shut behind him just as Sansa threw the apron that she was wearing to where he previously stood.

  
Sansa prayed for patience as she felt her temper boiling over. Since yesterday, she felt as if she was walking on eggshells. Jon has had irrational mood swings ever since their conversation last night and no matter how hard she tried to pretend that they are civil, he is making it extremely difficult for her.

However, being left with no choice but to withstand each other for just another day, Sansa collected herself. All she wants is for them to finish breakfast and get out of each other's way because even if he’s behaving like the arrogant jerk that he normally is, the more time they spend together, the more her heart along with her body aches for him.

  
After ten minutes, Sansa heard the front door  open as Jon entered the house again.

“So is there any way we can leave today?” she asked, uneasily.

  
Jon sighed. “No luck...we have to wait it out until tomorrow,” he replied with a black scowl on his face, uttering the last words as if it was a death sentence.

  
“Breakfast is ready. Aren’t you gonna eat?”

  
“No,” Jon said curtly. “I’m going up to pack.”

  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” Sansa asked tentatively, offering an olive branch to him just to lift the tensed atmosphere.

  
Jon turned to look at Sansa. _“You can make love to me,”_ he thought but instead he mumbled something incoherently leaving her standing in the living room by herself.

 

* * *

 

Sansa stood in the open doorway of Jon’s bedroom as she watched him methodically pack his things inside his suitcase. His hair was still damp from the snow and he had removed his jacket. Sansa watched in fascination as his shirt pulled tight with his every movement across his broad shoulders.

  
For a moment, Sansa imagined wrapping her arms around his back and laying her cheeks against it. She wondered what he would do if it happened? _Push me away probably,_ she thought dismally.

  
Sansa shook her head and cleared her throat to alert Jon of her presence. He barely turned around to look at her as she stepped forward.

“I just thought I’d probably prepare my things too.”

  
He shrugged with his back still facing her.

“Suit yourself.”

  
She stood uncertainly in the middle of the room, watching him as he went to his dresser and put his suit inside his open luggage.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

  
Jon then threw some shirts into his suitcase with unnecessary force.

“Damn it, Sansa! Stop acting like my wife and get out of here.”

  
Anger blazed in Sansa’s eyes as she curled her hands into a fist, fighting the urge to slap him.

“FINE! I’ve been trying my best to get along with you but you’re making it so difficult. You want me to stop acting like a wife? I did that a long time ago, Jon. You forced me to...”

  
Jon swung around to face her then. His eyes were filled with barely repressed emotions as he turned to look at her.

“I forced you to? I FORCED YOU TO?!” He asked disbelievingly, with his jaw clenched.

“When you cheated on me with another man and now that you’re blatantly parading your affair in front of me?”

  
Sansa stared at Jon for a few seconds, shocked by his false accusations.

  
Then they both opened their mouths at the same time to shout at each other.

“And who’s calling the kettle black? You manipulative son of a---”

“You know what we call girls like you? A SL---”

  
Sansa raised her hand to slap Jon as he caught it in a firm grip.

  
They stood like that for a minute...Two adversaries facing off each other. Their chests heaved in anger as their eyes threw daggers at each other. However, as the seconds ticked passed, Sansa was surprised to see tenderness and frustration instead in Jon’s eyes.

  
“Why are we doing this? Fuck! Why can't I wash you off me?”

  
Stunned into blank immobility by his words and the husky tone of his voice, Sansa looked at him shockingly, knowing what was coming but helpless to stop it. Before she could get a hold of her senses, Jon’s mouth was already swooping down on hers, his coaxing lips prying hers apart. Sansa knew that she should fight him but she’s past caring. She kissed him back as she poured all of the repressed anger, longing, and hurt of the past two years in that gesture with all the regret and tenderness that she still feels for him.

  
Jon groaned at her response and he deepened the kiss passionately.

  
Sansa gained a hold of her senses just as Jon’s lips traced the open v of her blouse.

“This...is...not right...We should stop,” She said weakly. Her body was betraying what her mind was saying.

  
“Don’t fight it, Sansa...I know you want it,” Jon said in between kisses. His lips molded into hers then, sliding forward to kiss her ears.

  
Sansa’s heart lurched at the desire that she felt in his voice.

“This is --- wrong,” She said breathlessly. Her defenses were weakening just as Jon laid her down on his bed.

  
“But it feels so right,” He muttered, leaving a hickey on her breast.

  
“We --- hate each other --- so much,” She protested.

  
“We don’t have to hate each other anymore.”

  
Sansa closed her eyes as she got washed away by the torrent of emotions that she felt and the familiar feel of Jon's mouth on her body. Jon hurt her...betrayed her...but he is also the reason for the happiest time in her entire life. He is the man whom she once surrendered herself fully to and at this point, she is a liar if she denies that wants him.

  
The room was silent except for the noise of the crackling fire, their uneven breathing, and the sound made by Jon's mouth as he kissed every part of her that she laid bare for him to see, gently coaxing her.

  
Before Sansa knew it, she pulled Jon on top of her almost forcibly. She kissed him passionately, sinking into the inviting heat of his mouth. Her teeth tugged on his full bottom lip, demanding that he open them for her. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back, thrusting his tongue wildly against hers and tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck. They hungrily tasted, nibbled, teased and explored each other’s mouth while they frantically tore their clothes. The need to act on their lust for each other bordered on desperation.

  
Sansa almost sobbed at the feel of his bare hard length pressed against her, reminding her of beautiful times when they used to tease each other and laugh while having sex. Times when she was blissfully trusting in love.

  
Jon tore his mouth from hers, traced her jawline with his tongue, nibbled her earlobe and buried his face in between her breasts caressing the sensitive skin there with his pouty mouth, almost tickling her.

  
Sansa's breathing was turning into short pants and with half-closed lids, she could see his hands gently stroke her slit, sending shockwaves of fire coursing along her spine. She moaned softly and her thoughts crumbled under the seige of sensations that threatened to drown her.

  
Jon’s lifted his head and his gaze roamed over her body possessively, branding every inch of her while his hand stroked down her ribcage, her flat stomach, massaging her hips and the roundness of her ass. She had flawless, smooth milky white skin, long shapely legs and ample breasts with pink-tipped nipples begging to be touched. His gaze dropped to her lush mouth where her lips were parted and waiting. They stared at each other before his mouth descended on hers again…..hot and hungry. If the choice is his, he wouldn't stop kissing her. The temptation and the feelings she stirred in him were too much.

  
Jon could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. As he leaned down to nibble on her neck,  a rush of sensations made him painfully aware that he had a raging hard-on. Like a potent drink, she was intoxicating. His hand cupped her breast and began to ardently stroke it, letting his thumb gently rub across her nipple before pinching the hardened bud between the tips of his fingers. Her moist mouth and the feel of her body was enough to drive him almost insane with desire for her. But he wanted more...he wanted his hands on her skin, to touch and taste every part of her. He kissed down her body and spread her thighs. Her scent hit him first, reminding him of their hot exotic nights.

  
Sansa felt his skillful tongue down between her legs, gently caressing her at first and then his tongue became greedier, lapping at her cunt and then sliding inside her while his swollen upper lip flicked her nub.

  
Gasping for breath, she pulled his hand up to her mouth, kissing and grazing her teeth against his skin. She was drowning from her own need to touch and feel him. He was stoking the embers within her into a roaring fire. “Jon,” she breathed out his name grinding herself against his mouth.

  
Hearing that, Jon froze for a few seconds and stared at Sansa's blue eyes, leaving her to whine softly and buck her hips up. Her eyes were glazed with desire and her moist lips were parted, red and plump from his kisses. Her body was spread out with her breasts thrust upward, her thighs open for him to feast on, and her cunt glistened with her arousal and his saliva. She looked like a goddess, _only_ his goddess, and he wanted to savor every succulent inch of her. He probed her g-spot with two of his fingers as waves of desire rolled over him by the sighing sounds she made as she writhed underneath his tongue. “Say my name again,” he whispered thickly against her clit.

  
“Jo….on,” she gasped, grinding her hips, shuddering at the exquisite pleasure of his intimate and languorous licks. Her breasts tingled, her nipples ached tight and hard, and sensations sizzled between her legs by the way he devoured her with his warm mouth.

  
He tasted her until she was begging for him to take her. She raised her arms and pulled him up and her hands caressed his broad shoulders and muscular arms.

  
He stroked her cheekbones softly and kissed the damp hair on her head, trying to control himself. Having been longing for this moment desperately, and considering that he remained celibate for two years, he feared that he would take her like an animal.

  
“Sansa,” he whispered hoarsely, pleading with her. 

  
In response, she wrapped her long legs around his waist and he couldn't hold back anymore.

  
As Jon drove into her and dropped his head on her collarbone with a deep groan, Sansa forgot everything else but him at that moment. She did not think of regrets, of what ifs except the feel of his cock throbbing inside her, filling her so very completely. She only has this moment...RIGHT HERE. Because no matter how much pain Jon can bring her again, having him here in her arms like this makes everything worth it.

  
He was mercilessly pushing her to the limit, pouring of all of his passion and hurt and longing, carrying her higher and higher until she was screaming for release. He had her pinned on the bed, pounding and thrusting with his taut and strong body, locking her down. She moved against him as she slid her hands down to his firm tight ass and pushed him in deeper, making him groan and slam the headboard against the wall.

 

“Fuck,” Jon growled and drove into her harder making the slap of their skin echo through the room.

 

Feeling a sudden urge to possess him, Sansa pulled Jon's hair roughly and bit his neck, leaving a mark that would warn off Val or any other women he tries to bed well beyond their return. She is sure that it would have hurt but she didn't care because he was shuddering and whimpering.

  
Jon was floating from the fiery pleasure that Sansa was giving him. He whispered her name reverently like a prayer over and over again as if he was trying to convince himself that she was really in his arms and taking him deep inside her.

  
Suddenly Sansa felt like she was exploding and she threw her head back and cried in pleasure as her muscles contracted in a series of orgasms gripping him with such force that Jon, barely hanging on, had no choice but to follow and let go while grunting loudly. When he was spent, he dragged his fingers through her hair, arched her face and kissed her softly, a total contrast to their wild mating before, holding her prisoner of his intense desire. He wanted to possess her, her essence and her being, the same way she bewitched and possessed him.

 

Still breathing raggedly, Jon collapsed on Sansa and buried his face in the crook of her neck. What happened to him a minute ago cannot be explained in simple words. For his heart, mind, body and soul, the thought of having her again, the only woman he had ever loved and the same woman who had betrayed and hurt him was simply unthinkable.

  
He had missed her terribly but he didn’t realize how much until now that she is a living, breathing part of him once again.

  
Just a few days before, he had vowed to not be a fool over her anymore. He had promised himself that this time around it’s going to be his game and that he will be in perfect control. But now, he is the one going crazy needing her, because the more he had her, the more he wanted her. Revenge should be so sweet. How come he can’t taste it?

 

* * *

 

Jon opened his eyes as he woke from sleep to find an empty pillow beside him. The room was dark, and he rolled onto his side, squinting at his watch. It was almost five o'clock, and he leaned up on his elbow, surprised that he'd slept throughout the night. For a moment or two, he was perfectly still, listening, trying to decide where Sansa was, but the first sound he heard was the last one he expected: It came from outdoors—a car engine firing, motor revving.

  
For a moment of ignorant bliss, he decided that she must have been worried about her battery running down in the cold, and he tossed off the quilts and rolled out of bed. Combing his hand through his hair, he walked over to the window and pushed the curtain aside, intending to open the window and call to her to let him take care of that. What he saw was a pair of red taillights glowing brightly as her BMW sped down the long drive towards the main road.

  
She left! For a split second, Jon’s mind couldn't absorb the shock. She had crawled out of bed and crept off in the night! Swearing under his breath, he turned on the lamp and yanked on his pants. Then he stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at the empty bed in a state of disbelief. He could not believe that she had run away...again. After giving her body to him, she sneaked off in the middle of the night like some kind of thief.

  
He saw it then—the note propped on the nightstand. He snatched it up with hope flaring in his chest that she had merely gone to find a grocery store or something.

  
_Jon,_

_What happened last night is a mistake. It was wrong for both of us—We are now different people with different lives and there are people that we need to think of who love and trust us._

_Let’s put the past behind. Even if we can’t forgive, let’s forget...let’s forget and move on. I’m tired of hurting...tired of fighting._

_I will be meeting you in Westerlands not as the girl you once married but as your employee and nothing more. I hope you can do the same as it's better for our sanity._

_Sansa._

  
Jon crumpled the sheet of paper in his hands viciously as he thought of how used he felt. He looked towards the broken headboard and remembered the passion Sansa showed while they were in bed yesterday and now she had dismissed him from her life completely as if he was a paid stud who serviced her.

  
Jon paced the length of his bedroom floor as he kicked a chair that was nearby.

  
Despite his anger, he reviewed the events that happened these past two days. He remembered her coming to his house with her eyes blazing with pride as she stood bravely before him...how she fought him every step of the way but then asked for a truce when he least expected it...He remembered her smiling up at him brightly...But most of all, he remembered how it felt to have her in his arms...how his heart was full once again and how he felt as if he can do anything as long as she is with him. And now, he feels empty again without her.

  
Jon stopped midstride as it struck him...He loves her...despite all the suffering and the pain and the regrets, he still loves her deeply...maybe even more so now than ever before. He can deny it all he wants, lie to himself, keep being angry and call her names but that doesn’t change the fact that in his heart, the truth is that he continues to yearn for her...and always will.

  
Jon buried his face in his hands and laughed softly as he thought of how the consequences of getting involved with her now are too overwhelming for him to face...the last time he did it, his life became a living hell. And now, the likelihood for the failure of this relationship is enormous...he’s opening himself up for torment, anguish and misery but it doesn't change the fact that she is his everything.

  
She may be a betrayer and the person who gave him pain more than he could've ever imagined, but she’s also the one who taught him to love...the one who showed him what happiness is and how it is something magical and pure. Having thought that, Jon knows that he’s reached the point where it’s one way or the other.

  
The answer hit Jon as he sank down slowly on the bed. He wants her...he needs her...at whatever cost, whatever price. He’s lived a life without her and more than the anger, he’s been painfully aware of every single moment that he had not seen her, not held her hand or touched her smooth cheeks. And today...these past two days...he finally got a glimpse of the life he can have with Sansa by his side.

  
Jon shook his head as he thought of the past. If it’s his money she wants, he can give it to her...Willingly, generously. Fuck, she already owns him. He can go through hell and back, suffer through the future lonely nights when she leaves him, just as long as he gets to have another chance with her.

  
Damn self-preservation and damn pride. He has lived in self-pity almost all of his life...and for Sansa he would relinquish his ego.

  
Jon leaned forward as his next move becomes obvious to him...He’s going after his ex wife...He’s going after Sansa. He knows she feels at least something for him. He may be up for the anguish of her deception and duplicity again, but that is okay because he has enough love for both of them.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, that turned out to be too much E. I hope you didn't mind it lol
> 
> Also thank you for all the comments, kudos and subcriptions!
> 
> Hugs and kisses to everyone reading! ❤


	23. Chapter 23

Sansa took a break from the board presentation that she was reviewing and sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She was in her Everleaf temporary office. She should be concentrating on her powerpoint slides for the meeting this afternoon, but instead, her thoughts were inundated by the events that happened this past weekend.

  
Sansa covered her face in embarrassment as guilt and shame once again washed through her. She couldn’t believe that she let Jon have her...after all the years of self-recrimination and anger and despite her vows of not giving him any space in her life, everything still boiled down to the fact that she simply couldn't resist him enough. AND ALL BECAUSE SHE COULDN’T TALK HERSELF OUT OF KEEPING HER HANDS OFF HIS DELICIOUS BODY.

  
Sansa closed her eyes as she tried to banish the image of Jon's newly acquired muscles and how his hair seemed to have grown thicker down---. She shook her head to stop herself from thinking of that and feeling the impending doom that has been enveloping her ever since she cowardly left him. Honestly, it had been a struggle to break free from Jon to sneak out. He held her tightly even when he was sound asleep as if he couldn't bear to let her go. And Sansa knew at that moment that she had to get away from him immediately. Jon would've seduced her again had she stayed. And it did not help matters that she has no self-control when it comes to him. She'd been a mass of nerves ever since she arrived in Westerlands, thinking that Jon would make his move the second she steps foot in Everleaf. However, contrary to what she expected, it had been three days since that night and she has not heard even a pip from him.

  
Sansa took a calming breath as she thought of how she might be conjuring up awkward potential scenarios needlessly. Maybe Jon slept with her just because she’s there and available and not because he suddenly had an epiphany of how much he loves her or because he suddenly realized what he’d been missing during the last two years.

  
Cabin fever is all it was, Sansa reassured herself forcefully. She’s sure that once they meet again, they could put what happened behind them like matured individuals and probably act professional and cool about the whole thing making sure that it’s never spoken of again.

  
Heck! Jon is probably not even thinking about her at this moment, which explains his absence in the development of the Everleaf renovation project.

  
Sansa wondered why that thought sent a twinge of pain in her heart rather than make her happy. She should probably be celebrating if he indeed treats what happened as a one night stand just like she requested...So why is it that just the thought is enough to make her heart twist in agony as if she was physically hurting?

  
Sansa shook her head again to regain focus on the task at hand, clearing her mind of things that are in the past and that should be of no use to her. What she needed to do is to do her job, concentrate on this project and ace it with flying colors because the sooner she finishes it, the sooner she can get Jon out of her life.

  
The harsh buzz of the intercom jerked Sansa out of her reverie as she noticed that both of her lines were lit up, their hold button flashing. Sansa pressed the 1st button and the voice of her Everleaf appointed secretary filled the room.

  
“The supplier for the carpet is asking for a return call and President Jon Targaryen is on line two.”

  
Sansa felt her heartbeat racing. Her heart was slamming into her chest upon hearing the name that she’s been dreading.

  
“Can you---Can you please tell the President that I’m currently out of town and tied up with a supplier? Please tell him that I’m unreachable as of the moment…and...and that I’ll be staying overnight...yeah...yeah...tell him that,” Sansa rapidly made up excuses as her secretary gave a pregnant pause before replying.

  
“I understand.”

  
Sansa put down her phone and her hand trembled. She expelled her breath shakily as she saw the light on line two blink for a couple of minutes more before turning off.

  
_That went pretty easily_ , she thought. Knowing Jon, he is the type of person who does not take no for an answer if he wants something. She wondered what he has up on his sleeves if he’s being cooperative all of a sudden.

  
Sansa stood up to pace the room, nibbling on her lips. The suspense is killing her...this waiting on tenterhooks for the moment when they’d finally meet after that night. After much deliberation, Sansa pressed the intercom and asked her secretary to come see her in her office.

  
“So what did he say?” Sansa blurted out the moment her secretary closed the door. Her secretary frowned in confusion as she thought of who Sansa might be pertaining to.

  
“The President?”

  
Sansa gave a tentative nod.

  
“He said that he understood perfectly, Miss Stark.”

  
“That’s it?” Sansa asked, shocked. Her secretary nodded and Sansa relaxed visibly as her fears were temporarily assuaged.

  
Sansa smiled at her secretary weakly, feeling as if she’s barely escaped death even if it was just a phone call that seemed to be driving her insane.

“Thank you. You may go,” She said dismissively. However, once at the door, her secretary turned back to look at her as if she just remembered something.

  
“Ah! I forgot to mention that he asked if your meeting was an unplanned one.”

  
Sansa’s brows furrowed in confusion as she thought of what Jon might have meant by that question. However, no matter how hard she tried to rack her brain, she couldn’t think of any other meaning to his question rather than the obvious, which is just probably his curiosity of her whereabouts instead of being in the office.

  
Sansa nodded and her secretary stepped outside. But she then opened the door again to peek at Sansa, making Sansa jump in her seat.

“The presentation for the board will begin in 30 minutes, Miss Stark. Boardroom B.”

  
Sansa was spurred into action by that reminder, painfully aware of how she had not gone through her slides yet and how she is not prepared for the meeting since all her thoughts were consumed by Jon.

“Shoot!” She mumbled under her breath as she haphazardly organized the plates that she is supposed to show for the meeting. Sansa looked up at her secretary with a guilty look written all over her face.

“Thanks for the reminder. I’ll be there on time.”

  
Her secretary nodded as she stepped out of the room while Sansa scrambled to cram everything that she needs to do. All thoughts of Jon were now gone from her head as she tried to think of a way on how to finish a presentation in the span of thirty minutes which would normally take her an entire day to prepare.

 

* * *

 

Sansa juggled her design plates and laptop as she shoved the door of the boardroom open with her hips. She was out of breath having ran from the elevator to here. There were tendrils of hair now messily escaping the perfect chignon that she had painstakingly made this morning in an effort to look corporate and she’s sure that there is a run in her stockings somewhere having gotten entangled into a decorative plant on the way here.

  
Sansa took a shaky breath before announcing her presence, bracing herself for the piercing looks that she’s sure to receive, having come in 10 minutes later than scheduled for the meeting. This is not the kind of first impression that she wanted to make. She knew that she looked inept, messy and disorganized and it is all Jon’s fault why the professional façade that she had perfected for the past two years has crumbled...just because of one can’t-think-straight moment.

  
Sansa swept her gaze across the room, getting the first impression of her audience, who looked every part the stiff corporate types who'd frown on things such as tardiness and procrastination. Sansa saw some of them checking their wristwatches impatiently, probably waiting for her arrival.

  
“Good afternoon, everyone!”

Sansa called out cheerfully as everyone’s head swiveled towards the open door. Sansa faltered as her smile was met with blank faces. She cleared her throat and nodded politely as she summoned her fighting spirit while moving towards the front of the room.

  
“I’m really sorry that I’m late. I was---”

  
“Do you have superpowers, Miss Stark? We feel honored. It’s a miracle that you were able to join us given the fact that you were UNREACHABLE in an OUT OF TOWN location just minutes ago.”

  
Sansa dropped her slides to the floor in shock as she saw Jon seated at the end of the table. She did not expect him to be here...not when he had just called her 30 minutes ago. After all the thinking that she had wasted on picturing this exact moment, the nervousness that she’s feeling right now cannot be compared to how composed she thought she would be. She was a ball of jitters while Jon sat back relaxed, looking quite collected and unaffected.

  
“I--- I was--- Actually--- Ummmm.”

  
“We have no time for your excuses, Miss Stark. It’s late and I’m sure everyone here has to be someplace else later. You may start with your presentation,” Jon said firmly, but almost teasing her. The sudden flush in her cheeks was too adorable. He had to remind himself not to drown in the deep blue of her eyes and that other people were watching them.

  
Sansa felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment as Jon publicly admonished her in front of the other people in the meeting. She felt her temper flare momentarily as she picked up her slides from the floor at how he’s bullying her but damn it if he thinks that she would cower and back down. Now she understood perfectly why he was cooperative awhile back when she refused his call. He had let her off seemingly, but now he is getting his kick by publicly shaming her in front of a bunch of strangers.

  
With a haughty toss of her head and a challenging look at him, Sansa set up the projector and started with her presentation. However, as she switched through her slides, she was not as brave as she was when she first started. She could feel Jon’s gaze boring into her...his stare never leaving hers...watching her every move like a hawk, as he sat at the end of the table with his fingers steepled together.

  
As she reached the end of her proposition, Sansa felt as if she’d been through the wringer. More than the task at hand, she was more aware of Jon observing her. Even now, he was staring at her...blatantly, openly...and not in the way where he seemed curious about her work but in a way where it felt almost as if he was trying to get inside her. As the lights in the room went up, Sansa took a sip from the mineral water bottle even though she was not thirsty. Her instincts told her that Jon was still staring despite her feigned disinterest.

  
“So that’s it. Um, any questions?” Sansa asked while placing the water bottle back on the table.

  
The entire board swiveled their head towards Jon waiting for his reaction. Jon looked at Sansa pokerfaced and both of them were seemingly unaware of the crowd as they waited for the each other's next move.

  
Jon paused for a few seconds before answering and his next words sent Sansa’s pulse racing.

“Everyone, leave us alone.”

  
As the board of directors and all other staff pushed back their chairs unquestioningly and gathered their things to file out the door, Sansa fumbled around to organize the slides that she had just presented even if it was already in perfect order. Afterwards, she took her time in placing her laptop inside its holder as the silence in the room grew more palpable. She kept herself busy with mundane tasks that she really did not need to do...anything but to keep herself from having to look at Jon.

  
“What do you mean by Matelassé and why can’t you look at me?”

  
Sansa’s hands stilled as she felt Jon move very closely behind her. Slowly, she turned around to face him only to find herself a hairsbreadth away from Jon. Involuntarily her eyes dropped to his muscular chest which she had licked and caressed and--.

  
Sansa shook her head as the images of the night in Jon's country home once again filled her head. She lifted her gaze towards him and pasted on an expression which she hoped seemed relaxed and carefree belying the true state of her feelings which was agitated and edgy.

  
She put on a professional smile and tried to ignore Jon's seemingly hungry gaze.

“Matelassé is a weaving or stitching method yielding a fabric that appears quilted or padded. This effect can be achieved by hand, jacquard loom, or quilting machine. The fabric is meant to imitate the style of hand-stitched quilts and is often used to make bedding.”

  
When Jon slowly nodded while looking at her straight in the eyes, she tried to distract him.

“So, when did you arrive? You should have passed by and said hello. I ---” Sansa said casually in an effort to make small talk.

  
“Isn’t that what I did? Called you?” He said seductively as he pushed Sansa closer towards the edge of the table, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that was dangling in front of her eyes just awhile back. The last time he saw her, she was naked in his bed, writhing beneath him with her face soaked with passion as her lips whispered his name. He could still remember the all-consuming maddening desire he succumbed to, the intoxicating scent of her skin and the searing heat that coursed through him when his hands and mouth touched and tasted every inch of her. He had an iron will that usually held him in check emotionally and physically but not where Sansa is concerned. With her, it is always an uphill battle for him. Even now, he fought for control over his mind and body as he looked at her.

  
Sansa felt electrocuted. She slid her body from underneath Jon and walked a respectable distance away from him in an effort to resist him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jon straightened up to look at her with a seemingly amused expression on his face at her transparent reaction.

  
“Don’t you find this whole scenario particularly awkward?” Sansa asked and gave out a shaky laugh as she tried to diffuse the tension that was in the room.

  
“It serves you right...you’re the one who always reprimands my manners. Don’t you think it’s also bad manners to leave a man in bed with only a note to say goodbye after a wild night together?”

  
_There it was_ , Sansa thought. It’s out in the open...after skirting around the issue, Jon had already taken the first jab by laying down his cards on the table.

  
Sansa closed her eyes at that realization. All pretenses were now gone as she bravely acknowledged that it’s now time to let go of the guise of civility and face the consequences of that one night of passion.

  
“What do you want?” Sansa asked through gritted teeth.

  
“I want you back,” Jon said with finality, as if it was something he’s thought of for the three days that they’d not seen each other and not something which he was just telling her at the spur of the moment.

  
A deafening silence ensued thereafter. Sansa’s mouth opened in surprise as she felt her temper rising.

  
“You want WHAT?” She sputtered as sparks flew from her eyes.

  
Jon shrugged nonchalantly with a casual expression on his face as if they were just talking about a trivial matter rather than a situation which could potentially turn their lives upside down.

“I think you heard me perfectly the first time. I want you.”

  
“And how precisely ‘do you want me?’” She barked at Jon, convinced that his statement was charged with highly sexual overtones.

  
“Don’t play dumb, Sans. You know what I mean.”

  
Sansa scoffed. But before that she almost swooned by the way he called her Sans...just like old times.

“Oh, no, you don't! You've subjected me to everything since we met again. From blackmail to humiliation, so let's be specific, how exactly do you want me?” Sansa spewed out in anger, feeling the nervousness that she was previously feeling wash away as it turned into red-hot rage at how Jon seemed to think that he can just waltz back into her life and expect her to just follow him blindly just because he said so.

  
“You couldn’t have waited and given me a warning about this before blurting it out all of a sudden? Who do you think you are? Telling me you want me just because we-we had sex.”

  
Jon looked at her softly. “It wasn't just sex, Sansa.”

  
Before she could contemplate on his words, he disregarded that to answer her question, “That’s why I called but you didn’t answer,” he said reasonably.

“You look beautiful when you’re angry...do you know that?” He said tenderly with a smile playing on his lips as Sansa stopped her tirade in surprise over Jon’s unexpected reaction.

  
Sansa ducked her head and blushed against her will. _No wonder women oversee his arrogant nature. He is just as charming,_ she thought and then sighed. “I am not joking, Jon. I thought we could be adults about this whole thing but obviously, you don’t even know the meaning of that word. I should have thought better than to think that I can speak about this topic maturely with you and--”

  
Jon stopped himself from chuckling while watching the play of emotions on her face, loving the way she moved and the way she clipped her words when she was angry. He then walked towards her and his gaze never left hers as Sansa slowly backed away to keep her distance from his advances.

  
“And--- and—QUIT IT!”

  
“Quit what?” Jon whispered huskily with his eyes fixed on her lips as if he was going to kiss her any second.

  
“Quit looking at me as if you want to get inside my head. As if...as if you are seeing me naked.”

  
Jon nodded slowly while he moved his face closer to hers.

“Oh yes, I do...and it is a sight, Sansa...a sight that I imagined in my head over and over again the entire time we were not together.”

  
At that moment Sansa realized that whatever she said would be futile. This is the Jon she knows...the one who can not be dissuaded no matter how hard you try to reason with him if he gets something in his head.

When they parted two years ago, it was her company that he eyed for a hostile takeover and now that they’ve met again, she is his latest target and he is determined to get her.  
  
“Everything they say about you is true, right? About you being a cold, unfeeling, arrogant jerk who does not care what other people think as long as you get what you want?” she asked accusingly.

  
“Most of it,” Jon replied nonchalantly as he straightened up, making it seem like he was unaffected although a part of him seemed to have recoiled as he realized how she really thought about him.

  
Sansa sighed. She turned to pleading when she realized that her anger did not seem to get through to Jon. “Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you that makes you want to turn my life upside down like this?”

  
_You taught me to love_ , Jon mused but couldn't say that to her now. She would either laugh in his face or get even more furious.

“Let's just say that I think there's something between us—an attraction—and I want to see how deep it goes,” he replied.

  
Sansa covers her face with her hands exasperatedly. “God, I cannot believe this! There is nothing between us! Nothing! Just a horrible past,” She looked as if she was about to cry trying to make Jon understand.

  
“And last weekend?” Jon asked bluntly.

  
Sansa hid her embarrassment in anger.

“Aren’t you listening to a word I said? That was—that was just sex!”

  
Jon looked at her disbelievingly.

“Was it?”

  
Sansa faltered as Jon looked at her meaningfully.

  
“I can give you anything you want, Sans. Anything that you have ever desired...you won’t even have to prove anything from now on since I’ll provide everything you’ve ever wanted...and more...”

  
Sansa laughed coldly at how Jon is treating her like some cheap gold-digger who would easily agree to what he wants just because he offered her money. She felt cheap and used...like a common tramp that he had picked up who would do his every bidding just because she’s been offered a chance of a lifetime.

“Oh, yeah? You know what? I have a suggestion for you. Why don’t you take your proposition and shove it up your ----”

  
“I can give you back your father's company if you want.”

  
Sansa stared at him shocked at how he is now using their company as a bargaining tool just to be able to get her. Now Sansa knows why Jon is a successful businessman. He’s aloof, hard but he knows exactly how to drive a hard bargain… He negotiates using the most obvious tools in the beginning but leaves out the thing that his opponent wants the most to the end of the argument just like a carefully hidden ace.

  
Deliberately turning her back on Jon, Sansa scooped her things from where it was on the conference table making it appear as if she was confidently scorning his bargain when deep inside she was in a panic. She walked the length of the conference room and opened the door just as she heard Jon’s voice behind her.

  
“Sansa, is that your answer?”

  
Sansa paused for a while with her back turned to him as she deliberated whether his words deserved an answer. After a few seconds, Sansa stepped out of the room leaving Jon by himself as she slammed the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Sansa stared at the open doorway of her hotel room in disbelief as she saw Jon on the other side with snowflakes on his hair. His arms were around his chest as he stood shaking, obviously trembling because of the cold.

  
It was barely six hours since their last confrontation at the conference room and Sansa couldn’t believe that Jon can be so dense as to even follow her to her room when she thought that she had made her point very clear the last time that they saw each other.

  
As Sansa stood transfixed, Jon took the opportunity to push her gently aside in order to enter her room and survey the surroundings. The moment the door closed behind him, heavy and impenetrable silence filled the room. Both of them were waiting for the other to make the first move until Sansa decided to break it.

“May I kindly ask what the fuck you’re doing here? To what do I owe the displeasure of this visit?”

  
Jon surveyed her apartment curiously, looking at all the pictures frames.

“We’re going to talk, Sansa...whether you like it or not,” he replied. His voice was cool and her sarcasm slid over him unmentioned, as if he didn’t even hear it.

  
“WE? Are you sure it’s going to be us who are going to do the talking or do you mean that you would talk and I have to listen and follow?” she asked sarcastically.

  
Jon turned his head then to look at Sansa sharply, knowing that he’s getting nowhere with his calm reasoning.

  
Sansa sighed and visibly took great effort in calming herself down and then walked towards the other corner of the room which is the farthest she can get away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked as if she’d rather be anywhere else but with him.

“What do you want to talk about?” She whispered.

  
Jon shrugged with a smile playing on his lips as he looked at her.

“For one, I would like to know why you seem angrier now than you were a while back.”

  
“You want to know why?” Her voice was shaking with barely contained anger. “I was trying my best to be civil with you, Jon...to move on and pretend that what happened this weekend didn’t matter. We’ve been living our lives peacefully for two years without each other. We’re different people and I don’t understand why you’re making everything difficult going through all these pretenses that you want us to get back together just because you want to quench your petty desire for revenge---”

  
Jon let out a chuckle that made Sansa look at him questioningly. “Revenge? You think this is about revenge?” If only she knew how he is putting his heart out on the line here.

“I think there’s something between us...something that no matter how hard we try to deny, would still be there no matter how long it takes. Not two years...not in this lifetime.”

  
Sansa looked at Jon disbelievingly.

“You haven't told me what exactly you want,” she said frustratedly.

  
Jon took her hand and stroked it softly between both of his. “Two months. I want two months of your time. A month for every year that we spent apart. Two months when you’d make time for me if I want to be with you, accompany me if I want to go out with you, be--”

  
“Has it occurred to you that I am seeing someone else? You are not thinking about Dickon.” She almost felt guilty about lying but she was curious as to how Jon could propose this if he thought that she was seeing someone else.

  
“You weren’t either on Sunday when we were in bed,” he replied nonchalantly.

  
Sansa bit her lip, lifting her face towards Jon to implore him to abandon this insane plan.

“Jon Targaryen! Dickon is my best friend ---”

  
Jon nodded. “Precisely my point. He is your best friend, Sansa. That is different from love---”

  
Sansa laughed sarcastically.

“And what makes you any different? Are you saying that you are....?”

Sansa had to stop to swallow back a hysterical laugh, torn between ire and mirth as he stood before her, bugging her to get back with him when before he couldn’t wait to get her out of his life.

  
“Would you believe me if I say that it’s true?” he asked her seriously.

  
Sansa scoffed. “Do you expect me to believe it? That you’ve been carrying a torch for me when you’ve been written about in almost every tabloid as having dated one model or celebrity or...or...one starlet after another.”

  
“They mean NOTHING to me, dammit!”

Jon paced angrily, running his fingers through his hair.

“I dated girl after girl after girl in an effort to forget you but all of them your red hair or your blue eyes or your smile...You haunt me!”

  
Sansa stared at Jon in shock, feeling the sincerity of his words and knowing in her heart that he’s telling her the truth. 

“V-Val?” She asked hesitantly.

  
“NOTHING! She means nothing to me, Sansa. She’s a colleague who I have to ultimately be nice to since she brings good returns for my company, that’s all.”

Jon walked back to stand in front of Sansa and his voice softened but not much.

“And since we’re having confession time here, it’s your turn.”

  
“What---what do you mean?”

Sansa unconsciously backed down against her seat as she saw Jon advancing towards her.

  
“Can you honestly say there is nothing between us?”

  
“There is nothing between us.”

Sansa's voice was shaky as her gaze evaded Jon because knowing that if she looked at him, she would cave in.

  
“And at the country house when you were acting all wifely while we were stuck together...you felt nothing for me then?”

  
“N—nothing.”

  
“And at the office when I asked you if we could get back together?”

  
“No!”

Sansa was running out of words. She knew that she was clutching at straws as Jon fired questions to her one after another. But she can’t allow herself to give in...the pain he caused her was too much. She can't survive it again and so she can't afford to turn weak...not now...not ever...or can she?

  
“Can you honestly say that you love Dickon?”

  
Sansa turned her face away.

“Yes!”

  
Jon brought his face closer to her.

“Then what the hell were you doing in bed with me last weekend?”

  
Sansa drew a shaky breath, stuttering as she continued to hide behind her excuses.

“Well, it was just the heat of the moment. We were stuck in that cabin and we’re normal human beings with normal desires so---”

  
Jon interrupted her excuses by holding her chin and making her look up at him. “Don't lie to me, Sansa! We couldn't get enough of each other that night and you damned well know it! We even broke the headboard! Can you honestly say that you absolutely have no desire to make love to me again?...Ever?”

  
“Y-yes.”

  
Jon brought his lips inches away from Sansa’s.

“How would you like to give me five minutes to prove that you're wrong?”

  
Sansa stood up to push Jon away. As he laid sprawled on the floor below her, Sansa looked down at him with tears forming in her eyes.

“Fuck, Jon! You’ve been around enough to know that women are falling at your feet and salivating over your body and I hate that I am just like one of them. That I have to just look at you and I can’t resist you no matter what...that every day for the two years since we’ve been apart, I promised myself that I would DIE first before I let you touch me and yet the moment I see you, all I can think of is how much I want you---”

Sansa covered her mouth as she realized what she was blurting out in her anger.

  
Jon looked at her in amusement.

“You what?”

  
“You heard me!” She shouted, hiding her embarrassment behind anger as she realized how she’s now behaving like a besotted fool in front of Jon.

  
Jon laughed loudly. He laughed until he was clutching his stomach, and until tears were almost forming in his eyes.

“I’m sorry. S-orry. I just don’t understand why we can hate each other so much and yet have this much attraction for each other...it’s crazy...Don’t you think we’re behaving like idiots?”

  
Jon shook his head and stood up to walk over to where Sansa was. He lifted her face towards him as he lightly brushed his lips against her.

“If you kiss me back, I'll give you whatever share of Targaryen Empire you want. If you date me, I'll give you the world. But if you move in with me, I'll do much better than that.”

  
Sansa felt a twinge in her heart as she realized that Jon wants enough but that his perception of her as a mercenary golddigger has not changed at all. However, she felt mesmerized to realize that Jon Targaryen is willing to sacrifice his pride knowing exactly just that...just for him to be able to have her.

“What else can you possibly give me if I move in with you?” She asked curiously.

  
“Happiness,” He whispered.

  
Sansa lifted her head in surprise. It was an answer that she was not expecting.

  
Jon took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger and forced her to meet his gaze.

“I'll give you happiness on a gold platter. Anything you want— everything you want. I come with it, of course,” He smiled.

“It's a package deal...We'll be a family…We'll have children...I would like six, but I'll settle for one if that's what you want. You don't have to decide now.”

  
Sansa drew in a ragged breath and Jon decided that he had pushed matters as far as he dared for one night. Straightening abruptly, he ruffled her glowing red hair one last time before leaving.

“Think about it,” he whispered.

  
Sansa watched him with a mixture of shock and disbelief as he turned and headed towards the door without another word. It closed behind him, and she stared at it, riveted to the spot. Her mind was trying to absorb everything he had said and even though she is going insane thinking of Jon’s proposal, there is a part of her heart that is aching to take it.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm sorry I posted late by a few hours. I literally have to catch a flight in 25 minutes lol! I'm going to India on a project and I'll be back on May 15. The schedule is extremely busy but since I don't want to leave you all hanging for a month, I'll try my best to post frequently in between my trip.  
> You comments give so much motivation to write!  
> Thank you! ❤


	24. Chapter 24

“These guys are really something,” Jon mumbled to himself as he made his way through the dinner time crowd in his newly acquired hotel's restaurant. He did not really know what got into Theon’s head for him to organize an impromptu reunion among the three of them and in Westerlands of all places.

 

It all started with, “It’s a good way for us to unwind, Jon...besides we want to see the newest addition to Targaryen Empire. So what do you say?”

 

Jon let out a little scoff. As if his opinion really mattered. There is a reason why he is friends with Theon and Tormund, and that’s because they all share the same trait of being unstoppable once something gets into their head, objections be damned.

 

As Jon towards their meeting place, he thought once again of his own stubbornness with Sansa. After leaving her with a cliffhanger of a proposal two days ago, he had deliberately done everything possible to stay out of her way as part of his plan. He wants to give her time to think about his offer before appearing in front of her and pressing her once again for an answer.

 

During their last conversation, there was a part of him that wanted to tell her how madly in love with her he used to be and how he still is. But the way she laughed when he hinted that he was different from Dickon sent a strong pain to his heart. Moreover, he had a feeling that she wouldn't believe him. He hoped that him eating his pride would be enough motivation for her to get back together with him but knowing how angry Sansa still is for reasons unbeknownst to him, if he told her how he really feels, she'd use that knowledge against him and walk out on him again.

 

Sansa had told him that all there is between them was a horrible past. He knows that he can’t put the blame on her entirely since she was steamrollered into their marriage as much as he had. A lot of times he wondered why she seemed to hate him as much as she does when it was him who was at the losing end when they parted ways. Even now that he’s giving in, he still feels a resistance coming from her to accept him back in her life...As if she had gone through the same pain as him that she can't afford to experience again. He would have understood if she has no feelings for him but in his heart, he feels how much she wants to be with him too. Jon desperately needs the time he'd bargained for to breach her defenses and prove to her that a future relationship with him would not cause the problems of before. He also hoped that once she had learnt to accept him...gradually they can talk about what happened in the past and start all over again on a clean slate.

 

“Hey, Jon! Over here!”

 

Jon gave a small wave as he thought of how he should not have shared these things with Theon and Tormund...Him and his big mouth. Somehow he knows them well enough to guess that the reason for this surprise reunion is because of how he had casually mentioned that he’s trying to start afresh with Sansa. A remark that was met with skepticism and words of warning from his dearest best friends but once he told them how he’s ready to forgive and forget, he sensed how they have also learnt to let go of their grudges to be 100% behind him.

 

As Jon weaved his way through their table, he couldn’t help but smile at how close their brotherly bond is that not even time nor distance can break it. No matter how much he bullies his friends in every given situation, Jon knows that there is still no denying the fact that they’re closer to him than family...only except Sansa...but to be fair to them, Sansa is _always_ the exception for him.

 

Once Jon reached his destination, he was greeted by loud shouts and boisterous hugs coming from Tormund, causing other diners to look up to see what the commotion was all about.

 

For the first time in weeks, Jon felt absolutely relaxed...at ease...free of worries and concerns that made him just want to bask in that certain moment...or so he thought.

 

As Theon thumped his back in greeting, he heard Tormund’s surprised exclamation of seeing someone familiar.

“Hey, isn't that Sansa?”

 

Jon stiffened visibly wanting to stop what’s coming next but he already knew it was useless thinking. There was still a frisson of nervousness that he felt at the thought of seeing Sansa again after his confession to her two days ago.

 

Before he knew it, Theon was already calling out to Sansa and inviting her to come over and join their table.

“Sans!”

 

Jon inaudibly groaned at the thought of how obvious his friends are. He knows what they’re planning to do. They’re going to play matchmaker and frankly at this point, it is a ploy that he doesn’t know whether to forego or appreciate.

 

Sansa turned with a look of surprise when Theon called out her name. She looked around the room to see who it was and let out a sharp expletive under her breath when she saw Tormund seated beside him.

Sansa raised her eyes towards the heaven. “Splendid,” She mumbled under her breath.

What are they doing here and today of all days when she finally decided to come out of her room for dinner in the hopes that she won’t bump into Jon? Sansa tentatively backed away from the room in the hope that she can pretend that she didn’t hear anything. However, before she could reach the doorway, Theon was already putting his arms around her shoulders and pulling her towards the table where Tormund was waiting including the very person she was trying to avoid...Jon...

 

“Sansa!” Tormund shouted boisterously.

 

Sansa lets out a small, fake smile at Tormund, pretending that she’s in the mood for small talk when all that she wanted to do was to lift her skirts and run the hell out of there before she asks them how they could've been so cruel as to shut her out when she came looking for them two years ago.

 

Short of being called petulant and petty, Sansa thought that she’d just make polite pleasantries and then excuse herself thereafter. But even before she could do that, Tormund had already magically produced an extra table setting for her.

“You’d join us for dinner, right?” He asked expectantly.

 

Sansa looked at him hesitantly.

 

Tormund wagged his fingers.

 

“You can’t say no...you're the only female to ever be part of our gang and we’ve just seen each other after two years.”

 

And that’s how Sansa was overpowered into staying for the rest of dinner.

 

As the meal wore on and the men exchanged childish memories of their time together, Sansa found herself relaxing and laughing along at all the anecdotes that they took turns in sharing. Even though she knew that all of them have told the same story over and over so many times before, she still couldn’t help but giggle along with the rest of them. Two years before, they were the only friends she had other than Dickon and though Dickon is very sweet, most of the time he advices her on what is wrong or right and what she is supposed to do. She does enjoy spending time with him, of course, but at heart she is a free spirit and he doesn't let her embrace it often. But right now, somehow being with Jon’s friends has made her felt this way...as if she belongs here...like she’s welcome and one of them. The longer the night wore on, the more she found herself enjoying.

 

Every now and then, Jon pretends that he’s sipping from his wineglass just to be able to get a glimpse of Sansa. He had missed seeing her laugh...with eyes sparkling, pearly white teeth showing and her skin flushed with merriment as she made wild gestures towards Tormund to stop with his stories. He had never seen her more like the old Sansa he used to know, and he was reminded all over again about why he is so insane about her. And somehow he was content...with good friends, a great meal, a picturesque location and the love of his life. He could not ask for anything more...that is until Theon opened his big mouth.

 

“Jesus, Sansa! You should have seen how crazy Jon went after you both got divorced. He was beside himself with misery. He drove himself to the ground just trying to forget you.”

 

As Theon laughed and pointed out to Jon, he did a mock whisper to Sansa that was so loud that the entire table can hear it.

“He even called us dead drunk one night just shouting out how much he misses you and how he’d do anything to get you back. What a dork, huh?”

 

Sansa whipped her head around to stare at Jon with tenderness in her gaze. Did he regret his decision and miss her that much? He is breaking down her defenses, no doubt. She had vowed to herself that she would not be swayed by Jon’s sweet words...that no matter what he does, she would not do anything to put herself through the same kind of hurt that she suffered years ago, most especially with the same person who betrayed her. But as she looked at him with his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and trying to look anywhere but her, her heart was flooded with so much emotion that she felt as if she couldn’t breathe.

 

“He even bled after pounding a glass vase so hard on the wall that we immediately went to Iron Islands to check on him.”

 

Sansa gasped, breathless with realization. She remembered how Jon's hands were bandaged in his pictures going to the airport and so that was the reason why Tormund and Theon didn't come down to meet her when she sought them out after hearing about the divorce. They were out of town checking on Jon! But why would he be so angry to pound a glass vase on the wall? It is not as if she asked for the divorce. It's understandable if he missed her, but so soon? 

 

“Oh, Sansa, you should've seen him! He was mighty jealous of Dickon.”

 

Ah, there it is! Jon has always had a strong possessive hold on her. Maybe his male instincts were acting in and he didn't want her to be with anyone else since he was the first man in her life. But still...something wasn't adding up.

 

As Sansa glanced towards Jon, she was once again immersed in memories of their marriage that she had tried to forget but just couldn’t. A forced marriage brought them together...but how she loved him so...even every negative side of him and every bittersweet moment of their marriage---The late night conversations that they had, the long walks they shared, the 3 AM meals that they normally had in bed because they were so fatigued by their lovemaking...the lovemaking that up to now she can’t resist which is why she is in this mess. But more than all that she remembered how they used to bicker and how even afterwards, they still couldn't resist an angry peck or a firm patting on the back while hugging. She smiled when he thought of how Jon normally breaks their tense moments by suddenly bursting out in laughter...and no matter how much she wants to continue the argument and prove her point, her efforts would be futile as she couldn't help but join in.

 

But the worst part was Sansa believed it was all gonna last. That they’d really be happy and in love and together for the rest of their lives. But as swiftly as their marriage started, it also ended...broken, angry and plain miserable. Tormund's voice cut through her reverie.

 

“What really happened to you guys? I thought you’d really last forever. We’ve never seen two people more in love...really...”

 

Theon nodded. “Yeah, everybody can see how you’re made for each other. You bring out the best in each other. I’d even go so far as to say you two are perfect together.”

 

Jon and Sansa stared at each other from across the room and their eyes locked, drowning in its depth, trying to find the answers that they’re both looking for. Jon's gaze was confident, sure of himself, but Sansa's was wavering. She couldn’t think straight and she couldn’t breathe. She needed to get out of there.

 

Sansa suddenly stood up and in a tired voice, she said, “Thanks for the dinner but I think I would turn in. I’ve had a pretty long day.”

 

Theon and Tormund glanced at each other and Jon took a sip of his wine with his eyes never leaving Sansa’s.

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to stay? The night is young and we would still be drinking and we can talk about that time Jon made that footsoak for you and OUCH!” Theon stopped mid-laugh as Jon kicked him under the table.

 

Sansa smiled wanly.

“No, really...thanks guys...it was nice seeing all of you again.”

 

As Sansa stood up to leave the table she turned back towards Theon as an afterthought and addressed him.

“You know what, Theon? That’s what I thought too.”

 

Jon lifted his head up and saw Sansa looking at him.

 

“I thought we were perfect together.”

 

And with that, she turned around and walked out of the restaurant but not before leaving some bills on the table for her meal. Tormund, Theon and even Jon were left all staring at her departing back.

 

Tormund sighed and took a swig from his wineglass.

“We did all that we can do, Jon.”

 

“The rest is up to you,” Theon added.

 

Amidst the commotion, Jon remained as still as a statue. His mind was working overtime thinking about his next line of action and his heart painfully ached for a lost love, fervently hoping that he’d get his second chance.

 

* * *

 

Sansa sleepily stifled a yawn as she sat on a sofa inside the hotel ballroom that they’re going to inspect for renovation today. While she scanned through her design plates in an effort to review her interior plans, her mind was rebelliously drifting far away towards the events of last night. She barely remembers if she got any sleep at all. What she’s sure of is that her body can now feel the rigors that it went through after a long night of tossing and turning. A night that she spent thinking about what if’s and what was and of hopes that didn’t materialize and wishes that never came true...and she blames it all on Jon...Jon and his meddling friends. They successfully woke up that naive trusting part of her that felt Jon's love in his every word, every touch and every look.

 

She has never been more confused. There’s a part of her that just wants to forgive and start all over again but there’s also a part of her that shies away from the pain of what another heartbreak can bring. In her head, she knows that her pure love for Jon had never waned but when would she begin to trust him? How can she believe him when doing so in the past had left her disappointed, broken and dejected? How can so many things be the same and yet so different? How come she’s here again thinking of the possibilities when she’s still doubtful of what his intentions are and if his feelings are real? What if it ends up just like the last time? She promised herself that she will be wiser this time around but the thing is, the more she sees Jon, the harder it gets to hold on to that promise.

 

Damn Theon...Damn Tormund...Damn last night and Damn Jon for making her think and recall old feelings that she had long ago buried.

 

As Sansa gave out another sigh, she saw the object of her frustration making his way towards her. How can he look so deliciously handsome wearing those aviator sunglasses so early in the morning? He looked clean and alert and well rested despite the fact that he had a late night with his lifelong buddies.

 

As Jon plopped down beside Sansa with a groan, Sansa couldn’t help but look quizzically at him with her eyebrows raised.

 

Jon pointed to his forehead to indicate that it’s hurting and gave a little grunt.

 

“Hangover,” He mumbled before leaning backwards in his seat and his breathing indicated that it didn’t take him much but a space of a few seconds to fall back asleep.

 

As Jon lay slightly snoring, Sansa silently leaned towards him to take the opportunity to look at him unabashedly...at his noise, his clear skin, those curls of his that she had lovingly ran her fingers through so many times over in the past. She remembered how she used to spend hours kissing his eyes and cheeks unbeknownst to him while he was in deep slumber. Tears clouded her eyes even if she was smiling. Just looking at him makes her truly happy and she can’t help but wonder if he knows that. Suddenly she felt scared wondering if he would decide that he has had enough of her rejections...that she's not worth all that effort. But how can she tell him that all her anger is a pretense to cover up just how much she loves him? No matter how much he hurt her and how he still might, she would die before she lets him hurt himself and bled again like last time.

 

Sansa raised her hands to lovingly caress his hair and her hands stilled in mid-air as the temptation of touching him became too strong to resist. Suddenly, Jon raised his shades and fixed his stare towards Sansa, amused that he caught her doing something that he knows she would not want him to see.

 

“Seen enough?” he asked with a cheeky grin playing on his lips.

 

“I just thought you were umm...ahh...err...you were...drooling, Jon!”

 _Shit,_ Sansa thought as she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock...so much for the witty and mature comment that she was aiming for. And where the hell did that remark come from?

 

Hearing that, Jon gave out a heartfelt peal of laughter with his eyes twinkling and his body shaking slightly. God! How he missed her tactlessness. This is more like the girl he fell in love with...this woman who can make him laugh with the simplest of remarks and who says what she thinks in such a direct but cute manner. This is HIS Sansa and not the bitter, jaded, cynical woman who seemed to have returned after all these years.

 

Sansa looked at him with adorable and rounded big eyes, acting hurt at the fact that he seemed to laugh at her rather than at what she said.

 

“You're cute!” Jon said as he leaned over to pinch her cheeks, surprising her and himself too with that sudden action which he couldn’t stop himself from doing.

 

As they both stared at each other in awkward silence, Jon heard the manager of the hotel calling out his name to introduce him to a client. Like a lifeline in a sinking ship, Jon immediately grabbed the opportunity to walk away even before Sansa can blow up and accuse him of taking advantage. He just wanted to savor and relish that moment...That moment of closeness like nothing had happened...like it was before they separated.

 

As Jon walked away, Sansa touched her burning cheeks. Her gaze fixed on Jon’s departing back. She felt as if her entire body was on fire. _So it was not the heat of the moment,_ she realized. She thought back to the night they made love. He really can still make her feel this way...like she can do anything just to have him touch her and with that thought, Sansa felt a small part of her heart give a dance of joy and a small part of her brain raise warning signals.

 

Sansa walked aimlessly around the ballroom in an effort to cool off until she reached the piano that was in the center of the room. Sansa sat down and touched its keys unthinkingly, not really playing anything and just passing time until she felt her fingers move of its own accord.

 

As the song reached its end, Jon stared at Sansa longingly.

 

“Sansa,” Jon breathed out and Sansa jumped back in her seat in fright, clutching her chest.

 

“Sans,” he whispered again lovingly as he brushed away a tear that Sansa was not even aware of shedding.

 

She hurriedly stood up and walked away, ending the tender moment and leaving Jon to run after her while continuously calling out her name that she pretended to not hear.

 

Jon grabbed her arm as she walked away, whipping Sansa around towards him and looked at her flushed face while she tried to calm herself down.

 

“What now?” Sansa asked in a shaky voice, trying hard to make it seem like it didn’t matter and like she was just planning to get some fresh air rather than to escape.

  
Although, when she looked at Jon in the eye, she was shocked to see him gulping and fighting back tears which almost clouded his eyes.

 

“Please, Sansa. Let’s not do this anymore. Stop running away from me. Please,” he begged.

Jon’s chest was heaving even though he didn’t run a long way. He then hugged Sansa close to him as he banded his strong arms around her. The final straw was seeing her tears. He couldn't bear it.

 

Sansa closed her eyes. She’s through pretending and she’s tired of fighting Jon but she does not think she’s ready to trust him.

“Jon, we've been hurt too much, don't you know that?”

 

“I'm sorry, Sansa, I'm sorry,” he repeated brokenly even though he didn't know what he was apologizing for. But he's not above pleading if he hurt his Sansa in some way.

 

Jon hugged her tighter to him...wanting to wash away the pain of the past two years...wanting to turn back time and take away the wrong choices that they have made which put their love on the line.

 

Sansa broke away from Jon’s hug and collected herself. She then smiled at him peacefully.

“I’m lost, Jon. I don’t know what to do. We should just stop...stop being angry...stop holding on to the past. Things are not the same anymore and you’re not the same Jon that I used to know and I’m not the same Sansa that you knew and I--”

 

Jon closed his eyes in exasperation.

“That's why I'm asking you for a chance...for us to get to know each other again,” He partly shouted out the words with frustration evident in his tone, wanting to shake Sansa and to make her quit being stubborn and just believe him.

 

Sansa chewed on her lips and thought situations over, debating things in her head and preparing herself for what the future might be. But seeing him hurting like this, there was no thought in her head than to make him smile again. She nodded her head determinedly.

 

Jon jerked a little in surprise and laughed joyously. He lifted Sansa abruptly and spun her around in his excitement.

 

After he released her, Sansa took his hand and walked them towards the piano. When he heard Sansa playing the first familiar chords of the song, he looked at her in surprise. Apparently, her mother wrote it for her father, and Sansa used to play this for him back when they were married. He walked trancelike to stand in front of Sansa. All around them there were open bay windows that let in streams of sunlight that seemed to put only the both of them in spotlight.

 

All the things that they wanted to say to each other were encompassed in the notes of that one song. Their gazes were firmly directed on one another communicating through their eyes how much longing they felt over not having each other. And as Sansa sang, they were both swimming in the memories of a past that they had tried to forget but still have not...a past that is screaming to be resurrected.

 

After Sansa finished the song, she whispered, “For my father's company. You have to sell me back what’s mine.”

 

Silence reigned after Sansa’s last words. Jon’s shoulders slumped forward at the coldness in her words. For her father's company...not because she wants to reconcile with him but once again because she wanted something. That realization almost sent him to his knees but he is a man obsessed, a man consumed with passion for this woman.

 

For now, he would get whatever he could take. In his heart there is no more anger and no more blame...just the desire to have her in any way she allows him to, no matter what it takes. He would give Stark Corporation to her for free but he knows better than to bring it up because of how prideful Sansa is. Which again proved how wrong he was in thinking her as a golddigger. And deep down, he always knew that she is a pure kind soul and that something...some mistake happened two years ago. He vowed to find it later, but for now, she is all that matters.

 

“I told you, Sansa. Whatever you asked of me,” he replied.

 

Jon held out his hands and looked at Sansa, taking them back to how it should have been when they first met and also signifying that he wanted the past to be forgotten. 

 

Sansa looked at his outstretched hands and then at his expectant face. She hesitated for a mere few seconds before taking his outstretched palm as she sealed her fate. She needed to do this...to get her company back which he stole from her so that she can forgive him fully in the future.

Sansa wondered if this is a right decision because of how she is once again taking a leap of faith where Jon is concerned, knowing that it is a contract for the beginning of the end or a roadmap to her way back into love and happiness.

She uttered a silent prayer as their palms touched that what she’s doing is right...that this decision would not bring her even greater pain than what she has already felt...that she can at least regain what she lost without it necessarily ending in heartbreak. She knew that in the end, even if she gets hurt again, this might give her some closure to not behave like a sucker for him time and time again in the future.

 

“Two months, Jon...that’s all I’m giving you. Two months,” Sansa said in an attempt to strengthen her will.

 

Jon looked at her steadily. “That’s all I need.”

 

His gaze fixed on hers as Sansa’s brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what he was implying.

 

“Two months is all I need, Sansa. To make you realize how we’re meant to be and that you love me as much as I love you.”

 

And with that Sansa almost swooned if only she knew how.

 

* * *

 

Sansa was a mass of nerves as she prepared for her first date with Jon under their agreement. It was a Sunday and it’s been a week since they worked together...7 days during which she felt as if he was watching every move she makes and yet, once their job was finished, he would give her a polite nod and walk away as if the events of these past few days never happened.

 

Sansa does not know what game Jon is playing...even yesterday when she received a terse message just telling her that he’d pick her up at 7PM. She is still baffled as to what Jon really wanted from her at the end of this term.

 

Sansa was so tense that she could barely put on her lipstick straight as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Despite the fact that she’d like to think that she is being forced into this “date” against her will, there is no denying that she still took extra care with her appearance tonight in order to look good for Jon.

 

Sansa literally jumped when the doorbell rang. She smoothed her skirt with her hands and walked to her hotel room door in what she hoped was a calm and confident manner.

 

She opened the door and the sight outside almost made her laugh. Jon Targaryen, heir of the biggest business conglomerate Targaryen Empire, stood like a lovesick idiot with a bunch of her favorite flowers, shuffling on his feet and nervously fidgeting with his fingers. Lyanna would have had an heart attack had she seen her son like this.

 

“I was hoping you’d be late,” She teased by way of a greeting.

 

“How late were you hoping I’d be?” His eyes twinkling with mirth as he swept his gaze over her and his heart gave a leap of joy over how gorgeous she looked and how she made an effort just for him.

 

“About three months, actually,” She replied.

 

Jon laughed at her remark then...a laugh that was so genuine that his shoulders shook with glee. Sansa turned to look at him with a smile almost appearing on her lips but she was not ready to make this easy for him yet.

 

“Well, well, at least one of us is enjoying this evening,” Sansa said.

 

Jon stopped laughing but his eyes were still smiling.

“You look beautiful, Sans,” he whispered.

 

He gave her the flowers then and stooped down to press a kiss on her cheek which left her stunned for a moment. The kiss was so soft and loaded with so much affection...like he was conveying something to her through that gesture.

 

Sansa cleared her throat and turned on her heel breaking the tender moment.

“Since you didn't have the courtesy to let me know where we're going, I had no idea what I should wear,” She said accusingly as she got her coat from where it was hanging.

 

Jon sighed contently while he looked at her mesmerized. “You look just perfect.”

 

“Thank you,” She said begrudgingly, moving towards the door but she was not able to go out since Jon’s frame was blocking the exit.

 

“Would you mind moving?” She shot daggers at him from her eyes.

 

“So is this the way it’s going to be all night?” He teased her as he referred to how difficult she’s being.

 

“Of course, not. This is the happy part,” she sing-songed the last sentence.

 

Jon gave out another chuckle at that. After a while, he turned serious as he looked at her. She expected Jon’s face to be full of arrogance and sarcasm but instead, there was a sad look on his face...a serious expression as if he was doubly hurt in the past, more than she was, because of what happened and it left Sansa puzzled.

 

To escape his intent stare, she shrugged herself into her jacket and got her purse.

 

He led her towards the elevator quietly and Sansa watched in shock as instead of pushing the down button, Jon pressed up. She turned to glare at him as the elevator doors opened afterwards and she was delivered straight to Jon’s penthouse accommodation.

 

“Targaryen! I knew you would try this.”

 

Jon placed a finger against her temple and teasingly flicking her.

“You and your dirty little mind.”

 

He chuckled as he advanced into the room leaving Sansa to rub the spot where he touched her while she was attended by a maid inside.

“Good Evening, Mrs. Targaryen.”

 

“It’s Miss Stark. S-T-A-R-K, not Targaryen!”

 

“I'm sorry, Mrs. Targaryen.”

 

Sansa’s mouth opened in shock as the maid walked away with her coat.

 

Sansa marched over to Jon and said, “Jon! Even your maid is like you!”

 

Jon shrugged as he looked at her beaming.

“That is the reason why I bought Everleaf. Why else did you think?” he asked nonchalantly.

 

Suddenly, he lifted her up in his arms and walked towards his balcony while hiding her face against his neck. He released her when he reached his desired destination and put her down so gently that she wanted to cry at how careful he was...as if she was fragile glass. Jon opened the bay windows to his terrace making Sansa gasp in wonder as she stepped in the open doorway. His room was on the highest floor of the building overlooking the breathtaking view of the sea. All around them were flowers in full bloom, a string quartet playing beautiful music and a romantic table setting for two.

 

“And here I was thinking that you bought Everleaf because of its black, marble bathtubs,” She said looking at the view.

 

“AHA! I knew it.” He wagged his fingers at her as if he has just discovered a secret. “How’d you know that I developed a liking for black bathtubs? You were keeping track of me, weren’t you?”

 

“Of course not! I just have eyes that's all! Is it my fault that everything about you including your sexual conquests is all over the internet and the newspaper?” She said defensively as Jon laughed thinking of how ironic it was that the guy written as the fuckboy was actually a two-year celibate man longing for his love.

 

“Are you laughing at me?”

 

“Where do you get all these junk?” He asked.

 

Sansa shrugged.

“I told you...The internet,” She mumbled under her breath.

 

“Shall we?” He asked gesturing to the chairs.

 

They'd spent the first part of the evening playing a kind of silly game, but she sensed that he didn't want any more games. Neither did she, and that moment marked a distinct change in the atmosphere between them.

 

As they sat down to dinner, they started their conversations stiltedly, talking about work and topics that are safe but never dwelling on what happened in the past. As the night wore on, Sansa felt herself getting more relaxed and less defensive, creating a mood of intimacy and solitude.

 

As Jon was regaling her a story about his work in Iron Islands, a fat bug dived past Jon making him jerk. As he jumped in his seat, Sansa laughed helplessly as she combed through his hair trying to see where it had gone.  
  
“Is it in my hair? My hair?!”

 

Sansa was laughing so hard that she couldn’t even speak. As she pulled on Jon, both of them lost their balance and they fell to the ground. Jon was almost on top of her with Sansa still laughing very hard...until she felt Jon cradling the side of her face.

 

“W-what are you doing?” She asked, alarmed.

 

Jon brought his face very close to hers. “I’m trying to decide if I should let myself enjoy the fireworks,” he whispered.

 

“You ordered for fireworks?” She asked disbelievingly.

 

Jon nodded his head and brought his face closer to her.

“And it's going to start now.”

 

And they did. His mouth covered hers in an electrifyingly seductive kiss that sent sparks exploding through Sansa's entire body. At first, the kiss was light and coaxing. His mouth shaped itself to hers, delicately exploring the contours of her lips. The minute she molded herself against him, his mouth opened farther and his tongue traced hotly across her lips, urging them to part, and then demanding it. Lost in the sensations that she was feeling, Sansa moved her hands inside his jacket, tracing his back with her hands before putting it around his neck.

 

It seemed like hours later when he finally dragged his mouth from hers. Sansa’s heart was racing like a trip-hammer and they both had their eyes closed, lying forehead to forehead until Sansa jerked herself out of his arms as reality sank in. She shoved him out of the way gently as she stood up.

 

“It’s late and I’m tired. Can we go?” She asked flippantly making it appear as if the kiss didn’t mean anything to her when it had her entire body burning.

 

Jon panted and stared at Sansa intently for a few seconds, before giving her a slow nod and tearing his gaze away from her lips. They walked side by side in silence till they reached Sansa’s hotel room doorway. Their hands occasionally brushed while they walked causing their heart to beat faster and making them feel like teenagers. 

 

Jon broke the comfortable silence. “Remember how you hate it when people only look at you as a Stark and nothing else?”

 

Sansa looked at Jon curiously, waiting for his next sentence.

 

“You know what I hate the most?” He asked. “It’s sleeping by myself when I know that there’s someone a couple of floors below mine who should be sleeping with me.”

 

A dozen expressions chased themselves across Sansa’s lovely face— embarrassment, unease, doubt, uncertainty—and then she gave him a small smile.

 

“Good night, Jon,” she said firmly. Great sex never solved any of their problems nor mended their differences even though their bodies are so attuned to conveying their emotions during the act. This time she is going to wait to see if they can really work out without any physical comfort.

 

Jon smiled as he saluted her with two fingers before turning on his heel. Sansa chuckled as she watched him walk away whistling a happy tune and looking carefree. Moments like this reminded her of how she lives to see him happy.

 

Sansa closed the door with a half smile on her face...a smile that was quickly replaced by guilt as she saw who was waiting for her.

“Dickon,” she whispered breathlessly.

 

“Hi, Sansa,” He said with a smile on his face as he waved to her brightly.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you all!  
> Thank you for all your well wishes on my project❤  
> Work is picking up but here is the update just like I promised that I won't make you guys wait for a month.  
> Ugh I'm so desperate to write the truth coming out but before that I want to show Sansa successfully overcoming her fears and embracing her love for Jon despite all the hurt, like he is right now.  
> Damn you conflicted emotions! I can't wait to write it...but it's all just so bittersweet...I'm so going to miss writing this, and most of all interacting with you lovely people!


	25. Chapter 25

Sansa stood stock-still beside the door of her hotel room as Dickon’s presence slowly sank in on her.

 

The continued silence between them was making her uneasy and the guilt of not telling him about her and Jon's agreement was beginning to gnaw at her the moment she saw his face. Whenever she's with Jon, any other thought seem to fly right out of her head. 

 

As Sansa shifted her gaze away from Dickon, he broke the tension by giving her a smile that seemed to speak volumes of how much he missed her and how he had probably been longing to see her.

 

“I was wondering if you forgot something,” He smiled ruefully as she looked at him questioningly. “....like all about me,” Dickon shrugged as he uttered the words teasingly, obviously attempting to be flippant but Sansa knew him too well to know that behind his obvious attempt at lightness, there is also a tinge of hurt and accusation in his voice which he couldn’t hide nor deny.

 

Overwhelmed with remorse that he'd actually flown thousands of miles just to see her, Sansa flung herself into his arms, noting the way he hesitated before putting them around her.

 

“How could I forget, silly! You're like family to me,” She mumbled into his chest. Her heart was almost breaking because of how she’s going to disappoint somebody who dedicated his whole life loving her...somebody who tried to pick up the pieces of her heart that Jon left shattered.

 

Sansa thought to herself that now is a good time as any to tell him about her agreement with Jon. She steeled herself as she prepared to lay out the truth. Dickon is her bestest friend and she hates herself for keeping him in the dark about everything that has happened in her personal life.

  
“I have something to say to you, Sansa,” He whispered.

 

 _Wait, that is my line!_ Sansa thought as she pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. She prayed to all the Gods she knew that he'd tell her that he has moved on and met someone else.

 

“What is it?” She asked.

 

His gaze was steady on hers, wanting to reach out to her through its depths but knowing that no matter how hard he tries, there is a certain place within herself that will remain forever closed to him.

He then sank unto the sofa and only then did Sansa recognize how haggard and drawn out he looked.

  
“The negotiations for the bank with the Art Center fell through. I would have to sell it, Sans,” he muttered.

 

There was an aching sadness in his voice that nearly drove Sansa to tears. He loved that Art Center to bits. Ever since his father died, Dickon has let his memory prosper through the art center. Now she felt even worse for she was going to put him down again and add that to his worries. She sat on the sofa beside him and caressed his back awkwardly, wanting to give him comfort as he laid his head tiredly on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

  
“Gods, Sansa, you make everything feel right again. No matter how tired or sad I am, just knowing you’re there is enough to make me happy again.”

 

Dickon then raised a question about another subject tentatively.

  
“How’s it going with Jon Targaryen?”

 

Sansa became rigid as Dickon mumbled the words tiredly. She knew that this moment would come but she dreaded it now that it's finally happening. She had mentioned in passing that Jon is the CEO of Everleaf, and Dickon flipped out that time. She had reminded him quite sternly that her professional life is her own and cannot be dictated by anyone else.

 

“Don't tell me you got back together with him, Sans. Lie to me if you have to, make me believe it, but don't tell me you went back to him. I can't stand it,” His tone was joking, teasing and yet Sansa felt the sincerity in his voice as he spoke.

 

As Sansa thought on where to start explaining, Dickon snuggled his face closer to her collarbone as if finding comfort in her warmth. In the endless moments of lengthening silence, Sansa knew—she knew that it is now time come clean about the recent events that might even put a stain over their shared years of friendship. But even if he hates Jon, he has to come to terms with the present.

  
“Dickon,” She said shakily. “If you're wondering whether Jon and I—”

 

“DON’T!” Dickon shouted.

  
“Don’t,” He continued pleadingly. “Let’s not talk about anything tonight, Sansa. Just let me stay here. Let’s just stay here like this. Please?”

 

Sansa had never seen Dickon this vulnerable. He needs her as a friend this time and since she’s always been at the receiving end of his kindness, the moments when she can repay him are few and far between. Sansa wondered if it would be best to hold off on her speech for just another day.

 

“Seeing you here?” He whispered and then paused. “I just realized that I love you so damned much that it overwhelms me.”

 

Sansa swept Dickon’s hair out of his forehead with a wobbly sad smile on her face. “I'm flattered but--”

 

“Let’s talk another time. I’m tired and depressed and I feel like the world has caved in. I’m sorry for coming to you like this, Sansa...I really am.”

 

Sansa sighed and lifted Dickon's face to make him meet her steady gaze. “Dickon, I'm serious. The next time we're alone I'm not going to let you put us off from having this talk.”

 

Dickon nodded reluctantly and shifted his head from her shoulder to her lap. Sansa was filled with a sense of desperation. The world, which had seemed so bright and promising just a few days before, had collapsed around her feet—exactly as it always did when she went near Jon. But she did make Jon smile today, and what wouldn't she do to make it happen again.

 

* * *

 

At 4:30 the following afternoon, Jon glanced up from the document he was reviewing. He was seated at the conference table where he was meeting with three of his executives. He reached for his ringing phone, much to the annoyance of his staff.

“If it's not an emergency I don't want to hear about it until I'm done here.”

 

“Miss Stark is on the line, Sir. Does that constitute an emergency?” His secretary retorted cheekily.

 

“Of course it does,” Jon replied immediately.

 

As he answered Sansa's call, Jon wasn't feeling especially pleasant. He had called her late last night to confirm their dinner for today. When he didn’t receive an answer, he checked back with the front desk and it was mentioned that she had a visitor by the name of Dickon Tarly. Jon had then spent the rest of the night pacing his hotel room like a caged tiger. He wanted to break into her room and beat the crap out of Dickon but instead, he dictated a carefully worded message to be forwarded to Sansa. When she didn't bother to call him back last night, he had wondered if she was too busy in bed with Dickon to even care.

 

Ever since they made love in his country home, the possibility that she was still sleeping with her best friend turned boyfriend had been haunting him. Last night it had kept him awake until dawn. Flicking a curt glance of apology at the men seated around the conference table, Jon picked up his phone.

 

“Hi, Jon, I know I promised you that we would go out but the supplier delivered the wrong wallpapers for the ballroom and I have a meeting with them at 5. I'm swamped with work,” She said sounding harassed.

 

“At the risk of coming across as difficult, a deal’s a deal.”

 

Sansa gave out an exasperated sigh.

“I know...but besides having to be late, I also have some work to bring to the room with me, lest the person who’s paying my salary would say that I’m incompetent,” She mouthed off in an obvious jab to him with a hint of humor in her voice.

 

Jon almost smiled but the disturbing image of Dickon biting her swollen nipple flashed in his mind. He scowled.

“So what do you want us to do? I definitely won’t cancel. I’d rather not sign your paychecks than---”

 

Sansa interrupted him. “Can you just listen first? I’m not making excuses. Just meet me in the ballroom and we could have an early dinner perhaps in one of the restaurants here.”

 

Jon's annoyance evaporated. However, in an effort to let her know that he won’t be satisfied with quick dates such as this one, he deemed it best to set her straight about it.

“That's fine. I have a briefcase full of my own work. I'll bring it along. Why don’t we just have dinner and then work at—your room or mine?”

 

There was silence at the other end of the line as Sansa hesitated.

 

“Will you promise me that we’ll work? I mean, I don't want to have to...to have to----”

 

Jon’s lips twitched with a smile as her voice trailed off. Obviously she did have pressing work, and equally, she was worried that he would try to get her into bed.

“We'll work,” he said firmly.

 

Sansa sighed in relief at that because she really can't afford to have a seductive Jon test her willpower.

  
“Okay. Meet me in the ballroom then. We’ll go to my room afterwards.”

 

As they put down the phone, Jon chuckled and grinned widely as he pumped his fist in the air, obviously psyched that he will get to spend another day with Sansa. He pictured the quiet evening that they would share later that night.

 

Jon’s reverie was cut short when one of the executives cleared his throat. He turned his gaze to them and noticed how they looked at him oddly. He had completely forgotten about them when he spoke to Sansa and with an embarrassed look, Jon once again opened his folder and went down to business.

 

* * *

 

  
Sansa lifted her index finger to signal to Jon that she’d just take a second when he arrived at the ballroom to fetch her. The meeting with the supplier had taken far longer than necessary and she was in her best corporate persona as she wrapped up her meeting.

 

“So like I mentioned, I don’t like a noisy pattern. We should rather choose one that’s ambient and the swatches that were delivered are all different from the portfolio that we have discussed. Think of how we want to present an elegant and classic look to the hotel when the next shipment is delivered. And more importantly, kindly keep in mind that I won't tolerate more delays.”

 

As the group started to stand, Jon went over to the windows surrounding the ballroom as if he wasn't listening but he was so fucking proud of the way she handled herself and he couldn't stop grinning.

 

The suppliers filed out of the ballroom while some of them looked at him in awe. All Jon could hear were conversations about jumbled garble of interior design terms and wishes for a good weekend.

 

Turning away from the windows, Jon walked towards Sansa as she shuffled her catalogues and portfolios in an effort to arrange her things before they leave.

  
“I’m sorry that went on far longer than expected,” she said making a face.

 

“I enjoyed it...I enjoyed seeing that side of you,” He said with his grin still in place.

 

She shot him a brief stunned look as she slung her design plans over her shoulder which he immediately took.

“How much of it did you hear?” She asked.

 

“Enough to let me know that you’ve become even better than before at what you do.”

 

Sansa couldn't control the blush on her cheeks then. She felt flattered. More than anything, she really values her accomplishment as a decorator and it tickled her pink that Jon not only appreciates her inside the bedroom but also out of it.

 

They walked together to her place and had pizza—picnic-style, on the floor in front of the fire. They finished eating and were having the last of the desert before they tackled the work they had brought in. Jon leaned forward and reached for his wine glass while watching Sansa as she gazed into the fire with her arms wrapped around her updrawn knees.

 

He thought that she was a bunch of beautiful things rolled into one. When they first met again and he laid his eyes on her, she looked every inch the cover girl and regal socialite. When she conducted her meeting today with her authoritative voice and in a business suit, she was every inch an executive. Tonight, sitting before the fire in jeans that cling to her like a second skin and a bulky sweater, she was...the girl he had known long ago. His Sansa...the way she was when they were married and so happy together. 

 

He watched her as she stared into the fire with a faint smile playing about her lips as she got lost in her own thoughts.

 

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

 

She turned to him then and her shoulders shook with laughter.

“It's you, you with that bug caught in your hair---”

 

Jon grinned even before he could start thinking about it.

 

“You should have seen the look on your face,” She sputtered out before she burst out in laughter.

 

After some time, she got herself under control and with her head still in her arms, she turned her laughing face towards him and stole a peek. What she saw made her roll her eyes and dissolve with laughter again.

“Man! The billionaire, powerful, handsome Jon Targaryen. I bet Forbes would have had a field day if they had a picture of you all worked up over a bug.”

 

Jon chuckled as Sansa laughed. Lying back, he folded his arms beneath his head and smiled up at the ceiling, utterly contented with his lot in life—for the first time in two years.

 

They looked at each other with merriment then which quickly turned serious as their eyes spoke volumes to one another.

 

“I suppose we better get to work. It's eight forty-five.”

 

Jon inwardly groaned and rolled reluctantly to his feet, helped her clear away the few remnants of their meal.

 

He had so many questions.

  
_How long is it going to be before you trust me? How long before you'll go to bed with me? How long before you stop dancing out of my reach?_

 

He then walked over to the sofa, unlatched his briefcase, and took out a thirty-page contract that he needed to read.

 

Across from him, Sansa sat down on the other chair and took out her own work. Despite her earlier merriment, she has been uneasily aware of his nearness throughout their meal. Having Jon there, behaving tamely, was something new to her...and even so, she was more hopelessly attracted to him with each passing hour.

 

She glanced covertly at him. He was sitting across from her on the sofa with his shirt-sleeves folded back on his forearms and his ankle propped on the opposite knee. As she watched him, he put on a pair of wire-rimmed glasses that looked incredibly sexy on him, opened a file folder on his lap, and started to read the documents inside it.

 

Jon felt her watching him, and he glanced up and saw her staring at the glasses in surprise.

“Eyestrain,” He shrugged and Sansa thought that he looked so delicious that she could have jumped him.

 

As the night wore on and they both got immersed in their work, Sansa looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearing midnight. She stood up and stretched as Jon stared tantalizingly at the glimpse of her flat bared stomach from her sweatshirt which rode upwards.

 

“I heard Dickon Tarly was here last night,” Jon said out of the blue.

 

Sansa’s arms arrested halfway and she slowly lowered her arms as she looked at him in surprise.

  
“Should I check my phone for a wiretap? Since when have you started spying on me?”

 

Jon shoved his documents violently inside his suitcase. Every time he thinks of her with Dickon, jealousy ate at him like acid and this was no exception. His mood had really taken a turn for the worst. He opened his mouth to say something to her and then thought better of it as he stood in her open doorway.

“Are you sleeping with him?” He blurted out.

 

Sansa stared disbelievingly at Jon as he pried deeper.

  
“It’s none of your business. Who the fuck do you think you are?”

 

Jon looked at her challengingly. “Your husband.”

 

For some reason the solemn finality of the statement made her heart slam into her ribs.

 

Jon noticed her reaction and smiled. “It has a nice sound, don’t you think? One that you have to get used to if I may say so.”

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Sansa sputtered indignantly. Although in her heart she thought that it does...maybe just a little.

 

“Well, Sansa Stark, if you’re sleeping with him even though you’re sleeping with me, then I'm sorry to say but you're---”

 

Sansa gave the door a hard shove that would have sent it crashing into its frame if he hadn't stopped it with his foot and simultaneously hauled her into the hall with his hands on her waist. His mouth claimed hers in a kiss that was both rough and tender, and his arms drew her tightly against him. And then he gentled the kiss, brushing his parted lips on hers in a light, exquisite touch that was even harder to resist than the other one. He trailed his lips to her ear and nipped her lobe.

  
“I know you want to kiss me back, I can feel it. What’s stopping you? I'm more than willing and completely available,” He whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

 

To her horror, his teasing statement doused her anger and gave her a simultaneous impulse to giggle and do exactly what he suggested.

 

“If I die in an accident going up the elevator tonight, think of how guilty you'll feel if you don't take up on my offer,” His said against her lips and his own moved towards her cheek and to her lips once again.

 

Pushed another step toward laughter, Sansa opened her mouth to say something duly flippant or, better yet, sarcastic, and the instant she did, his mouth captured hers. His hand clamped the back of her head, holding her mouth to his while his other arm angled down across her back, squeezing her ass and pushing her tightly to his groin. And Sansa was lost. Locked to him from toe to head, possessed by his hands and mouth and tongue, she gave in. Her fists flattened against his chest and her hands slid up his shirt inside his coat. Her fingers splayed wide of their own accord, spreading against the muscled warmth of his chest. His tongue stroked intimately against hers and his mouth forced hers to open wider. Suddenly Sansa was welcoming the invasion of his tongue, helplessly kissing him back with all the desperation and confusion rioting inside her. As soon as she did, his arm tightened, and his mouth starting to move with fierce, devouring hunger over hers, while Sansa could feel herself getting wet and her own desire throb against her legs.

 

In sheer panic, she tore free of his mouth and his grasp. She stepped back into the doorway with her chest heaving. She clenched her fists, inwardly scolding herself for giving in to Jon like that. 

 

“How can you even consider sleeping with Dickon when you kiss me like that?” Jon asked triumphantly.

 

Sansa looked at him accusingly.

“How can you break your promise about just working tonight?” She retorted.

 

Jon shrugged. “We aren’t in your room,” He pointed out, and Sansa didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as she realized they were outside in the hallway. Sansa stepped back into her room, and at the last second, she shut the door with a hard snap.

 

Jon rested his forehead against her closed door, thinking back to how everything was going so well until he let his jealousy get the better of him. As he straightened up and walked towards the elevators, he thought of how he could make her realize that he is serious about her.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UP NEXT CHAPTER:**  
>  Sansa half walked and half ran towards Jon’s office. The moment she stepped inside, Jon pressed the intercom button and talked to his secretary.
> 
> “I am not to be disturbed. If anyone calls, I’m in a budget meeting.”  
>    
> And as their eyes locked from across the room, Sansa looked exceptionally pale while Jon stared at her tenderly. Her head swiveled towards the girl who was seated across Jon and looking at her with unconcealed accusation. Sansa's eyes steeled as she realized that the girl is none other than Val.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Sorry for the comparatively shorter chapter. It turned out to be very long combined with the next one. But the good news is since its continuation is almost completed, I should have it up in a day or at most, our original schedule with no delay :)  
> For all of my drama fans who got bored, the next chapter might be fun. *winks*  
> Thank you for the 1000+ kudos and 1000+ comments! My jonsa fam, every one of you reading are the reason why I'm still continuing this story and I love you all so much❤  
> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the early update as a grad gift to MotherOfShippers. Congratulations!

Jon stepped off the elevator and headed toward his temporary Everleaf office, glad of the chance to work and escape the thoughts of Sansa that had kept him awake and then made him oversleep.

 

Jon rotated his neck tiredly as he passed by a gaggle of employees all curiously looking at him. His forehead frowned when he noticed how they were all staring at him as if he had dirt on his face.

 

He gave them polite nods as he surreptitiously tried to wipe his face clean. However, instead of the usual brilliant smiles and perky greetings that he got used to when he walked the corridors, he only got staid nods in return and averted glances.

 

After Jon took a seat behind his desk, his secretary followed him and placed a cup of coffee on his desk with trembling hands.

 

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

 

Jon’s secretary swallowed nervously as she stepped away from his table.

“S-sir?”

 

Jon waved his hands dismissively without waiting for her answer when he heard the simultaneous ringing of the phones from behind his closed office.

 

“Nevermind...and can somebody please get those phones? Why the hell are they all ringing?” Jon said the last sentence needlessly because he wasn’t even finished speaking before his secretary scampered out of his office as if she couldn’t wait to do so.

 

Jon massaged the bridge of his nose irritably just as Val breezed through his office door carrying an armload of newspapers. Jon looked at her oddly.

  
“What the---What are you doing in Westerlands? Who let you in here without an appointment?” He asked in surprise.

 

“And good morning to you too,” Val replied sarcastically.

 

She dropped the newspapers on his desk and plopped down on the seat opposite him while blowing her bangs out of her face.

  
“Wow, Jon, you really know how to say thank you...after I flew thousands of miles from Winterfell.”

 

Jon shrugged.

  
“As if you encountered hardship. You flew via private plane may I just remind you,” He said sarcastically.

 

Val grinned at that but then quickly recovered.

“Nevertheless...I still traveled. And I bought every fucking newspaper in the airport so that they wouldn’t have any more copy.”

 

Jon looked at Val with a bored expression.

“And why does that have to be any of my business?” He asked.

 

Val’s mouth fell open, and she sat up straighter. She clutched her heart, and then grabbed a newspaper off his table.

  
“What? You haven't seen the morning paper, have you?”

 

Jon sighed. “No, I overslept and didn't have time. Why? What's wrong?”

 

Jon furrowed his brows and snatched the paper in Val’s hands. He muttered an expletive under his breath when he saw the headline on the front page.

 

  
_HIGH SOCIETY SOAP OPERA?_

Below the headline was a picture of Sansa and him during their wedding and next to that was a picture of her and Dickon in a function or another. Below their pictures were the malicious words, _“Fancy a threesome?”_

He turned the page furiously, and then he saw the more detailed article which was continued on the second page.

 _Spotted recently in Everleaf's newly renovated ballroom, Jon Targaryen of the legendary Targaryen Empire has a teary emotional hug with Sansa of the former Stark Corporation while her boyfriend, Dickon Tarly, stays in Winterfell,_ _blissfully unaware of his girlfriend cheating on him._

_After the controversial snubbing incident at the Socialite Benefit last month, apparently sparks started to fly once again._

_It was two years ago when Sansa and Jon went through a quiet divorce after dissolving their “supposed” arranged marriage presumably because of the rumored not-so-hostile and oh quite blatant takeover that Targaryen Empire did for the flailing Stark Corporation. Inside sources claim that Miss Stark who is now demoted from heiress extraordinaire to a tough executive of Studio Corona is now working hand in hand with Jon Targaryen for the still unconfirmed take over of Everleaf hotels._

_Has Sansa Stark decided to use her much talked about beauty to seduce two men for good returns? Could it be that deals are signed once again inside the bedroom and outside the boardroom? Who’s using who this time around and what of Dickon as a casualty in this war? Let’s tune in as the rich but not so decent air their dirty laundry._

 

  
Jon’s jaw clenched at how the papers described him as a consummate ladies man who had only used Sansa for purposes of acquiring her business previously and who’s now once again making the moves on her just to get into her pants and in the process, ruin her relationship with Dickon. But all that he could tolerate...what really irked him more than that was the way they portrayed Sansa as a user who would gladly attach herself to anybody just to be able to get the most benefit for herself.

 

Even the fact that she is now working for him was plastered all over the front page. He knew that the stockholders of Everleaf would surely balk at this scandal, and that it'll be very hard to appease them.

 

What he’s worried about more than himself at this point is Sansa’s reputation...for her hard work to be diminished in this way just because of him.

 

If he’s going to start afresh with her, rumors like this would continue to haunt them, and he knows that it’s time to take steps so that they can start on a clean slate.

 

“What in the world were you thinking, Jon? Why did you ask Sansa to work for you?” Val asked him accusingly.

 

“I love her,” Jon said without missing a beat as he picked up his mobile and paced about his office waiting to hear Sansa's voice, not noticing how Val's face crumbled and how she fought back tears.

 

Just a simple statement, but so powerful. It was so bittersweet-- It felt like she had waited all her life to hear those three words from him...But in all of her dreams, Jon said that about _her_ to Lyanna or others. Those three words could have made her the happiest woman in the world but she had to hear it from him this way.  Couldn't he have sugarcoated it a bit more as to not hurt her?

 

“WHERE ARE YOU?” Jon shouted out the moment Sansa greeted him on the other line.

 

Sansa took the phone away from her ear when she heard Jon's outburst.

 

“I’m downstairs working. Why do you ask?”

 

“Come up to my office,” He said.

 

“B-but I’m---”

 

“Now, Sansa!” He said and then hung up.

 

Sansa stuck her tongue out at her phone and went to the elevator. She nodded to the staff who was reading a newspaper and staring at her curiously. She rocked on the balls of her feet as they waited for the elevator. Her glance accidentally flicked across the newspaper's headline and her eyes widened in shock.

 

“C-can I borrow this please?” She asked.

 

The staff gave her the newspaper wordlessly and entered the elevator. Sansa’s knees almost buckled underneath her as she realized why Jon was asking to see her.

 

Sansa half walked and half ran towards Jon’s office. The moment she stepped inside, Jon pressed the intercom button and talked to his secretary.

“I am not to be disturbed. If anyone calls, I’m in a budget meeting.”

 

As their eyes locked from across the room, Sansa looked exceptionally pale while Jon stared at her tenderly. Her head swiveled towards the girl who was seated across Jon and looking at her with unconcealed accusation. Sansa's eyes steeled when she realized that the girl is none other than Val.

 

Val stood up and after composing her face, she extended her hand towards Sansa with a smile that Val hoped looked genuine.

“Val, Public Relations Corporate. We met years ago but I was not able to introduce myself formally.”

 

Sansa looked at Val's outstretched hand and then Jon. “Do you always make it a point to have your exes work for you?” She deadpanned.

 

Val laughed at that. Her eyes danced in merriment as she saw a glimpse of Sansa’s personality and with a tinge of jealously and admiration, she finally understood a little better why Jon can’t get over Sansa.

 

Jon raised an eyebrow towards Sansa. “Now is not the time to be jealous.”

 

“J-jealous? Me?” Sansa sputtered as her face reddened in embarrassment aware of Val’s presence. Val sat back down as she watched the interplay between Jon and Sansa like a captive audience and her eyes filled with tears again when Jon walked over to gather Sansa in his arms and nuzzle her cheek.

 

Not even bothered that Val was there, Jon kissed Sansa's eyes gently and then holding both sides of her head, he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her lips softly. “Do you trust me, Sans? We will face this head on, baby, I promise. I will not allow anyone to discredit your hard work just because of silly, malicious rumors.”

 

Meanwhile, Val turned her face. She couldn't watch and it was so painful that she felt like death would've felt better. The fact that this is the first time she's seeing Jon tender like this was a harsh realization that made her doubt if the Jon she had conjured up in her head as someone who loved her was just an imagination. Plus the big dark hickey on Jon's neck which got exposed by his collar getting lowered during their hug spoke volumes. She was pretty sure no other woman had ever given Jon a hickey before...he hates it. He hates being labelled as someone's guy. Well, at least he _hated_ it, until Sansa.

 

Sansa looked up at Jon in surprise when it dawned on her that contrary to her belief that his primary concern would be himself, he is actually more concerned about her well being rather than his. She straightened up slowly then. She nodded her head knowing that at this point, Jon has really no other motive in mind but to just help her.

 

Jon breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good, then call Dickon,” he said releasing her from his embrace.

 

Sansa stilled for a moment before dialing his number on the speakerphone. She nervously chewed on her lip as she thought about both of the guys' reaction.

 

The moment Dickon answered and knew it was her, Sansa immediately felt the concern in his voice.

“Sans, I’ve been trying to reach you this morning but you were not answering. Are you alright? Is everything okay?”

 

Sansa almost burst into tears at how Dickon did not even falter. His primary concern was still about her and despite everything, the way he takes care for her has not changed.

“I’m sorry, Dickon...for dragging you into my mess...sorrier than you could ever imagine,” She said.

 

Dickon sighed.

“No, Sansa, this is all your good for nothing ex-husband's fault. My public relations director is asking me to just let this pass and---”

 

“NO.”

 

“Who the hell said no?”

 

“I did…the good for nothing ex-husband. You can’t just let this pass because otherwise, Sansa would just look guilty.”

 

“I have no intention of doing so! I will not leave Sansa alone.”

 

Tenderness and gratitude poured through Sansa at his words. Even when Dickon is being dragged into something he's not a part of, he is still standing by her. Unaware of what she was doing, she smiled softly.

 

Jon saw the smile and his jaw tightened, but he kept his mind was on the problem at hand.

 

Val just watched the whole interplay with a lot of interest.

 

Jon cleared his throat to bring back Sansa's attention to him. He then addressed Dickon, “I want you to release a public statement that you and Sansa never dated and that it was just a misunderstanding. If it comes from Sansa, no one will believe her. On the other hand, you, the so-called poor guy who got cheated on can salvage this issue.”

 

Dickon huffed. “Are you out of your mind? Why don't you tell them that you both are just friends?”

 

Jon snorted. “I'm sorry, but didn't you see that picture? We looked like we could barely contain ourselves from going at it in public. No one is going to believe that it was completely innocent. Do you want Sansa to suffer just because of your stubborness?”

 

Dickon went quiet for a minute and then in defeated voice, “For Sansa, I'll do this,” he muttered before cutting the call.

 

Jon turned his eyes towards Val.

“I want you to use your influence to make his statement appear in every newspaper and tabloid. Are we good?”

 

Val nodded and Sansa was once again overwhelmed as she realized how Jon is making no secret of his concern and love for her to Val, the woman he once almost eloped with. When he looked back at her, she tried to convey through her eyes the gratitude, admiration and awe she felt for him, banishing Jon’s initial jealousy of Dickon altogether.

 

Val noticed the look that passed between them and her heart broke into a million more pieces if that was possible. Inadvertently, her eyes dropped to his neck where the huge hickey was still exposed, screaming for attention.

 

Sansa's gaze followed Val's with narrowed eyes, and when she saw her object of interest, Sansa gasped. She walked closer to Jon and holding his neck with both of her hands, she kissed his cheek while she discreetly adjusted his clothes. Jon froze, barely aware of why Sansa did that cause he was pleasantly surprised that this is the first time in years that she initiated physical contact.

 

Sansa shook Jon slightly, breaking him from his transfixed stare. She pointed her eyes towards Val to alert him to her presence in the room. Jon cleared his throat.

 

“You may leave us, Val. Thank you for your help,” Jon said as he took hold of Sansa's waist and hefted her on top of his desk, wordlessly insisting that she on the other hand, _should_ stay.

After a nod to val and a tender caress to Sansa's cheek, he moved away and resumed calling other people who could give more publicity to Dickon's statement as the media doesn't follow Dickon's every move unlike him.

 

Feeling properly dismissed, Val walked towards Sansa while Jon was preoccupied barking orders to people. _So commanding and yet so soft to his ex-wife_ , Val thought bittersweetly. Deep inside, she didn't want his _thank you..._ she didn't travel all the way from Winterfell to Westerlands for this. She wanted him to treat her like how he did Sansa. But she knew that it was just wistful thinking.

“I used to wonder why Jon couldn’t forget you,” Val said to Sansa with a sad smile. “Now I understand. You stole something from him which none of us could.”

 

Sansa looked up at Val in surprise then, confused at her words.

 

“His heart,” Val whispered, clarifying her intial statement, even though her heart hurt more with word she spoke.

“Take care of him, Sansa, he's precious,” She added and with that, she walked away immediately, willing herself to hold back the tears which burned her eyes.

 

It might take some time or forever to forget Jon, but Val knew that she has no use here. Jon might be polite to her but that is only because she is doing good work for his company. Even if she hangs onto him, 100 more years and a 100 more betrayals from Sansa won't change anything...cause Sansa will still have her hold on him.

 

* * *

 

It was Sansa's birthday but sitting here with Dickon alone in an almost empty restaurant, she had never felt more uneasy before. This morning, Jon had showered kisses all over her face in his office till he was embarrassingly interrupted by many of his staff, including Val. He had sheepishly smiled and told them to wait for a minute outside.

 

_“I'll pick up tonight at 7?” He asked breathlessly, while still hugging her close after his staff filed out of the room._

 

_“Um, I uh promised Dickon that---”_

 

_Jon's mood soured at that and his smile faded. He pulled away from Sansa._

  
_“We have an agreement, Sansa. Do you want me to repeat it?”_

 

_Sansa sighed. “Okay, what do you want me to do? I can't cancel. Dickon and I have important stuff to talk about.”_

 

_For a moment Jon went silent, weighing his options, and then he looked at her determinedly. “Let me go with you.” Sansa bristled and opened her mouth to put down his crazy idea at once but before she could do that, Jon continued, “He is your best friend and I want a chance to get to know him better. He's important to you and you are, obviously, everything to me.”_

 

 

And that's how Sansa fell into this trap. She had grave doubts about the evening, but when she saw Val arrive in the restaurant looking sexy in that borderingly indecent dress, Sansa thought that the evening might not be a disaster after all.

 

When Sansa waved to her, Val's eyes widened, and she looked at her shockingly as she went over to Sansa's table.

 

“Hi, Sansa, I didn't expect to see you here. Happy birthday!” Val said excitedly while wrapping Sansa in a tight hug.

 

“How did you know that it is my birthday?” Sansa asked, confused.

 

Val snorted. “Are you joking? Jon turned Everleaf upside down today for you.”

 

Sansa almost smiled at that. Jon did seem jumpy and a lot more excited than her today.

 

Val shifted from one foot to the next then. She noticed Dickon and greeted him politely. When Sansa heard that Val came in alone, she had no choice but to invite her to dine with them. Val has been surprisingly nice to her and moreover, it is the polite thing to do.

 

“Can I just go to the restroom first? I’ll be right back,” Val said as she lifted her fingers up and weaved her way through the tables in the almost empty restaurant. She needed some time to breathe. She wanted to tell Sansa about her almost sure suspicions on Lyanna's involvement in her divorce, she really did, but there is still a small part of her that didn't want to do so. Guilt was eating her alive because Sansa has been too nice to her while she had fled the room abruptly to stop herself from telling Sansa that it was Lyanna who hired her and not Jon. Val knew telling her that will only result in Jon falling more madly in love with Sansa, and frankly at this point, seeing him like this is already more than what her fragile heart can take. Even though Val looked calm and collected on the outside, the only reason she had decided to go out was to stop crying about Jon and look where it got her! 

 

Scowling at Val's back, Dickon muttered, “Did you see the way she's dressed? Everything’s showing.”

 

Dickon looked on scandalized, and Sansa shrugged. “Because she can. She’s sexy and she can show off if she wants to.”

 

Dickon threw Val a pensive stare and then turned towards Sansa. “I like the way you dress appropriately for every event,” He said firmly, casting an appreciative glance over her dress and jacket.

“Why don't you open my present before Jon gets here?” He asked after a beat.

 

He handed her an oblong box and as Sansa removed the wrapping, her eyes fell on a stunning sapphire and diamond bracelet. Sansa carefully removed it.

 

“It's beautiful,” She whispered while her chest contracted painfully and her stomach clenched into knots. Tears burned her eyes, causing the glittering jewels to blur and waver, and at that moment she knew—she knew that she needed to tell him that neither the bracelet nor Dickon can be hers to keep. Not when she's helplessly obsessed with Jon. Lifting her head, she forced herself to meet Dickon's expectant gaze and held the bracelet out to him.

 

“I’m sorry. It's beautiful, but I—I can't accept this, Dickon.”

 

“Why?” He began, but he already knew the answer to that. From the moment Sansa said that she’s working with Jon, he had sensed is that what would happen.

 

“I have decided to give Jon another chance, Dickon. It's time to let go,” Sansa said softly.

 

“So that's the way it is,” He laughed humorlessly. “Jon Targaryen has won.”

 

“You would always be my friend, Dickon, and you're like family to me. But regardless of whatever happens between Jon and me, we can't ever have anything more than friendship. And that's why we shouldn't probably meet each other for a while. Take some time and meet other women. You deserve more than a girl who can't control her feelings for another man,” Sansa said holding his hands to try to make him understand.

 

Again Dickon hesitated and then he reached out, took the bracelet from her hand, and firmly fastened it on her wrist.

“Consider this as a gift from a friend then. I really hate that bastard.”

 

Just then, Dickon looked up and his gaze riveted on Val, who was standing in front of them hesitantly.

“How fucking long have you been there, listening to us?” He demanded while Sansa was distracted by Jon’s appearance in the restaurant doorway.

 

“Not long,” Val muttered and took her seat. “Would you like a glass of wine?” She asked him gently.

 

“No, I would like the whole bottle,” Dickon replied sarcastically.

 

Val filled his glass and stared at him compassionately. She had thought to make up some excuses to leave the place but now she didn't want to do so. She can't leave Dickon alone with Jon and Sansa while they make moon eyes at each other.

 

Jon hugged Sansa and breathed in the scent of her hair. He took his seat by the table after Sansa warned him with her eyes not to even try to kiss her while Dickon was there.

“Happy Birthday, ba-Sansa. You look smashing,” Jon said running his gaze all over Sansa admiringly.

 

Val made the first move to lighten the atmosphere.

“Whoa, Jon, you look handsome tonight.”

 

“Not as handsome as Dickon is,” Jon joked in an effort to make the mood comfortable as a part of his gift to Sansa. He reluctantly reached out to shake Dickon's hand which was extended to him with equal reluctance. He was first surprised by Val's presence but whatever, he didn't really care when Sansa was within touching distance.

 

“Val seems to be fascinated with handsome men,” Dickon said, letting go of Jon's hand and getting the wine bottle. He filled his glass and tossed it down, venting his bitterness and frustration on an easy target which happened to be Val tonight.

 

“Well, Jon Targaryen, it's Sansa's birthday. I remembered it. Where's your gift?” He asked rudely.

 

“I didn't bring it here,” Jon shrugged.

 

Dickon smiled mockingly. “You mean you forgot?”

 

“I mean I didn't bring it here,” Jon repeated.

 

Val smiled fakely and tried to break the tense atmosphere. “Why don't we give a toast to Sansa, everyone? We can talk about gifts later.”

 

Jon lifted a bottle of champagne from its icy bucket and opened it. “Happy birthday, Sans,” He said, holding out the first glass of champagne to Sansa. “I'm sorry I didn't wish you on your last two birthdays and—”

 

“Sansa gets sick on champagne,” Dickon interrupted, taking the glass from Jon and gulping it down. He turned to Sansa with an intimate smile and said, “Remember the time you got sick on champagne when we were in the Gift?”

 

Sansa looked at Dickon confusedly.

“Not sick, exactly. Dizzy.” She was puzzled by Dickon’s tone and his choice of topic.

 

Dickon nodded his head. “You were definitely dizzy...and a little giddy. You made me stand out on the balcony with you in the freezing cold. Remember—I gave you my coat to wear? And then Jeyne and Podrick joined us and we made a tent out of our coats and stayed outside.”

He glanced at Jon and said in a coldly superior voice, “Do you know who Jeyne and Podrick are?”

 

Jon stared at Dickon silently for a couple of seconds, knowing exactly what Dickon was doing since he’s the master of it and weighing his options if he should do the same. He chose to ignore him this time for Sansa.

 

“No,” He mumbled.

 

Dickon laughed. “Of course you wouldn't! Jeyne and Podrick are old friends of Sansa's and mine,” He said it with the intention of making Jon feel like an outsider, and Sansa hastily brought up a new subject.

 

Val quickly joined in, drawing Jon into the discussion. Dickon had four more glasses of champagne and contributed two more amusing stories about people he and Sansa knew and whom Jon did not.

 

Dickon looked around the almost empty restaurant.

“This sure as hell isn't the sort of place I would have picked to celebrate Sansa's birthday.”

 

Keeping his impatience under control for Sansa's sake, Jon held on to his temper.

“It's not what I would have picked either, but if we wanted to eat in peace, it had to be somewhere relatively dark and out of the way.”

 

Sansa turned to Dickon to cover his hands with hers---a gesture that did not leave Jon’s attention unescaped.

“Dickon, it's okay...I’m having fun,” Sansa said, and she really was—despite the tension among them, she is loving the songs played by the pianist and the string orchestra.

 

Unbeknownst to them, there was a reporter who was sitting at the bar, thoughtfully looking at them.

 

By the time the waiter brought the second round of drinks—and the third for Dickon—Sansa was well aware that Dickon was drinking too much, too fast. That in itself wouldn't have been quite so alarming if he wasn't also determined to infuse the conversation with a steady stream of little anecdotes about things he and Sansa had done, most of them beginning with _"Remember when..."_

 

Sansa didn't always remember, and she was, moreover, becoming increasingly aware that Jon was getting angry.

 

After an hour of listening to Dickon's goading, Jon wasn't just angry, he was coldly furious. He had been forced to listen to Dickon Tarly regaling cute tales about himself and Sansa, designed to point out to Jon that he was, and will always be, second class when it comes to knowing things in Sansa’s life. Included among those tales was a story of how Sansa broke her tennis racquet in a doubles tournament she played with Dickon at the country club when she was a teenager...another about some fucking dance in their private school where she had dropped her necklace...and yet another about a concert he'd recently taken her to. _So much for trying to get to know him better!_

 

When Dickon started talking about a charity auction they had worked on together, Sansa stood up. She immediately regretted her decision when her head started to spin, but she steadied herself quickly and looked down at the three of them.

“I'm going to the ladies' room,” she said.

 

Val stood up too. “I'll go with you.”

 

As soon as they reached the ladies' room, Sansa walked over to the sink, bracing her hands on the tiled counter as she expelled her breath.

“I can't stand more of this. I never imagined tonight would be as bad as this,” She whispered under her breath. “Dickon wouldn't even care if I pass out at his feet tonight. He's too busy doing everything he can to provoke Jon into an argument,” Sansa said irritably to herself as she took paper towels from the dispenser violently.

 

The lipstick tube in Val's hand stilled, and she shot Sansa an irate sideways glance.

“It’s not entirely his fault. Jon is goading him.”

 

Sansa looked at her in shock. “He isn't saying a word!” She exclaimed.

 

“That is how he's goading him. Jon is leaning back in his chair, watching Dickon like he's a performing clown! Dickon just lost you permanently. And Jon is sitting there, silently gloating because he knows he's going to win.”

 

Sansa snorted. “I cannot believe this! How dare you say that about Jon...and how come---how come you’re not siding with him?”

 

Val looked at Sansa sadly. “Because Dickon is going through a broken heart. If you could understand how he feels--” She stopped herself there. “It would be good as a human being if you show him the least bit of sympathy.”

 

Val closed her handbag with finality and brushed past Sansa on the way outside. Sansa stared at her with her mouth open and fanned herself over Val’s audacity.

 

As Val and Sansa walked to their table, Dickon reverted to questioning Jon.

“Tell me, Jon. Where did you go to college?”

  
Just as Jon started to reply, Dickon interrupted him. “You know what? You don't have to say cause I won't remember,” He laughed. “I went to Stanford.”

 

“So what?” Jon asked through clenched teeth.

 

“I graduated top of the class and Sansa pinned my ribbon. What about instruments? Do you play any?”

 

“No,” He clipped, standing up as he pulled Sansa and Val’s seat back for them.

 

“Don’t you know that Sansa likes a guy who plays instruments? I studied guitar for her and played the piano because of her.”

 

Dickon threw a victorious glance at Jon. “And when we were nine, I gave Sansa her first kiss.”

 

Jon turned to look at Dickon then with barely concealed anger. His patience has reached his limit and he gave him a cold smile that was bone chilling. In a low dangerous voice, he leaned towards Dickon and whispered, “She gave me her fucking virginity.”

 

Dickon hissed and drew back his arm throwing a punch at Jon as Sansa and Val stood up from their seats, shocked beyond belief.

 

Jon barely saw it coming in time to avoid it. Reacting instinctively, he threw his left arm up and swung hard with his right. Pandemonium erupted; women screamed and men jumped out of their chairs. Dickon crashed to the floor, and white lights exploded in the background.

 

Val called Jon a bastard and when he looked up, a small fist connected with his eye at the same instant Sansa bent down to help him off the floor. Jon instinctively drew back his fist to return the blow, but when he realized that it was Val who had hit him, he stilled. He had been involved in fights before but he had never hit a woman and he never will. He tried to withdraw his arm but his elbow connected with something hard behind him and Sansa cried out.

 

Jon hurtled forward and plowed through the fleeing diners as Sansa caught Val's wrists to stop her from punching him again. Sansa stood protectively in front of him, while Jon wrapped her in his arms to push her away from the frenzy. Photographers appeared out of nowhere, crowding in for more shots.

 

Jon finally managed to yank Sansa away from him and thrust her to his bodyguard who came rushing in.

“Get her out of here,” He yelled, trying to block her from the view of the cameras with his own body. “Take her back to the hotel.”

 

Suddenly Sansa felt herself being half lifted off her feet and shoved through the shouting crowd toward the kitchen's swinging doors.

Someone jerked the door of the limo open, and she was shoved inside. She tried to crawl into the seat just as the car engine roared to life. The Cadillac blasted out of the parking lot with tires screaming, careening around the corner.

 

“Oh my God,” Sansa muttered and closed her eyes as she recalled the events of the night. She would have laughed if not for how tired she felt right now. The area around her right eye felt funny and she touched her fingertips to it. It felt tender. And then it dawned on her how Jon's elbow had smacked her in the eye.

 

A few minutes later she jumped when her phone rang.

“Are you okay? Are you fine?” Jon began gingerly. “I have your coat and—”

 

Sansa didn't hear the rest of what he said. Very slowly, very deliberately, and with infinite satisfaction, she hung up on him. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone after this embarrassing evening.

 

Ten minutes later, she was drawing up in front of the hotel and everyone in the lobby turned to stare at her—the doorman, the desk guard, and several tenants who were returning from an early evening.

 

“G-good evening, Miss Stark,” the doorman said as he gaped at her.

 

Sansa returned a gracious and elegant smile.

 

However, a few moments later when she stepped into the elevator and caught her reflection in its mirrors she stopped dead in her track. Her eyes widened and her breath caught on a burst of horrified laughter. Her hair was standing straight out on one side, and the other side looked like it had been arranged with an electric mixer. Her jacket, which looked cute earlier, was hanging drunkenly off the back of one shoulder, and her bra strap was showing.

 

“Very nice. Happy Birthday, Sansa Stark,” She said to her reflection sarcastically, and the elevator door opened. She laughed all the way going towards her room at the absurdity of everything that has happened to her over the last couple of days.

 

* * *

 


	27. Chapter 27

Dickon winced as Val dabbed his bruises with antiseptic. He couldn’t believe the events that happened tonight. It should have been a memorable occasion for him and Sansa. Even though it was wistful thinking he wanted her to put down Jon in front of him. But in the end, she broke his heart and he ended up making a fool out of himself out of sheer desperation and misery.

 

Dickon bit his lips in pain as Val pressed on one of his wounds quite forcefully. Out of all the places that he could be, he ended up in this strange hotel room with a woman who was no less than a stranger to him too...A stranger that while tending to him, has her face close to his with her eyes emanating a warm softness which lay under her brows that are furrowed in concentration quite sexily.

 

 _I must have_ _drank a lot_ , Dickon thought as he stared at her inviting lips. Val is the antithesis of everything that he likes in a woman and if she is starting to look attractive to him, then maybe he should really just call it a night and hit the road home.

 

“I should leave...it’s quite late,” He mumbled.

 

Val paused with her hands in mid-air and then averted her gaze as she put the cotton ball on top of the coffee table.

 

“Have you checked in anywhere? The paparazzi followed us out of the restaurant. They are probably in the lobby now so I guess it’s best to stay here,” She said with her eyes on the medicine kit that she was organizing.

 

“What about Sansa?”

 

Val raised her eyes to Dickon, not knowing why but feeling a strange sense of affinity to this man whose only concern was for a woman who was not in love with him...a friend who is probably the last woman in the world he should be in love with.

 

“It’s over, Dickon, let it go,” She whispered as she rubbed his back comfortingly. “If Sansa's words didn't convince you, then the way she put Jon's safety first among all the chaos should have.”

Dickon lifted his eyes and gave her a faint smile...a smile that Val saw for the first time ever since they met and her breath caught in her throat at how it changed his entire feature. He looked downright gorgeous.

  
“I know,” He replied.

 

Val went to the seat beside him with a smile on her face while Dickon realized how the light of the lamp bounced off her hair turning it to an almost gold color.

“Maybe Sansa and you are really destined to be just friends. You’ve been with her all your lives and your relationship was comfortable...but do you know what that turns into after a few years?”

 

Dickon shook his head slowly.

 

“Bo-ring.”

 

Against his will, Dickon felt himself chuckling. They stared at each other as they shared a moment and Dickon felt something odd in the pits of his stomach. He stood up clumsily, pretending to look around the hotel room in an effort to keep himself from staring at her.

“You’ve been checked in here a long time?”

 

“Just tonight...I don’t know where we should go when the reporters gave chase.”

 

Dickon stopped pacing and his gaze fixed down on her but he carefully avoiding her cleavage. He thought for a minute and then asked the question which had been driving him crazy ever since they left the restaurant.

“Why did you hit Jon?”

 

Val stood up then and after wiping her hands on her dress, she pretended to clear up the table in front of her. “I don’t know...”

 

“We’ve only just met. You don’t even know me, so why did you come to my defense instead of Jon?”

 

Val headed to the room's kitchenette in an effort to keep her distance from Dickon but he followed.

 

“Why?” He pressed.

 

“I don’t know...I was mad at Jon and I-I thought you were very interesting,” she said.

 

Dickon had his mouth open in surprise and his expression was one of disbelief before he shook his head. “I obviously passed out somewhere and this is all happening in my head. Are you---are you saying you’re attracted to me?” He asked disbelievingly.

 

Val hid her face behind her hands. “Fuck, this is embarrassing.”

 

She removed her hands from her face and looked at Dickon, bracing herself before speaking. “I understand you, Dickon. We’re the same...we dedicated all our time to loving someone and yet, the truth is that it just cannot be reciprocated. When I met you, it was as if I looked at myself and I feel you. I feel your heart and your pain not only over losing the person you love but over the years you’ve wasted pining for something that would never be...and you deserve so much more. We both deserve it.”

 

Dickon shook his head. “But I love Sansa,” He said tentatively in a small voice and then realizing that he did not sound that convinced, he repeated his words with more conviction. “I won't stop loving her.”

 

Val looked at him head on, challenging him with her eyes.

“Really?”

 

Dickon realized it then...the truth behind Val’s words. He had spent all his life lying to himself but in just one minute, Val has opened his eyes to the truth and now he’s lost.

 

Dickon looked at Val questioningly. “What do we do?”

 

Val laughed and rolled her eyes in frustration. “How can I think that someone as unimaginative as you is sexy?”

 

She looked at Dickon then. “Dickon, on a night like this, when two people are badly in need of comfort, and they happen to be a man and a woman who are straight, doesn't the answer seem obvious to you?”

 

Dickon stood still for a couple of seconds. Val’s heart was beating faster in embarrassment as Dickon stood unmoving. Then before she knew it, he was lifting her chin and his lips were very close to hers. “This is probably a bad idea,” he said.

 

“Life is about taking risks,” Val whispered and then brought her lips to his, kissing him tenderly and sweetly. Before Dickon knew it, he was kissing her back, pulling her tighter and closer as Val responded with as much passion as she could. She pushed him towards the bedroom, forgetting everything else that night.

 

* * *

 

Sansa stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. The Sunday newspaper lay in a heap on her bedroom floor where she’d thrown it the moment that she read the headlines. On the front page was a picture of the four of them as they went into an all-out brawl last night during her birthday and a caption that read, _"LOST CIVILIZATION"._

 

Sansa flipped through the clothes in her hotel room cabinet as she absentmindedly turned on her TV set. The news coming on was also coincidentally discussing the events that happened last night.

 

Sansa switched off the TV with frustration that they are now once again the talk of the town. She took a calming breath and sat down on her dresser.

 

Sansa turned on the radio in an effort to calm herself down only to catch the last commentary of the radio DJ over how Pacquiao and Hatton had nothing on Dickon and Jon before she slapped the off button shut.

 

“Fuck!” She shouted and her chest heaved as she realized how her world is turning upside down again. She dialed Dickon’s phone number for the fifth time this morning.

 

A woman answered the phone on the third ring and for a moment, Sansa went blank as she recognized the voice.

“Val?” Sansa asked hesitantly.

 

“Mmmm,” Val replied having just woken up.

 

“Are you--- are you alright?” Sansa sputtered out. Her sense of logic was working overtime to tell her that Dickon must have rescued Val from the press last night and asked her to stay in his hotel room to keep her safe.

 

“Hungover,” Val replied.

 

“Oh—oh, I’m sorry about that. Is--- is Dickon around?”

 

“Hold up...”

 

And a second later, Sansa heard Dickon sleepily murmuring, “Who’s this?”

 

Sansa stood up in shock as she realized that Dickon and Val must have slept together for her to be able to pass on his phone to him.

“Are—are you in bed?” Sansa asked him.

 

“Mmm ---hmm.”

 

 _"With Val?"_ She thought in her head but instead, she said, “I’m--I’m sorry I woke you up. I’ll call you back later,” and hung up.

 

Oddly enough, Sansa did not feel anything at the realization that Dickon and Val went to bed together. She was surprised, yes, but that was about it...no sense of anger or a crushing sense of misery when she realized that Dickon jumped into bed with another woman the moment she let him go. She just felt happy for him.

 

An hour later, Sansa resolved to go shopping to forget her worries of the moment. She was about to leave and get her scarf when she noticed her reflection in the mirror making her turn around to put on large framed sunglasses before leaving.

 

The moment she reached the basement parking of the hotel, Sansa stopped dead in her tracks. Her BMW was gone. Her car had been stolen and someone had parked a Benz in her parking space.

 

Sansa sighed as she rolled her eyes at the bad luck that she’s been having. She turned on her heel and took her phone out to call the hotel security and alert them of the carnapping. She instructed them to have the car parked in her space towed.

 

Sansa had just returned to her hotel room when she heard the doorbell ringing. She flung the door open to see Jon smiling at her gorgeously with his eyes similarly covered with aviator sunglasses.

 

“Good morning,” He greeted.

 

Sansa scoffed. “Is it? If this is good, I don’t want to know what’s bad,” She replied.

 

“Are you mad?” He asked with a pout as he closed the door of her hotel room and stepped inside.

 

Sansa pointed at her chest and in an incredibly shrill voice, she started protesting with sarcasm dripping from every word that she uttered. “ME? Why would I be mad? Oh no...Just because my face had been splashed all over the newspapers for the past couple of days and reporters are painting me as a hoochie who sleeps around in exchange for money and power not to mention, someone who spends her time getting into barroom brawls and fistfights? Is that something worth being mad over? Isn’t that fun?”

 

Jon bit back a grin at her hysterical tone. “As if you’re not yet used to malicious rumors in our circle, Sans. The economy would be failing if there was nobody to gossip about.”

 

Sansa looked at Jon sharply. “Don’t think that just because I let you in I have already forgiven you. This is all your fault. Every time I come near you, bad things start happening to me.”

 

Jon nearly chuckled as he looked at her looking so harassed and out of breath. “Like what?”

 

Sansa sighed. “As if you had to ask...”

 

She threw her hands up in the air before starting to pace around the living room. Her emotions have been all over the place lately.

“Before we saw each other again, I was featured in magazines as being the toast of the town. I was painted as well mannered, independent and well dressed,” She counted off her fingers. “But now...now I’m featured in newspapers as if I’m a heroine of a big soap opera that’s unfolding right before the people’s very eyes.”

 

Jon coughed to stop the laughter that was bubbling out of his throat because of how distraught Sansa looked.

 

Sansa continued without noticing his reaction. “I used to go to charity balls and dances and now I get involved in fistfights in restaurants not to mention...THIS!” She took off her sunglasses to reveal her bruised eyes to Jon.

 

“I'm so sorry, baby,” Jon blushed in embarrassment and walked over to her to touch the faint blue smudge above her right cheek. “It doesn’t even show...what are you using to hide it?” He asked.

 

Sansa furrowed her brows.

“Concealer...why?” Sansa asked as she looked up at him in confusion.

 

“Because I’d like to borrow some to hide THIS!”

He lifted his sunglasses to reveal an identical mark on his left eye.

 

Sansa stared at him in surprise and then realized how funny their situation is. She started to giggle...a giggle that erupted into a full-on laugh as Jon laughed along with her too. He pulled her close to him into a hug and Sansa burrowed her face into his neck as she laughed harder.

 

Once their laughter died down, Sansa leaned back against his arms to touch his eyes. “Dickon sure does pack a punch,” She said playfully.

 

Jon shook his head. “Not him...It was Val who did this.”

 

“Val?” Sansa almost laughed again at that. “No wonder Dickon had no choice,” She mumbled under her breath as Jon looked at her questioningly.

 

“They were in bed together this morning,” Sansa whispered. Her eyes danced in merriment as she came to realize how crazily funny this situation is.

 

Jon looked at her in surprise. “Wow! And I always thought Val had good taste,” He deadpanned.

 

And the laughter that Sansa had been containing suddenly burst forth once again in a fit of the giggles.

 

“You want to know another secret?” She asked seductively.

 

When Jon nodded distractedly while staring at her lips, she leaned in closer and whispered in his ears, “Dickon was never my boyfriend nor have I ever slept with him.”

 

Jon took a few steps back and his jaw dropped in surprise.

“What? SANSA!” He whined covering his face with his hands. “Do you know how many hours of sleep I lost because of that lie?”

 

Too caught up with mirth, she snaked her hands instinctively around Jon’s neck and kissed his nose.

 

Jon stilled at that moment before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. “We are even, baby. I was celibate till you had me again. We got a lot of time to make up for...Let’s make love to each other,” he whispered in her ear suggestively.

 

Sansa stiffened and hastily backed away from Jon. “I-I have to call the p-police about my car. It’s been c-carnapped and...I just called security to check on it,” She babbled nervously.

 

Jon looked at her with an odd expression then. He immediately took his phone out without a word while Sansa watched him. “Hello? This is Jon Targaryen. Miss Stark called you about finding a tow truck for the Benz that was parked in her slot? Don’t take that car anywhere else other than where it’s at. Thank you.”

 

Just as Sansa was about to protest, Jon continued, “The Benz is my birthday present for her,” and then hung up.

 

“M-MY WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?”

 

Jon smiled. “Sansa, before you start screaming, hear me out, okay? It was Eddard Stark's car. They say he sold it later for establishing Stark Corporation but this is the first thing your father bought with his own money. I know how you like to collect stuff like that about your late family, so I thought it would make you happy.”

 

Sansa gasped. Old treasures like that are ridiculously costly. “How-how much is it?” She asked hesitantly, hoping that she won't faint imagining the digits.

 

Jon just kissed her bruised eye gently. And his silence effectively answered her question. “I can't possibly accept it,” She sputtered out.

 

Jon shook his head and smiled. “Yes, you can. It was your father's, after all. Happy birthday, baby.”

 

Sansa felt her heart beat wildly inside her chest when she sensed the change in Jon’s tone and the way he looked at her. She knows where this is all ending and she backed a step away in order to avoid it.

 

“I- I was just a-about to g-go out so---” She took her purse from where it was lying on the sofa, spinning around clumsily to give some distance between Jon and her only to run into his shoulder.

 

“I don’t think so,” He said in a seductive whisper. “We have something more important to do.”

 

“L-like what?”

 

“Like going to bed together.”

 

Sansa backed away from Jon, putting her hands up as a shield while he advanced towards her.

“Stop it,” She said weakly.

 

Jon inched closer. “We want each other...we have always wanted each other.”

 

“I – I really need to go. I have tons to do and---” Sansa stopped when she realized that she had backed herself into a corner quite literally and figuratively. She had nowhere left to run.

 

Jon brought his face close to hers and Sansa slid from underneath him before Jon turned around to look at her.

“LISTEN TO ME!” She shouted.

 

Sansa thought hard for a way to prevent Jon from touching her. She knew that this moment would come. This moment when Jon would break down all her defenses and make her forget about the promises she made to herself. She was terrified...Terrified of loving the same man who broke her heart years ago...Terrified of opening her heart to Jon a second time only for him to leave her behind again when she least expects him to.

 

“Y-you said you want six children. What If I can’t have any?” Sansa tried to make excuses just to push Jon to change his mind.

 

“Then we’ll adopt,” Jon said without missing a beat.

 

“What if I don’t want any?”

 

“Then we'll not adopt.”

 

“What if I say I want you to stop working?”

 

“Then I would.”

 

Sansa huffed. “DAMMIT! What can I say to make you understand that it’s too late for us? We’ve changed, Jon. I've changed...I’m not the same girl anymore but I can't pretend like I don't—don't love you because I do. I always will, but we’ve gone through so much and--”

 

“What did you say?” Jon breathed out.

 

“I’ve changed?” She said in a small voice, obviously misconstruing what he meant when she knows very well what he wanted to hear from her.

 

Jon laughed and once again advanced on her steadily. “This is what I get for falling in love with a hardheaded, stubborn, beautiful woman like you.”

 

Sansa gasped in surprise.

 

“Yes, Sansa Stark, you heard me right. No matter how you won't believe me, I’ll say it over and over again---I'm in love with you.”

 

“Do you really love me?” She asked in a reverent voice.

 

Jon snorted. “What do you think this is all about? This is the greatest gamble of my life and I’m just as scared as you are.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared at her intently.

 

Sansa came rushing in to close the gap between them and pulled him to her so that she could kiss him...a kiss that seem to bare her heart and soul to him...an outpouring of emotions for the two years that they’ve spent apart hurt and broken and the overwhelming freedom that she now feels over breaking free from the bonds of that pain.

 

Out of breath, she pressed her cheeks to his and her shoulders shook as she cried and laughed at the same time. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to say that I love you?”

 

Jon shook his head as if in a daze and she lifted her tear-filled eyes to him. “Ever since the day we saw each other again. I love you, Jon.”

 

And just like that Jon was ravishing her lips. His hands roamed all over her body as he tore their clothes. Both of them were frantic with need and hungry for each other as if the moment they stop kissing, everything would turn out to be a dream.

 

When they were both naked, Jon lifted Sansa against the wall, thinking that if he breaks her headboard now, she won't take it too kindly. Plus he couldn't wait to have her. Sansa wrapped her legs around his waist and his hand glided along her bare arm and moved to cup her breast. Lifting her higher with his other hand under her ass, Jon squeezed her breasts. Sansa cried out and tugged on his hair sharply, enough to almost pull out all of his strands. “Whoa, easy, baby,” he whispered and gently flicked her nipple with his tongue and sucked on them soothingly. Sansa moaned and wrapped her legs around him tighter. He took that as a cue to kiss her again and this time his lips trailed towards her smooth neck, finding that sensitive spot just behind her ear.

 

“It feels like a hundred years since I had you like this,” Jon whispered thickly and buried his face into her neck as he joined his body with hers in one powerful thrust. He set a ruthless pace and Sansa’s nails dug into his shoulders as he slammed her against the wall over and over again. She could guess how pink her ass would be, but she didn't care as the tingling feeling added to the intense pleasure that Jon was giving her.

 

Sansa sighed in ecstasy and let out a low moan as she caressed his bristled jaw and pulled his bottom lip between her teeth.

  
“I love you, Jon,” She repeated and then it was too much. Jon could feel his heart pounding faster as he lost control of himself. He thrusted hard and fast, in and out, in and out, making her whole body shake. She twisted and trembled, soaring freely, higher and higher.

 

“I always will,” Sansa whispered and then the frenzy ended. Jon pushed his last deep thrust and they both cried out when the powerful climax hit their bodies. They remained slumped for a few minutes while gasping for breath, and he gently disengaged himself from her. She didn’t know if she had the strength to straighten up. Jon carried her to the bed and cradled her against his body, surrounding her with his strength as much as possible, never wanting to part contact with her skin. And then they proceeded from where they left off. 

 

* * *

 

Lyanna Targaryen stalked over to the antique bureau in her King's Landing penthouse and slapped the newspaper that she had just been reading against the tables’ countertop. Her entire body vibrated with fury as she reread the headlines that broke the news of the brawl that had happened between Dickon, Sansa, Val and...Jon.

 

She threw that newspaper down and yanked up an envelope which contained a picture of Jon tightly hugging Sansa. Lyanna was consumed by rage unlike any other time as she stared at the look in Jon's eyes.

 

Lyanna has always prided herself on being a shrewd businesswoman. Despite getting the tag of Dragon Lady in the business circle, she has always had dreams of who her son should end up with and Sansa was certainly not in that picture.

 

As it is, Stark Corporation was practically useless when they acquired it. Except for some lands that were needed for the development of Targaryen Empire, it was a poor investment. Now that she had used the corporation for her own purpose, it is now a red mark on Targaryen Empire’s financial statement--- A net loss against Targaryen Empire’s otherwise perfect and inviting scorecard.

 

Lyanna turned around to face Davos with her face impassive but the trembling in her hands betrayed the depth of fear that she was currently feeling.

 

“How did this affect Targaryen Empire?” She asked showing the envelopes to Davos.

 

“The stocks are down by three points today, President,” Davos replied.

 

Lyanna raised her voice in renewed fury.

“And all because of Sansa Stark? WHY IS THAT GIRL COMING BACK INTO OUR LIVES? And how dare you cover up for Jon all this time and make those imbeciles I have planted in the North lie to me?”

 

Davos bowed his head in apology. “I'm sorry, President.”

 

Lyanna let out a huge sigh and massaged her temples. As she faced the King's Landing Skyline, her mind was already working on what to do. “I’m going to Winterfell. Make the plane available in three hours,” she said.

 

Lyanna then turned to Davos with an evil glint in her eye. “Do you believe that leeches stake their claim on where they’re not wanted, Secretary?”

 

Davos remained silent with his head still bowed.

 

Without waiting for a word from him, Lyanna continued, “I've always had doubts in you, Davos, but the reason you still have this job despite your incompetence is because my husband really valued you. This is not like the times when you used to help Jon to sneak out of the house. I'll give you one more chance. If you fail, you're fired.”

 

And with that, Lyanna swept out of the room as Davos nodded politely, looking after her departing back from the side pensively.

 

* * *

 

Jon stroked Sansa's hair contently as she laid in his arms, naked under just a blanket, happily devouring the cherries on top of the cake. They ordered for room service as Sansa had a sudden urge to eat chocolate cake after they had exhausted themselves from lovemaking. He smiled when he thought back on how beneath that cover of innocence and shyness, she aggressively matched him in bed.

 

Jon leaned back against the pillows as he wiped the corner of Sansa's mouth with his fingers and sucked on it, feeling content as if everything is right in the world.

“Happy?” He asked her thoughtfully with a smile on his face that mirrored hers.

 

Sansa fixed her gaze on him and nodded vigorously. Her eyes twinkled in merriment.

 

Jon sat up and pulled her with him. He angled her head and gave her a soft kiss, tasting the chocolate icing on her lips. “Baby, I know we've just got back together but are you ready to talk about what happened?” He asked and kissed her hair to stress on the fact that he has already forgiven her.

 

Sansa's expression turned serious but then a small smile crept across her lips. “At dinner tomorrow? I just want to be close to you today,” She said and snuggled closer.

 

Jon nodded excitedly and took the time to drink in that moment before he cleared his throat. “When we---When we return to Winterfell, will you move in with me?”

 

Sansa sighed and looked up at Jon's expectant face. She then wiped her hands with a tissue, pulled Jon to lie back down and climbed on top of him. Her bare breasts pressed against him and she almost smiled when she felt Jon's cock twitch.

“I can’t,” she murmured.

 

Jon abruptly rolled on top of her then and looked at her straight in the eyes. “WHY?”

 

Sansa squeezed him tightly in a hug before she kissed his nose and carded her fingers through his damp hair.

“Because of recent events, there’s a 99% chance that I’ll be called before the board of directors. I work in a business where I'm not an heiress and impressions make or break a person. I am gunning for directorship, Jon...so please,” She pleaded with him, asking him to see her reason.

 

Jon looked at Sansa steadily. He was not arguing with her logic although there was still a stormy look on his face.  
“Is directorship really that important to you? I can provide you with anything you---”

 

Sansa silenced him with a deep kiss. After rendering him breathless and dazed, she pulled away. “It is,” Sansa said seriously though she smiled afterwards.

 

Jon sighed and threw his hands up in the air.  
“Fine! If you think you can smile at me like that and have your way all the time,” He said and then paused to think. “You’re right.”

 

Sansa giggled and rolled over, straddling him while Jon stared at her seriously.

“Just remember that even if we’re keeping our relationship on the down low as of the moment, I still want to spend as much time with you as possible. And that includes nights. If I have to eat fire in front of those damned reporters everytime we have something planned together, I’ll do that.”

 

Sansa's eyes widened exaggeratedly, and she batted her eyelashes at him.

She took his cock in hand and sensing that he was already hard and leaking precum, she positioned herself over him before taking him in slowly. She sighed at how he filled her so completely...She could feel every part of him inside her. She rocked over him and moved her hips wantonly.

“You’d do that? JUST FOR ME?” She asked.

 

Feeling the vice-like hold on his cock and seeing Sansa's breasts bouncing with her every move as her legs were spread obscenely, Jon groaned and threw his head back, clutching the chocolate stained sheets. The sight was just too erotic. 

 

Instead of laughing at her question like Sansa expected him to, Jon sat up and pulled Sansa closer to him, locking his arms around her. He stared at her with his pupils blown so wide that it almost swallowed the grey. He pushed up slowly but deeply, matching his movements with Sansa, making her feel like she was connected to him from head to toe---Sansa almost cried at how safe it made her feel.

 

“You just don’t know what I’m willing to do for you,” Jon whispered.

 

And they moved together like a dance...a rhythm that they have perfected. Sansa raked her nails around his nipples and the sharp press of her nails combined with the soft touch of her fingertips made him grunt loudly and thrust up with renewed vigor. Holding her small waist, he angled her better so that her clit gets maximum stimulation and stroked her ass sensually.

 

Sansa arched her back and came with a cry as her walls pulsed around him. With a loud groan, Jon pushed in as deep as he could and shuddered as he came hard inside her.

 

When the euphoria was over, Sansa found herself weakly clinging to him. Feeling lightheaded, she fell on his body, exhausted and breathing heavily while Jon spent the next few minutes kissing her temples and hair, after which he made love to her again and again and again.

 

A few hours later as they walked out of Sansa’s hotel room, Jon looked at her for a couple of moments like a little lost boy and gave out a groan of disappointment.

“For the millionth time...why can't I sleep here tonight?”

 

Sansa giggled as she playfully pushed a death-feigning Jon towards where the elevators were. “Jon, you can't possibly have more energy. Besides, I have to catch up on the work I missed today, and I can't do it if you are distracting me with your sexy ass. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

 

Jon raises his arms in surrender. “Okay, okay. You don’t need to throw me out. I get the picture.”

 

As Jon walked a couple of steps with his back to Sansa, he suddenly turned around again, looking at Sansa with puppy dog eyes.

 

“What?” Sansa shouted teasingly.

 

Jon ran his hand over his face in frustration and bowed his head down as a sign that he gave up. “You’re cruel, that’s what you are.”

 

Releasing the biggest of sighs, he resumed walking only for Sansa to call him back again. “Jon?”

 

He turned around with a sullen expression on his face. Staring at him tenderly, Sansa said, “I’ll miss you.”

 

Jon gave a slow smile and retraced his steps to where Sansa was standing outside her door.

 

Sansa laughed. “Goodnight, Jon,” She said firmly and before he could take another step, she moved into her hotel room and closed the door quickly.

 

Sansa was still half giggling when she leaned back against the door, dreamily smiling with her eyes closed. Her breasts felt tender and her nipples were a deeper pink tone due to her lover’s insatiable appetite. Her lips were puffy and red from Jon's stormy kisses, her cheeks were glowing and her hair was impossibly messed up. She looked every inch the wanton woman in love and it is true. She is in love and this time, there is no more denying it.

 

When her phone rang, the bliss of that day lingered with her as she laughingly answered the phone thinking it was Jon.

“Targaryen!” She giggled.

 

“Sansa Stark? Miss Stark?”

 

Sansa's smile slowly faded sensing the seriousness of the caller's voice.

“This is she,” She replied in her professional voice.

 

“You are asked to report to work in Winterfell on Monday. Take the earliest flight available for the meeting at 9AM. The executives of the studio are all convening for a crisis meeting. It is an emergency.”

 

After the caller hung up, Sansa felt a wild beating in her heart very much like how she felt when Jon told her that he was leaving.

 

* * *

 

Sansa sat in a daze in her spacious Winterfell office as she went over the details of the meeting that happened today. She would like to think that the alarm bells that are ringing in her head are nothing but mild symptoms of an incoming panic attack but the document that she was holding in her hand proved otherwise.

 

She couldn’t believe that it’s happening again. She thought that since she is just an employee of her company it would hurt her any less, but the possibility of another merger and takeover happening in the Studio is something she could not bear to contemplate. She prided herself on being an astute businesswoman...a knowledgeable executive who was well versed in her field and who delivered more than what was expected of her. Throughout the loneliest days in her life after she had separated from Jon, her job was the only thing that kept her going. In her professional life, there is nothing she wanted more than to have a shot at the directorship for the company. But just when it was within her grasp, she was jolted back to uncertainty that her chance might vanish in smoke and that somebody else might take her rightful place.

 

Sansa glanced at her phone that was vibrating furiously beside her. She had only sent Jon a terse message that morning that she’d explain everything later. She barely had time to take contraceptive pills before she was boarding the earliest flight back to Winterfell and judging from the number of times Jon had called her, he must have been beside himself with worry.

 

With a sigh Sansa picked up the phone, bracing herself for an earful coming from Jon about her sudden disappearance without telling him where she was going.

“Jon?”

 

“SANSA, WHERE ARE YOU?! I'VE BEEN--”

 

Sansa took the phone away from her ear and made a face, not really in the mood for one of Jon’s screaming tirades but she was still surprised at how frantic he sounded.

“Calm down, will you? I haven’t had the time to say goodbye but I’ll be back soon. There’s just an emergency with the studio and---”

 

Jon noticed how dismal Sansa’s voice sounded. His instincts were telling him that there was something really wrong that she was not telling him.

“What happened, baby? Are you alright? Is something wrong?”

 

Sansa gave a soft sigh as she smiled. No matter how depressed she is, she can still recognize the love in Jon’s voice...whether he was shouting at her or soothing her, everything seemed to be more bearable as long as he is with her.

“It’s the company, Jon. We’re being taken over and I might lose my job,” Sansa said sadly.

 

“Sansa,” Jon said in a shaky voice as her situation sank in on him. “I’m so sorry.”

 

His tender voice was almost Sansa ’s undoing. Before she knew it, she was sobbing on the phone, pouring out all her frustrations, her fears and regrets to him---over a future that thought that she’s built for herself that now seemed to disappear through thin air.

 

Jon groaned in pain upon hearing her cry. “Don't cry, sweetheart. Otherwise I have no choice but to fly out there this minute just to comfort you.”

 

Sansa gave a tearful chuckle noticing his tone. He was so serious that she didn’t doubt that he would do what he mentioned.

“Don’t worry, Jon, I’m fine...I can take it...I still have work this minute so I’ll have to get back soon.”

 

Jon expelled his breath in a sigh. He was frustrated as he thought of how he should be with Sansa this moment and yet he was in Westerlands, sitting helplessly.

“Alright, baby, call me when you have time. I'll be going crazy till then. Also, remember to eat and take naps whenever you can,” He paused and then he continued in a heartbroken voice, “God! When I thought you left me again.”

 

Just then, someone called Sansa's name and she turned her attention to them, barely listening to what Jon said.

“Jon, I’ll call you back later, okay?” She said hurriedly and then hung up.

 

Jon began to drum his fingers on his table, too agitated to just sit because of what was happening to Sansa.

 

Raking his hand through his hair, Jon walked over to the window, thinking of how proud Sansa is that she’s not the kind to ask for help even if she badly needed it.

 

Jon sat back down in his chair heavily as he thought of how he can turn things around for her without necessarily alerting her that he was doing so...and then like a lightning bolt it hit him.

 

Jon dialed the number of his lawyer then and he answered on the first ring.

 

“It’s Jon Targaryen,” He said without too much introduction. “Studio Corona is in the process of a merger. Buy up the stocks of the overtaking company on behalf of a dummy company. Make sure that everything is clean and keep this quiet.”

 

“But Corona seems to be something not up Targaryen Empire’s alley. It might be a bad investment,” His lawyer reasoned.

 

Jon smiled. “I’m not in it for profit. I’m in it for the woman I love,” He said with conviction.

 

And without further notice, Jon hung up the phone on him after asking him to bring down the documents necessary. He hoped that he had done the right thing and that with this move, Sansa can ease her worries.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this as long as possible--more than 6k words to not keep you all lovely people waiting.  
> The end is nearing guys! Hugs and kiss!


	28. Chapter 28

Sansa sprinted towards Jon’s hotel room after just two days. She had been immersed in a series of meetings, one after another and just this morning, she had received some reprieve after receiving word that the merger seemed to be stalling as of the moment. She had to attend a Benefit in Winterfell the next day but she really wanted to surprise Jon, and she missed him so, so much. Granted Jon had to attend it too, but she thought that they could go together since they are dating now.

 

After she pressed the buzzer beside Jon’s hotel door, the maid who was there the last time they had dinner welcomed her.

“Good evening, Mrs. Targayen. Mr. Targaryen will be glad to see you. Nothing can make him happier than having you here...except if you had brought your suitcase,” She said.

 

Sansa prevented a smile from making its way to her face as she thought back to the time when she said that Jon’s maid was just like him.

 

“The master is in his room and I was just leaving for a couple of hours,” the maid continued, and this time her words were loaded with meaning.

 

Sansa nodded and blushed furiously at what the maid was implying as the reason for her visit.

 

Sansa walked inside and stood in the doorway to Jon's room, not wanting to alert him to her presence yet. He was reading a document and making some notes on it. He then suddenly glanced up to see her standing there and his gorgeous surprised smile almost made Sansa’s heart leap out of her chest.

 

“This must be my lucky night!” He said as he almost ran to her. “Did you bring your suitcase with you?”

 

Sansa laughed but it sounded tired even to her ears. “Your maid asked me the same thing.”

 

Jon laughed and lifted her in his arms. “I should definitely fire her for being meddlesome,” He teased as he pulled back from her and kissed her hungrily. Sansa tried to respond, but her heart wasn't in it, and he sensed it almost immediately. Lifting his head, he studied her for a moment.

 

“Why do I have the feeling that your mind is on something other than what we're doing?” Jon asked.

 

Sansa sighed. “I’m sorry if I seem too tired. It's been a long day and I guess I’m not very good company tonight.”

 

Jon smiled at her then, pinching her nose as he thought of a way to relax her. “Who said so?” He asked brightly while carrying her to his bed, and then he laid her on it. The pillow felt cool against her cheek and after a long day, this felt like heaven. “You don’t even need to do anything, Sansa. Just looking at you already makes my day,” He said lovingly as he covered her with the soft comforter.

 

Against her will, Sansa smiled wryly at how cheesy he was. The cold, distant and afraid of commitment Jon Targaryen had really come a long way.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Sansa looked up at him, struck anew by the aura of quiet command, of absolute competence and more surprisingly the gentleness that emanated from him. Casually dressed in dark pants with a few buttons of his white shirt open and the sleeves folded back, Jon Targaryen exuded power and strength. It was stamped on his jaw and etched into every one of his hard, perfectly chiseled features.

And yet, she thought with an unconscious smile, that in bed she could make this bold, powerful man groan with need and turn to her in stormy desperation. She loved knowing that. SHE LOVES HIM.

 

“I’m also okay if you want to forget about it,” Jon said softly kissing her collarbone when he didn’t get an immediate answer.

 

“I feel guilty about burdening you.”

 

Jon's lips quirked at that, and there was a decidedly sensual note in his eyes. “Having you burden me is a fantasy that will keep me awake until dawn.”

  
He watched as she blushed furiously, and he smiled but didn't try to distract her further.

 

Without a word Sansa, snuggled into Jon's arms, pulling him down to lay beside her. “I don’t want to lose my job, Jon. It’s something that I made for myself...something that I take pride in,” She said sadly. And before Sansa knew it, she was crying again.

  
  
Jon shushed her and stroked her hair from time to time. Holding her even tighter to him, he kissed her temples and murmured, “It will be alright, Sans.”

 

Sansa nodded with her eyes closed. “I’m just so tired today, Jon. So, so tired. Do you think it will be okay if you let me sleep in your arms for a while?”

 

Jon looked at her tenderly and then snorted. “Silly, since when do you ask permission for that? I’ll be here. Just rest,” He said soothingly.

 

And he rocked her to sleep like she was a baby, with her face resting on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Concentrating on the steady beating of his heart, Sansa dozed off into a deep slumber.

As Sansa snuggled into him like an extension of his own body, Jon felt a sense of calm and peace, knowing that no matter how hard the road ahead may be, they can withstand anything, just as long as they continue to trust each other.

 

After a while, Sansa woke up to Jon's kisses on her hair. “You have to eat something, Sans. Then you can sleep again,” he said in a soft voice.

Sansa quickly sprang up when she realized that she had fallen asleep for 6 hours. She had totally wasted Jon's day! But just as she got up, her head started to spin again and she fell back into arms. She had not eaten anything the whole day and when she told Jon that, Sansa almost laughed at how funny he looked, torn between comforting her and scolding her for not taking care of her health.

“Stay here,” Jon said commandingly. And in a totally contradicting voice, he muttered, “I'll go make something,” as he bounded out towards the kitchen.

 

Feeling utterly bored, Sansa listlessly went around to look around his room, running her hands through spines of books that were on the bookshelf, remembering with a smile on her face of how she first snooped through his stuff before they got married. Gods, it felt like it happened millions of years ago! She aimlessly picked up the framed photographs of the two of them together and as she put down the picture frame, her eyes caught a glimpse of the document he was reviewing.

Her hands went limp and the picture frame in her hand crashed onto the floor as the pain of betrayal once again slashed through her like a dozen jagged knives.

 

Jon came rushing into the room with worry etched on his face. “What happened, baby? Are you okay?” He asked, glancing at the frame's broken pieces on the floor.

 

Sansa looked at him in angrily. “How can you do this again to me? You’re buying up the stocks for Corona.”

 

Jon’s face clouded over as he realized what she just saw. He bounded over to her to take her hands in his and to make her understand him.

“Listen to me, Sansa. If you listen to me you’d understand, baby.”

 

Sansa's heart slammed against her chest at the sound of his voice calling her baby and the expression in his eyes. She nodded, but she knew that she'd never be able to believe he was telling her the complete truth...not when he'd already done this to her previously, and so skillfully.

 

“I was trying to help Corona. I’m buying up the stocks of the company that is threatening you to keep your business afloat,” Jon said desperately.

 

Sansa laughed humorlessly. “You’re helping me and that’s why you couldn’t confirm your motives to me?” She asked, sounding all choked up.

 

Jon tugged on his hair in frustration. “DAMMIT! I was afraid you'd see it as-as—charity!”

 

Sansa shook her head and her voice trembled and tears burned the back of her eyes when she said, “I'm not that stupid. You must hate me so much for doing this to me. From the very first day we got married, you've been ruthlessly using everything I've told you to manipulate things until they happen the way you want them to. You've lied to me—”

She laughed again thinking of how much of a fool she was and still is.

 

Jon shook his head violently. “No, I haven't! Don't do this to us,” He pleaded, and his voice choked up with desperation as he realized that he was losing her.

 

“Prove it to me. I want proof!” Sansa shouted at him.

 

Jon looked on at her wearily. In a low voice, he asked, “How can you say you love me? You need to have proof that I’m not guilty of what you’re accusing me of and if I can’t, you’re going to believe the worst?”

 

Sansa looked up at him, and she felt as if her heart was being torn to pieces.

 

When he spoke again, his deep voice was aching with emotion. “Let’s talk about this. Trust me, Sans,” He said extending his hands to her.

 

With uncertainty clawing at her, Sansa looked at his outstretched hand, but she couldn't move. She was transported back to the past. The pain and betrayal that she felt two years ago seemed to play itself all over again right in front of her very eyes.

 

“Sansa, either give me your hand or end it now and put us both out of our misery,” He said and his eyes pleaded with hers.

 

Sansa wiled herself to put her hand in his and trust him, but she couldn't do it.

 

Sansa shook her head slowly. “I can't, I want to, but I just can't! Nothing you say will make me believe you. What are you planning to do? Foreclose and take something I hold dear once again?” She asked brokenly.

 

Jon's hand fell to his side and his face wiped clean of all expression. Unable to endure the way he was looking at her, she turned to leave. Her fingers closed around the keys in her pocket...the keys to the car he'd given her. She pulled them out and turned, holding them towards him. “I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to accept gifts of over fifty-five dollars from anyone with whom my company has business dealings.”

 

Jon stood unmoving with a muscle leaping in his clenched jaw, refusing to reach for the keys, and Sansa felt as if she was dying inside. She dropped them on the table and fled the room.

 

Sansa's pained reaction kept playing through Jon's mind. Being with Sansa was a gamble...he played the odds and he took the risk. In the end, it still boiled down to the fact that she couldn’t trust him, and there is no way that their relationship could survive no matter how much they love each other if the trust was not there to begin with.

 

Only after a few minutes did it register in his mind what she had previously said.

_"What are you planning to do? Foreclose and take something I hold dear from me once again?"_

Once again? Wait, that didn't sound right. Two years ago, she had asked him to buy her company as a last favor. Unless it was a forced takeo---

 

“no no no NO! SANSA!” Jon shouted and ran out of his hotel room but before he could a hold of her, she was nowhere to be found.

 

* * *

 

  
Jon sat in a daze inside his car and drove around aimlessly for hours. He tried to look out for Sansa but he had no idea where she would be and she wasn't responding to any of his calls or messages. Just then his phone rang and he picked it up immediately.

 

“Sansa?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Mr.Targaryen, this is Alys, Ms.Stark’s attorney.”

 

“Why did you call me?” Jon asked without beating around the bush as he navigated through the traffic with one hand.

 

“Miss Stark has instructed us to tell you that she no longer has any desire to continue her work in Everleaf. She has further instructed us to tell you that she has no desire to see you anymore and that everything that you need to tell her should be corresponded through us,” Alys continued in her nastiest, most threatening tone.

 

Having already been subjected to a lifetime of coercions, Jon took the phone away from his ear and glowered furiously at the receiver. “You tell Miss Stark that not her nor a hundred armed escorts can stop me from going back to her,” he said and then hung up.

 

Not until after a while did the full impact of Sansa’s attorney’s call truly hit Jon, and he felt the overwhelming panic at Sansa's action.

 

Jon shook his head as he tried to calm down himself. Just then his phone rang again for the second time in the span of a few minutes.

 

“Sir, I'm your secretary. I've checked up on Ms. Stark as you asked me to do and her name is listed on the flight passenger's list to Winterfell which already took off.”

 

 _SHIT!_ “Book the next flight to Winterfell. No, better yet, ready my private jet right now and tell Grenn to look out for Sansa in Winterfell airport,” Jon said and hung up quickly.

 

He violently swerved the car around and drove back to board his private jet, fervently praying that he would get another chance with Sansa.

 

When Jon arrived in Winterfell, the first thing he did was to call Davos. He is the only man he trusted in the Targaryen household besides Grenn. Jon knew to some degree that Targaryen Empire might have done a forced takeover of Stark Corporation but he had so many unanswered questions. His heart was endlessly screaming that Sansa didn't willingly take money to leave him.

 

The second he saw Davos, Jon asked him to get access to the CCTV camera tapes dated for the month Sansa stayed in the Targaryen household. Not trusting anyone now, he went along with Davos to meet the Targaryen's security control authorities. It took him the effort of breaking the nose of two guys for refusing him access, but in the end, he got what he wanted and that's what mattered.

 

Jon half-walked and half-ran back towards his room and the tapes almost slipped because of how damp his hands were. Once he reached his room, Davos waited out respectfully and let Jon have his privacy. Jon nodded to him in gratitude and after he closed the door, he nervously inserted one of the tapes. Jon took a deep breath and clicked play because he knew this is it...this is going to change everything.

 

Jon first saw the footage of his old bedroom and fast-forwarded through most of it but stopped when he saw Sansa waiting by the landline with her mobile in hand...for his call? Seeing that, Jon leaned forward with furrowed brows.

 

He watched with shock as Sansa almost declined Dickon's offer to go out until his mother convinced her forcibly and lied through her teeth about Val and how he was updating her on the project developments. He watched as Sansa wrote letters to him diligently day after day to only get two addressed by him.

  
But what shocked him the most was the way his mother...his own mother changed Sansa's SIM before she went out with Dickon...on the same day he travelled to the city to talk to her. He saw his mother tampering with her phone often. Like a lightning bolt it struck him that his mother was the one responsible for Sansa's message which he got two years back. For a second Jon couldn't believe what he was seeing...he almost threw up when he realized what his mother had done to Sansa and him.

 

But something wasn't clicking yet. He rewinded certain parts of the tapes and watched it again. In one of those, he heard Sansa's soft voice asking for Davos. When she was told he wasn't available, a maid took her letter to post it. Jon switched to the footage of his mother's office and gasped when he saw maids reporting there periodically to leave letters in a drawer. A drawer which was almost filled to the brim of his letters on one side and Sansa's on the other!

 

Jon switched through the tapes frantically and inserted the one which had the date of Sansa leaving him. He hit play and his breath caught in his throat. In the recording of the Targaryen's living room, he watched as Sansa was manipulated by his mother and Lysa as she was shown a document with his forged signature. Disgust knotted his stomach when he thought of how ungrateful Lysa was to a niece who spent almost all of her life protecting her. 

 

Even though anger was eating him alive, Jon still smiled when he heard Sansa's faint voice saying, _“I'm not leaving till I talk to Jon or see him. I promised him that if anything were to happen, I'd tell him. I don't care if I even get thrown out in the streets with no money. Your son is more important to me than Stark Corporation...he is more important than anything.”_  He switched again to his bedroom footage and saw Sansa calling Dickon to tell him about the situation. So it was exactly what he thought--a forced takeover that Targaryen Empire had done for Stark Corporation. His mother had convinced them to draw up those documents and then led him in there like a lamb to the slaughter. 

 

Jon rose up quickly to give his mother fucking hell but before he could do that, Sansa's innocent voice distracted him. He turned slowly as a sharp pain shot through his heart when he watched Sansa sobbing herself to sleep while caressing his side of the bed. _“I miss you so much, Jon, do you know that? You'll come back to me, right? Who am I kidding, of course you will,” She laughed. “I can't bear it otherwise. I already feel like I'm dying without you.”_

 

The urge to cry had never been stronger but he couldn't. He didn't deserve her. In fact, he felt like he didn't even deserve to cry. Jon Targaryen is cheap...unworthy. He felt _disgusted_  from being born to a woman who took extreme steps just to spoil the life of a warm-hearted girl whose only mistake was to love him. He felt _ashamed_ of once having believed that his Sansa-- his innocent, pure, loving Sansa---was a cheating gold-digger. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her love.

  
Suddenly feeling like none of his body parts were moving, Jon fell to the floor and his legs crashed with the table in front of him. 

 

Davos rushed in hearing that sound to see Jon sitting in a daze, staring at his own hands like he had killed someone. Jon had been in there was almost a day but Davos didn't interrupt and just checked in periodically cause he understood the importance of the tapes. Davos hugged Jon but when he didn't even move a muscle, he patted his back. Feeling panicked when Jon didn't react even then, Davos shouted out his name and shook him violently.

 

Still, Jon didn't even blink...Davos hurriedly ran to call someone else or phone the doctor but Jon's defeated voice stopped him.

“She didn't eat, Davos,” Jon mumbled, still staring at his hands. “Sansa left without eating.”

  
Davos heart broke for the poor boy who didn't know what to say...what to do. He could understand his pain though he knew what Jon would be feeling will be ten-fold. He went over to hug Jon tightly and whispered, “Let it go, Mr. Targaryen. I'm right here.”

 

In reply, Jon lifted his tear-filled eyes towards Davos and looked at him blankly. “What should I do, Davos? Sansa didn't eat. She didn't,” Jon repeated again and again brokenly.

 

Davos kept patting Jon's back while he gulped down the tears that threatened to spill. “I know...I know,” Davos whispered. The only comfort he could offer him right now is his presence as the legendary Jon Targaryen sat frozen, repeatedly mumbling the last thought he had of his love before everything changed. 

 

And with one final whisper of _“She didn't,”_ Jon broke down in Davos's arms-- with heart-breaking loud sobs that shook his whole body. Davos held him awkwardly, still shocked at what he was seeing. The Jon who always believed that tears make a person weak, cried like a child. Even when his father passed away, Jon had never shed a single tear in front of anyone. Davos continued to pat Jon's back comfortingly.

 

After a few minutes, Jon shrugged away Davos's hold on him and slowly straightened up. He wiped his face even though the proof of him breaking down was still visible by his red eyes. His shoulders seemed to be hunched forward and though some might mistake that stance for defeat and quiet acquiescence, the fire and hatred in Jon's gaze was however far from the picture of the son that Lyanna Targaryen had dominated all her life.

  
“I'm sorry, Mr.Targaryen. I knew your mother was responsible for the merger of Studio Corona and but I didn't know the extent of which---”

 

“Don't,” Jon said through clenched teeth as he looked at him sharply. “The President likes collecting letters, doesn't she?” Jon asked as he laughed humorlessly. He picked up a clean sheet of paper nearby and hastily wrote something on it before giving it to Davos. “As a last favor, please hand over the President my resignation letter. No need for a forged signature this time.” 

 

And with that, Jon resumed walking without a word.

 

* * *

 

Sansa staggered through the Winterfell airport with a blank expression on her face. She looked calm...serene...but her outward appearance belied the anguish that was truly going on in her heart.

 

Heaven knows that she will give her right arm not to attend the Benefit that’s scheduled that night. However, this gathering is her only chance to show people that she’s alright after all that has been written about her recently. Her non-appearance would just result in more tongues wagging and people speculating about her life. Despite the risk of Jon turning her away, she absolutely must attend the gathering as it is the only way she can salvage her pride. 

 

Sansa went to ladies' room and washed her face. Bracing her hands on the counter, she sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

  
_“Trust me, Sansa. Either give me your hand, or end it now and put us both out of our misery.”_

 

  
Sansa covered her face with her hands in frustration as she remembered other things he had said to her...beautiful words that Jon had spoken with such tender sincerity.

 

_“If you move in with me, I'll give you heaven. Anything you want—everything you want. I come with it, of course. It's a package deal. We'll have children. We'll be a family.”_

 

  
Remembering those words now, Sansa felt as if her heart was being squeezed. She wondered how Jon was doing now and whether he was waiting, hoping that she would call. But she’s sure that the answer to that question was in his parting words to her. Now, for the very first time as she looked at herself in the mirror, the finality of his words hit her...and she realized he wouldn't be waiting for her to call. It was now or never for him.

 

Sansa felt the wetness on her cheek even before she realized that she was crying. The pain was worse than when they separated two years ago...because this time she believed that they had a fighting chance to start all over...to pick up where they left off. But in the end, she still ended up in the same way they started... with her being scared, battered, broken and worst of all, apart from her love.

  
Sansa knew that she was being a coward for not listening to Jon fully. However, even if she had, she still wouldn't have been able to trust him and give him her hand. The evidence was against him, all of it...it was right before her very eyes.

 

Sansa wiped away her tears and pasted a shaky smile on her face. She braced herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. “It's okay, Sansa Stark, you did it two years ago. You forgot all about him then....you can do it again now.”

 

She pumped her fist in the air but the tears just wouldn’t stop. “You can. You can.”

 

Sansa saw her reflection waver in front of her as tears continued pouring from her eyes. She kept on repeating the words, “You can,” until she gave up to sob her heart out.

 

Thirty minutes later, Sansa walked out the airport looking quite composed. There was no trace of the woman who just had a breakdown prior to this minute, and in her stead stood a calm and composed executive with a fixed and determined expression on her face.

 

 _I’m through crying_ , she promised herself. Just a few hours ago she dreamt of standing beside Jon as they greet the other guests for the party, letting everyone know that they have found each other again...but no more. Not now. She wouldn't allow herself to think about him, or to remember him, or to feel anything. She would put him out of her mind and heart, permanently this time, and she wanted to keep him out forever. Time would heal this awful aching pain that stayed with her day and night, robbing her of sleep and her peace of mind. But she knew that the hole he left in her heart would never be mended. Regardless of that, it is over. It is really over. She needs to move on with her life for good and concentrate only on her career.

 

Instructing her lawyer to notify Jon that she didn’t want him around had been the first, hardest step. After that, the rest will be so much easier....or that is what she tried to convince herself.

 

Just as Sansa was thinking about where to go, her head spun and this time, she was not able to steady herself before her vision turned blurry and suddenly everything went blank. She didn't feel the hard floor hitting her head as she fainted nor she did feel Grenn shouting out her name as he ran over to her and carried her to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sansa opened her eyes, the unfamiliar hospital room greeted her. She was in a patient's gown and the first thing she saw was what seemed like millions of tubes sticking to her body. She frowned, and as she attempted to pick up the water bottle nearby, a silver tray crashed down with a loud clang. Hearing that sound, Grenn pushed the door open, and he ran to her looking panicked.

“Miss Stark, are you okay? Everything alright?” He asked frantically.

 

Sansa looked at him confusedly. “Why am I here?”

 

Grenn fidgeted with his fingers nervously, “You fainted in the airport, Miss Stark. And earlier Mr.Targaryen had asked me to---”

 

Before he could finish Sansa was trying to furiously pull out the tubes sticking to her body, refusing to listen to him.

 

“Miss Stark, please. I-uh was asked to--”

 

“I don't care,” Sansa replied icily as she lifted the covers on top of her and swung her legs to the side of the bed to get up. But before she could do that, someone knocked on the door and after a beat, Davos entered the room.

 

“Miss Stark,” Davos greeted her. Grenn bowed his head and walked out the room without a word. After he left, Davos continued talking, “Mr.Targaryen is occupied as of this moment. So when I received word of your location, I took the liberty to meet you in his stead.”

 

Feeling utterly cornered, Sansa felt like she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. And just as she turned to give Davos a piece of her mind, her eyes fell to the object in his hand...Her phone...The one she thought she had lost two years ago.

 

Sansa looked up at Davos in surprise then. Sensing her unasked question, Davos came over handed over the phone. “I'm ashamed to have not found this earlier,” He said and without further notice, he let himself out of the room.

 

Sansa furrowed her brows with doubt and confusion as she tried to grasp what Davos was trying to tell her. She caressed the phone lovingly, thinking of all the happier times when Jon would secretly call her while attending meetings just because he felt like he had to hear her voice. Sansa shook her head to stop thinking of those times. It would just hurt more. She switched on the phone and clicked on the call records icon, curious as to why Davos gave her this now.

 

What she saw there made Sansa gasp and she almost dropped the phone. There was almost a hundred missed calls from Jon sent to her two years ago.

 

Sansa clicked on the voice messages, and now she couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes when she heard the first voice mail she had missed. She wondered how he had sent her a voice mail if he was still in Iron Islands.

  
_“Sansa, are you okay? You're not picking up your phone. Are you eating properly? Is Grenn driving you to work on time? Are you sleeping for at least eight hours? Sans, I know that you are on your night out with Dickon, but is something wrong? I mentioned in my letter that I'd be flying out today to the nearby city to talk to you without a bad static connection. Didn't you get the message, baby? Didn't you want to talk to me? And ah I almost forget to mention, I sent you twenty-six letters and you sent me only two, Ms. "write-to-me". Gods, I miss you so badly, Sansa. Next time, heaven or hell, you better come with me on my trips, okay? I don't think I can go through this again. I'll convince the people here to wait out a few more hours for your call. So call me back as soon as you can. I love you.”_

 

Sansa scarcely remembered to breathe. Alarm bells exploded in her brain and clanged in her ears. Something terrible must have happened. She then remembered Jon’s mother's words...how she sounded so malicious when she told her that Val would be working with him...how her phone kept disappearing every once in a while till she lost it completely...how Lyanna had manipulated her to go out on the same day Jon had lovingly taken so many efforts just to talk to her.

  
Without warning, tears started flowing down Sansa's cheeks. There were 3 more voicemails on the same day send by him, each more concerned than the other. The last one just broke her heart. She could hear people rushing him to go back while he was still struggling to say goodbye.

 

Sansa frantically went back to the voicemails list and clicked on the next one which was sent after she left Winterfell. The first thing she heard was Jon's terrified voice.

  
_“Sansa, baby, please tell me this is a joke. And tell me where you are. I can't find you and I'm losing my mind. Just when I was writing to you about how my mother hired Val, I received an alarming message about you. People here are so funny, Sansa. They are telling me you abandoned me and that you eloped with Dickon after selling your company. Psst, can you believe that? But don't worry, Mrs. Targaryen. I believe in you. And I trust you...more than anyone. I'm dying here without you, Sansa. Get back to me soon.”_

 

Sansa couldn't believe what she was hearing. How much of a fool was she to trust Lyanna who used her to sign over her shares to Targaryen Empire at her time of weakness? And for making her believe that Jon was cheating on her with Val?

 

The next one was sent a few hours later. And this time, his voice was tired and defeated.

_“Sansa, I'll do anything you want--everything you want. I know you love me, I can feel it. Why did you lie to me about loving Dickon? It hurts. It hurts so bad. Come back. Tell me what you don't like about our relationship and we'll work on it, I promise. I'll do anything you want. Just not this, please.”_

 

The last one was sent even another 3 hours later. If Sansa barely found the strength to listen to earlier messages, this one was the last straw. Jon was not able to say her name fully before he broke down. Sansa couldn't bear to hear him cry. She felt like death would've been less painful. After a while of crying softly, Jon's voice from her phone speaker brought her back from her musings.

 

_“Sansa, I read your letter, and I met your aunt. I did what you asked me to do. I bought your company. Heaven knows that I'm bloody mad at you for leaving me but just--just let me stick a pin on that for a minute. I have a few words to say and get off my chest. When I got to know you, I terrified of loving and losing. In the end, you made me do both Sansa. You made me know how it feels to love and to make love. I could not go to sleep at night without making love to you. I could not get out of bed in the morning without making love to you again. But when I think of how you left me after all the things we've done together, the things we've shared together, I can't help but be bitter. Did it all mean nothing to you? I believed in you...trusted you...and loved you. I want to shout and scream at you, shake you and show you how it felt to be betrayed. But I won't. I'll give you a divorce and let you go to the man who makes you happy...because even though I hate what you did to me, I hate myself more for still loving you. There is one thing I want you to know...I don't regret my decision to have married you. I might be a fool but if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have been able to spend even the little time I had with you. I love you so fucking much. At least this, I ask you to remember.”_

 

The color drained from Sansa’s face, the room began to spin, and she reached out to the edge of the bed to hold on to it. With trembling hands, she clicked on the messages icon and there was it...the last message that was sent to Jon's number from her phone.

 

Fury at Lyanna pounded in Sansa's brain and the unbelievable shock shook her. Regret almost sent her to her knees....regret for those anguished, lonely months after her separation from Jon and all the years of suppressed pain at Jon's desertion that followed...regret for dedicating almost her whole life for looking out for an aunt who betrayed her in a second for money.

 

But most of all what she felt was sorrow; deep, fresh, wrenching sorrow for Jon, who she loved more than her life. She felt sorry for how she had not trusted him and thought he had used her body for Stark Corporation and for how they had become victims of his mother’s manipulations. It tore at her, ravaging her heart and sending hot tears pouring from her eyes and down her cheeks.

 

Sansa almost stood to her feet while shakily calling out to Davos. He was there the next instant, forcibly pulling her down to lie on the bed and adjusting the tubes sticking in her body. Sansa fought him weakly, muttering that she had to get to Jon immediately.

“Miss Stark, calm down. You are in a precarious condition.”

 

Sansa still didn't relent and tried to break free. “Oh my God, I sent him away, Davos. I sent Jon away. I said I didn't trust him.”

 

She turned her face sideways and her shoulders began to shake with sobs. “I should have trusted him,” She repeated again and again.

 

Davos stared at the weeping girl who loved Jon to distraction. He felt like he made the right decision to search the President's private locker while Jon was still cooped up in his room watching over the tapes. It took him many trials to get the locker open because he had accidently seen her punching in the password code only once. Lyanna had burned the letters but at least he was able to recover this. He was sad for Sansa but he felt a little elated that his master is in good hands. Torment was etched in every line of her body, torment and anger and sorrow. He hesitated, saddened by what he was seeing, and then with a silent oath he reached out and dried the tears which fell down her cheeks.

“Mr.Targaryen still loves you, Miss Stark. Nothing changed that. You both have another chance.”

 

Hearing that, Sansa cried even harder. How can a person be like that? How can he still love her after everything he thought that she did? Her body wracked with sobs while Davos patted her back.

“Please, Miss Stark. You have to calm down. It's not good for the baby.”

 

And just like that Sansa quietened. She looked up at Davos blankly.

 

He smiled down at her. “Congratulations, Miss Stark, you are pregnant.”

 

Sansa's eyes widened. She'd been on birth control in Westerlands...Then the only possibility is that she became pregnant the night she spent in Jon's country home. Suddenly everything clicked---her food cravings, why she had been tired and sleepy all the time and why her breasts hurt when Jon just squeezed them. Today had been such a rollercoaster of emotions! Just a minute earlier, she felt the highest level of pain. Now suddenly the future looked brighter. She's going to give Jon a baby! A baby that they made together. They're going to be a family, and they can start over on a happier note. She excitedly thought about how she can finally give Jon what he wanted his entire life---a family---and a peaceful life full of trust, happiness and love.

 

“But, Miss Stark---” Davos started to say in a hesitant voice.

 

A piercing pain shot through Sansa, shattering the happy shell that surrounded her heart. Did something happen? It's true that she had been so stressed before. “Is the baby alright? Please, please say---”

 

Davos nodded his head fervently. “Yes, yes, Miss Stark. Your baby is perfectly healthy.”

 

Sansa breathed a huge sigh of relief and smiled, thanking all the Gods she knew.

 

Davos held out a paper bag and continued, “It is just that you haven't eaten anything yet. And your health is very important at this point of---”

 

Before Davos could finish his sentence, Sansa snatched the bag from his hands and took out the soup box and an apple. She enthusiastically slurped the soup, devouring it like she had been starving for a year.

 

With a smile, Davos asked, “Feel better, Miss Stark?”

 

Sansa nodded vigorously with her mouth full.

 

Davos bowed his head respectfully and turned around to leave the room. But before he could that, Sansa stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it,” She said gratefully.

 

Davos smiled faintly and nodded his head. After he walked out, he gave a little thumbs up to Grenn whose panicked expression broke into a joyous grin.

 

Inside the hospital room, Sansa beamed while cutting the apple into neat slices, knowing exactly what she was going to do next. First, she is going to take care of her and Jon's little angel by eating properly and resting. Then, she is going to go to the Benefit later that night to get her man back in a way that they'll never be separated again. And this time, there is no turning back.

 

* * *

 

Sansa walked into the lobby of the hotel where the Benefit was being held. She wasn’t certain if it was wise or crazy to try to confront Jon in the middle of a party—particularly when she had her lawyer contact him earlier conveying that she didn’t want anything to do with him. Sansa bit her lip nervously as she thought how Jon could snub her with everyone watching.

 

In desperate hopes of strengthening her resistance, she had spent a couple of minutes more in her car to ensure that she looked her absolute best. She hoped that the effort she took in dressing up will give her the result that she wanted and that he would listen to what she wanted to tell him.

 

The guard at the security desk checked his list and Sansa breathed a ragged sigh of profound relief when she saw that Jon didn't have her name removed. With her knees trembling and her pulse pounding, she took the elevator going towards the ballroom, and there she encountered an obstacle in the last place she'd anticipated it: Theon and Tormund were standing by the ballroom doors. They took one look at her, and stepped forward, blocking her way.

 

“You shouldn't have come here, Miss Stark,” Theon said coldly...formally...very much unlike the Theon that she met at Westerlands who welcomed her with such open arms.

 

“Don’t you think you’ve hurt him enough? He’s been a fool for you too many times. Now it's worse. He hasn't even spoken a word to us. He may be so besotted that he’s head over heels for you but please...just stop...”

 

Sansa’s heart ached as to how Jon’s friends are now very distant to her. However, at the same time, she felt humbled by the extent of how good friends they are that they are protecting Jon from pain in the best way they know.

“I can’t...please. Please just let me in so that I can convince Jon that I am never letting him go again.”

 

Theon and Tormund hesitated as they looked at each other, torn between their loyalty to Jon and the pleading sincerity in her innocent blue eyes while the roar of laughter and conversation from inside the ballroom surrounded them.

“Do you really love him, Sansa Stark? Really, really love him?” Theon asked.

 

“With all my heart,” Sansa replied emphatically with a hand to her heart.

 

“Do you promise to trust him for now and for always?”

 

Sansa started to smile as she felt Tormund and Theon’s defenses weakening. She nodded resolutely, looking more confident than ever. “I will never doubt him again...EVER.”

 

And with that, Theon sighed and glanced at Tormund. “Damn it! Why do we have to be such suckers for pretty girls,” He said teasingly.

 

Sansa impulsively threw her arms around him in gratitude making Theon blush. Relief flooded through her knowing that she was able to at least make Jon’s friends believe her. After a few seconds, she pulled away. “Thank you.”

 

Sansa then turned towards Tormund. “How do I look?” She asked.

 

Tormund looked on at her with a genuine smile on his lips. “Jon wouldn't know what hit him.”

 

On that high note, Sansa stepped into the noisy gaiety of the ballroom. The moment she stepped on top of the steps leading towards the ballroom, heads started to turn and conversations dropped off and then started again with renewed force as she heard her name being repeated.

 

Ignoring all of that, Sansa scanned the crowded dance floor, the stage, and then the bar at the far corner of the room. She saw no trace of Jon, and she wondered if he had already left. Tears suddenly clouded her tears and she needed to get away from everyone. Panicked and alarmed, she turned around and ran and ran till she found a quiet deserted place to sit down.  What if she just lost the chance to see him?

 

When Sansa heard footsteps approaching, she brushed her tears away and looked up. Some distance away was a teary-eyed Jon who stood still, staring at her. He was panting as if he'd ran the whole way.

  
Everything around them faded as they stood just drinking in each other's sight. At that instance, Sansa knew...she knew that Jon found out the truth. It was stamped in every one of his pained features and misty eyes. She didn't know how many seconds she just gaped at him but it didn't matter cause he was doing the same. As Sansa looked on at Jon, she thought about the time that they have spent apart from each other and all the pain that they went through because of the lies. He was the same Jon...her Jon...but it suddenly felt as if she was seeing him through a microscope. She looked at the tender and relieved look in Jon's eyes and then inadvertently her gaze fell to his hands where a scar could be seen. She had wondered why he would pound a glass vase on the wall, but now she knew. Every new mark in his body spoke a million stories. The cold and arrogant Jon Targaryen had sacrificed his pride for her and chased her around like a dog even when he thought she had betrayed him. How does anyone find the strength to love so unconditionally like that? Sansa felt like her heart was suddenly full again--all the loneliness that she had endured in her life, it was because God had a wonderfully amazing man waiting for her who was worth all that pain and more. 

 

Coming back from her musings, Sansa smilingly pointed her old phone towards Jon and shrugged. Jon's bloodshot eyes widened for a second in realization and he smiled at her gratefully. Sansa mused on how beautiful Jon was, outside and inside, and how she couldn't contain her love for him...so much that it threatened to blow over. She wanted to go tell everyone of how proud she was of him.

 

With Jon still unmoving, Sansa reverted to a technique that changed her life a couple of years ago...a technique that she had learned specifically from Jon.

“JON TARGARYEN!” She shouted at him with an arrogant expression which was betrayed by the happiness emanating from her face. Tears burned her eyes as she thought of how even though she didn't trust him, he still sought her out here...loving her...looking on at her....despite the pain. “HONEY, CAN’T YOU HEAR ME? FASTER!” She said impatiently as she motioned with her hands for him to come closer.

 

That shout seemed to trigger Jon into action. He looked at her with a smile and with unshed tears in his eyes and purposeful steps, he walked towards where she was at.

 

Once they were inches apart from each other, “Are you deaf, honey? It took you two minutes to get here,” Sansa mimicked Jon's words from that party so long ago.

 

“Hi,” Jon whispered almost shyly as he looked at her.

 

They spent a couple of seconds just staring, savoring each other's presence. At that moment, they realized that no matter how many people try to separate them, they will always come back to each other because their love is unbreakable and true.

 

Jon abruptly yanked Sansa forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly, almost crushing her too hard. His head fell to her shoulders and in no time at all, he was crying. Sansa hugged Jon back tighter and cried along with him even while she shushed him from time to time. She felt like she had just returned home. 

 

Jon helplessly clung to Sansa as if he couldn't let go of her. Sansa had given him everything she had, her company, her heart, her body, her mind and her soul. Willingly. Lovingly. But still, she got betrayed...just because she loved the _son of_ _Lyanna_   _Targaryen_. And now he'll give up that title for Sansa.

 

After a few minutes, Jon straightened up and rested his forehead on Sansa’s. “I’m thinking of taking a trip. I’m going to have a lot of time on my hands now. Want to come with me?”

 

Sansa looked at him confusedly. “You took a leave of absence?”

 

“No, I resigned,” He replied hoarsely.

 

Sansa's mouth fell open in shock, feeling his ultimate sacrifice to have left his birthright just for her sake. If that wasn't a confirmation that he knew the truth too, she didn't know what was. Her heart squeezed as she thought of how he must feel..to know that his own mother had lied to him and hurt him as she watched on silently while he drowned himself to misery for two years. 

 

Sansa smiled at him. “I see...what kind of a trip do you have in mind?” She asked teasingly and her voice softened to a caress.

 

“If you’re still willing to go with me, I thought I’d like you to see paradise.”

 

Sansa didn’t move or speak and for a horrible moment, Jon thought that he’d been wrong...that he had only imagined that she still wanted him despite the truth. And then he realized that Sansa was holding out her hands to his...a symbolic perhaps of the way he offered his hand to her which she didn’t accept yesterday.

 

Tears of joy and relief sprang into Sansa’s eyes as Jon laid his hand in her palm and as she felt his fingers engulf hers in their warm strength, closing on hers tightly. She twisted and entwined their hands before lowering them to her still flat stomach.

 

Jon froze while looking down at their hands and the widening of his eyes was the only sign that he understood what she meant.

After a beat, Jon's hands trembled as they splayed out on her abdomen reverently with a child-like wonder on his face. When Jon lifted his eyes to hers, Sansa was expecting to see him happy and excited but instead, he looked horrified, almost pained. “Sansa, I-I don't deser--”

 

Not even allowing him to finish what he was about to say, Sansa seized his mouth in a fierce kiss as she pulled him closer. Their teeth clanged together as she forced his mouth open with her tongue, tasting the salt from his tears on his lips. Jon stood rigid for a moment but then he almost lifted her with one of his arms as he tangled the fingers of his other hand through her hair, tugging at it. He kissed her back savagely, pouring out all of the emotions that he was feeling---hurt, regret, love, pain and gratefulness--in that burning kiss, setting fire to every nerve in Sansa's body. Their lips, teeth and tongue moved feverishly, biting and sucking, totally out of control, and yet, contradictory to how wildly he was kissing her, Jon tenderly stroked Sansa's back, making her feel precious.

 

A flash exploded somewhere as a photographer raised his camera, followed by another, and another. Reporters and media came running to take note of the moment, and questions were being shouted at them left and right.

 

_“Sansa, when did you two reconcile?”_

 

_“Jon, are you going to remarry Sansa?”_

 

_“What happened to Dickon Tarly?”_

 

But still, the kiss went on. Sansa couldn't and wouldn't stop kissing him. She didn't notice anything but Jon, the man she loves to the moon and back. She was melting against him, utterly oblivious to everything else---The cheering of Tormund and Theon, the clapping, the teasing, the laughter, the white flashes from raised cameras. She was already halfway to his promise of paradise.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it as long as possible (almost 9k words lol) as I didn't want to leave you all waiting in suspense. I hope you liked it! :)  
> The part where Jon shouts out Sansa's name in chap 4-- I knew when I wrote it that it'll be crucial for this scene ;)  
> Since I combined two chapters in this, only one more chapter to wrap up everything (the fic's original outline was 30 chaps)  
> Thank you so much! I'm so excited to know what you all think! I love you all. ❤  
> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!  
> Before we get on with the chapter without further delay, let me share with you the exquisite graphic made by [annarosym](annarosym.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and a gorgeous gifset made by [halsey24-jonsa](halsey-24-jonsa.tumblr.com). It's so so beautiful, you guys! Thank you! I love love LOVE it!
> 
> This is [HALSEY24-JONSA'S GIF SET ON TUMBLR](https://halsey24-jonsa.tumblr.com/post/173415347905/divine-madness-by-sansastarksnow-on-ao3)!  
> Sorry I couldn't embed that, Halsey! Here is your [other version](https://vectr.com/tmp/c4Fo6pjqU/c1UtYmNVAm.svg?width=700&height=1000&select=c1UtYmNVAmpage0).
> 
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> And here is [ANNAROSYM'S GRAPHIC ON TUMBLR](https://annarosym.tumblr.com/post/173277728862/fic-rec-graphic-inspired-by-and-quote-from-divine)!
> 
>    
> 

With her eyes closed and a smile on her lips, Sansa awakened slowly in Jon's bed, letting memories of the previous night drift lazily through her mind like soft music. Dickon had come to the party with Val and though they insisted that they weren't dating, they seemed to be happy and that's what mattered to Sansa. She and Jon had then mingled with the guests, enduring the good-natured teasing about their prolonged kiss and obvious reconciliation, and she loved playing the part of a hostess.

 

And after the party, in bed with Jon, she loved playing the part of his wife a thousand times more. Sansa smiled as she remembered how Jon couldn't help but cum so hard right after she slid his hands down to her stomach. Trust and commitment, Sansa sleepily decided, evidently had a very profound effect on lovemaking. Because last night's stormy sex had completely eclipsed everything else that they had done before. The look of unadulterated protectiveness in Jon's eyes had nearly made her cry.

 

Sunlight filtered through the draperies across the room, and Sansa rolled onto her back, opening her eyes. Jon had left a note that he went out to get something for their breakfast. He'd even left a glass of orange juice on the table beside the bed for her.

 

Just as Sansa eased up onto the pillows, Jon bounded to their room as he whistled a tune. He had promised her last night to never keep things from her, but at that moment, he'd prefer the embarrassment of having Val punch him again rather than showing Sansa the newspaper on the sidetable.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” He said with a seductive look in his eyes.

 

Sansa clutched the comforter against her and blushed, very much aware of her nakedness as Jon roved his flirtatious gaze all over her. For all the times Jon had seen her without a stitch of clothing in her body, now the way he appreciatively glanced at her while he was fully dressed made her shy and a bit...aroused.

 

“The weather seems nice. I wish I had gone with you,” Sansa pouted lightly.

 

Jon snorted. “Sorry, Sans, I couldn’t bear to wake you up. You looked worn out.”

 

Sansa blushed at his obvious reference. Her gaze roved all over the room in an attempt to distract him as he was slowly moving closer to her again.

“So what’s been written about what happened last night?” She asked lightheartedly, as if she was already laughing at it instead of getting worried about it. It seemed to have worked as Jon rolled his eyes and gave a sigh as he reluctantly held out the newspaper towards her.

 

“Somehow they have dug out the terms and conditions of our reconciliation and they have interpreted it in their own way.”

 

Sansa reached for the papers, taking care not to let the blanket slip from her grasp. That action made Jon smile as he looked lovingly at Sansa who was a mass of contradictions. He remembered how much of a hellcat she was last night when they were making love and today in broad daylight, she was acting like a prudent, virginal princess. He just had to grin at his luck of loving a woman who will surprise him throughout the rest of his life.

 

Sansa was not aware of Jon’s amused stare as she looked at the headline of the newspaper.

 

_FORMER HEIRESS CHARGES HUSBAND 93,333 DOLLARS FOR EVERY NIGHT OF SEX_

 

Sansa looked at Jon with a confused expression on her face. He threw his hands up in the air as he explained to her.

“I didn’t know how they came up with that figure. That is until I realized that the net worth of Stark Corporation when it was taken over was 56 Million and they divided it by the two months that fit our former dating agreement.”

 

Suddenly Sansa pulled the newspaper to her face and her shoulders shook which Jon mistook for sobs.

“I'm sorry, baby, I would have done everything if not for---”

 

Sansa removed the newspaper to reveal her face which was red with mirth. She grabbed the nearby pillow to muffle her loud laughter as she clutched the comforter against her almost doubling over because of the hilarity of the headline.

“Goodness, I’m rich!”

 

Sansa wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes as she laughed some more and Jon had no choice but to join in. They laughed until their stomachs ached at the sheer absurdity of what was written about them. When before this would have already put a damper on their relationship, this time they knew nothing has the power to hurt them or worse, drive them apart.

 

Jon pulled Sansa into his arms as she continued looking on at him with her eyes sparkling.

“Have I ever told you how sexy I find you when you’re laughing?” He whispered.

 

“Are you sure you can afford me?” She teased him.

 

Jon hugged Sansa tighter as she mock-resisted him. “I think you’re still within budget,” He teased her back as he gently pushed Sansa to lie back down on the bed and got on top of her. He entwined their fingers and lifted it above their heads.

 

Sansa's eyes shined brightly and she gave Jon a peck on his lips. “But now that I’m going to do this all the time, can we renegotiate? How about an increase or travel perks? What do you say about that?” Sansa said in between giggles as Jon trailed his lips up and down her neck in feather light touches.

 

In response to her question, he bit on the soft junction between her neck and shoulder making her hiss in pleasure and anticipation.

“Depends on what you’re willing to show me,” He wiggled his eyebrows at her naughtily as he hooked his forefinger in the sheet that was obstructing him from feasting his eyes on her.

 

“Watch your head, my angel,” Sansa stroked her stomach and then looked up at Jon.

 

And just like that, Jon's hands paused and a thousand emotions flashed itself across his face...nervousness, tenderness, fear and amazement. He buried his face in between her breasts and lifted his head after a beat.

“We're going to be parents,” He whispered.

 

Sansa guided his head down to her chest and tugged on his hair soothingly. “I know...can you imagine?” She smiled.

 

Sansa could feel Jon's smile against her breasts even through the blanket before his muffled words reached her ear, “Thank you, Sansa...for falling in love with me.”

 

Sansa tugged on Jon's curls again, but this time, she yanked hard enough to cause him to lift his head up and look at her in confusion. “Then thank me everyday...because I'm going to do it over and over again.”

 

Jon did not laugh like Sansa expected him to. The way he looked at her almost made her self-conscious...like he was looking into her soul. He cupped her jaw softly and caressed her lips with his in a reverent touch. Sansa cried out in frustration when he pulled apart but before he could move further away, she threw the blanket that was covering her and locked her legs around him. She lifted her head to chase his lips, and they spent the next hour making love and making sure that every penny written about them was well worth it.

 

* * *

 

Lyanna sighed as she slumped in the chair heavily. All around her was silence...she was in an empty spacious room and even though she had tons of workers in her house, it felt like she was alone. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. She had always wanted quiet and peace and for things to work out the way she wanted. But now that it did, somehow she didn't enjoy it and it scared her.

 

Lyanna sighed for the second time as her new secretary knocked on the door.

“President, you have a visitor and--”

 

“Let them in,” Lyanna interrupted.

 

She badly needed some human interaction without discussing business or share values. Sure that is what drives her passion, but not right now. Moreover added to her worries was her new secretary, Podrick. He was bright, enthusiastic and dutiful but he lacked Davos's insight. To say that it shocked her beyond belief when Davos resigned is an understatement. But it did not compare to the time she learnt the reason behind it when she came home to find two resignation letters on her desk. And her fury only increased when she heard through grapevine that Jon was planning to start up his own company soon.

 

Lyanna knew Jon well, even though he might disagree with it. She watched him for 25 years as he grew up and she knows how his mind works. He is intelligent and a ruthless business but he had always cared for her in his own way...like making sure the staff gave her medicines on time. But right now, Jon was giving her the worst punishment he could think of. No closure, no shouting, no angry words and no interactions. Just radio silence.

 

And it turns out that Jon knew her well too. Because the current situation was bothering her to no end. He knows that she doesn't like to leave things hanging...in business deals or any other situation. And his method seemed to be working because he was slowly killing her--giving her the most deadly punishment a mother can ever get...knowing her son is ashamed to even talk to her and having to live the rest of her life without seeing him or having a confrontation. Another scary possibility that Lyanna didn't even want to think about is if he was avoiding her because he didn't care...if he was so indifferent that he even forgot her. She wished that he had just scolded her, argued with her or even demanded his birthright...but he did none of that.

 

Jon and Davos were the only two people she had in her life. And now she lost them. Even though she liked to think that managing Targaryen Empire on her own was nice, the truth was that it really wasn't. And all this was happening because of Sansa Stark. Her life was perfect before that girl came into the picture.

 

Just as Lyanna rotated her neck tiredly, two faint knocks sounded on the door. After she bid the visitor to enter, the door opened and Lyanna gasped when she saw who it was. It was the very person who turned her life upside down.

 

Lyanna quickly straightened up in her chair and pretended to read the document in front of her. “What do you want?” She asked. To other people, she might look calm and composed, but for the first time in years, her heart was starting to beat faster. Sansa wouldn't come here for just some small-talk. What if something had happened to Jon? Lyanna could feel a chill run through her at that thought.

 

“How are you, President?” Sansa rocked on her heels, standing awkwardly in front of her.

 

Lyanna lifted her head to look at her. She clenched her fists as felt her anger boil. _How dare that girl ask me that? As if she genuinely cared about me? Is this the act that she's been using on Jon too?_

 

“What a rich question, Sansa. I'm sure you know the answer,” Lyanna replied while signing at the bottom of the document. She made a mental reminder to review it later because right she didn't know what conditions she had approved.

 

“Can I-uh sit?” Sansa gestured uncertainly to the chair on the other side of Lyanna's desk.

 

A pin drop silence could be heard in the room as Lyanna remained seated with her head down while Sansa was still standing unwantedly. Lyanna was debating with herself if she should just let Sansa sit or not...her ego won in the end.

 

After a few minutes, Sansa's low voice broke the uncomfortable silence. “I'll leave. I just wanted to give you this.”

 

As Sansa placed a file on her desk, Lyanna's eyes widened when she saw the diamond ring on her finger. _Did they get married? Or did Jon just propose to Sansa?_ She knew on some level that Jon would never call her to his wedding if he ever had one, but it still hurt.

 

Lyanna didn't utter a word but the moment Sansa left the room, she almost pushed aside the vase on her table as she grabbed the file. She opened it hastily and her breath caught in her throat. Inside was an ultrasound scan and she could see a small glob.

 

Lyanna briskly walked out, fervently hoping that Sansa would be there so that she can demand why she wanted to give her this. _What is that girl trying to demand from me?_

 

Lyanna stopped in her tracks when she heard laughter. It had been months since she heard that sound. She tilted her head and continued walking towards that melody and just as she turned around the corner, she saw Sansa talking to the chef. He giggled making animated gestures while Sansa was listening with rapt attention.

 

Lyanna cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her, including the maids cleaning and tidying the place.

 

“Leave us,” Lyanna said sternly and everyone turned to leave the room except Sansa whose smile had faded.

 

“You have some nerve coming here and leaving this without an explanation. Did you want to ensure that your child gets Targaryen Empire? Is that your real motive?” Lyanna shouted and her chest heaved in anger and frustration.

She had to give Sansa credit for not even flinching at her tone. Other people would have cowered in a second.

 

“Do you want to return it?” Sansa held out her hand challengingly.

 

In reply, Lyanna only held the file tighter which didn't escape Sansa's notice.

After a few seconds, Lyanna sighed. “Why?” She asked dejectedly and looked at the living room floor. And as she lifted her eyes back to Sansa's, she could make out a barely noticeable but clearly present small bump. Lyanna's heart almost skipped a beat...Sansa was carrying a Targaryen inside her. Rhaegar's blood.

 

“I thought it might make you happy. So I got an extra copy,” Sansa smiled shakily.

 

Lyanna shook her head. “I meant why are you being nice to me? I'm aware that you had Lysa forcibly removed from the property you bought for her. So don't act like you are a god-sent angel. Why not me?” Lyanna asked and her painful eyes begged for an honest answer.

 

Sansa's turned to look out the window beside them for a moment, and when she looked back at Lyanna, her expression was determined. “Because I see fear in your eyes...the same one I saw in Jon's...fear that you might start to care for someone.”

 

When Sansa continued to look at Lyanna straight in the eyes, challenging her to contradict her statement, Lyanna opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. She was saved when someone interrupted that moment.

 

“SANSA! WHAT ARE YOU--” Jon shouted out as he ran inside. He mouthed the words "after" to Sansa in warning when she was about to explain. He then flicked a glance at Lyanna and came to stand in front of Sansa protectively after he gently stroked her stomach.

 

If Lyanna didn't feel numb, that gesture from Jon would've definitely broken her. _Did he think that I would be so terrible as to harm Sansa physically?_

 

“We should get going,” he mumbled before he took Sansa's hand and walked out of the mansion hurriedly as if his own mother's mere presence burned him.

 

While Jon walked out with an arm around Sansa, she turned to look back at Lyanna and smiled genuinely.

 

Lyanna slumped on the sofa beside the window and took a deep breath. She didn't know what to say...what to think. The fact that she almost cried when Jon spoke to her was alarming. She knew she loved him in her own way but she didn't know how much till a part of her healed when she heard his voice after a long time.

 

Lyanna had always thought that no woman in the world is good enough for her son. To some extent, she still feels the same way...but if anyone comes close to deserving her son, it had to be Sansa. 

Sansa's manner is gentle but with a strength that could keep the Targaryen fire under control.

 

Lyanna turned her head towards the window, stopping to glance at Jon who had now swept Sansa off her feet as he walked towards his car. But the strange thing was, Lyanna didn't feel any anger. She actually felt...glad. Even though she was saddened over how things turned out for her, she snorted as she saw Jon trying so hard to stay mad at Sansa while he deposited her inside his car before climbing on the driver's seat. Lyanna had to give him points though for keeping up his act while Sansa pouted timidly. But when Jon shook off Sansa's hold on his arms for the second time, Sansa pulled him in and whispered something in his ears. Lyanna watched as her son's eyes widened before he grinned slowly.

 

 _No wonder he is Rhaegar's son,_ Lyanna thought wistfully. And at that moment, Lyanna knew what she was going to do. Something which Rhaegar would've wanted her to do too. She is going to ask for his forgiveness in the best way she knows.

  
Deep inside, Lyanna knew that there was nothing in the world that could make Jon forgive her...not after everything that she’s done to him and Sansa. Still, she hoped that Jon would forgive her someday and that there will be a part of him that would be willing to move on from the past. And until then, she would wait for him. As a mother this time. Not as the CEO and President of Targaryen Empire. A title which will belong to Jon from tomorrow.

 

That and so much more.

 

* * *

    **[EPILOGUE]**

Jon watched his wife as she slept peacefully. It is always a pleasure for him to wake up first every morning and watch Sansa's sweet breathing. He pinched and pulled down the comforter a little and a nipple peaked out to reward him. Her breasts were full and tight, begging to be touched. She was more than beautiful; she was heart-stopping lovely. Her nipples, which were a pale pink, now had a duskier shade than in the past.

 

As Jon lowered the comforter slowly, his hungry gaze moved down her body. Her stomach was not flat but delicately convex. Yes, her body has changed. His seed had changed it. She was the essence of femininity. And she was _his_ alone. Pride, love and possessiveness swept through him; emotions which had only gotten stronger over the years of being married.

 

 _Mine_ , he thought, and he reached for her and brought her closer to his chest within his encircling arms. He could vaguely remember the moment a few years ago when he had promised Sansa that he'd show her paradise. It's ironic that she ended up taking him there, he thought with a grin. He glanced at the clock and checked the time. Ten minutes before six and Sansa was still sleeping soundly in his arms.

 

 _I have only ten more minutes_ , he thought to himself. Without wasting any more precious time, Jon leaned forward and kissed Sansa's neck, gently nipping at the curve between her neck and ear. Sansa, who still had her eyes closed, felt the warmth and the heat of Jon’s kisses along her body but playfully pretended to be unresponsive. It was an uphill struggle though because his lips and hands caressed every sinful secret corner of her body. Jon knew her _too_ well. 

 

“Sans, it’s almost six,” Jon murmured in need. 

 

“Mmmm.” 

 

“Baby, come on. Kath will come knocking any moment.” He leaned his head forward and pressed gentle kisses on her forehead..her eyes...the tip of her nose. "Time to wake up," he muttered huskily, biting her neck and then her lips while his palm caressed her silky arm. 

 

Sansa opened her eyes hazily when she felt the pleasing stroke of his tongue on her neck.

 

Jon pleaded again, “Sansa, baby, please...you know I won’t make you get off this bed till we are done.”

 

 _Of course,_ Sansa thought as she smiled. Jon can't bear to let their morning passionate routine slip. He was already sliding his hands up her legs, to the center where she wanted him and slipped his fingers inside her wet heat. Jon took his fingers out and licked them as Sansa whined at the loss. But before she could complain, he rolled on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their mouths fused in a deep kiss and Sansa nudged his boxers down over his ass with her toes. She raised her hips to meet Jon's hard morning erection while clutching his taut shoulders. Jon nudged Sansa's legs wider and settled between them in such a way that the bulbous head of his cock rubbed against Sansa's clit with devastating effect. Focusing on Sansa's enraptured face, Jon aligned his cock with her hole and in a quick thrust paired with a deep groan, he was inside her.

 

The sun is just about to rise and the cold morning breeze lingered, making anyone on the bed want to sleep more and curl like a ball in the wintry morning breeze. But not on Jon and Sansa’s bed. It was the total opposite of the weather outside their home...like a fiery summer.

 

Just as their breathing grew ragged and the pace quickened, Jon and Sansa heard soft footsteps getting louder.

 

Jon paused rubbing Sansa's nub and groaned, “Kath, princess, you’re killing your daddy this early in the morning.”

 

Kath was their only daughter and since she transferred to her own room a few months back, she and Jon made a bargain that if she bravely sleeps alone, she can come to her parents’ bedroom to cuddle with them when she wakes up in the morning.

 

 

Sansa laughed softly throwing her head back on the pillow. She grinded her hips to tease him and lifted her legs higher on Jon's waist, almost to his shoulders at the same time when he thrust in. As a result he slipped so very deep inside her that he let out a sharp hiss as his balls slapped against the leaking arousal on her asshole.

 

“Jon, why don’t we stop?” Sansa suggested, batting her lashes at him innocently.

 

Jon lifted his head, releasing her nipple from his mouth with a pop, leaving Sansa to groan in protest and tug his head back to her breasts. “Sansa, I'll go insane,” he buried his face in between her breasts and lightly pulled on the skin there with his teeth making Sansa whimper in pleasure. “I'm going to explode any minute now, and I know you are too. So let’s just...uh...”

 

They were too immersed pleasuring each other when suddenly a loud banging noise came at the door and someone called, “Daddy! Open the door!”

 

[ **PIC OF KATH:**  
]

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said only 29 chapters but some of you wanted an insight of married jonsa. Hence the epilogue!  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Thank you for your kudos, comments, bookmarks and recs. Basically thank you so much for reading! I can't believe the amount of love this fic has received. I love you all!❤


End file.
